One Mucked Up Life
by DanoR1392
Summary: NOT BETA: It started off as a dare. Seamus, a sex addict, was dared by his lover to date Colin for one month without cheating if he wants to date Nott for real. Trouble insures when Dennis starts falling for Seamus. Dennis keeps ending up with strange cuts and fractures, Colin's stubborn and kinky, and Seamus is a Mormon.
1. Chapter 1

_**ORIGINALLY NAMED: One Fucked Up Life**_

_**SUMMARY: **_It started off as a dare. Seamus, a sex addict, was dared by his lover to date Colin for one month without cheating if he wants to date Nott for real. Trouble insures when Dennis starts falling for Seamus. Dennis keeps ending up with strange cuts and fractures, Colin's stubborn and kinky, and Seamus is a Mormon.

_**I AM ZEE FIRST FOR ZIS PAIRING!**_

_**I call it, Sealin!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, anal, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

A hand gripped the short brown locks as their back arched. The brunette bit the neck his mouth was pressed to and forced his hips forwards, a pant leaving his lips. He pushed his forehead into the bricks in the middle of the small alcove, the smaller boy gasping, legs wrapped around his center. Blue eyes opened and locked with green and grinned. The blue eyed, brown haired man reached between them and grasped the younger boy's member, jerking in time with his thrusts.

Both boys gasped and groaned, convulsing slightly. The slim legs fell from the older's waist and he gave him a shy smile.

"You're sure Nott won't mind this?" The younger boy asked, reaching for his boxer, the older already yanking his on.

"Positive seemed slightly excited even. So," Blue eyes locked with green. "Did this help at all?"

"Sure did."

"Good and what's the answer?" The brunette questioned, buttoning up his school uniform.

"Well Seamus, I am most defiantly gay." The younger said with a sigh and shrugged, pulling his cloak on. Seamus smirked and patted the other on the back.

"Glad I could help." The Irish man said walking with the younger out of the alcove and onto the school grounds. He waved at his lover and turned to the younger. "Hey, there's Theo, I'll catch ya later alright?"

"Yea, and thanks again."

"Anytime Harry!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus grinned and pulled the taller boy to him, pressing their lips together.

"So? How was he?" Theo mumbled against the younger's lips.

"Surprisingly he was actually half decent. He likes to yank hair though." The Irish man said with a chuckle. The older boy tipped his lover's head up and nipped just under the brunettes chin. "Mmm, gimme a few minutes and we can disappear for a while."

"Sounds good to me." There was a flash in the distance followed by a laugh and scampering. Nott and Seamus turned their heads and raised their brows. They watched as the two hyperactive blondes bounced about, snapping pictures of random things.

Colin Creevey, 15 and his brother Dennis Creevey, 13, were always a handful. Theo rolled his eyes and pecked the shorter's cheek.

"I've gotta head out, meet me later? Same time, same place?" The Italian boy mumbled into Seamus' ear, nipping behind it. The brunette groaned and nodded, detaching themselves and watching his lover meet up with Malfoy and Zabini.

"Hey Seamus?" Said boy turned and raised his brow.

"Yea? Whatcha want?" the smaller boy shifted feeling slightly awkward.

"Dennis!" The small boy turned away from Seamus and stared at his brother who turned his head in confusion.

"Well? What's up?" The Irish man tried again. The blonde shifted and began to wring his hands.

"Dennis!"

"Never mind." He turned away from the older boy and ran up to his brother. Colin started jumping and flailing his arms pointing in random directions. Seamus turned away from the deranged brothers and grinned when he spotted a brunette boy with a redhead male and a bushy haired girl.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Mione. How's it going?" He asked grinning and nodding when Dean and Neville caught up to them.

"Eurm alright!" Ron piped up grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry locked his with Seamus flushing slightly.

"So I hear you're on a roll lately?" Dean smirked at him.

"Whatcha mean?" Seamus cocked his head to the side.

"I'm surprised that Nott actually lets you screw other guys whilst dating him." Dean finished. The Irish man narrowed his eyes.

"First of all we're not really dating, second if we are it would be an 'open relationship' since he's fucking others too, and lastly, it's none of your damn business!" He snapped.

"Jeez, sorry, I was just playing man. Cool your jets!" Dean mumbled clapping his back. The smaller nodded and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, just been a bit testy lately."

"Are you ovulating or something?" Seamus smacked Dean glaring at him.

"No I'm not ovulating! Jeez!"

"So what's up?" The darker skinned boy led his best mate away from the others.

"Well I don't want it to be an open relationship, I don't like sharing."

"Never did." Dean cut in grinning.

"Yea, right." Blue eyes locked with brown. "Every time I bring it up, he changes the subject or he . . . eurm yea, you don't wanna hear that part do you?"

"Don't care really." The older mumbled shrugging. Seamus grinned at him.

"Fine, he decides he wants a good long fu-"

"OK! I mind!" Brown eyes widened and he threw his hands out waving them dramatically. Seamus laughed and shook his head. "Well, if that's the reaction, maybe you should just stay single for a bit, be fuck buddies or whatever."

"But I don't wanna be his 'fuck buddy'!" There was a yelp and a _crack_ followed by a pained gasp from the side. Both heads spun and flinched. "That looks painful." Seamus muttered, motioning for Dean to follow him.

They walked over and knelt down to the short boy who was gripping his wrist, flinching, rocking slightly.

"Lemme see." Seamus murmured. Blue eyes shot up and widened. "Dennis right?" said boy just nodded. "You wanted to tell me something earlier, lemme see." The blonde held his arm tighter to his chest and shook his head. "Please?" slowly the arm was released and the brunette lightly grasped his upper forearm, glancing at the wrist.

"What did you want to ask me?" Blue eyes locked and Dennis gulped looking up at Dean who raised a brow.

"Hey, Shay? I'll catch ya later, gonna go bug Ginny for a while."

"Ok." Seamus muttered turning the arm in his grasp. Dennis cleared his throat and the Irish man glanced up doing a double take. "You alright?" The smaller bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"How did you know you were gay?" The brunette chocked on the air and chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry, never mind."

"No, no it's alright, just surprised me is all." The blonde nodded. "Try and clench your hand alright?" Seamus mumbled sliding his hand further down the arm. Dennis hissed as he clenched and unclenched his hand. "Well it's not broken, maybe a small fracture or just twisted badly." The smaller nodded.

"And I got dared to kiss a girl, and shortly after a boy. That's how I knew." Blue eyes locked and Dennis' breath hitched slightly. "I also always found guys more attractive than girls. Do you think you may be gay?"

"N-n-n-no." Blue eyes widened and he looked away. He felt the older boys hand slide down further and lightly grab his hand, brushing his thumb over the back of it.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a horrible liar?"

"Frequently." The blonde said with a nervous laugh. Seamus leaned forwards and brushed their cheeks together, whispering in the other's ear.

"It's fine to be gay, if you're worried about others, then they aren't worth thinking about are they? Do what you feel is right, not what other's tell you is." He kissed the pale cheek and pulled back, smiling and standing. He held his hand out and helped the shorter boy up grinning. "There's your brother by the way. Make sure to get Pomfrey to recheck it alright?" The blonde head bobbed and his cheeks flushed.

"Dennis! Are you alright?" Colin glanced up at the brunette who flashed him a wide smiled and turned waving over his shoulder before catching up with Dean, tossing his arm around the taller's shoulder, making him jump and whack the younger upside the head.

"What was that about?" Colin murmured to his younger brother. Dennis shook his head.

"I hurt my wrist so he checked to see if it was broken. He said it wasn't but that I should go to the hospital wing and make sure."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The brunette grinned and closed the classroom door before walking over to the taller boy.

"Ok, I know when I see a fake grin, what's up?" Blue eyes lowered and a sigh left his lips.

"It's just that, I well, I don't want us with others. I wanna be with you and just you."

"Dammit Seamus! Not this again." Theo rubbed his temples. "Why are you so set on us dating? Besides, I don't think you could anyways! Neither of us is dating material!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seamus growled at him.

"It means we'd cheat. We're both sex addicts that love the thrill of popping people and trying new things . . . or students . . . we could never date anyone."

"I can too and I damn well will! I wouldn't cheat!" The brunette yelled glaring.

"Really?" Theo ground out amusement in his eyes. "Prove it!"

"How? You won't date me!" Seamus sputtered at him.

"Easy, a dare." They locked eyes, brown with blue. "I dare you to tame the hyper Creevey brother and date him for at least a month, no cheating. And you have two weeks to 'woo' him in." Blue eyes widened.

"W-what?" The older smirked down at him.

"Two weeks Seamus, prove me wrong, then we'll see about us actually dating."

"Which Creevey?" The brunette said with a sigh.

"I dunno his name, the one with the camera!" Seamus sighed and nodded. "However, tonight you're still mine." He leaned down and captured the younger lips, hands gripping the brunette's hips, pulling the shirt up. "Oh and this Friday is supposed to be a party, third years and up, all houses, room of requirement. You can really start there. Get him drunk or something."

"I am _not_ getting a fifteen year old drunk! You said woo him, not fuck him!"

"Is there a difference Seamus?" He pressed his lips to the other's neck nipping it. "I say, when he asks you to put out, you do, no questions asked. I don't care if he's drunk or not. Swear it Shay."

"I-I can't swear that!" the Italian pulled back and slid his hands around the brunette, one grasping his sack, lightly squeezing and the other slipping beneath his bottoms, running his finger along his entrance. Seamus moaned and shivered. "O-ok, I swear!"

"Swear what Seamus?" he slipped his other hand into his boxers grasping his member.

"I swear the moment he asks I'll fuck him." The brunette whispered, glancing away. His eyes widened and he gasped, hands flying to the older's biceps. "Oh fuck that's good." Theo smirked and leaned in, pressing their lips together.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Friday was two days from then and was approaching quickly. Today was officially Friday and Seamus still had to invite Colin. Harry, Ron, Mione, Neville, Dean, Padma, and Ginny were already going from his house.

"Colin!" Said boy turned around, continuing his constant jumping. Dennis flushed from behind his brother and Seamus grinned at him. "There's a party later, you two interested?"

"Yea!"

"Dennis!" Collin gasped, smacking him, glaring. "No, we're not going."

"But, Colin!"

"I said no!" The older hissed, glaring. Dennis glared right back and growled surprising all those in ear shot.

"I'm going and you can't stop me. So you can either come with me, or wonder what happened when I don't return!"

"What time?" The older Creevey asked turning nervously to the brunette. Seamus smirked and chuckled.

"Ten." They nodded and he smiled before turning and walking off. Step one, complete.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far! :D**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"What time?" The older Creevey asked turning nervously to the brunette. Seamus smirked and chuckled.

"Ten." They nodded and he smiled before turning and walking off. Step one, complete.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sighed and chanced a longing look at Theo locking eyes. He gave him a small smile and turned back to the person yapping at him.

"Mhmm, that's very interesting." He mumbled.

"Uh you just said that my cat dying is very interesting!" Padma gapped at him. Seamus' eyes widened.

"Oh shit I'm sorry! That's not interesting! Crap, uh, can I get you a drink?" She pouted and shook her head turning away and thumping off. He sighed and jumped when he felt breath on his neck.

"And so it begins." Theo murmured before walking off. Seamus turned to the entrance and caught a glimpse of two blonde heads, both a little nervous. He sighed and walked over, grinning at them.

"Hey you two, glad you could make it." Seamus said cheerfully. Colin grunted next to his brother who flushed and grinned. "Games are just starting if you want to join in. I suggest you stay away from the strip poker, Zabini is an amazing player, nearly gets everyone in their knickers by the time he removes one sock!" both flushed and nodded.

"I've Never is over there," The brunette pointed to the corner behind them, "And the truth or dare, wizard style is over here, that's where I'll be." He smiled and clapped their shoulders. "Need anything, lemme know."

He turned and sat down next to Harry and Dean. Step two in progress. He felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced up, grinning at the two nervous boys.

"Care to join?" Seamus asked. They nodded and he moved over, sitting next to Colin, who was next to Dennis, who sat beside Harry. The more they stayed and watched the dares, the more awkward the two boys started to feel. Seamus leaned over to them and gave a small smile. "Relax alright, you're young they won't make you do anything drastic alright?" They nodded.

"Seamus." Said boy's head shot up and blue eyes locked with brown. "Truth or dare?" Theo said, face impassive. Dennis glanced at the brunette and shifted. Theo noticed this and grinned.

"Dare." The blue eyes boy mumbled, brow rising.

"Dare you to," He leaned over and whispered to Zabini who shrugged he rolled his eyes and asked Pansy who scoffed and answered, he grinned. "Dare ya to French lil Dennis over there." Colin stiffened and Seamus' eyes widened. "No this doesn't count in our agreement, I swear." Theo mumbled out.

He sighed and shifted. Colin glared at him and moved back. He locked his eyes with the youngest Creevey and gave a small sheepish smile.

"You alright there?" The blonde nodded and shifted forwards slightly. Seamus chuckled and shuffled the rest of the way over and whispered to the younger. "Better now than never to find out your sexual preferences eh?" The blonde's breath hitched and he nodded.

Seamus leaned over, brushing their noses together; listening as the smaller's breathing became laboured. "Shh, it's alright, calm breaths ok? Ready?" The blonde gripped his own slacks and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

The older leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together, before pulling back slightly, foreheads together. "You ok?" the smaller nodded. Seamus pressed their mouths together more firmly and smirked to himself as the younger shifted, breath hitching, gripping his pants tight.

Seamus opened his mouth and lightly nipped the other's lip before snaking his tongue out and licking them. "This is where you open your mouth." The brunette said with a small chuckle. Dennis nodded and allowed his mouth to open slightly. One hand flew up and grasped Seamus' upper arm as their tongues brushed, a quiet moan leaving the shorter.

The Irish man tilted his head and deepened the kiss; placing one hand on the younger's cheek whilst the other rested on his upper thigh, kneading it lightly. Dennis panted and lifted his left hand, right still grasping the older boy's arm, and placed his left on the older' chest hesitantly.

Seamus smirked and pushed his tongue into the smaller's mouth, tilting the younger's head up slightly. The Irish man pulled away and nipped Dennis' bottom lip before sitting back in his spot and grinning at the panting, flushed boy.

The youngest of the room shifted and gave his older brother a nervous smile. Colin glared at Seamus and crossed his arms. The brunette continued the game and smiled at Dennis, the shorter flushing deeper and looking away quickly.

Theo raised his brow from across the room and smirked. This was going to be interesting. Seamus' dare was to get close and comfortable with Colin, not his brother. As it seemed at that moment in time, Colin wanted to rip the older boy's eyes out and feed it to him.

This would not too. The Italian leaned over and whispered to Pansy who rolled her eyes and nodded. He knew her turn was coming up soon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin glared at his shoes, legs crossed, arms gripping his knees. He would glance to his right or left every once and a while, brows furrowed.

"Creevey!" Pansy called for the third time. Dennis nudged Colin who jumped and looked up, small snickers heard around the room.

"Y-yea?"

"You're someone's dare, pay attention." The blonde blinked in confusion and jumped when the brunette next to him tapped his hand that was still on his knee.

"What?" He hissed at the older boy. Seamus raised his brow and smirked.

"You're my dare kiddo. I hope you heard at least some of the dare or you're probably gonna hit me!" The older boy said chuckling. Colin's eyes widened and he glanced next to him, locking eyes with the disappointed ones of his brother.

"Dennis? What was I dared?"

"Not supposed to say. You weren't paying attention so now you have to wait and see." The younger pouted and glanced away, making small talk with Harry. Colin cleared his throat and turned nervous eyes to the Irish boy, gulping slightly.

"Ready?" Seamus mumbled, brow rising.

"N-no, not really."

"Too bad." The older said with a shrug. He leaned forwards and pressed their lips together, one hand in the smaller's hair, the other gripping his thigh. Colin's eyes widened and he made a small noise of protest at the back of his throat. Seamus snaked his tongue out and pushed against the younger's lips.

Colin squeezed his lips shut and shook his head glaring. Seamus pulled back and sighed. "Ok, I know you know how to kiss, so just, come on alright? Please." The brunette mumbled at him, hands still in their previous position. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

Colin leaned forwards first and pushed his mouth against the others. This time when the older boy's tongue hit his lip he opened his mouth, albeit a bit hesitantly. He surprised the older boy when he moved up onto his knees in a sheer battle of will to attempt to gain dominance over him.

Seamus chuckled and slid his hand up further, the smaller shivering slightly. The older boy brought the hand in the blonde's hair down and ran it along his neck, opening his mouth wider. The Irish man smirked and loosened the other's tie.

Blue eyes widened and Colin went to pull back, the hand on his tie holding him firmly in place. He started to hyperventilate and Seamus sighed breaking the deep kiss and nipping the younger's lips.

"Calm down alright? I'm not taking your pants off or anything, just the shirt. You're supposed to do mine too by the way." The blonde boy stiffened and a strangled noise left the back of his throat. "Don't tell me this is the furthest you've gone before." Seamus mumbled. The younger gulped and nodded.

The brunette sighed and brought their foreheads together. "It's alright Cols, I'm not gonna hurt you. Our shirts come off, I kiss your neck, and that's it alright?" the smaller nodded and let out a shaky breath before hesitantly bringing their lips together.

The blonde licked the older's lips first, earning a small smile followed by the other's mouth opening to his ministrations. Seamus finished pulling the tie loose and leaned back, taking the item off before reattaching their mouths.

He felt nervous fingers pull at his tie, shaking slightly as it was loosened. Seamus squeezed the boy's thigh and rubbed his neck before dropping his hand down the smaller's chest, brushing a nipple with his thumb through the fabric.

Colin moaned and broke the kiss yanking off the older boy's tie. He grasped the back of the brunettes neck and pulled him back, pressing his mouth against the older's. The young blonde slid his right hand up the brunette's thigh, and moving back onto his knees, using his left hand to undo the older's shirt.

Seamus let out a quiet groan making sure only Colin could hear when the blonde nipped at his lower lip. He pulled back from the kiss panting slightly and let his right hand join his left for the last few buttons. The smaller shifted and plopped their foreheads together, glancing down at the older's lap.

Seamus let out a knowing smirk as he watched Colin's eyes travel. Next to them the game had carried on as if nothing actually happened. The blonde's hands un-tucked his shirt and slipped between the open flaps, pressing against Seamus' stomach.

The brunette hissed and the hands slowly ran up his chest, over his nipples, and to his shoulders, pushing the material off. Seamus panted and reattached their lips, putting pressure on the younger's chest, forcing him to lay back.

The blonde opened his mouth and spread his legs, the older nestling in between them. He fisted one hand in the brunette's hair and raking his nails across the broad back. Seamus was careful not to allow their hips to touch; he could not be held accountable for what would happen if he did.

He broke the kiss and nipped the younger's jaw, resting on his left forearm, his right sliding up the boy's chest and to the first button. He nipped along the pale jaw and sucked the hollow part of where it met the young boy's neck, a small gasp leaving the blonde.

Colin felt a pull in his lower regions and whimpered, subconsciously pushing his hips upwards. Seamus moaned and bit his neck, causing the smaller's eyes to widen and his back to arch.

"Sh-shit!" Colin hissed gripping the older's hair tighter. He jumped when he felt the older's thumbs and fingers pinch both his nipple, shirt lying sprawled. The older sucked on the blonde's pulse point earning a loud gasp and a buck of his hips.

Seamus moaned and dropped his hips, pressing them into Colin's. "Ah!" Blue eyes squeezed shut and the Irish man smirked, pressing his nether regions harder against the younger, another grunt leaving the small boy.

Colin squeezed his eyes shut and panted, subconsciously wrapping his legs around the older's waist, forcing Seamus to thrust against him. Both gasped and moaned and the older pushed his hips forwards again. "Ah! F-fuck!"

The brunette bit the flesh beneath his lips and listened as the younger's groans became louder. The older couldn't help grinning at the fact he was barely moving his hips, but this was the younger's first time.

"Ok! Can you stop that now?" Seamus' eyes snapped open and he glanced up, giving a sheepish smile to Ron before rolling off the younger. Before Seamus could say anything, the older Creevey was yanking his brother up and shoving him out of the room, door slamming shut behind them.

"Talk about confused." Dean murmured the other's nodding. Seamus shivered and glanced down, sighing dramatically.

"Need help?" One of the other's asked. Seamus locked eyes with Theo from across the room who gave him a stern look.

"Ah, no I'm good, gotta hand don't I? I'll see you guys around." The brunette stood and grabbed his and Colin's shirts before leaving and heading to the common room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin shoved his brother into his dorm and took off at breakneck speed to his own. Most of his class mates were still at the party, one passed out across from his bed. The young blonde climbed on his bed and closed his curtains. He briefly though about how it would have been useful in class to pay attention and learn gluing and silencing charms. He could never get the wrist movements right!

He whimpered and glanced down, willing his hard on away. No such luck. Blue eyes squeezed shut and he let out a shaky breath, quietly pulling his slacks and boxers off. The blonde stuck his hand out from behind his curtain and opened his night stand drawer grabbing a bottle and yanking it back into his sanctuary.

He bit his lip and squeezed a generous amount of the substance onto his hand before hesitantly grasping his member. His right hand flew over his mouth and stifled his moan, eyes widening. The young blonde gripped his member harder and slowly began to pump, spreading the lube around.

Colin panted through his fingers and spread his legs as far as his bed would allow. Blue eyes slid shut and his back arched as he picked his pace up, adding a small twist here and there. He whimpered and clamped his hand tighter over his mouth, moans attempting to escape.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sighed and stopped at the fifth year's door. He opened it up and looked around. One person was passed out, not Colin, this boy had brown hair. On the other side of the room, across from the sleeping boy's bed, was one with all its curtains drawn.

He felt bad and hoped Colin wasn't upset, after all, he needed to date him if he was ever going to get Nott. He walked over and opened his mouth, but his throat dried when he heard and small whimper. Seamus was no idiot, he knew that type of muffled whimper and the slick sounds of flesh on flesh.

His blue eyes widened and he gulped, biting his lip. The moans got louder and slightly higher. The quiet slick noises began to speed up and lose their rhythm, panting filling the room. Seamus' mouth dropped when he heard the muffled yell, then all movement ceased, no noise except for quiet panting. The brunette dropped the younger's shirt and backed up, knocking a vase over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation?, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

His blue eyes widened and he gulped, biting his lip. The moans got louder and slightly higher. The quiet slick noises began to speed up and lose their rhythm, panting filling the room. Seamus' mouth dropped when he heard the muffled yell, then all movement ceased, no noise except for quiet panting. The brunette dropped the younger's shirt and backed up, knocking a vase over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin moaned and bit his finger picking up the pace. The blonde began to thrust his hips upwards, panting heavily through his nose, gasps leaving his mouth. His hand sped up and he moaned, back arching.

Blue eyes widened and he cried out, clenching all his muscles as spasm wracked his body, shooting his white seed across his bare chest. He let out a pant and relaxed his body, wiping the sweat from his brow. He heard a crash and stiffened, his eyes widening dramatically.

"Who are you?" He heard his roommate ask groggily. Great a complete stranger heard him tossing!

"U-uh, e-e-eurm, ah," Wait he knew that voice. "H-he forgot his shirt, I'm just gonna, go now." Blue eyes widened and he let out a strangled noise, face flushing. "S-sorry Colin."

"O-out! Now!" The blonde hissed tossing his arm over his eyes. He heard the door close and whimpered, slipping under his covers. He knew he should have learned those spells.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus closed the fifth year's dorm door and let out a shaky breath, leaning against the wooden surface.

"Yo, you alright?" The brunette jumped and looked at the older boy sighing.

"Yea," he paused. "No, no I'm not, I think I need help." Seamus murmured.

"Let's talk in the dorm alright?" Dean mumbled, grasping the older's upper arm, dragging him up the stairs. The moment they were in the empty dorm the taller sighed and sat on the younger's bed, tapping the spot next to him. "Ok what's going on?"

"I need help. I think Theo is right, I'm an addict." Seamus muttered, sitting next to the older, running his hands through his hair.

"What? Ok, enlighten me because I am beyond confused."

"Sex Dean, I'm a sex addict and I think, like drugs, I'm going through withdrawals!" the brunette cried out, flopping backwards, staring up at the top of his canopy.

"When was the last time you, you know?" The brown eyed boy asked, turning to look at him.

"I don't know, twenty eight hours ago or something." Dean's mouth dropped.

"Jeez! I haven't been laid in two months and you're complaining about 28 hours!" The darker boy sighed and shook his head. "What makes you think you're going through withdrawals and why don't you just go find someone to screw?"

"I-I-I walked in on Creevey, the older one, Colin, and I- you really don't wanna hear this do you?" Seamus mumbled, glancing up at him.

"No not really but may as well, I wanna help you and I can't if I don't know what's wrong now can I?" the taller bit his lip and scrunched up his face. "So yea, what happened?"

"Eurm," Seamus flushed and cleared his throat. "I went to bring him his shirt and he was well, jerking," Dean made a face and gestured for the other to continue, looking in a different direction." When he had finished, I dropped the shirt and knocked a vase over, woke up his roommate. Colin realized I was there."

"And uh, how did that make you need sex?"

"Well there's a guy, jerking right by me! And he's fairly attractive! Of course I felt the need for sex! Feel the need for it. Shit I'm so screwed! I'm never gonna get him! I don't think I can do it! He's right!" Seamus covered his face with his hands and groaned. Dean raised a brow and huffed.

"Alright, get who? Is all this about Nott?" Brown eyes locked with blue. The younger sighed and nodded.

"I'm not supposed to have sex for like a month and a half and if I can do that, then he'll think about us dating." The brunette murmured. He left the part about his dare out. "Fuck I'm screwed! I- I- I need it dammit!" Seamus shivered and sat up fisting his hair, letting out a growl.

"Sh-should I leave you be to jerk or something?" Dean asked, flushing slightly. The other sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just gonna call it a night alright?" the blue eyed boy rolled onto his side and curled into a ball. Dean sighed again and nodded.

"Yea alright. I'm gonna head to bed too." The older mumbled yanking his shirt off and walking over to his four posters, pulling the curtains closed. Seamus tuned all other sounds out and glared down at his erection, rolling onto his back, hands trapped under him. He forced sleep to come and welcomed it when it did.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"S-Seamus?" said boy stirred and shuffled further under the blankets. "Seamus?" He felt someone shake him and moaned, rolling onto his back and blinking his eyes open, sitting up.

"What?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking up at the small boy. He raised his brow. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the third years?"

"I-I had a bad dream." The brunette blinked.

"So go tell your brother." He lay back down and turned his back to the younger. He heard a small whimper and sighed.

"H-he told me to go back to bed and I did, but the dream got worse. I-I think I have a bad problem."

"God dammit Dennis, how on earth could I help you?" the younger flinched and whimpered biting his lip. "Alright, sit." Seamus slid up the bed and sat against the headboard, keeping his eyes closed. He felt the bed dip and the small boy sat abnormally close to him.

"I woke up and my arm hurt. In my dream there was a bad person trying to carve my arm open." Seamus' eyes snapped open and his head shot to the side, staring at the younger.

"What?" he hissed at him, eyes wide.

"I woke up and my arm was bleeding." The blonde whispered. The older summoned his wand, quickly casting a '_lumos'_ and looked down.

"Fuck! What the hell did you do!" the younger's arm was almost covered in blood, the entire underside of his forearm. There were long gashes and Dennis lifted the other hand, finger tips stained.

"I- I think I have night terrors." The blonde bit his lip and looked away.

"Shit. Ok come on, we're getting your brother and cleaning you up got it?" Seamus murmured, throwing off the covers, clad only in his boxers. The small boy shook his head.

"No! I don't want him to know! He'll just fuss please!"

"You have to tell him and he should fuss! This is something you need to see a doctor about Dennis! Now get up!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Both boys jumped to see an angry redhead glaring at him. "Fuck!"

"Sorry, let's go Dennis." He grabbed the younger's upper arm and literally dragged him out of the room, the younger stumbling along. Seamus went down a flight of stairs and opened the fifth year's dorm door. "Where's his bed." Seamus whispered. Dennis shook his head. "Fine, COLIN!" all the boys jumped and yelled in shock.

"WHAT?" The blonde threw his curtains back and glared. "First you spy on me . . . Dennis?" The younger's lip trembled and he gave Seamus a pleading look. He turned to run and the older sighed, grabbing the small boy around the waist and pulling him so the younger's back was against his chest, head about three inched under his chin.

"Your brother may have night terrors. I need you to help me clean and heal his arm." Seamus said locking eyes with the eldest Creevey.

"U-uh ok." He hesitantly climbed out of the bed and blinked when Seamus tossed his brother over his shoulder, a yelp leaving Dennis and proceeded to carry him off to the boy's washroom. The moment they entered, Seamus shut the door, silencing and locking it before lowering the smallest of the three.

Dennis held his arm to his chest and looked away from his brother and Seamus, biting his lip.

"What happened?" Colin mumbled. Both he and his brother were in 'T' shirts and their boxers, Seamus was shirtless and in his boxers.

"I don't know. I was asleep." The small boy mumbled. The oldest sighed and placed his hand in the small of the young boy's back, leading him to the sink.

"Colin, come help me alright? I'm sure he'd feel more comfortable if you were to clean his arm."

"N-no!" Dennis held his arm to his chest tighter and whimpered looking away from his brother.

"Den what's a mater? I'm not mad!" Colin said walking towards his brother.

"I-I don't want you to see! Please." The older blonde's eyes watered and he took a step back, biting his lip.

"O-ok, but I'm not leaving!"

"Please!" Dennis cried out, gripping his arm tighter.

"Promise me you'll come see me after?" Colin mumbled. His little brother nodded. The eldest Creevey walked over to his brother and pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead. "I won't look ok? I'll see y-you in a bit." He pulled back and sniffled, walking out of the washroom. The moment the door closed and Seamus silenced it the younger let out a wail and fell to his knees rocking slightly.

"Hey, hey stop that, come on, I don't know how to deal with people crying! Come on!" the older pleaded. The younger gulped and sniffed, climbing up to his feet. He made sure to keep his arm pressed to his chest. Seamus could see the blood smearing on his white shirt, blue boxer's peaking out.

Seamus quickly tore his eyes away from the blue boxers and cleared his throat, walking over to the mirror. "Ok, let's get this cleaned." Dennis gulped and moved his arm, hissing as the shirt tried to stick to it. "Tell me if the water's to hot or cold."

The brunette started the water and grabbed a cloth off the rack, pulling the younger's arm to him. He stopped the water, sink full of the liquid, and dipped the cloth in. He pressed it to the younger's skin and flinched as the younger whimpered. He slowly cleaned the arm and when he was about a third done, he froze.

"That's not done by nails is it?" The younger's eyes widened. And he looked away, biting his lip. "Are you suicidal?" Blue eyes widened.

"What? God no! I don't wanna die!" The younger panicked, hyperventilating.

"Swear to me you didn't do this, and don't lie to me Dennis, I'll know."

"I swear." The younger looked away and the Irish man's eyes widened further.

"Holy shit! Who did this to you?" Seamus asked. Dennis shook his head.

"I-I did."

"No, you said you didn't."

"I lied." The smaller whispered looking away.

"Dennis I'm not a moron! Don't treat me like I am. Who did this?" Seamus called. He looked down at the other's arm and cursed and he was the blood, once gone, drip onto the floor. He pulled the other to the sink and put the cloth over the long gashes. "Hold that there, keep the pressure, I've gotta get someone-"

"NO!"

"Dennis I don't have time for this I have to ge-"

"Leave and I'll stop the pressure!" The younger cried out. "You fix it, please!" Seamus' ran his hands through his hair, ignoring the blood.

"Alright, alright! Shit, where's my wand." He looked around and grabbed it off the counter. "On three I need you to remove the cloth alright?" The younger nodded. Seamus positioned his wand and took a deep breath. "One . . . two . . . three!"

The cloth was removed and the older boy quickly casted a healing spell, sighing as the flesh nit itself back together. "Ok, let's get the blood off."

"S-Seamus?"

"Yea?" The older mumbled wiping the other's arm off gently.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I-I don't wanna be alone." Dennis whispered. Seamus put the cloth aside and lifted his hand, lightly turning the other's head so they could lock eyes.

"Yea, you can stay, but I need you to please tell me the truth, did someone else do this? I can't help you if you don't tell me." The smaller's only reply was one short nod and a tremble of the lips, a sob leaving him. "Do you know who?" he nodded again. "Is he in your dorm?"

"N-no." Dennis shook and pulled his arm to his chest again, gripping it tight. Seamus suddenly remembered earlier when he checked his wrist; he kept grabbing his arm, like he was now.

"What did Madame Pomfrey say about your wrist?" the older asked, gently reaching over and running his finger over it.

"It's dislocated; I'm supposed to wear a bandage around it." He whispered, watching the older's digits.

"You didn't sprain it falling did you?" Seamus mumbled, locking eyes with the other. The smaller shook his head.

"H-he hurt it earlier that morning, when I fell I landed on it." Seamus sighed and nodded.

"How did he hurt it?"

"He grabbed the back o-of my shirt and p-pulled me into a class. He jinxed me then twisted it until it made a small pop." Dennis said. Seamus watched as a tear fell down the pale cheek, he swiped it away with his thumb.

"Is he in our house?" the younger shook his head. "Is he a Slytherin?" another shake. "Hufflepuff? Shake. "Ravenclaw?" another shake. "Teacher?" he shook his head. Seamus sighed. "You're not going to tell me are you?" Dennis shook his head no again. "Alright, come on; let's go show your brother you're alright, then we can head back to bed ok?"

"N-no! I don't wanna go to bed! Please!" he started to hyper ventilate again and Seamus gripped his shoulders.

"Calm down, it's alright I already said you can spend the night with me." The older locked eyes with the small boy. "Now let's go alright?" Dennis nodded and let the older lead him out of the room. Colin's head shot up and he sighed, pulling his brother into a hug.

"You alright Den?" said boy nodded. Colin noticed the blood on the younger's shirt and his eyes widened. Seamus shook his head and the older Creevey closed his mouth, kissing his brother's forehead. "Do you need to spend the night with me?"

"N-no." Dennis looked up at Seamus. Colin narrowed his eyes.

"If anything happens to him, so help me god I'll-"

"Nothing's going to happen. Dude, I share a room with Harry Potter! No one's gonna try and mess with him when he's in there alright?" Colin nodded and walked with them up to their dorms. He hugged his brother one last time before heading to bed, Dennis following the older.

Seamus led the younger into his dorm, all the others asleep and crawled onto his bed, pulling back the covers. Dennis crawled under and shivered. The Irish boy closed the curtains and turned to the smaller, lightly rubbing his back.

Dennis was lying on his stomach, arms under the extra pillow, under his head. His face was turned to Seamus and his eyes were wide open.

"It's alright, sleep. I didn't silence it so if anything happens, everyone will know. I'm Irish, I'm loud alright?" Dennis gave a small smile and nodded, eyes slowly fluttering shut.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"It's alright, sleep. I didn't silence it so if anything happens, everyone will know. I'm Irish, I'm loud alright?" Dennis gave a small smile and nodded, eyes slowly fluttering shut.

*The older rolled onto his back and jumped when the younger's head slowly creeped into the crook of his neck. "W-what are you doing?"

"Please?" it was quiet and hoarse. Seamus shivered as the hot breath ran along his neck, a hand running along his bare chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He tried to concentrate on something else; this was the worst time to be thinking about sex! Plus Dennis was thirteen; it would practically be statutory rape.

The hand slowly trailed down his chest and his member twitched to life, finger tips running over a nipple. His breathing picked up and he grabbed the others hand, stopping its movement.

"D-don't alright. If you're gonna spend the night, please keep your hands to yourself." He felt a small nod and let go of the hand. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh through his nose. His eyes shot open when the hand moved further down. He shivered and gripped the sheets, the leg on the outside of his bed lifting. The younger's hand stopped on his abdomen, about an inch above his semi hard shaft.

Seamus bit his lip and tried to think of something else but all he could picture was the small boy lying beneath him, whimpering and withering, thrusting up against him, gripping his hair and crying out. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

Dennis' eyes were wide open as he watched his fingers draw lazy patterns on the older's skin. He felt the older's breathing pick up and slipped his hand up a bit, dipping his finger into the taller's navel, a shudder running through the body beneath him, a quiet groan trapped in the other's throat.

"D-Dennis, stop it." The younger slid his hand back up and wrapped it around the older's ribs, hugging him. "Thanks."

"Was I making you . . .?"

"Excited?" Seamus offered. The younger nodded. The taller boy cleared his throat and nodded.

"I- I shouldn't but I am." Dennis mumbled into the brunette's neck.

"Am what? What are you?" the older stiffened when he felt the small boy press his pelvic into his waist. "Oh. I uh, I can't help you with that." Seamus said shifting, feeling awkward.

"Why?" Dennis sat up slightly, putting more pressure against his lower regions.

"B-because I can't alright?" the older hissed. He let out a long low moan when the smaller rubbed his hips against the other's waist, rolling on top, sliding down until their members were pressed together.

"But you always help out boys who are unsure, please help me?" Dennis asked. Seamus opened his eyes and blinked.

"Dennis, are you alright?" The younger nodded and thrust down, grinding into the other. Seamus gasped and arched up. "N-No! Stop it! Dennis!" He pushed the other off and fell off the bed with a yelp. *

Dennis sat up straight and screamed. "Hey hey, it's alright; calm down, Dennis, Dennis! You were dreaming, breathe!" the blonde let out a wail as the older sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"What happened?" The rest of his dorm mates crowded around the bed and Seamus shook his head, a worried look in his eyes. The younger buried his head in the older's chest gripping his shirt, crying heavily and loudly.

"Hey, Dennis, breathe alright? Come on." Seamus muttered, rocking the small boy, eyes wide.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" The blonde yelled gripping the shirt tighter.

"For what?" Seamus asked holding the other tighter.

"I wouldn-n-n't stop!"

"Wouldn't stop what, calm down! Dennis!" The smaller's body shook and he gasped, trying to gulp in the air. The older grabbed his wand and closed the curtains, silencing them. "Ok, what wouldn't you stop?"

"Touching you." Seamus stiffened. "Y-you kept telling me to stop but I wouldn't!" the brunette ran a hand through the younger's hair, rubbing his back with the other.

"You didn't touch me. You were on your stomach; I rubbed your back until you fell asleep." Dennis' crying slowly subsided and his breathing returned to normal, shivering lightly. "It's alright ok?"

"O-ok." The smaller sniffed and let the other lie down, till holding him to his chest.

"Did you really do that to your arm?"

"I-I don't know." Seamus nodded and rubbed the smaller's back. He _had_ to talk to McGonagall in the morning. The smaller's breathing slowly evened out and the older sighed.

Seamus didn't fall back asleep; he stayed up the remainder of the morning until Saturday, when the younger finally awoke.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blue eyes fluttered open and a yawn left the boys mouth.

"Morning." The young child jumped and looked up sighing when he locked eyes with Seamus. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"You look tired." Dennis whispered, yawning.

"After you woke up I stayed up. Wanted to make sure you would be alright. I think you had another nightmare, but I rubbed your back and you seemed to be alright after that." The brunette murmured sitting up. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." The younger nodded and opened the curtains, raising a brow.

"Is everyone gone but Harry?" Dennis asked standing and stretching.

"Hmm? Oh," He looked around, all the beds made and curtains open except for Harry's which were closed. He looked at the floor and his eyes widened at the two sets of boxers, one Harry's one . . . "Holy shit, ok! Breakfast time Dennis!" he looked around and flinched. "You have to get your robes ok?"

"NO! I don't wanna go in there! Please!"

"I'll go with you, but we have to go!" Seamus hissed grabbing a set of his robed and shoving Dennis out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry stirred and looked up jumping. "Jeez scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry. I was wondering if I could sleep here for a bit, the thing with Dennis kinda creeped me out."

"Uhm ok? I guess." Harry's heart began to speed up as he moved over, the older boy closing the curtains and slipping under the covers.

"Can I ask you something?" his blue eyes questioned, burrowing into Green.

"Ok?"

"You know how I'm dating Miles?" Harry nodded at him. "Well I've always kinda had a thing for you too."

"Eurm Nev? Maybe you should go back to your own bed?" the younger asked. Neville sighed and slid up onto his elbows.

"C-can I try one thing? I just wanna see if it feels right." The blue eyed boy said looking at the curtains. Harry flinched and sighed.

"You're dating Miles, aren't you two like, in love or something?"

"He's cheating on me." Neville murmured. Harry gaped at him and blinked.

"Oh, so you don't love him?"

"I don't know. I wanna see if kissing you is better then I'll know." Neville said looking down at the younger. Harry sighed and rubbed his scar.

"Alright, you can kiss me." The older gave a soft smile and leaned over the other so their noses were touching. Both eyes slid shut and Neville brushed his lips against the other, pulling back slightly.

"Can I kiss you again?" the darker haired boy asked. Harry nodded and lifted his hands, one sliding to the back of the older's neck the other on his chest. Neville leaned down and pressed his lips a little harder into the other's, nipping the younger's abused flesh.

Harry's mouth opened and slipped his tongue out, meeting the older's half way, their mouths closing over them. Neville rolled on top of the other, bare chests touching. He ground his hips down and Harry gasped, bucking up.

"Definitely better." Neville mumbled against the smaller's lips. Harry ran his hands down the other boy's back slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. The older lifted his hips as the younger pulled his boxers off, tossing them off the bed, followed shortly after by his own.

Both froze and locked eyes. "Perhaps a bit fast?" Harry offered at the nervous look in the darker haired boy's eyes.

Can we sleep like this? Miles never let me cuddle really." Neville whispered.

"Yea alright." Harry said giving a small smile. Neville rolled onto his back and the green eyes boy plopped his head down onto his chest, rubbing small circles on the other's abdomen. The older boy began rubbing the smaller's back, holding him close. It felt so good to cuddle. His mind was made up, he was leaving Miles.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The door closed and Seamus sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Thanks for taking some time to listen to me."

"Not at all Mr. Finnigan, please sit." Seamus sat down in the chair and glanced up at the two professors. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

"Uhm Dennis Creevey came into my room last night," They nodded, keeping their faces impassive. "And he said he might have night terrors." Their eyes widened. "He said Colin told him to go back to bed but the dream got worse. He woke up and came to me and his arm was bleeding."

"How did it start bleeding?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't know. I went and got his brother and brought him to the washroom. He didn't want Colin there and when he left I cleaned his arm. There were long gashed professors, like it was done with a blade."

"Oh dear." Dumbledore mumbled, the twinkle fading from his eyes.

"He swore he didn't do it, but refused to say who did, then proceeded to say that he _did_ do it. He slept in my bed-"

"Mr. Finnigan! That is highly inappropriate!" the woman gasped at him before pursing her lips.

"He refused to leave my side! He went to bed and woke up screaming with a nightmare, took over an hour to calm him down and get him to fall asleep, I've been up since. He wouldn't even go into his own dorm by himself. As it is he's outside waiting for me with his brother. Took forever to convince him to let me leave! He tried to go to the bathroom with me!" Their eyes widened. "Something really scared him and he won't give me the same answer, it's always different. I don't know what to do! I can't piss with him _standing_ there! What will happen when I have to _shower_?"

"Calm down Mr. Finnigan." Dumbledore said to the hyperventilating boy. "Thank you for coming to us. For now he will need someone by him at all times. If this is someone else, we need to guard him, if it's himself doing this, then we have to have someone monitoring him at all times."

"He said the same person hurt his wrist." Seamus whispered, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"You're exhausted, go lay down, we'll have Colin and Miss Granger watch over him for you." Ms McGonagall stated. The young student nodded and stood, taking his leave. He went right to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was asleep within seconds.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mr. Creevey." Said boys looked up. "Dennis, may I talk with you?" a small whimper left the young boy and he shook his head, stepping behind his brother. "Colin may come as well." Slowly they followed their head of house away from their group of friends.

"Mr. Creevey." She said crouching slightly and locking eyes with Dennis. "You can't stay in Mr. Finnigan's bed, you understand this right?" The small boy's eyes watered and he nodded. She sighed. "We are adding another bed next to his. You cannot share the bed with him, but you can sleep on the bed next to his alright. It must stay at least six inches away understand?" Dennis nodded. McGonagall gave a small smile and walked away.

"C-can we go back to the common room?" The youngest Creevey asked his brother. Colin nodded and led his brother away, Theo watching with wide eyes. This was going to be rather interesting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin walked into Seamus' dorm, Dennis next to him and glared down at the sleeping boy. He didn't trust the older student any farther than he could throw him and he was pretty sure he couldn't even lift the guy.

"Dennis I don't want you relying on him. I don't trust him." Colin whispered. Dennis nodded and climbed onto his own bed, smiling up at his brother.

"I'm going to take a quick nap, see you in an hour? Then we can take more pictures!" The younger suggested, smiling. Colin nodded and left, closing the door behind him. The moment the door shut Dennis crawled over the six inch gap and onto Seamus' bed, lying down behind him. He waved his wand, causing his curtains on his bed to close, followed by the older boy's.

Dennis moved closer and snuggled up behind him, one arm sliding around the older's waist, his nose pressed to the bare back of the Irish man. Seamus' eyes snapped open but he kept still. It took him a few seconds to register it was probably Dennis behind him and he sighed, sliding his eyes shut again. The blonde snuggled closer and Seamus blinked, a little confused at first.

The older boy's eyes widened when a quiet moan left the smaller's mouth, that's when Seamus realized the other's wand was most likely _not_ the thing jabbing him in his lower back. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip letting them open in order to glare down at his erection.

The younger subconsciously pressed his hips forewords, adding pressure to his swollen member before relaxing again. Dennis rolled onto his back and glanced at the other, watching him carefully as he pulled down his zipper.

Seamus blanched when he heard the metal being lowered, followed by a '_pop_' of a button and the younger shifting. He prayed it wasn't what he thought.

Dennis pulled his slacks off and laid back down in his boxers, hand playing with the elastic band. The younger took another look at Seamus and made up his mind. Slowly the blonde slid his hand into his underwear and lightly gripped his member, covering his mouth with his left hand. Eyes squeezing shut.

Dennis bit his finger and squeezed the head of his erection, rubbing his thumb over the gathered moisture, spreading it along the crown. He turned and opened his eyes, looking at Seamus, skimming his body before taking his time to look at the Irish man. He analyzed every dip from the older's ribs, how his boxer's clung to his arse and thighs.

The small boy grasped his member and pulled, biting his finger harder; breathing picking up as he slowly stroked himself.

Seamus' eyes widened and he tried to stay calm. He heard a soft moan and bit his lip. The little twerp was wanking right next to him! He looked down at his swelling member and narrowed his eyes further, carefully sliding his hand into his boxers and gripping the base, cutting off some of the circulation.

The younger shifted and he felt hot breath on his back. He knew the shorter had only shuffled over when he felt a slow, gently rubbing on his lower back. His eyes widened further and he bit back his own moan, the small boy's hand brushing him every time he stroked. Seamus was going mad. He wasn't going to be able to hold out.

Dennis pressed a small kiss between the older's shoulder blades and sped up his hand, a small groan leaving him. He stiffened momentarily, making sure Seamus hadn't woken before moving his hand again, grip tight, rubbing his head every so often. He accidentally bucked against the older and froze the taller stiffening.

Dennis knew the other had woken. Seamus' breathing picked up and the small boy felt a little frightened. No doubt the older was mad at him.

Seamus clenched the base of his cock harder and let out a shaky breath. He snapped. Dennis jumped and yelped when the older pinned him down to the bed, blue eyes boring into him. The Irish man's body shook and he moaned, thrusting down against the small boy, rubbing their erections together.

Dennis gasped and whimpered, wrists pinned next to his head. Seamus' lips pressed against his throat and thin legs wrapped around the taller's back, thrusting up. The younger let out a strangled sound and squeezed his eyes shut, gasping. Through their boxers they rubbed against one another, sliding their erections together, panting loudly.

Seamus let out a deep growl and both jumped when the curtains were pulled back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), _**Seamus/Colin**_ (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Dennis gasped and whimpered, wrists pinned next to his head. Seamus' lips pressed against his throat and thin legs wrapped around the taller's back, thrusting up. The younger let out a strangled sound and squeezed his eyes shut, gasping. Through their boxers they rubbed against one another, sliding their erections together, panting loudly.

Seamus let out a deep growl and both jumped when the curtains were pulled back.

"Seamus! What the _hell_ are you doing? He's thirteen!" The brunette stiffened and his head shot up, eyes widening.

"Shit! Oh fuck oh fuckety fuck, fuck!" The blue eyed boy rolled off the panting blonde, said boy's eyes closed, erection more than prominent. "Dean? I think I have a really bad problem!"

"I'd say so! You're dry humping a _thirteen_ year old boy! Colin's gonna kill you!"

"Don't tell him!" Dennis cried out suddenly, eyes wide. "Please!"

"Ok, I won't." Dean mumbled. Seamus' eyes were screwed shut, a look of concentration on his face. "Why don't you head to the washroom Shay, let Dennis finish here." The younger brunette moaned and shivered before cracking his eyes open, glancing at the smaller, orbs racking down his body, stopping at the hidden member.

The brunette's hand stretched out and he jumped when a dark hand grasped his wrist. The Irish man let out a whimper and looked up, brown eyes burrowing angrily into his.

"Get out of the dorm, and take a shower Seamus, now!" The younger nodded and with much effort, slid off the bed and booked it to the washroom. "You should be more careful, he can't help himself. Take care of your problem; Seamus won't be back for a bit." Dean closed the curtain and Dennis flushed, shucking his bottoms off and grasping his member in a firm grip.

The young boy let out a sigh, pleased he could do this freely, and in the older boy's bed . . . in his bed. Dennis moaned and began to pump himself, one hand running along the older's sheets, reaching for the pillow and pulling it close, smelling it.

The blonde boy groaned and fisted himself faster, smelling the Irish man's sent off his items. Small whimpers filled the closed space and the small boy's back arched, a loud cry leaving his lips, the name '_Seamus_' sliding out with it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before the brunette left he had thrown on a pair of slacks quickly. On the way down the stairs he bumped into Colin, grabbing his arm before the young blonde fell down the stairs. "Shit, are you ok?"

"Y-yes scared me though!" The English boy said sighing.

"Uhm Colin? Can I ask you something?" Seamus whispered, biting his lip. He had to do this.

"Eurm, yea, of course!" The brilliant smile was back in place as the smaller beamed up at the older.

"I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me, maybe have lunch together, by the lake or something?" the brunette asked, flushing. Colin blinked. He didn't quite understand why the older was nervous.

"Sure, is Dennis coming too?"

"Ah, no, I thought it could just be the two of us." Blue eyes locked.

"Yea ok, when do you want to head out?" Colin said following the older down the stairs, bouncing slightly, camera around his neck.

"Now is fine." Seamus mumbled, aiming his wand at his member, discretely. He muttered a spell and flinched as his member softened, almost painfully. He summoned a shirt and yanked it on, letting the younger boy lead the way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sighed and leaned against the tree, sitting next to the blonde boy.

"Why did you want to eat lunch with me?" Colin mumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich. Seamus shrugged.

"Well I wanted to get to know you better. What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple." Colin said without hesitation. The older nodded.

"I like red." Blue eyes locked and the blonde swallowed, smiling at the other.

"Ok, why else did you want to have lunch with me?"

"W-what?" Seamus stuttered, looking at the other.

"I'm hyper Seamus, not stupid." He flicked the older's nose and said boy cleared his throat.

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to you about the party and our dare." Colin flushed and looked away, examining his camera, taking a larger bite of his food than necessary. "I was wondering if we could do it again sometime." Colin chocked and Seamus' eyes widened. "Shit!" He began to pat the other's back, letting out a relieved sigh when the other's breathing slowed.

"What?" It was high and hoarse.

"Kiss, I want to kiss you again." The brunette mumbled eyes' glancing down at the younger's mouth. He watched as a pink tongue darted out and moistened the plump lips.

"I-I don't know if that's such a good idea." Colin went to stand but the older lightly grabbed his arm.

"Please? One kiss, that's all I want." The brunette murmured, smiling when the younger sat, biting his lip.

"O-ok, but that's it, one kiss and no tongue!" Blue eyes locked and Seamus nodded, sliding over. He reached across and ran his hand along the smaller's cheek, pulling him closer. The older bumped noses with the younger, lips a hair apart, breath tickling each other. Seamus rubbed the cheek and closed his eyes, closing the gap.

Colin's breath hitched and he let out a quiet moan, lips moulding to the other's soft petals. Seamus changed the kiss; switching to the smaller's lower lip, nipping it lightly. The Irish man smiled when the younger's hands slid into his hair and onto his chest.

Seamus kissed the bottom lip, the younger kissing his top, both pulling back to switch every so often. The older snaked his tongue out and tapped the smaller's lip.

"I-I said no tongue." Colin whispered, eyes still closed, lips brushing.

"But do you want it?" Seamus mumbled pressing his lips to the other's pulling back just far enough so the smaller could speak his breathy reply.

"Yes, god yes." The Irish man lightly nipped the younger's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, smiling as the other panted. He put his hand on the pale boy's chest and pushed, hiding his smirk when Colin allowed his body to fall back, Seamus settling on his knees and forearms, legs between the younger's.

He slipped his tongue out again and did a mental victory dance when the other's mouth opened hesitantly, tongue meeting his. He ran his hand down the smaller's side, finger tips brushing the fabric of the white button up shirt. Colin arched and let out a quiet moan, hands rubbing Seamus' chest, thumbs brushing his nipples through the uniform.

Colin gasped when his shirt was un-tucked, a hand sliding beneath it, lips pressing to his jaw, following the bone and sucking once it hit his neck. His member had become semi erect during the first kiss and sprang to life when his pulse point was bit, his back arching.

The small boy gripped the older's biceps, pushing his hips up, moaning when the other's lowered, pressing him into the ground.

"C-Colin?" The two boys stiffened and Seamus lifted his head, him and Colin locking eyes with the small boy. Said boy flinched and bit his lip, eyes watering. He turned on the spot and ran, heading back to the castle.

"Shit." Seamus murmured, looking down at the other who continued to stare where his brother had been moments before. The brunette turned the young blonde's head and looked at him. "He'll be alright." With that said he leaned down, pressing his lips to the smaller's humming against him.

"S-Seamus, I have to go s-see him." Colin stumbled; gripping the older's biceps harder.

"I'm not stopping you Colin." Blue eyes looked at the other's lips before the younger leaned up and pressed them together.

"You make me feel so weird, I don't understand it." Colin whispered against the other's mouth, shifting under the weight of the Irish boy. Both moaned as their erections rubbed, breathing becoming laboured. "I really should go see him, but first," He paused and ran a hand through the taller's hair, flushing deeply. "Can we go to your dorm?"

"He's probably in there you know." Seamus replied licking the shorter's lips.

"Mine then. Help me up?" Seamus rolled off of Colin and pulled him up, practically dragging him off to the castle, stopping only when the other ran back to get his camera.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This was probably morally wrong when he thought about it. An hour before he had the smallest Creevey pinned to a bed, grinding down against the thirteen year old boy. Now he was kneeling on the older Creevey's bed, curtains closed, younger on his knees as well and his tongue down his throat.

Seamus groaned and dragged his hand up the smaller's chest, reaching for the younger's tie, Camera forgotten on the pillow. Their tongues brushed and a moan left the shorter, a shiver raking down his spine.

Colin's hands were constantly moving going from the other's hair, rubbing down his hack, over his arms, up the taller's chest to griping his thighs before repeating. Seamus broke the kiss, lifting the tie over the smaller's head before yanking him back over, lips smushed together.

Colin whimpered and rubbed the older's thighs, running his hands up and down, dipping in slightly, but never touching the older's members. Their lips brushed both breathing heavily, eyes closed. The older boy slid his hands up the front of the smaller's chest, lightly pinching the boy's nipples. Colin hissed, arching up into the touch.

Seamus popped the first button on the other's shirt, kissing across the younger's jaw, barely touching him with his lips. His tongue darted out and pressed to the hollow between Colin's jaw and neck before nipping it lightly, the second button being pulled open.

Colin groaned and fisted his hands in the other's hair and shirt, a loud gasp leaving him when the older sucked a path down his neck, kissing the spot shortly after.

Seamus had been with many lover's both male and female, but Colin was one of the youngest, and most vocal. The English boy cried out, lightly tugging the brown locks, back arching when the other lightly bit his pulse point. The brunette pulled open the sixth button and bit harder, a brow rising in amusement when the other yelled, bucking slightly.

Seamus un-tucked the shirt and continued undoing the buttons, sucking harshly against the pale neck, biting, licking and kissing it as well. He placed his hands on Colin's stomach and ran them up the bare chest to his shoulders.

"Let go for a sec alright?" The older whispered kissing the smaller's cheek. Colin panted and dropped his arms, welcoming the lips that pressed hungrily to his. The taller boy rubbed the smaller's shoulder's pushing his shirt off, smiling against the pale lips.

Seamus pushed the blonde onto his back and nipped under the other's jaw, biting down the pale neck to suck on his collar bone. Hands slid back up and into his hair, quiet moans leaving the small boy. The brunette nipped a path down the chest until he found the rose coloured nipple, pressing the tip of his tongue against it.

Colin's hissed, his head lulling back, arching up into the warm mouth. Seamus closed his lips over the other's bud and bit, smirking when the young boy howled, bucking against his stomach. He slid his hand down the taut stomach and lightly nipped the abused nipple again, popping the button on the blonde's slacks, zipper following.

"S-STOP!" Seamus jumped and looked up. The younger's blue eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, and the small boy panting heavily.

"U-uh, ok." Out of everyone he ever slept with, this was the first to tell him to stop. Colin sat up and re-buttoned his pants, biting back the moan when he brushed his member. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this!" the blonde cried out, searching for his shirt. Seamus pouted and reached behind the younger, causing him to jump and flinch. The Irish man raised a fine brow and pulled the shirt out from under the younger's arse, handing it to him.

"I don't know where your tie is." The older mumbled looking away. "Why can't you do this exactly?"

"Dennis. He likes you and I can't do that to him." Colin whispered, buttoning up his shirt. Seamus let out an annoyed sigh and reached forwards, tilting the other's head up, gently pressing his lips to the smaller's.

"But I don't want Dennis, I want you." Seamus whispered, kissing him again. Colin slowly responded, opening his mouth when a tongue darted out, lapping at his lips.

"No. I can't, I'm sorry." The blonde turned his head away and Seamus bit back his retort, glaring down at the throbbing between his legs.

"So you won't even date me?"

"I-I don't think I should." Colin mumbled, finding his tie and pulling it on. "I should go talk to him."

"Colin wait, please." Seamus pleaded. The younger looked up in the middle of tightening his tie and shivered at the look in the older's eyes. Blue locked with blue and neither knew who started it, but neither really cared. Colin was on his back, both hands gripping the older's biceps, mouths working together in a heat of passion.

Seamus ground his hips down and the smaller called out, bucking back against him, eyes squeezed shut.

"Fuck! Stop it dammit!" The brunette's body sagged and he sighed, sitting back up, Colin glaring at him. "I _need_ to see Dennis. Please get off me." Seamus nodded and pulled the curtain open, standing up and stretching. He rearranged his hardened member and glanced up at the darkening eyes of the smaller.

Colin shook his head in order to clear it and fixed himself as well, getting up off the bed and starting towards the door. His arm brushed the older's and he moaned, a shiver raking through him. Seamus snaked his arm out and around the smaller's waist and turned him so they were facing. He leaned down and the smaller leaned up, locking lips in a short chaste kiss.

"Can I come see you tonight?" Seamus murmured, kissing him again. Colin moaned but shook his head no, pulling back, a small chuckle leaving him when the older followed, holding onto the kiss as long as he could. "Can we meet up later?"

"Seamus," The blonde started. "This isn't a . . . good . . . idea . . ." they locked eyes and the Irish man leaned down again, pressing his lips to the younger's neck, sucking against it hard. Colin's knees gave out and Seamus caught him, pulling his head back.

"Please?" The brunette tried again, nipping the smaller's bottom lip.

"O-ok, but you can't stay too long tonight; I don't wanna get in trouble. I'd rather not tell my father I was expelled for being inappropriate with a boy. He doesn't even know I like boys, hell I didn't even know. I also like cats though, and puppies, but not big dogs, my dad's still a milk man, but my mom's becoming a secretar- Mmph!"

Seamus crushed his lips against the other and pulled back, amusement in his eyes. "As fascinating as that is, I really didn't need to know all that." Colin flushed and nodded.

"Nervous." He mumbled pulling away from the other. "I-I should go see Dennis now." Before Seamus could open his mouth, the younger had booked it out of the room, door closing after him. Seamus chuckled and shook his head, glancing down at his hard on. He was never going to get rid of it the way he wanted to, at least, not today anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry 'bout that guys! Let's try that again shall we?**_

_**A bit graphic in this chapter and quite graphic in the next . . . you've been warned. **_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Nervous." He mumbled pulling away from the other. "I-I should go see Dennis now." Before Seamus could open his mouth, the younger had booked it out of the room, door closing after him. Seamus chuckled and shook his head, glancing down at his hard on. He was never going to get rid of it the way he wanted to, at least, not today anyways.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dennis? Come on, open up, please?" The blonde tried, sighing. Slowly the curtain opened about three inches and Colin pulled it further, climbing onto the bed, closing the cloth and looked down at his glaring brother. "I'm sorry Den; nothing happed really, not much at least."

"Liar." Dennis hissed at him. The other's eyes widened in shock. "You have hickies Cols, I can see some." The younger stated, arms crossed, sitting Indian style on his bed. Colin switched from his knees to the same position as his brother.

"I'm sorry. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Stop seeing him, don't even go near him!" Dennis yelled, causing the older to flinch.

"I-I-" Colin stopped himself before announcing that he was seeing the older boy later that night. He would just have to tell Seamus to leave. Hopefully the brunette would listen. "Alright, I'll tell him to leave me alone."

"No, don't even tell him, just ignore him, he's smart, he'll get the hint." Colin couldn't believe how jealous his brother was! He sighed and nodded leaning over and kissing the younger's forehead. He went to pull back but the younger yanked him into a hug, kissing his cheek. "I think I love him Cols." The older boy's eyes widened and his heart clenched. With those six words, his whole world came crashing down.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He closed the door to the empty class and turned to the only other occupant. "Well? How's it going thus far Seamus?" The brunette sighed and sat on the desk, swinging his legs.

"Difficult. I ended up dry humping a fucking thirteen year old; Dean stopped me seconds into it." The younger looked away, ashamed.

"Are you dating Creevey yet?"

"No."

"Then technically our agreement is not breached." Theo said walking forwards. "Have you spent any time with the older since the dare?"

"Yes, today actually, I'm supposed to go to his room later. Took a bit of convincing but he finally agreed to let me in his bed." Seamus mumbled.

"What have you done with him so far?" Brown eyes flickered with amusement.

"Snogged, he won't let it get any further, beside me kissing his chest at least, starts muttering about hurting his brother. Apparently Dennis, the younger Creevey, likes me and Colin feels ashamed to be with me."

"Well convince him. Your dare is to date the camera boy, not the short shit."

"Hey!" Blue eyes glared and softened when the other raised a brow. "Sorry, spending a lot of time with them. I'm becoming attached."

"Oh shit, you fell for the both of them didn't you? I know you like emotional connections, but I thought this was about us." Nott said taking a step closer. Seamus' head snapped up.

"It is! I'm doing this so I can get you! I don't feel anything sexual for the younger; I just can't stop thinking about how tight he'd be, and how hot." Both shivered and groaned. "If we fool around does that break our agreement?"

"Yes Shay, it does. Besides, I'm doing the same dare but with Zabini. He's freaking impossible!" the older said groaning. Seamus sighed and nodded. "I've gotta head out alright? I'm supposed to meet up with Blaise."

"Yea, I've gotta get over and into Colin's ars-bed . . . I meant bed." The Irish man's face lit up a brilliant shade of red and Nott chuckled at him before leaving, both going their separate ways.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin bit his lip as he quickly changed, his other roommates doing likewise. Soon after he was in an old 'T' shirt and his boxer's crawling under the covers and pulling the curtains. He waited a while but soon after laying down, sleep claimed him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The blonde let out a quiet moan as something lightly pulled his shirt up, fingertips grazing along his stomach, dipping into his navel every so often. He felt hot breath on his face and his brows furrowed. Blue eyes snapped open when something pressed against his lips. The younger yelped and jumped the brunette snickering at him.

"That's not funny you jerk! You scared me!" Colin whispered, whacking Seamus' arm.

"S-sorry, didn't expect you to jump. And don't worry, I silenced the bed, no one heard you scream." The brunette said, smiling. Colin pushed the hand off his stomach and pulled his shirt down.

"Look we really need to talk."

"Not this again! Colin! I don't want him dammit, in want you!" Seamus groaned placing his hand just above the younger's knee. The blonde shivered and shook his head.

"But he _really_ likes you and I can't do that to him! He's my broth-Mmph!" The blonde glared and squeezed his lips shut, jaw set. Seamus pulled back and sighed.

"Please?" he whispered, crawling over the other, hovering above him.

"N-no, I really shouldn't do this! He asked me not to and-"

"He asked you not too?" Seamus cut the other off, a little angry. Colin nodded. "Well he has no right now does he? If you want this than he shouldn't interfere!"

"But he liked you first! You get along better with him and the only time we get along is if we're snogging, other than that we can barely tolerate each other!" Colin said trying to push the older off. Seamus lowered his body, pinning the petite boy to the bed.

"I don't care who liked me first and besides, small spats keep relationships interesting, don't you agree?" The brunette mumbled pinning the younger's wrists to the bed next to the blonde locks.

"N-no! We can't I don't want this!"

"And I don't believe that." The Irish accent rang out along the enclosed space. Blue eyes locked and Colin bit his lip, looking away. Seamus leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to the other's cheek. "Spend the night with me, and then tomorrow, if you still feel the same, I'll leave alright?" The small boy sighed and nodded, flushing a deep crimson.

Seamus grinned and released the other's wrists, rolling off him. He pulled the younger to him, a yelp leaving the blonde, before attaching their mouths. Colin relaxed almost immediately and moaned when teeth scrapped his bottom lip.

The younger nipped the older's lip hesitantly before slowly sliding his tongue out, snaking it into the taller's mouth, rubbing it against the wet muscle in the warm cavern. Seamus' hand lifted to the younger's hip, pushing the shirt up, fingertips brushing soft skin.

"S-Stop!" The older held in his annoyance. "That tickles." Blue met blue and the taller grinned, running his digits gently over the other's sides, a gasp leaving the blonde as he squirmed, making noises of protest. "Please!" The smaller laughed out, sighing when the other stopped, his shirt up as high as it could go.

Colin's smile slowly faded when he looked into the lust filled gaze, shivering. He sat up on his knees next to the older and pulled his 'T' off, shoving it under his pillow. The English boy leaned down and ghosted his lips across the brunette's.

Seamus' breathing picked up as he held in the urge to strip himself and the younger and pound into the small body, preparations be damned. He needed sex, and he needed it soon. He didn't care if it was hand jobs, oral or actual penetration, he just needed his dick being pleasured by someone else.

Colin flicked his tongue out and dipped it into the older's mouth, the tip of his muscle bushing the taller's teeth. He pulled back and grinned in his usual kid-ish way.

"Keep still and close your eyes ok?" The brunette raised his brow but did as told, arms at his sides, eyes closed. He felt nimble fingers slide under his shirt and he arched his back slightly. He jumped and his eyes flew open when he felt a sharp pain on his side. He yelped when it returned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sorry! Not moving, eyes closed! What did you do?" Seamus asked, shivering when the younger slid his shirt up.

"I bit you." It was abnormally cheery and suddenly the older boy was starting to think that this may not have been the best idea. The older's mouth dropped open when he heard a long tearing noise, cold air hitting his chest.

"D-did you just _rip_ my shirt open?"

"Keep them closed." Colin cut in. Seamus' mouth closed and he sighed, jumping the he _felt_ the fabric of his sleeve split open, followed by the other one. The cloth was pulled out from the older and the Irish man bit his lip, a little worried.

"I thought you've never done this type of thing before." The brunette mumbled.

"I haven't!" It was happy, way too happy. The older jumped again when he felt hot breath hit his chest. He clenched his fists and shivered. This damn kid was driving him bonkers! He heard a click followed by a flash.

"You did _not_ just take a picture!" His eyes snapped open and he yelped when the younger pinched his side painfully. He closed his eyes quickly and whimpered. Seamus could feel his shaft leaking through his boxers. "Look don't rip my boxers, I need to leave in something and your clothes definitely won't fit me." Seamus whispered.

"Ok." It was quieter and full of concentration.

"Hey Colin? What would you do if I did move and open my eyes?" Seamus asked, furrowing his brows. He knew the younger was watching him intently. He felt the bed move followed by hot air brushing his cheek and ear.

"Tie you down of course." The older's mouth dropped and his hand flew down, quickly gripping the base of his member. "Hey!"

"No! Don't move my hand! Give me a minute! Lemme calm down ok?" Seamus called out, eyes shut. Slowly the older released his grip and moved his hand away, placing it back on the bed. "O-ok, I'm good."

Bad decision. The Irish man hissed as the hot breath returned, ghosting over his nipple, uneven puffs hitting him. The younger was nervous. Another flash and Seamus jumped. His mouth dropped and his eyes rolled as the younger's mouth closed over a nipple, sliding his tongue around the bud, sucking and nipping once an a while.

Colin began to straddle the older and slipped slightly.

"_FUCK!_" Seamus shot up and pushed the younger's knee away, curling into a ball, groaning, hands grasping his nether regions.

"Sorry!" Colin reached out and tentatively touched the other's shoulder.

"It's alright, not the first time this has happened. Thank got you don't way much!" the Irish man cried out, concentrating on evening his breathing. He felt the younger rub his arm and sighed, a small smile forming across his lips. "Mind you you're the first one to fuss over it. I'm alright Colin, just; watch what and where you put things." Seamus held in a laugh at the pun. He rolled onto his back and pointed down to his member. "See, no harm barely softened."

Colin's eyes widened and a small noise left the back of his throat.

"Wait, you still haven't actually _looked_ yet?" Seamus asked, disbelief shining in his eyes. Colin shook his head no. "Oh is that one of the reasons you wanted my eyes closed." The other flushed ten shades of red and nodded, biting his lip. The older boy rolled his eyes, grinning all the while.

"My turn alright? Close your eyes. You can move, only because I need to know if I'm going too far and so far, nine times out of ten, you shove me away instead of speaking." Seamus said, laying the other down. Colin's nervous eyes met the older's and the brunette gave him a gentle smile. "Trust me alright?"

"No offence but I don't trust you any further than I could throw you and I have a hard time picking up Dennis." Colin said eyes wide. Seamus clenched his jaw and let out a slightly angry sigh, nodding.

"Understandable." He stated through his teeth. Colin shivered and gave a quiet moan. "Oh, you like when I'm angry?" Blue eyes were wide with amusement and wonder. Colin nodded, flushing. "Close your eyes Colin alright? I won't do anything you don't want me to." _'I hope.'_ Seamus said, thinking the last part to himself.

Colin gave a small nod, biting his lip and letting his eyes slide closed. Seamus smiled and leaned down towards the smaller.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Colin gave a small nod, biting his lip and letting his eyes slide closed. Seamus smiled and leaned down towards the smaller.

The blonde shivered when a light kiss was placed on his mouth, his bottom lip being sucked into the older's caver. He pressed his lips forwards and kissed the other back, hands sliding down his side, stopping at his hips. He lifted his hands and fisted them in the older's hair.

"I have an idea alright?" Seamus muttered, kissing the other's cheek. "How about you can't move either and we have some sort of safe word, but not stop, because sometimes we don't mean it."

"O-ok. Like what?" Colin gasped when the older nibbled his jaw pressing a kiss there after.

"Hmmm." Seamus hummed against the smaller, one hand sliding up the younger's taut stomach to tweak a nipple, the younger's back arching, a cry leaving the blonde. "How about," He kissed further down; nipping once he hit the smaller's neck. "Griffin?"

"O-ok, griffin it is." Colin whispered. The older bit down hard on his pulse point, the younger's back rising beautifully. He lowered his arms and relaxed his body, breath hitching every so often as the older would squeeze his hardened bud harsher than necessary.

"I may strip myself at one point, is that alright?" Seamus muttered sucking heavily against the younger's junction. Colin nodded frantically, finger's twitching. He felt the older pull back, followed by the bed shifting slightly. He paid attention to every movement realizing when the older was leaning back over him.

Colin whimpered when he felt hands on his calves, slowly sliding up his body. The palms slid to the inside of his thighs and lightly pushed them apart, settling between them. He stiffened as he felt hot breath on his upper inner thigh, a little too close to his sac for comfort. He opened his mouth but all the came out was a gasp when the older softly massaged his thighs, thumbs brushing where his legs met his pelvic every so often. Colin bent his knees up, keeping his feet flat and spread open for the older. The hands disappeared and a kiss was placed on his leg, followed by a lick and a sharp nip, the smaller's back arching.

Seamus grinned as the younger's member twitched in front of him. He had to be honest; Colin was bigger than he'd thought he would be for a pipsqueak. He shivered and smirked when he realized the younger probably had no idea what he could see.

The brunette licked his lips and kissed the thigh, eyes never leaving the other's nether regions. The dark blue boxers had fallen as far down as possible, revealing a little bit of hair and a part of the smaller's scrotum. There was no doubt that Colin was a blonde through and through. He resisted the urge to swallow half of the young boy's sac and suck on it.

Seamus sat up on his knees and slowly pulled his boxer's down, making sure to be a discrete about it as possible. He tossed them behind himself and leaned back over the other, face above the young boy's he lightly kissed Colin and smiled when the smaller kissed back.

Colin gripped the sheets when he felt the other's member press down onto his. The older moved again, sliding further up. He reached behind the blonde; the head of his member brushing the younger's stomach.

Colin cracked an eyes open making sure the other wasn't looking before slowly glancing down. His mouth fell open and dried when he saw the Irish man's member for the first time. He felt his own shaft twitch as the first beads of precum slipped out.

The blonde's eyes widened when he saw the moisture on the brunette's prick slide down slightly and drip, causing the head to bob and a splash to land on his stomach. He bit back his moan and hesitantly reached forwards.

"Ah!" Seamus' body convulsed when the younger lightly squeezed the crown of his member, spreading the moisture with his thumb. The brunette momentarily forgot about finding his wand and gripped the headboard with one hand, looking down at the other.

Colin slid his index finger down the main vein, grinning when the older boy's penis jumped at the touch. He looked up and locked eyes with the lust filled ones of the boy above him. He removed his hand and shut his eyes flushing.

"N-no, please don't stop, please." Seamus moaned out. Colin opened his eyes and tentatively reached down, wrapping his hand a little firmer around the older's shaft, giving it a tug "Ah! Sh-shit that's good!" the brunette shivered and panted.

"Lay down?" Colin whispered and the older rolled off, smiling when he landed next to his wand, making sure to remember where it was seated. Colin sat up and crawled to the other end of the bed, grinning when Seamus spread his legs and bent them, making room for the smaller to sit, legs crossed. "Can I-I . . . Eurm . . ."

"Experiment?" Seamus offered. The blonde flushed and nodded. "Yes, please do. You want my eyes closed?"

"Please." Colin whispered, happy when the other complied, head resting in his hands, legs spread, chest heaving, sweat gathering along the strong body, and blue eyes hidden from the world. The smaller lay down, holding himself up by his right forearm, left hand lightly drawing patterns on the tanned thigh.

Seamus shivered and bit his lip making the shorter grin. It was a little intimidating looking at the older boy's lower regions. He trailed his eyes down from the leaking; reddened head to the velvety shaft jutting out from well trimmed hairs, stopping his eye tour at the older's balls.

Colin reached out and carefully slid his fingertips under the older's sack, thumb rubbing the top gently. Seamus moaned and arched, the blonde looked up at him in amazement and repeated the process. He slid his left hand a little further up to tangle it in the dark curls, brushing around the base of the older's shaft, lightly touching the soft skin.

The taller whimpered and lifted his hips in a silent plea. That's when the blonde got creative. Seamus jumped when the other moved, grabbing the middle of his shaft tightly in his left hand and his scrotum in the other. The brunette cried out and bucked, hands gripping the sheets tight.

Out of everyone he had slept with, Colin was the first one to tease and play around with him.

"I-I wanna try something but I-I'm nervous." The blonde whispered, rolling the other's testicels in his hand. Seamus' back arched and he moaned, panting lightly.

"If you h-have any doubts e-even the t-t-t-tiniest b-bit then don't d-do it. I-it's hard to t-t-talk when your doooiinnggg that!" Seamus stumbled out hissing and groaning.

"No doubts just nervous really." Colin whispered. The taller's blue eyes shot open and he yelled, back rising high when the head of his leaking shaft was consumed in the younger's mouth, tongue digging into his slit.

"Sh-shit! Oh fuck, oh fuck yes!" Seamus' brows furrowed and he whimpered, reaching out and lightly tugging the younger's boxers. Colin shifted, allowing the older to remove his undergarments, delivering a powerful suck to the brunette's shaft before pulling back and grinning.

Seamus' pupils were so dilated that the blonde thought his eyes might have been black. The older pushed the smaller's shoulder, forcing Colin to lie on his back before nestling between the younger's legs.

"Can I touch you?" Seamus murmured. Colin shivered and nodded, bringing his hands up to grip the older's shoulders. "Will you touch me too?" Blue eyes locked and the smaller flushed nodding. The brunette grabbed his wand and turned to the smaller. "Right or left handed?"

"L-left." Colin whispered biting his lip.

"Ok, give me your left hand." The smaller did as instructed and made a slight face when a slimy substance hit his hand. It took him a second to realize what it was and he flushed, biting his lip. "Ok I'm going to go slow with you. I'm only doing that because, and I mean no offence by this, you're going to finish before me alright?" Colin moaned and nodded.

Seamus guided the younger's hand down to his member and hissed when the cold substance hit his heated flesh, fingers wrapping around. The smaller began to slowly spread the gel like substance about the swollen shaft, tugging it once and a while, speeding up every few pulls.

"L-let me know when y-you're close alright?" Seamus muttered. Colin nodded and slid his eyes closed. The smaller felt something cold hit his prick. His mouth opened and a loud gasp fell from his lungs when the older's calloused hand wrapped around his sensitive skin. His right hand gripped the Irish man's shoulder before sliding up into his hair, yanking it lightly.

Seamus began a slow torturous pace; the smaller's body already starting to writher beneath his grip. The younger's strokes paused for a second before gripping tighter, pulling faster. The older boy hissed and gritted his teeth, short pants escaping him. Fuck he needed this, and he needed it bad.

The blonde moaned and arched as the taller lightly pinched the head of his shaft between his forefinger and thumb, mixing the lubricant and his precum together. The shorter felt his member twitch and leak further, his body shivering almost violently.

"Y-you alright?" Seamus whispered into the younger's ear, nipping the lobe lightly. Colin moaned and shook his head no. The taller lad pulled back stopping his ministrations. A distressed cry left the younger and the brunette smirked. "Oh, too slow?"

"Y-YES!" Colin cried out, pulling the other's member harder, whimpering.

"Should I bring myself closer then you can finish me off, I can jerk you fast then." Seamus offered. The smaller boy nodded his head frantically, panting harshly. "Do you want to watch?" Colin bit his lip and let out a quiet, high moan, nodding. "Alright."

Seamus pushed himself up on his left hand and smirked down at the smaller, letting go of the blonde's shaft and pushing the shorter's hand away from his prick before grasping it himself in a tight grip.

Colin's eyes glazed over and his breath hitched as he watched the older set a brutally fast pace, hand barely visible, the Irishman's shaft disappearing and reappearing through the tight fingers. The brunette's mouth dropped and he moaned, left hand bunching up the sheets, making a fist out of the material. He looked at the smaller's face and gave a small smile as the younger's eyes refused to tear away from his actions.

Seamus let out another moan, forcing the pace he used when he wanted his fifteen minute wanking session to last for five. "Ah! Fuck, almost time Cols." He panted out, eyes squeezing shut, teeth barred. Colin moaned under him and the brunette shivered. "O-ok, now."

The blonde waited no time in reaching out and grasping the other's member, pulling at it furiously. His pattern faltered when the older grabbed his member, jerking it faster than the blonde thought possible.

Colin let out an ear piercing scream and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth open, arching up into the other. "Ah! Ah! Oh god oh god oh gods! Good, good ah, ah, ah like that, oh, oh, oh S-Seamus, please, oh gods oh gods!" The blonde chanted pulling the other as fast as he could. His eyes widened and he sucked in a deep breath, mouth opened wide, eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm was pulled from him, the force so powerful no sound left him.

Seamus grinned and panted when he felt the younger's hot stream hit his stomach and chest, the organ pulsing in his hand, jerking with each spurt. The younger convulsed beneath him before collapsing, panting.

Seamus reached down and gripped his own member jerking quickly, crying out when his climax hit, his sperm spreading across the smaller's chest and a little onto his neck and shoulder, slipping around the blades and dripping onto the bed.

Seamus caught himself before collapsing on the younger. He carefully rolled off to the side and let out a content sigh, smiling with his eyes closed. He felt nimble finger run along the wetness on his chest, spreading it slightly.

The brunette chuckled and cracked an eye open, blue meeting blue. "Amazing." Seamus mumbled to the other, rolling onto his side and pressing his lips gingerly against the blonde's, said boy's tongue slipping out to taste one another. "I'm exhausted though, what about you?" Colin nodded and yawned.

"C-can I lay on you?" the smaller asked timidly, biting his lip. Seamus rolled onto his back and tapped his chest. He quickly casted a couple cleaning charms and smiled at the small boy.

"Of course." The blonde grinned and shuffled over, draping one arm around the broad chest and placing his head in the crook of the older's neck, head partway on the pillow. Seamus wrapped his arm around the small waist and pulled him close, smiling at the content feeling. He never really did get to cuddle afterwards, not even with Nott.

He was supposed to be doing this for Theo, his dare to get close and shove the smaller away later, but could he really do it? The brunette tightened his grasped and kissed the blonde locks, smiling when the younger's breathing evened out. No, he couldn't do that to him. The Irishman hated to admit it, but there was no doubt in his mind.

He was falling for Colin and he was falling fast.

_**BUHM, BUHM, BUHHHMMMMM!**_

_**You love me :D **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence_**(Very minor),**_ self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

He was supposed to be doing this for Theo, his dare to get close and shove the smaller away later, but could he really do it? The brunette tightened his grasped and kissed the blonde locks, smiling when the younger's breathing evened out. No, he couldn't do that to him. The Irishman hated to admit it, but there was no doubt in his mind.

He was falling for Colin and he was falling fast.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blue eyes blinked open and a yawn left the small boy's mouth. His head was still seated on Seamus' chest, one arm on the man's bare stomach. Seamus was still fast asleep, one arm tossed over Colin, his head turned away from the younger, and one leg up with his other hand on his own abdomen.

The blonde took the chance to think about the older boy and his brother. It was about a half hour or so later when the brunette started to stir, a small grunt leaving him. Seamus stretched and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them.

The taller boy smiled down at the blonde and rubbed the petite back, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

"I-I thought about what you said yesterday." Colin whispered looking away. Fingers lightly brushed up his back, ticking the blonde slightly, before tangling in the golden locks, massaging the scalp. The younger boy let out a quiet moan and shivered.

"About what thing I said, I said a lot of things last night." Seamus mumbled voice deep and grumbled.

"About you staying the night to see if I still didn't want this." Colin whispered scraping his nails gently across the older's chest.

"Alright, and your answer is?" Seamus asked hoping that the small boy would agree to let them be together.

"I-I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship, at all really with anyone." The blonde muttered. Seamus let out a heavy sigh and looked away from the light coloured hair and up at the top of the canopy.

"Why not?" The brunette asked. He didn't quite get it but what the smaller said kind of hurt. He cleared his throat when a lump formed.

"I-I don't know I've just never been with anyone really. I kissed a girl once but it was a dare and a ten second one. I've never really thought about dating, I was too wrapped up in Dennis." Colin mumbled. The arm around his waist tightened and he looked up at the older, pushing himself up on one arm, blanket sliding down ever so slightly. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Seamus sat up and leaned over to the end of the bed, shuffling through the blankets.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked sitting up and crossing his legs.

"Trying to find my boxers." The older grumbled out. He grabbed the dark material and slid them on quickly. He pushed on Colin's chest until he lay down then proceeded to tuck the small boy in. The younger raised his brow.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Leaving." Seamus said simply, quickly casting a spell to check the time. He groaned when the clock read 4:30 a.m.

"Why? Please don't leave!" Blue eyes searched the taller, breath quickening. Did Seamus hate him?

"Look Colin, I'm tired of just sleeping around with people. I want an actual relationship and I was hoping you'd want that too. But since you don't I don't really see much of a point in laying naked next to you." Not once did the older look at the small boy. He opened the curtain, breaking the silencing spell and stood up, shivering slightly.

"Seamus wait, please!" Colin whispered. He searched around for his boxers and jumped when the older reached over him and pulled them out from under the small boy.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Seamus muttered before turning and leaving the confused and slightly rejected blonde behind.

The brunette climbed the stairs and stepped into his dorm, walking over to his almost joined bed and crawling in. He let out a sigh and reached across, opening the curtain slightly to check on Dennis. The small blonde and curled in a ball, a content look upon his face, breathing steadily.

Seamus closed the curtain and pulled his own shut. He slid his eye lids closed and tried to go back to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sighed and pushed the food around his plate, glaring down at the white ceramic covered in a mess of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Uh you alright there mate?" Dean asked. The shorter just nodded and continued his food pushing.

"H-hi Seamus." Said boy looked up and locked eyes with the nervous ones of Colin Creevey, camera once again around his neck. "C-can I sit with you?"

"Sure whatever." The brunette shuffled closer to Dean and put his fork down. He was just not in the mood to eat. Apparently the small blonde wasn't either because he didn't even attempt to put food down on his plate.

"I-I spent some more time thinking-" Colin started.

"That's a surprise, Colin thinking and it has nothing to do with Harry! Or does it?" Ron asked taking his seat.

"Be nice Ronald." Hermione warned, Harry sitting on Ron's other side, Neville following. Colin flushed and looked away.

"Never mind, I should go find Dennis." The blonde mumbled starting to stand.

"Oh of course you should, where would you be without your little cling on?" Ron stated innocently.

"Ok, that's it." Seamus stood up and reached across the table, pulling the surprised boy up by his collar. "You need to stop teasing the little fucker ya got that?" The brunette growled. "Besides, at least he and his brother don't fuck around with each other."

"How do you know? Oh right aren't you fucking both?"

"RONALD!" Hermione stood and glared.

"I'm not fucking anyone right now and I damn well don't plan on it either. There's only one person I actually want and it turns out, he doesn't want me anyways." He shoved the redhead, causing him to topple over the bench and land on his back. "By the way Ronald Dearest, you do know Fred and George fuck around all the time right?"

"Liar!" Ron growled at him.

"Really? How many times have you gone to talk to them and they would jump and look around awkwardly? How many times would they help each other find outfits, or fix one another's hair but always lingering a little longer than necessary?" Seamus asked with a smirk. Ron's eyes widened.

"You bitch!" The redhead yelled.

"I'm not the one on the floor." The younger stated simply. He turned and stiffened, locking eyes with both Creevey boys. He sighed and pushed past heading out of the hall. Theo watched him out of the corner of his eye. Either Seamus was getting really good at pretending, or his little toy was falling for someone else. He could not have that happen. Theo formed a new plan.

The Italian man stood up and stalked out of the hall, following the younger lad. Seamus ducked into an empty classroom and he slid in soon after.

"Hey." Theo mumbled, closing the door. Seamus cleared his throat and raised his brow.

"Hi?"

"Ok here's the deal, I was wrong alright?" Nott stated sighing. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the older, placing his hands on either side of the desk the shorter was pressed to. Seamus looked away from him and bowed his head slightly.

The brunette shivered when he felt familiar lips press to his neck.

"Have you fucked him yet?" Nott asked, nipping the skin between his lips. The younger moaned and shook his head no. "Good."

"Ok, now I'm confused. AH!" Seamus convulsed slightly when the rough hand grasped his sac over his clothes, rolling it slightly.

"I changed my mind. I want you; I want a relationship with you." Brown eyes searched the face of the Irishman's for any sign he could recognise.

"I-I don't know what to say to that." The younger mumbled. Now he was in trouble. Nott turned them around making Seamus' back face the door and pressed his hips forwards, forcing the shorter into the desk.

"Say you'll forget all about that pipsqueak and come back to me." Theo mumbled. He locked his eyes with the blue ones of the smaller and leaned down. Seamus turned his head away and bit his lip, eyes widening. "W-Why did you stop me?" He received no response. "Seamus." It was low and held all the worlds' warnings.

"I-I don't know." He was so damn confused. He'd been sleeping with Nott for about a year and a half and had been crushing on the guy for nearly three. And then there was Colin, who up until last night he thought was annoying, childish and too fucking hyper. But why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

"What did you do with Creevey?" Theo asked pressing his lips back to Seamus' neck, sucking lightly.

"W-we jerked one another."

"No way!" The taller pulled back a look of astonishment on his face. "You're shitting me? He actually let you tug him?" Seamus bit his lip and nodded. "So spill pretty boy." The younger rolled his eyes at the old pet name.

"Well, he's loud, very active and fucking kinky!" The blue eyed boy stated.

"What? How so?" Nott mumbled, reaching down to unbutton the other's slacks.

"W-wait, not yet." Seamus muttered pushing the older's hands away.

"Ok, fine, I'll wait." Nott leaned forwards and nipped the smaller's jaw, a grin plastered to his face. Seamus' head lulled out of the way and he sighed.

"W-well he's very vocal and actually made the first move. He wanted my eyes c-closed, ah! And cut my shirt off." Nott snorted against his neck. "It was really, really hot, a little frightening, but hot. He said I wasn't allowed to move or open my eyes and if I did, very happily he stated he'd tie me down." Seamus shivered when the older bit his neck.

"That is kinda hot. Who woulda thought you had it in you eh Creevey?" Seamus' eyes opened and he looked at Nott confused. Slowly the younger looked over his shoulder and stiffened, locking his blue eyes with the tearful ones of Colin Creevey.

"C-Colin?"

"How could you? You played me! You never wanted me did you?" Colin yelled. Nott moved away from Seamus and stalked towards the younger. The blonde's eyes widened and he spun heading towards the door.

"Not yet ya don't." Theo grabbed the smaller by his waist and slammed the door shut a yelp leaving the small boy.

"Theo let him go!" Seamus yelled heading towards the two. Or at least he had planned to. "You dick! Untie me!" He glared over his shoulder, wrists tied to the top of the heavy desk. Nott lifted the youngest up and over his shoulder before dropping the blonde down onto his back on top of the desk in front of the Irishman. Colin let out a pained 'oaf' and flinched at the hard impact.

"Theo what are you doing?" Seamus warned. Colin let out a sob and glared at the other blue eyed boy. "Colin please, I didn't know what was going to happen!"

"Liar!" It was high and strained. "I can't believe I went against my damn gut and head and trusted you anyways! I should have never let you in my room!"

"Colin!"

"Oh would you two shut up?" Nott yelled glaring. "I only want one thing then you both can go fuck off alright?" They looked at him, both glaring. "I want you to make up your mind and choose. You did this damn dare so you could be with me, well the dares cancelled so what's it gonna be?"

"D-dare? What dare?" the blonde asked, eyes widening. Seamus' slid shut and he let out a sigh. Theo had casted a quick spell, tying the blonde's waist to the top of the desk. The small boy slowly began to panic.

"Stop you're scaring him!" the brunette yelled.

"Shut up and choose!" Theo yelled. Seamus closed his eyes and thought. He loved Theo; he had for a long time. Sure he was rude and obnoxious but he knew how to handle him, he was always there when he needed it. Then there was Colin the annoying dipshit that had been making his life a living hell. The decision was easily.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Shut up and choose!" Theo yelled. Seamus closed his eyes and thought. He loved Theo; he had for a long time. Sure he was rude and obnoxious but he knew how to handle him, he was always there when he needed it. Then there was Colin the annoying dipshit that had been making his life a living hell. The decision was easily.

"I-I'm sorry Colin," The blondes eyes widened. "That you'll have to see this." Both looked at the middle child in confusion. "Nott?" said boy looked up, smirk on his face. "You've always been there when I needed you, Colin," The blonde's eyes watered. "You're down right annoying and childish." He looked back to Nott. Theo threw a smirk over his shoulder at the smallest. Colin's first tear started to fall.

"However, Colin also never made me promise I'd do something terrible to be with him, he always looked out for his brother first and put himself second. He's sweet and innocent and sure a little kinky, but I suppose that's not that terrible. And he's a cuddler, apparently I like cuddling." Seamus stated.

"And Nott." Theo looked at him. He looked a little unsure suddenly. Colin watched him with such intensity he didn't know what to do, it was hard to think. "You're a downright ass. You blackmail me, refused to date me, then the second you get jealous you make it so that the other person thinks I'm playing him!"

"But you are-"

"No," Seamus cut the taller off. "I'm not! Don't you get it? I've loved you for three years Nott and you gave me nothing but a few good fucks, but Colin, he's not as loose and sexually active as you and I like that. I-I'd be willing to wait for him. So you know what?" They looked at him. "I can't choose you."

"W-what?" Nott asked, eyes narrowing.

"I want Colin." Seamus stated, eyes never wavering. Theo walked over to the brunette and leaned down, pressing his lips to the older.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Theo muttered.

"Because you're scared. I like his kisses better, hell they make me weak sometimes if it's the right moment. When I'm around him my stupid chest flutters and I feel new." Seamus whispered looking away from both.

"You couldn't date him anyways, you're a sex addict Seamus, and you can't go 24 hours without some sort of sexual contact!" Theo said laughing.

"Then I guess I'll just have to get better acquainted with my hand." Theo glared at him

"Fine, kiss me and kiss him, let's see which one makes your knees weak." Nott said waving his wand. Seamus rubbed his wrists.

"Let him go too." Brown eyes rolled but he did as told anyways. Colin sat up, slid off the table and looked at the blue eyed boy, he was nervous and scared and they all knew it.

"Creevey, take a picture I need to see his reaction to both, I'll take a picture of you two after." The blonde shook his head.

"Colin, please? Just do this so we can leave?" The blonde bit his lip and hesitantly lifted his camera. Theo smirked and leaned over, lifting the brunettes chin and attaching their mouths, a flash went and the Italian man deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down Seamus' side. The younger opened his mouth further when the taller squeezed his arse, a moan leaving the Irishman.

Nott pulled back and took the camera from the smaller. Colin bit his lip and looked away. The brunette hesitantly walked over to the petite blonde and gave him a small smile.

"I told you earlier that I wasn't ready for a relationship." Colin whispered making Theo smirk.

"I know, and I think it was a load of crap, but I'll wait anyways." Seamus stated. Colin looked up surprised and eeped when the older leaned down, one hand tangling in the blonde locks, mouths pressed gently together.

The flash of the camera filled the room and Seamus opened his mouth, tongue pressing to the younger's lips. Colin opened his mouth and their tongues brushed. The small blonde's legs gave way and the older caught him around the waist, lifting him effortlessly up onto the table and tipping his head up, the kiss never breaking.

Seamus placed his hands on the smaller's thighs and let out a quiet, soft moan, pulling the smaller closer to him. The blonde and brunette were flush against each other, Seamus' hands massaging the smaller's thighs whilst Colin's hands were on his bicep and in his hair, legs around his waist. The English boy shivered and moaned, gripping the arm and hair tighter.

Seamus put more force into the kiss and groaned, shivering when the younger wrapped both arms around his neck. Colin pulled away from the kiss, panting and gasping for air. The older smiled and lightly pressed his lips to the shorter's nose followed by his cheek. Theo cleared his throat and they jumped pulling apart.

Nott waved his wand and two photos slipped out from the camera. He put them down on the table, side by each and motioned for the other two to come and look. Seamus looked down and his eyes widened. His eyes were automatically drawn to the blonde's face and body. He couldn't help a small grin when he realized Colin was smiling throughout the majority of the kiss.

The photo of him and Nott wasn't as great. His hands stayed grasping the table behind himself as Theo's hands roamed. He only moaned when the older squeezed his arse, but all Colin had to do was open his mouth and he was a love sick mess.

Theo cleared his throat and looked away. "Fine, Creevey it is." He looked at Seamus and smirked. "But you'll regret it when you realize how hard it's going to be, no sex, not too many kisses like that, not to mention he said he wasn't ready. Still want him?"

"E-even if you say yes Seamus," The brunette looked at the blonde, "I still don't want to date yet, and I don't think we can keep up the meetings."

"I-I know." The older mumbled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his lids and looked between them. He leaned up towards Nott and placed a kiss on his check. The blonde's mouth dropped slightly and his eyes watered. He turned to leave but Seamus tugged his arm back towards him.

Colin's eyes widened when soft lips pressed to his and teeth nipped at his lip. "I'll wait for you, I promise. I'll even try to not be active with any other boys even if you don't really end up wanting me. If six months from now you still don't want me, then I'll move on, but I pray you won't have me do that because I know you want me too.

"I want you Colin, not him." Seamus finished, pressing his lips to the smaller's forehead. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and mentally kicked himself when he felt a tear fall down his cheek, landing on the blonde's hand.

Seamus pulled back and sighed when he saw the brown eyed man's back leave the classroom.

"We have class in a few, I should get ready." The brunette whispered turning away from the smaller. He felt a hand grasp his and he stopped, looking over his shoulder at the young boy.

"Give me a bit ok? I-I want to be with you but I'm not sure I'm ready. Just, give me a bit." Colin mumbled. Seamus nodded and smiled when the young boy reached up, standing on his tip toes, and pulled the taller down, lightly pressing their lips together. "You make me feel weird." Seamus laughed and nodded.

"I know the feeling. Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." The two pulled apart and headed back to their dorms, grabbing their stuff and heading out. Seamus insisted on walking the smaller to his class even though his was in the opposite direction.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sighed and turned the corner heading back to his class from the washroom. He heard a _thump_ and stopped before turning towards the noise. The brunette peaked into the empty classroom and his eyes widened, books falling to the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Professor Snape? I'm sorry to intrude." The class slowly turned to the back of the class.

"What is it Mr. Finnigan?" The older man drawled.

"I need to speak with Mr. Creevey, it's important." Seamus stated.

"Do it on your own time, I don't have the patience for your silly shenanigans."

"But Professor-"

"Leave at once Mr. Finnigan." The greasy man growled. Seamus' eyes narrowed and he stalked in the room. "Leave!" The brunette ignored him and turned to Colin.

"Dennis is in the hospital wing; Madame Pomfrey says it's urgent that you accompany me." The Irishman looked up and glared at Snape.

"Fine go Mr. Creevey." At fist the blonde didn't move. The young boy continued to stare disbelievingly at the taller.

"W-what?"

"Come on Colin, we have to go now alright?" Seamus muttered pulling him to his feet. "I'll explain on the way."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus pulled the small boy into an empty classroom.

"Alright, you need to sit." The brunette said leaning against a desk.

"N-no, just tell me what's wrong with my brother!"

"Don't yell at me." The older said sternly. "And for fuck sakes sit down, the last thing I need is for you to faint whilst standing!"

"I'm not sitting! What's wrong with my brother!" the blonde yelled taking a step towards the other. Seamus let out a frustrated growl and pinned the smaller to the desk behind the blonde. The taller placed his hands on the younger's hips and flinched when the smaller started to hit his chest.

"I found Dennis bleeding." Colin ceased all movement and slowly looked up.

"W-what?"

"I was coming back from the loo and I heard a noise. Your brother's arms were slashed Colin, he passed out from blood loss." Seamus mumbled. Colin let out a strangled cry and his legs gave way. The older boy kept his hold on the younger's waist and lifted him up so he was sitting on the desk.

"I-Is he o-ok?" the blonde asked eyes watering. Seamus sighed and stepped closer, pulling the smaller to his chest, the younger's hands grasping his biceps.

"I'm not sure, I brought him in and she told me to go change, get you and explain things before going back up. Are you ok?" Seamus asked kissing the top of the younger's head.

"Who's doing this to him?" Colin whispered. He bit the flesh beneath his mouth trying to calm his sobs.

"I-I know this is difficult for you but you're biting my nipple Colin and it kinda hurts, and it's turning me on."

"Seamus!" The younger yelled pulling back.

"Hey! I'm not the one biting your nipple!" The brunette cried out. Colin let out a small chuckle and nodded.

"I-I wanna see him." The blonde said biting his own lip.

"Alright, come on."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The small blonde sighed and continued walking with his friends to his class.

"Hey, I'll catch up I forgot my quill was broken!" He called. The others nodded and turned to leave. The young boy headed back towards Gryffindor Tower and yelped when he was pulled into an abandoned classroom.

"Hey again lil boy." A deep voice called. Blue eyes widened and the small blonde dropped his books, turning to leave. "Hey not so fast there Dennis, where do you think you're going?"

"Get away from me!" The blonde yelled when the older boy grabbed his arm and effortlessly pulled him closer. "L-leave me alone!"

"Shh." The older whispered. He lifted the youngest Creevey up and plopped him onto a desk before waving his wand. "Scared yet?" the taller asked, smirking. Dennis nodded and let out a sob, wrists and legs being tied down to the table top. "Good."

The older boy leaned down and lightly pressed his mouth to the younger. Dennis glared and bit down on the other's lip, a cried yelp leaving the taller boy.

"You little shit! What did I tell you about that?" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small knife. Dennis' eyes widened and he began to struggle. "Stay still or I'll make it worse." The blonde froze and let out a quiet sob. "Hmm, looks like it healed well from the last time."

Dennis let out a pained cry when the sharpened blade was pressed to the underside of his forearm, the tip breaking the skin. The older boy made a shallow gash on the arm and hovered his head above the others.

"Are you going to behave?" He asked. Dennis let out a sob but didn't answer. The dark haired boy glared and pushed the blade in deeper, ripping a scream out of the smaller.

"YES! O-ok! I'll be good!" The blonde cried out, tears falling from his eyes.

"Good boy." He placed the knife behind him on a separate desk and leaned back over, pressing his lips to the smaller. Dennis slowly opened his mouth for the older, a sob leaving him. "You know." The taller mumbled, "I've had a terrible day and I'm in the mood for something a little . . . different."


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter may make you a little . . . queasy . . . don't say I didn't warn you!**_

_**TO all those trying to guess who's hurting Dennis . . . SHUSH! No giving it away! You'll find out soon . . . even if it is obvious . . . don't ruin it for the dense people! :D**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal (Item used.), BDSM, rape (Oral), incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, ?/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Good boy." He placed the knife behind him on a separate desk and leaned back over, pressing his lips to the smaller. Dennis slowly opened his mouth for the older, a sob leaving him. "You know." The taller mumbled, "I've had a terrible day and I'm in the mood for something a little . . . different."

Blue eyes widened when he felt the older's hand pres to his chest.

"N-no!" Dennis started to struggle and the Slytherin grabbed the knife, the blonde's struggles stopping immediately.

"You won't disobey me Dennis." He leaned over the smaller to his other forearm and pressed the blade to it, dragging it down, the blood collecting around the cold metal. Dennis cried out and whimpered. The older pulled the knife away and used it to cut the smaller's buttons off, pushing the shirt aside.

"Hmm. Now here's something me and my old lover used to do, well he wasn't always thrilled but in the end he didn't seem to mind." He mumbled. The dark haired boy leaned down and encased the younger's nipple in his mouth, nipping it.

Dennis let out a shaky breath and looked away, eyes watering. The older pulled back and smirked. "Now for the part he wasn't as thrilled about." The dark spirited boy grabbed the knife and lightly trailed it across the desk before hovering it over the blonde's chest.

Dennis' eyes widened and he couldn't help the small struggle he had started. "Sit still or I'll cut something off!" The deep voice rang out around the room. The blonde let out a cry and stopped moving, watching the blade intently.

The cool metal tip hit the hollow of his throat and Dennis froze, barely breathing. Slowly the knife trailed down the paled chest stopping right between his nipples. The older boy moved the instrument to the right and lifted it slightly, pressing the very tip in the dead center of the blonde's nipple.

"P-Please." Dennis whimpered. The older boy rolled his eyes and pushed down, a scream leaving the smaller. He smirked down at the petite boy and moved the blade lower, over the younger's abdomen tracing the faint muscle, leaving a thin red line in its wake.

Dennis hissed and clenched his teeth. It felt like one really long paper cut! The older boy brought his left hand over and popped the button on the smaller's slacks.

"No, no, no!" Dennis started to struggle again and yelped when the knife was returned to his arm, drawing a long deep cut, blood pooling around the wound.

"Shut up!" He hissed yanking the younger's zipper down. "Lift your hips." Dennis let out a sob and did as told, dizziness starting to plague him. He closed his eyes when the older boy pulled both his slack and boxers down to his knees. "I won't put the blade to your bits so calm down." He blonde relaxed slightly.

The taller pushed the material down further do it pooled around the younger's ankles'. "Not bad for a thirteen year old." He whispered. "Only one problem though." He looked at the flaccid organ and smirked.

Dennis' eyes shot open and he gasped, back arching when a hot mouth pressed to the tip of his member, sucking it into the warm cavern. The blonde's shaft twitched to life quickly and he mentally scolded himself. He felt the blade press to his thigh and his head began to swim.

The older boy continued his harsh suction, forcing pleasure throughout the blonde's body, but the knife digging into his upper thigh was beyond painful. He didn't know what to do. A moan mixed in with a sob left his throat. The taller hummed and dragged the knife up dangerously close to the boy's sac.

"Shh, calm down." The older mumbled returning his mouth back to the petite boy's member. He trailed the blade over the smaller's perineum, a thin red line following. Dennis squeezed his eyes shut and cried out when the blade lightly ran over a small part of his scrotum.

He started to hyperventilate when the knife was lifted and the brunette pulled back, placing the tip of the blade to his slit. "Oh no you don't, no going soft." The older trailed his hand down below the blonde and murmured a spell. He pressed a slick finger to the younger's entrance and pushed in, a hiss leaving the small boy. The taller boy smirked down at him and curved his finger.

Dennis' back arched and he cried out, his member springing back to life as the older boy slowly massaged his prostate. The knife returned to the small boy's slit, digging into the precum. Dennis bit his lip and gasped, short pants leaving him as the taller began to push against his bundle of nerves faster and harder.

Quiet moans started to fill the room and blue eyes slid shut. Dennis let out a shaky breath when the finger and knife were removed. His eyes snapped open and he tried to shuffle away, his member deflating quickly.

"Stay still or I'll make it worse!" He yelled. The blonde began to cry heavily as the blade pressed to his back entrance, cutting the tight muscle slightly. "Breath Dennis and don't move."

The blonde let out a scream and began to panic. The knife was pushing forwards, further into him. "Please, please! I-I'll do anything please!" Dennis cried out. The older smirked and squeezed the younger's sac hard.

The smaller automatically clenched and let out another loud cry when he was cut further. The knife was yanked out, a pained but relieved gasp leaving the smaller. Blue eyes opened and widened when the older stuck his tongue out, running it up along the blood that clung to the blade.

"Anything?" The darker haired boy whispered. The smaller stiffened when the knife returned to his back entrance.

"Y-yes, anything!"

"The moment you're healed, or at least two weeks from today, you sleep with Seamus Finnigan."

"W-what?" Dennis' eyes widened. "I-I can't do that!" the knife pushed forwards quickly, sliding an inch and a half into him. The younger screamed. "O-OK! Ok! I'll do it!" the knife was slowly removed and Dennis sighed.

"Good, because if you don't, your wonderful parents might run into a little _accident_. Now I just wanna do one last thing before you're found." The brunette mumbled. He pressed the blade into the younger's arm and pushed hard, dragging it along the entire length of his arm. "Let's see if they find you in time."

The taller vanished the ropes, put his knife away and quickly yanked the smaller's bottoms back up, a scream leaving the blonde.

With that the other left. It took a lot of effort but the small boy finally managed to sit up. His vision began to dim and his eyes rolled his body falling forwards and off the desk, landing on his stomach on the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Madam Pomfrey?" said woman looked up.

"Oh Colin." She walked over and gave him a short hug. "He'll be alright, Mr. Finnigan found him just in time, but he's lost a lot of blonde and I need to contact your parents."

"W-what? Why?" Colin whispered. "S-Seamus?" Said boy walked over and pulled the smaller's back to his chest, the blonde head fitting perfectly under his chin.

"This is for your family to hear, not Mr. Finnigan." The elderly woman stated.

"Please?" Colin whispered. She sighed. She called out a strange name and a house elf apparated. "Get Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, it's urgent." It was only about two minutes later that the two professors walked in.

"What is it Poppy?" Albus asked. He looked at the two boys in confusion.

"The young Mr. Creevey is behind the curtains over there and it is very important we contact his parents and get them down here. I know they are muggles but we need them here and Dennis can't be moved."

"What do you mean he can't be moved?" Colin cried out, voice raising an octave. He tried to launch towards his brother's bed and Seamus tightened his arms around the small waist.

"Calm down Colin, going over there won't do anything but hurt you." The brunette muttered. The blonde stopped his struggling and let a few silent tears fall.

"I can't bring muggles here Poppy." Albus whispered. She pulled him out of earshot and began to speak. The old man's eyes widened and he nodded apparating.

"B-but I thought we can't apparate here." Seamus said in confusion.

"Being the headmaster gives you privileges." It was about thirty seconds later that he reappeared with two slightly frightened muggles.

"Mom! Dad!" Seamus let go of the blonde when the small boy rushed towards them.

"Colin? What's going on?" His father asked pulling his son into a hug. The parents' eyes widened when the younger boy let out a loud sob, body shaking. "I-Is he crying?" The mother nodded shocked.

"Colin hunny, what happened, you never cry!"

"I don't know what's wrong with Dennis they w-wouldn't tell me!" The blonde cried out hugging his father tighter. Mr. Creevey looked up and blinked.

"E-eurm, who's this?" The man asked. Colin answered without even turning.

"My best friend S-Seamus."

"Oh alright."

"Mr, Mrs, and young Mr. Creevey, about Dennis." Poppy whispered. "You may want to take a seat."

The two adults nodded and sat down in the chairs, ignoring the fact that they were not there a second ago. Two more chairs pulled up and Colin sat down next to his father and beside Seamus.

"Dennis was found by Mr. Finnigan," She motioned towards said boy. "He was very bloody. I checked his wounds and I am certain they are not self inflicted. He has rope burn around his wrists and ankles."

"W-what?" All three Creevey asked together. "His forearms were slashed open and I noticed when I had to move him that there was blood on his pants. I had to remove his clothing-" Mr. and Mrs. Creevey stiffened. "And found more cuts on his thighs and genital areas." Colin paled and Seamus blanched. The Professors, elder Creevey's and Seamus were all surprised when the first thing Colin did was burry his face in the Irishman's neck.

Seamus wrapped and arm around the younger's shoulders and whispered nothings into his ear, using his other hand to play with the blonde locks.

"Also," They all looked up, "It would appear that a blade of some sort was used to . . . enter your son." Mr. Creevey's eyes widened. "There were shallows cuts to his chest and his left nipple was cut open. We are wizards so that is easy to fix, but the other's may take some time."

"I-I wanna see my son." Mr. Creevey mumbled.

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea." Ms. McGonagall whispered.

"I want to see my boy." He stated again. Albus nodded and Poppy sighed.

"I suggest that Colin and Seamus do not see this."

"But he's my brother!" The young blonde yelled.

"Colin she's right."

"I don't give a flying fuck if she's right he's my fucking bro-" Seamus clapped his hand over the younger's mouth and yelped when he was bit but kept his hand firmly in place.

"Colin! Do not speak to your mother that way! Mr. Flanagan-"

"Finnigan." Seamus corrected.

"Right Finnigan, please release my son's mouth." Mr. Creevey stated firmly. Seamus removed his hand and managed to keep one arms around the younger and plug his ears.

"FUCK YOU!" The blonde hollered, his parents mouths dropping. "I want to see my fucking brother and you cannot damn well stop me! I'm the one that's always there when he scrapes his knee or has his heart broken I'm going to be there for this too!" The blonde's voice cracked.

"Colin!" Mr. Creevey said sternly. "You will not see Dennis." Colin let out a frustrated growl and began to struggle. Seamus 'eeped' and wrapped both arms around the small boy's waist.

"Damn he's strong when pissed!" The Irishman cried out.

"Let go of me!" Colin yelled. The blonde leaned down and Seamus yelled out.

"OW! STOP BITING ME!"

"LET ME GO!"

"ENOGUH!" Everyone jumped and slowly turned to the headmaster, the twinkle gone. "Colin, you should not see him like this. Mr. Finnigan if you cannot calm him I would like you to remove him." Seamus nodded and pulled the blonde off the chair and onto his lap, the small boy struggling.

"Colin listen to me, if you don't calm down you won't get to see him at all, you won't even get to say bye to your parents." The brunette stated calmly. Colin's struggles slowed and his body started to shake, a loud sob leaving the young boy. "Shh, it's alright." He tucked the blonde's head under his chin and slowly rocked him.

Poppy lead the young boy's parents across the room, a few seconds after disappearing behind the curtain Colin heard his mother's wail and his father retching.


	11. Chapter 11

_**TO: Michael**_

Lol thanks for the comment. Also I just thought you'd like to know I did write the _**Sealin wedding scene**_ I haven't decided if I'm doing the _**whole honey moon **_or just the _**first night**_. Let me know ok?

_**TO: Thenchick**_

Thank you for listening and putting the _********_ instead lol… and yea everyone is probably right . but I did that on purpose lol

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Poppy lead the young boy's parents across the room, a few seconds after disappearing behind the curtain Colin heard his mother's wail and his father retching.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus led the exhausted teen up the stairs and to his dorm.

"Seamus?" Said boy 'hummed' at him. "Can I nap with you in your room?"

"Yea alright." The brunette lifted the blonde up, carrying him bridal style and walked up another flight of stairs, lightly kicking the door.

"The hell?"

"Not now Ron, just move alright?" Seamus grumbled. The redhead moved aside and Harry broke his kiss with Neville, eyes widening.

"What's wrong with Colin?" Neville asked voice laced with worry.

"He received some very bad news and exhausted himself." Seamus mumbled. A soft snore left the blonde and the Irishman's brow rose. "Alrighty then, either he's really tired or I'm comfy." He muttered. The tall boy sighed and placed the youngest down onto his bed before crawling onto the other side.

"We're gonna pass out. Have a good lunch, see you possibly around dinner." They nodded and Seamus closed the curtains. He pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his pants, sliding out of them. "Colin, Colin?" The blonde groaned and opened his eyes. "You wanna sleep in your clothes or do you wanna pretend you're going to bed?"

"Bed." The blonde whispered yawning. Seamus nodded and reached down unclasping the smaller's bottoms and pulling them off. "Shirt too?" The brunette chuckled and helped him remove his shirt.

Seamus pulled the cover up and over them, smiling when the younger placed his head in the crook of his neck, one arm thrown over his bare chest, an equally naked one pressed to his side.

"Seamus?" It was quiet and soft.

"Yea Colin?"

"Can I call you Shay?" The blonde whispered.

"Yea, of course. Can I call you Cols?" The blonde nodded against his chest. "Good. Sleep well lil one."

"Lil one?" The blonde mumbled. "I like that. Lil one." The blonde's breathing evened out and the brunette sighed, rubbing the smaller's back. He kissed the younger's forehead and linked their hands together before closing his eyes and drifting off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mmm." The brunette moaned and shivered, eyes slowly opening. He looked down and his eyes widened. The blonde was passed out halfway down the bed with his hand grasping the older's member. "Well this can't end well." Seamus muttered.

"S-Shay."

"Ah yeah?"

"Shay." The blonde said again. The brunette raised a brow.

"Yea Cols?" The younger moaned and the brunette's eyes widened. "Oh, it's that kind of dream. Wait . . ." The older boy's eyes widened when he realized the smaller was having a sexual dream about him. The hand on his shaft tightened and his mouth dropped, eyes rolling.

"C-Colin! Wake up! Please wake up!"

"Hmm what? I'm having a good dream, lemme lone." The blonde grumbled.

"Y-you're jerking me!" Blue eyes snapped open and the blonde sat bolt up.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright; I'm just a little . . . frustrated is all." Seamus mumbled.

"I didn't mean to make you mad! I was asleep, you weren't mad in my dream, that's for sure." The blonde clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Seamus raised a brow and smirked.

"I'm not mad, I meant sexually frustrated." The brunette said chuckling. The blonde flushed and bit his lip looking down. The older smirked and flexed his member snorting when the smaller's blue eyes widened and he looked away.

"It's alright. Now are you still tired?" Seamus asked. Colin bit his lip and shook his head. He lied down and hid his lower half under the blankets. "I already know you're hard Cols, besides it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"I-I know." The blonde bit his lip and shifted. "And I'm not hiding."

"Then what are you –oh." Seamus' eyes widened when the blonde's boxers landed on the brunettes chest.

"I usually don't sleep with anything anyways." Colin rolled onto his stomach and let the blanket shift down showing a small portion of his arse.

"You're a bloody tease! You sit there telling me you want me but you're not ready and then go and lay starkers next to me! Have you gone mad?" Seamus cried.

"Oh please, I'm sure you sleep starkers too."

"That's beside the point." Seamus mumbled.

"Pretend I'm not here." Colin whispered.

"If you weren't here I'd be wanking right about now." The brunette stated. Colin stiffened and shivered. The older boy reached over and pressed the palm of his hand to the center of the younger's lower back pushing it further down and slowly trailing over the other's arse, pulling the blanket off.

"Are you asleep?" Seamus asked slightly amused. When he received no answer he chuckled and pulled the blanket back up, covering the blonde's bottom. He lifted his own hips and removed his boxers, settling back down next to the blonde.

When they awoke again for dinner Seamus stiffened, unsure of what to do. He was pressed up to the smaller's back, spooning him, his erection nestled between the other's arse cheeks. His one arm was over the blonde's waist, lightly touching the head of the younger's swollen shaft. Colin had a firm grip on the older's arm, keeping him in place.

The smaller shifted and Seamus' eyes rolled, the pale arse clenching around his member. The brunette subconsciously bucked his hips forwards and the blonde let out a long, low moan.

"A-are you up?" Seamus whispered.

"For about ten minutes now actually." Colin whispered pushing his arse back, moaning when the older pushed forwards. Seamus outstretched his fingers and lightly ran the pads of them over the tip of the younger's member. "Oh! Oh gods that feels nice, ah!" The blonde rocked back against the older and thrust up into the taller's hand.

Seamus grasped the smaller's shaft and began to lightly stroke it, moaning as the smaller rocked against him.

"D-don't do this to me." Seamus mumbled letting go of the smaller's member.

"W-wait! Please don't stop!" Colin cried out, rolling on top of the other.

"I don't want to be your fuck toy Colin! I want a relationship! This is wonderful, really it is and I want to keep doing this, but not if when it's over I have to remember that you're not mine! I'm not with you, just fooling around. I want to be with you not this." Seamus lightly pushed the smaller off and began searching around for his boxers.

"Please don't leave me again." The brunette stiffened and turned to the petite blonde, confusion written on his face. "I'm sorry. I keep doing this. I want to be with you, but my dad, we're religious, it's not right."

"Yeah, I know. My parents have no idea I'm gay, or that I've had sex, let alone with men. They're religious too. They'd probably put me through shock therapy." Seamus sighed. "I'm supposed to be Mormon."

"Then you see why I can't. When I broke down and I went for you, and you held me, my father was beyond angry. You would never know, he's not violent or anything, but he's very stern. I know he's starting to realize I like boys." Colin whispered.

"The point I was trying to make Colin," Seamus mumbled out, "Was that I didn't care what they did. I want to be with you and I know my mother will except me and if worse comes to worse I have a spare room at my house, you could move in. Well as long as we don't tell my parents we're fooling around."

"R-really?" the smaller whispered.

"Really, really."

"O-ok. I'll give it a try." The blonde said sitting up. The brunette gave a huge smile and leaped knocking the other down, a laugh leaving the smaller as the older began a small tickle war. The taller stopped and smiled, leaning down.

"So will you date me Colin?" Seamus asked.

"Yea, alright, I'll date you." The blonde said smiling. The Irishman leaned down and pressed their lips together. He rolled on top of the smaller, supporting himself up by his elbows and nipped the younger's bottom lip.

Seamus smiled when the blonde's mouth slipped open and his tongue darted out to taste the older boy's mouth. The taller encased their tongues and deepened the kiss. He lowered his hips and moaned, aligning their erections.

"Jesus Christ!" They broke apart and Colin flushed, hiding his face on the opposite side of Seamus' head, burying his eyes in the older's neck. The blanket was somewhere at the end of the bed and Colin's legs were raised, one of his knees between the older's. "The hell are you doing?"

"Well I was having a passionate moment." The brunette murmured.

"Ew! First I have to see Harry and Neville now I have to see your arse?"

"Fuck off Ron, leave them alone." Dean mumbled he looked at the reddened face of his companion and rolled his eyes before locking eyes with Seamus. The brunette flushed and grinned.

"S-Shay?" Said boy pulled his head back and looked down at the younger. "Close the curtain and get off me, you're smushing me!" The others laughed and the brunette blushed further.

"Right sorry." Seamus said, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the younger's lips. Dean closed the curtain and Seamus rolled off. Colin looked at him and began to laugh. "What?"

"I don't know I just wanted to laugh." The blonde said smiling. The brunette grinned and leaned over, mouth hovering over the younger. He leaned down until their lips were a hair's apart and waited. The blonde smiled and leaned up, closing the gap between them.

Yeah Seamus could get used to this. Perhaps a relationship is just what he needed. The blonde wrapped his arms around the older's neck and sighed. The brunette smirked and ran his fingertips along the younger's bare sides. Colin squealed and tried to push the other away, laughing as the taller straddled him and continued to tickle the young boy.

"S-stop it!" the short cried pushing the other and gasping. He tried to curl into a ball and Seamus chuckled. The brunette leaned down an inch away from the other's face and stopped tickling the smaller. Colin was out of breath but wore a smile nonetheless that did more than just reach his eyes.

Slowly the blonde's smile faded and he leaned up a fraction of an inch, locking eyes with the boy above him. Seamus slowly lowered his head, their lips barely touching one another.

The curtain pulled open and Seamus let out an annoyed sigh, looking over. Both boys stiffened at the shocked face.

"D-dad!"

_**BUH BUH BUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I have officially completed this story! It is in two parts but the second is under 10 chapters, but it is complete! Yay!**_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**Why didn't I think of sticking homophobic Ron with a guy? Damn! I'll have to add that into the story with all the messed up rules :P**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

The curtain pulled open and Seamus let out an annoyed sigh, looking over. Both boys stiffened at the shocked face.

"D-dad!" Colin's eyes widened and he started to gap like a fish. Mr. Creevey's eyes shot to Seamus and narrowed.

"Get dressed Colin, now." He pulled the curtain shut and Seamus quickly silenced it when the blonde began to hyperventilate.

"Hey Colin, breathe alright?" the brunette rolled off and helped the other sit up. "Breathe Colin!" The blonde took a large breath and looked at the older.

"I'm dead!" Colin stated eyes wide.

"You're not dead Colin."

"Yes I am!" He began to shuffle about looking for his bottoms. "First Dennis gets hurt so they are probably gonna wanna take him home, then I scream and swear at them. Next I'm cuddling you and now my father walks in on us starkers!" Seamus reached over, the blonde's back to him, and grasped his shoulders rubbing.

"Calm down alright?" The brunette leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the back of the younger's neck, kneading his shoulders. "It'll be alright."

"But what if it's not?" Colin whispered turning to him. Seamus handed the smaller his boxers and sighed.

"Then I'll be there for you." The taller leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to the others. They both got dressed quickly and looked at each other. "How about one more kiss for good luck?" Seamus offered. Colin bit his lip and leaped forwards, pressing his mouth hard against the older's, arms around his neck. Seamus shuddered and wrapped his around the smaller's waist, pulling him onto his lap.

"H-have to go now." Colin mumbled before leaning back in to kiss the taller.

"Mmm, yea we should stop." Seamus opened his mouth and snaked his tongue out, slipping it between the smaller's parted lips. The blonde moaned and raised himself up onto his knees, steadying himself by grasping the older's shoulders.

Seamus tipped his head up still sitting cross-legged on the bed. The brunette let out a throaty groan when the younger deepened the kiss, changing his angle slightly. The older grasped the blonde's arse and gave it a squeeze smirking into the kiss when the smaller let out a moan.

Seamus slipped his has up and under the blonde's shirt, running his palms up the small back before sliding them to the front, pinching the younger's nipples. Colin let out a high pant and shivered. He pushed the older's chest and said boy carefully laid down, the kiss never breaking.

Colin trailed his hands down the older's side, moaning when the brunette continued to tweak his hardened buds. Seamus shuddered when the young blonde's hands brushed over his member, popping the button open and pulling down the zipper.

The brunette's breathing became ragged and he shivered, tugging on the blonde's shirt. Colin broke the kiss and pulled back, shirt sliding off easily before the blonde reattached their mouths. Seamus slipped one hand into the blonde's hair, teeth clashing against each other. He ran his hands along the shorter's chest and down his stomach and popped open the blonde's slacks, yanking down his zipper and sliding his hand beneath the waistband.

Colin let out a loud noise and convulsed, pulling the older's shaft out from his boxers and grasping it tight, running his thumb over the leaking slit. Seamus let out a shaky breath and tightened his grip in the smaller's hair, spreading the moisture along the head of the shorter's erection. Someone banged on the bed frame and they jumped apart, clearing their throats.

"Shit, sorry." Colin whispered flushing. Seamus bit his lip and nodded, trying to calm himself down. "A-are you really a sex addict?" Colin asked buttoning up his pants and quickly yanking his shirt on.

"Y-yea." The brunette, with some difficulty, managed to do up his slacks and sighed. "Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad." The brunette gave a small smile. He opened the curtain and squinted when he was hit with the bright light of the dorm room. Mr. Creevey stood there, arms crossed and very unimpressed. Harry was sitting next to Neville watching nervously. Ron was blushing and looked guilty. Seamus turned on him.

"What did you tell him?" The brunette called out trying to calm down. Ron shook his head.

"Colin Joshua Creevey." It was low and dangerous. The blonde chanced a glance at the brunette. "Look at me." The young boy turned and bit his lip. "We're heading home for a while until Dennis is better, get your shit together." Mr. Creevey turned and stalked out.

Colin's eyes were wide and he glanced around before jumping slightly when Seamus grasped his hand. "You alright there Lil one?" the brunette whispered.

"He never swears! Oh I'm in so much shit!" the blonde stated hyperventilating slightly.

"Colin it's alright. Let me know if things get out of hand, you can use my owl alright?" The older offered. Colin nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath.

"I-I'll see you around?" He asked flushing.

"Yea, I'm sure I can sneak down there sometime." The brunette said with a wink. "After all, the ministry can't get mad at me for using a broom, mind you I'm rubbish at flying but I'll manage I'm sure." The older said. He kissed the other's forehead. "Good luck Cols, I'll owl you tonight ok?" the smaller nodded and walked over to Seamus' bed side table shuffling through it.

The brunette raised a brow but said nothing. He smiled when the blonde pulled out a quill, ink and parchment, scribbling something down quickly.

"That's the address. I'll owl you back as soon as I can." Seamus nodded and walked with the blonde down the flight of stairs and to his dorm, waiting whilst he gathered his things. Apparently Dumbledore was going to transfer Dennis himself to make sure the blonde would not be hurt further.

Seamus walked with Colin down the remainder of the stairs and up to the eldest Creevey. The brunette cleared his throat awkwardly and gave the young boy a small sad smile.

"Eurm, take care of Den and be careful." The older Gryffindor mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. Mr. Creevey turned towards the door and Seamus leaned down quickly pecking the blonde. Colin grasped the back of his neck and deepened the kiss before slowly pulling back.

"I will. I'll miss you." The blonde whispered, well aware that his father was watching.

"I'll miss ya too lil one." Seamus pressed their foreheads together and let out a sigh. Mr. Creevey's jaw clenched when he watched his son lean up and press his lips to the older boy's his mouth opening and arms wrapping around his neck, Seamus chuckling and wrapping his around the younger's midsection.

"Colin!" The blonde jumped and pulled back. He quickly pecked Seamus' cheek and walked up to his father. The two blondes started to leave, the youngest glancing over his shoulder.

"I wanna stay dad." Seamus stiffened at the blonde's words.

"No Colin, you're not staying, let's go."

"No I wanna stay." The young boy pressed.

"Go Cols alright? Dennis needs you." The brunette called. Mr. Creevey glared and his body shook slightly. Colin dropped his bags and glared.

"Then come with me."

"WHAT?" Both Seamus and The blonde's father yelled eyes wide.

"Come with me or I'm staying. Christmas break's a week from now, no one's doing anything in class, come with me!" The blonde started towards the brunette but Mr. Creevey grasped his shoulder.

"And where, do you suppose, Mr. Finnigan can sleep?" The man asked voice tight.

"He can have my room and I'll take the couch." Colin stated simply.

"I'd rather he not share a room with your brother." Mr. Creevey said eyes narrowing at the Irishman.

"Colin as much as I'd love to, I think its best I stay here then go to my home when the break comes alright?" Seamus offered.

"Then I'm staying to." He flicked his wand and the trunk began to float back to his room.

"FINE!" Everyone in the common room jumped. "He can come. We'll sort out the sleeping arrangements when the time comes." The older gentleman glared and turned on his heel. Seamus bit his lip and Colin smirked.

"Why are you smirking at me?" Seamus asked confused. Colin pulled something out of his pocket and put it on the floor, tapping it with his wand. The brunette's mouth dropped when the item returned to its normal size. "Is that my trunk?"

"Yup!" Colin grinned and the older shook his head walking over to the younger and picking his trunk up. The three set off, Mr. Creevey walking between the two young boys and met up with Colin's mother, Brother and professor Dumbledore. The older wizard was a little confused as to why Seamus was leaving as well but Mr. Creevey assured him it was alright.

They arrived out in front of the Creevey's home and headed in the small white house. The father of the young boys showed Dumbledore up to Colin and Dennis' room, his wife staying behind with the young children.

"I'll be right back dears; I'm going to see how your father and brother are." Mrs. Creevey said giving a soft smile. She stood and headed up the stairs to the second floor. Colin motioned towards the living room couch and put his trunk down the older doing likewise.

"This is gonna be kinda fun don't you think?" Colin whispered grabbing the older's tie. He pulled the item towards himself smiling when the brunette stepped closer.

"Your parents are right above us." Seamus mumbled eyes darting to the soft, plump lips.

"Kissing isn't usually loud Shay." The blonde stated.

"Yea well we never seem to _just_ kiss now do we?" The brunette chuckled out. The younger grasped the taller's hands and placed them on his hips. "Colin, we really shouldn't" The blonde wrapped his arms around the tall boy's neck and smiled.

"Just a little bit?" He whispered leaning up onto his tiptoes. Seamus shook his head, a smile on his face and leaned down, lightly pressing their lips together. Colin shifted and hissed, shivering. Their lips formed together, fitting perfectly. The blonde sucked in the older's bottom lip, kneading it between his teeth.

Seamus' breath hitched and he slid his hands under the younger's shirt, breathing becoming more and more ragged by the second. The moment the blonde released his lip the older pressed them together and snaked his tongue out. A small moan fell from Colin lips and Seamus pulled back panting.

"We have to stop alright?" The brunette whispered. The younger boy nodded and grabbed a hold the taller's tie, pulling him towards the couch. The blonde sat down in the center and led the other onto the sofa. Colin lied down, head on the arm rest and tugged the older's tie.

Seamus let out a chocked noise and glared when he was pulled down flush against the smaller. The blonde's leg that was on the outside begun to slowly rub up and down the taller's thigh.

"Colin, come on, we have to stop. I'm not a quiet person!" The brunette hissed.

"Shh, try to be quiet." Colin whispered leaning up and attaching their lips. The hand that was holding onto the older's tie reached further up and was pressed flat against the taller's chest, his other hand sliding into the medium brown locks, fisting them.

The taller braced himself on his knees, his forearms resting just below the blonde's armpits. Colin's mouth slid open and his tongue darted out, pressing into the older's mouth. Seamus let out a quiet moan.

"Shh." The blonde whispered against the older's lips.

"Ehem." Seamus stiffened and looked up flushing. "Perhaps you should separate before Mr. And Mrs. Creevey come down stairs. I will see you two after the holidays." Their professor said winking. The brunette slowly sat up once the elder wizard was gone. The blonde pouted and sat up on the opposite side of the couch. His parents walked in the room and gave them small smiles.

"It's getting late. Colin why don't you make something quick for the two of you to eat and head off to bed?" the blonde woman suggested.

"Where is Seamus sleeping mum?" The young boy asked flushing slightly.

"Well you'll have to share for the night."

"No." Mr. Creevey said flatly.

"Well why not?" His wife asked. "Go make something to eat boys." She said before turning back to the taller. Colin stood up and walked past his parents quickly, praying they wouldn't see his raging hard on. The brunette stood up and walked quickly in attempt to catch up.

Colin opened the door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Close the door boy's I need to have a talk with your father." The woman's voice rang out.

"I don't want them alone together!" Mr. Creevey cried out. Seamus closed the door cutting off the remainder of the sound. He turned around and smiled as he watched the blonde shuffle about.

"I'm not a great cook; do you want a sandwich or something?" Colin asked his head shoved in the fridge. Seamus walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down on its wooden surface.


	13. Chapter 13

_**TO: Michael**_

_**Don't worry I'm sure you'll like Mr. Creevey later on **_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"I'm not a great cook; do you want a sandwich or something?" Colin asked his head shoved in the fridge. Seamus walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down on its wooden surface.

"I'm alright, make something for yourself." The brunette said still smiling.

"No, I'm not eating in front of you." Colin said sternly. The older laughed and shook his head.

"I'm fine Cols, really, please eat alright?" The blonde sighed and shoved his head back in the fridge. It only took a few minutes but when he was done the young boy walked over to Seamus and plopped down on his lap. He held the sandwich out to the older and gave him a pleading look.

"Oh alright." Seamus rolled his eyes and took a bite. The brunette's brow rose and he looked at the smaller. "Enough mayo?"

"Sorry." The blonde said chuckling. The younger leaned forwards and pecked the older's lips before turning back to his sandwich. "Are you allergic to any foods?"

"Hmm? Oh, ah no." Seamus said looking back up to the blonde's face. The chair was against the wall beside the table and Colin was seated on his lap sideways, back pressed to the table. "Are you?"

"Mhmm." The blonde hummed and nodded continuing to eat. Apparently he was rather hungry. Seamus was slightly surprised at the thought that for such a small boy, Colin could really pack it in!

"What are you allergic too?" The brunette asked wrapping his arms around the thinner's waist, pulling his closer.

"Chocolate and nuts. Yes all nuts . . . well, not _all_ nuts." The blonde grinned and Seamus laughed. The blonde ate another two sandwiches, insisting that the brunette ate at least half of one of them. Just as Colin was cleaning up his mess, his parents walked in.

Seamus was leaning against the counter facing away from it, head turned up, hands grasping the edge. Colin was putting his supplies away and looked up smiling brightly at his parents.

"Hi!" the blonde said smiling. Seamus jumped and yelped when he smacked his head off of the open cabinet. He put his hand to his head and hissed, biting his tongue to stop the swearing.

"Are you ok?" Colin's eyes were wide and he yanked the older's tie momentarily chocking him in order to check his head.

"Colin, Colin sweetie!" His mother said nervously, "You're not helping his head by strangling him!" Colin let go of the older's tie and flushed.

"Right, sorry." He took a step back and Seamus let out a cough. The brunette cleared his throat and smirked.

"Remind me to never wear ties around you; it's not a leash you know." The Irish accent rang out. The younger flushed and looked at him nervously. "Oh alright don't get your knickers in a twist." The brunette squatted down so the blonde could shift through his hair making sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Ok good, you're not going to die on my kitchen floor." The blonde said with a sigh. Seamus laughed and stood up. He glared at the cupboard door and closed it. "So mum?" Said woman looked up. "Where's Seamus sleeping?"

"He'll take your bed and you can grab the sleeping bag and sleep on the floor, I want you to stay with your brother." She said giving a small smile. The blonde nodded reached for the older's tie.

"It's not a leash." Seamus reminded him.

"Right, sorry. Dennis and I always do that when we want the other to see something and they aren't moving fast enough." The younger lied skilfully. The older smiled and shook his head following the shorter boy.

Both picked up their own trunks and headed up the stairs and across the hall to Colin's room. The light was off and it was dark. The blonde walked over to his bedside table and flicked the lamp on. He smiled when he noticed the sleeping bag was already set up.

"You take the bed alright? I do a lot of camping so I don't mind the floor; in fact it's much better than the forest ground . . . no sticks." Seamus stated smiling. The blonde closed his bedroom door and reached across pulling the other's tie.

Seamus met the blonde halfway for the kiss smiling against his lips.

"I'm taking the floor Shay. I have a lot of pillows so I can make it comfy." The younger ginned and let go of the other. He opened his closet and sure enough a mountain of pillows fell out. "I used to have a lot of sleepovers." The blonde stated. Seamus sat down on the English boy's bed and looked across the room at the mostly dark corner where Dennis slept soundlessly.

Colin quickly made his makeshift bed and jumped when the door opened, his father peaking in. He looked at both boys and stepped into the room, closing the door.

"Keep your hands off my son especially in my home. He's not of age anyways." He looked down to his son. The younger boy sighed and looked away from his dad. "Love you Cols."

"Love you too dad." The older man sighed and walked over, squatting down next to his child. He kissed the pale forehead and ruffled his hair.

"I'll see you in the morning. Try not to stay up too late talking; I don't want your brother waking up." With that said Mr. Creevey left the room, closing the door behind him. The young blonde groaned and stood up, plopping down on his bed next to Seamus.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" The shorter asked.

"We're not even dressed for bed." The brunette said a little confused.

"So we'll do both at the same time. Kiss and get ready for bed, shouldn't be that hard after all." The blonde mumbled leaning in.

"I don't think we should." Seamus dodged the kiss and stood up. Colin's eyes dropped and his shoulders sagged. "Alright, turn off the light so your parents don't get too suspicious."

"Yay!" The blonde jumped up and turned his light off grinning. "Stay where you are, you don't know where to step." The brunette did as told and let the younger guide him. When his knees hit the edge of Colin's bed he stopped. He felt the other's hands slide up his chest to loosen his tie.

Seamus helped the younger remove his strangling device and leaned down bumping his nose off the smaller's forehead. The brunette reached out and tilted the younger boy's head up, lightly pressing their lips together. He pulled the knot on the other's tie until it slipped opened all the way.

Seamus lifted his hands and slid them up the small chest, popping the buttons as he went. He had to backtrack to get the last few but it was worth it when the younger opened his mouth, shirt falling to the floor.

Colin broke the kiss and pulled the older onto the bed, pushing him onto his back. The blonde kneeled between the taller's legs and leaned down, the light from his window shining onto the brunette. The shorter of the two leaned down and pressed his lips to the smooth neck, slowly starting to unbutton the older's shirt.

The blonde nipped the older's jaw smiling when said boy's hand slipped into his hair and rubbed his back. The younger boy pushed the taller's shirt open and sat up helping the brunette remove the article of clothing.

Seamus pulled the smaller back down and attached their mouths, rolling them over and pinning the smaller down.

"We are gonna get in so much shit for this." The older whispered. The brunette leaned down and pressed his lips to the hollow of where the younger's neck and jaw meet.

"Not if you're quiet we won't." The blonde stated a little breathy. He tangled his right hand in the older's hair and ran the tips of his fingers from his left hand down the chiselled chest, over the nipples and down his stomach. The younger lad used his left hand to unclasp the black slacks.

Seamus let out a heavy breath, a pull in his stomach momentarily distracting him. He wasn't used to any sort of foreplay; usually they quickly stripped, fucked and left. He trailed gentle kisses down the younger's neck and sucked on his pulse point, the zipper on his bottoms being lowered.

Seamus propped himself up on his left arm and slid his right down, pressing the palm of his hand against the smaller's clothed erection rubbing it teasingly. Colin let out a quiet moan and shivered. The brunette sat up and reached down, cupping the younger's balls, squeezing and rolling them in his hand.

"Ah!" The blonde shivered and gripped the older's biceps, the pale back arching. Seamus shifted their potions slightly so he was nestled between his legs. The brunette undid the smaller's bottoms and lifted his hips up with one arm, pulling down the slacks with the other.

The older smiled down at the smaller and shivered. It was harder than he thought it would be to keep in check. At that particular moment in time all he could think about was ripping the smaller's boxers off and just pulling his own down!

Colin tugged on the taller's underwear and bit his lip when the slid down and over the older's arse but still covering the front. Seamus removed the others slack and leaned back down; hovering above the younger's mouth. They both continued to stare at the other's lips waiting to see who would move first.

The brunette hesitantly leaned down until their lips were barely touching. "We should probably stop now." He whispered, brushing their mouths with every word.

"Not yet, I wanna keep going for a bit." The blonde whispered nipping the taller's bottom lip. Seamus let out a low groan and his body convulsed.

"We have to stop. Once I start I-I can't stop." The brunette muttered. Colin leaned up and pressed their lips together, wrapping his legs around the taller's waist.

"M-maybe I don't want to stop." The younger whispered. . The brunette moaned and subconsciously thrust down against the younger, rubbing his swollen member against the younger's crack and perineum. Colin let out a high groan and thrusted back against the other, head tossed back.

"Sh-shit." The brunette hissed pulling back. "We have to stop." He attempted to remove the younger's legs from around his waist but instead they tightened.

"No, please don't stop." Colin reached down and forced his legs up the older's back, lifting his hips off the bed. The taller's eyes widened when the younger reached down and began to remove his own boxers.

"Colin no! This is not good, come on, please stop! I- I don't wanna go too far!" Seamus hissed. The smaller's legs dropped and the brunette attempted to pull the younger's underwear back up. Colin chucked and managed to yank them off, tossing the material aside.

Seamus' eyes snapped shut and he stiffened, breathing heavily. He felt lips against his neck and shivered. Colin raised himself up onto his knees and shuffled around to the side of the brunette, tugging on the white boxers. The front had begun to go see through due to the gathered pre cum leaking from the older boy.

Seamus' body shivered and he let out a whimper. Fuck he needed this. The older boy turned around and dropped onto his back, helping the younger remove his boxers. He opened his eyes and let out a quiet moan as he watched the smaller crawl between his legs and hover above him.

The brunette could tell that the English boy was nervous but excited as well. Colin leaned down and attached their lips, opening his mouth. Seamus' tongue snaked out and rubbed against the younger's, a moan leaving the taller of the two.

"Shh." Colin hushed the older. The Irishman gripped the small waist and pulled it down, a gasp leaving both when their members pressed together for the first time without anything separating them. The blonde's head dropped to the taller's neck, a loud moan leaving him as his body convulsed. "Oh shit."

"A-agreed." Seamus muttered thrusting up, keeping a tight grip on the petite waist, holding it close to himself. Colin's hips jerked and he gasped, biting the older's neck, breathing heavily against the tanning flesh.

The brunette rolled and switched their positions, putting one knee between the other's and then his second. The blonde fisted one hand in the taller's hair and gripped his back with the other, wrapping his slim legs around the strong back.

"Fuck I need this." Seamus hissed thrusting down. "I'm warning you now, I don't know if I can s-stop." The brunette informed thrusting against the younger's crack and perineum.

"Ah! I-I don't care!" the pale back arched and his head lulled to the side, panting and thrusting back against the other. The older dropped his head down and locked mouths with the smaller, thrusting harder. "Ah!" Colin's nails scrapped against the taller's back and he panted, foreheads together, eyes squeezed shut, lips barely an inch apart.

Seamus groaned and smashed their mouths together, opening his quickly and rubbing his tongue against the others. Colin whimpered and gripped the hair tighter, thrusting faster against the older boy, breathing heavily through his nose. The brunette began to pick up his pace, supporting himself on his forearms.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god!" Colin buried his head in the other's neck, biting the flesh next to his pulse point. Seamus moaned and pressed his lips to the tender skin of the junction of where the blonde's neck and shoulder met. He opened his mouth and sucked a patch of skin into the wet cavern, a gasp leaving the smaller. "Fuck! Oh sh-sh-shit!"

The two stiffened when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Fuck!" Colin hissed. "Seamus I need you to get off me!"

"I-I oh gods!" The brunette's body shook as he attempted to remove himself from the smaller.

"I promise we can continue this after alright?" The blonde whispered. Seamus rolled off and his back arched. Colin quickly threw Seamus' boxer at his and yanked his own on, the brunette doing likewise. The blonde hand just enough time to plop down onto his makeshift bed and onto his side, Seamus rolling onto his stomach, head facing away.

The door opened and they held their breaths. The person came in and kneeled down, pressing a kiss to Colin's cheek. He shifted and groaned causing a spark of pleasure to run straight to the older boy's groin.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you dear, go back to sleep. Your father and I are headed to bed." Mrs. Creevey said quietly. Her son nodded and she kissed his cheek before leaving, closing the door behind him.

The minute the door closed the blonde was shoved onto his back with and eager brunette's mouth attached to his.

"S-Seamus, slow down!" The blonde whispered. "Seamus!" The brunette whimpered and his body began to shake again. "Breath Shay!"

"P-please?" The older hissed teeth nipping at the younger's pulse point.

"Ok, just, calm down a tad!" The younger muttered. The taller grasped the other's boxers and Colin raised his hips, allowing the older to pull them off. Seamus' followed shortly after and he pulled back panting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

_**HAHAHA! I ish evilllll! Now you have to wait 5 more days :P review and try not to stress about it too much . . . hehehehe…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**TO: Aurora**_

STOP READING MY STORIES! Lmao jk, you know me far too well though . . . way to well . . . not this chapter but the next you'll get what I mean. Re read the review for chapter thirteen before and after reading chapter 15, you'll be like OMG! :P and please do keep reading! I look forward to your leg swinging reviews :D

_**TO:**_ _**xhpduhx**_

Lol yes your whole, Dennis is in the room thing makes perfect sense :P

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Frottage, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Ok, just, calm down a tad!" The younger muttered. The taller grasped the other's boxers and Colin raised his hips, allowing the older to pull them off. Seamus' followed shortly after and he pulled back panting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The older said dropping his head between his knees and taking deep breaths. Colin sat up and crawled towards the older.

"It's alright Shay, I don't mind. I-I want you to have fun with me." The blonde whispered. The brunette whimpered and clamped his hands over his ears. "Seamus?" The blonde ran his hands through the messy locks listening as the older's breathing became laboured. "Lie down."

Seamus kept his eyes closed and laid down chest heaving. The blonde crawled over the other and lowered his hips; quickly burying his face in the older's neck, rubbing their members together. The taller moaned and arched the blonde chuckling when he was lifted with the other.

The brunette gripped the slim hips and pulled them down hard against his shaft, rocking up against the smaller. Colin moaned and fisted the sheets, bucking feverishly onto the older. The taller rolled them over and shoved his face in the younger's neck, thrusting down.

Colin covered his mouth with one hand, eyes squeezing shut. He wrapped his legs around the broad back and cried out when the older's member rubbed against his back entrance up to his perineum. The blonde gripped the taller's bicep and moaned into his hand as the action was repeated.

Seamus gripped the younger's hips and plopped his forehead on the bedding next to the blonde's ear, panting into the shoulder as he sped up. The brunette lifted the smaller's hips off the ground so his thrusts would cause a better friction.

Colin panted and whimpered, the closest the older ever got to his erection was bumping into his sac every once and a while. The brunette was driving him insane!

Seamus panted and shivered. The blonde teased him all fucking day and he needed this release more than anything. His nails dug into the pale hips slightly, the younger hissing in his ear at the strange contrast.

"C-can I a-a-ask you someth-thing?" The blonde panted out, back arching slightly.

"Y-yea?" He thrust down faster and moaned.

"W-what does I-it feel like t-t-t-to have sex?" Colin asked shivering. The brunette groaned and convulsed slightly against the smaller.

"G-good. S-so good. I-it hurts the f-f-first few times, but not f-f-for long if it's d-d-done right." Seamus stated, surprised he could even form words let alone a whole sentence. "Oh fuck this feels good."

"W-will you h-have sex with me someday?" The blonde whispered. Seamus cried out and bucked nodding frantically.

"Oh fuck yes." The older boy's nails broke through the smaller's skin, a quiet moan escaping the young boy as he arched into the rough touch. Seamus' boil started and he panted, sweat glistening in the moonlight, their bodies slipping together.

It became harder to hold onto one another and the brunette wrapped an arm around the younger's waist, fisting the other in the blanket, thrusting down roughly. Colin bit his finger and squeezed his eyes shut dragging his nails across the broad back, red lines forming in its wake.

"O-oh shit! I-I'm getting close." Seamus hissed panting. The blonde moaned and nodded pushing back against the older, trying to help him along. "Oh fuck! Sh-shit, shit, shit! Ah!" He bit the pale shoulder and let out a long low moan, his climax shooting out of him, the white substance covering the younger's chest and part of his neck along with his own stomach.

The brunette sighed and caught himself before he collapsed on the smaller. His eyes widened and he untangled the smaller's legs, pulling away quickly.

"Shit! I'm so sorry I-"

"Shh! Quiet!" Colin hissed. The brunette flushed and looked down flinching.

"Sorry!" He whispered. He crawled over the younger and leaned down, kissing him tenderly. He trailed the gentle kisses down the smaller's chin and neck, sucking on the younger's collar bone, tasting his skin. He continued his path down to a nipple, nipping with his teeth.

The shorter boy shivered and Seamus bit harder, a brow rising when the slim back arched and hands flew to his hair, holding him in place. The brunette reached up and pinched the other hardened bud between his finger and thump harshly, pulling on it every so often.

Colin let out a quiet gasp and arched up, hips bucking against the older's stomach. Seamus smirked and leaned down, pressing his tongue against the blondes Adam's apple licking up the mess he had created. He continued to follow the trail of seamen, licking up every last bit of it before hovering above the smaller and pressing their lips together.

Colin shivered and opened his mouth, moaning at the taste of the older boy. The brunette pulled back and smirked at the lust filled gaze.

"Please?" Colin whispered eyes lidded. The older boy smiled and nodded, sliding down the shorter's body. The brunette leaned down and nuzzled his nose in the younger's pelvic. He moved down a little further and stuck his tongue out, pushing it against the smaller's sac before sucking half into his mouth.

The blonde's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth, crying out. He yanked the older's hair a little and arched. Seamus smirked and gave a light suck bringing both into his mouth. Colin's body shook and his moans started to get louder.

The brunette pulled back and locked eyes with the heavy breathing boy. "Shh, if you can't be quiet then we can't do this alright?" Seamus whispered. The blonde nodded and squeezed his eyes shut taking deep breaths. The older boy lightly grasped the base of the other's member and stuck his tongue out. He leaned down; pressing it into the younger's slit.

Colin's eyes shot open and his back arched a chocked gasp leaving his mouth. He bit his finger harder and getting a better grip on his hair. He subconsciously bucked but Seamus moved with him. Having been with many lovers before he already knew the young boy was going to thrust up.

He pushed the narrow hips down and smirked. "If that's the reactions from just my tongue maybe I should grab some tape." The older chuckled. He brought his head back down and pursed his lip, sliding the head of the younger's shaft into his warm cavern. A gasp left the other and the brunette tried not to laugh when the smaller attempted to push his head down and thrust up.

"Please? Oh fuck!" The blonde hissed. Seamus smirked and gave a small suck to the mostly innocent boy. "Ah!" The brunette removed his hands and nodded at the younger. Colin tightened his hand around his mouth and thrust his hips upwards, his eyes rolling at the sudden wet heat.

Seamus relaxed his throat and looked up at the younger boy observing his reactions. He was used to giving head this way and it was much easier with someone who had never done it before. The thrusts were quick, hesitant and uneven. Also since Colin was a ways younger than the others he slept with, most were his age or seventeen. Once and a while he would run into this eighteen year old too though.

Colin was a fairly good size especially for his age, but still smaller than the majority he slept with. The blonde bucked and let out a whimper his precum coating the inside of the older boy's mouth. Seamus swallowed around the smaller, a loud gasp leaving the boy.

The brunette hoped the smaller's parents wouldn't hear anything. Colin's grip tightened and he panted, eyes squeezing shut. Seamus knew that face, the way his hips jerked, how his thighs tightened. The younger boy was on the brink of his climax.

Colin's back arched as the boil ran through his body, liquid fire filling his every poor. His eyes widened and he cried out as his orgasm was ripped from his body, his hot seed filling the older boy's cavern. Seamus swallowed around the still jerking flesh and pulled back, smiling down at the panting boy, the blonde's chest heaving.

"Good?" Seamus asked. The smaller nodded weakly and reached out, pulling the older to him, meeting the brunette halfway for a kiss. This was also something he wasn't used to; he never really kissed anyone after blowing them.

Colin's tongue brushed against his and the small boy gave a quiet moan, shuddering slightly. Seamus pulled back and grabbed the younger's boxers, helping the exhausted boy back into them. The brunette quickly pulled his own underwear on and smiled at the blonde.

Colin had already passed out, breathing evenly and looking more than content, a look the older had never seen on his past lovers. Then it hit him. Was Colin falling in love with him? Had Seamus already fallen in the process? He gave a small grin and leaned down, pressing his lips to the smaller's forehead, bringing the blanket up to cover the English boy before climbing back onto the mattress.

Seamus breathed in the unique scent of Colin from the sheets and watched the younger for a while longer before drifting off into his subconscious.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry pulled back and smiled at the older boy. "So did you do it?" He asked. Neville bit his lip and shook his head. "Dammit Neville! I can't date you if you're still dating Miles! Unless you dump him, we can't keep doing this!"

"I-I know. I'll do it tonight." The blue eyed boy whispered pecking the other's cheek. "I promise."

"Ok, good." Harry sighed leaning in and lightly brushing their lips together. "I'll see you later then, after supper?"

"Yea, after supper." Neville whispered kissing the smaller again. He pulled open the bed curtains to the younger's four poster and left to find his soon to be ex boyfriend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seamus?" Nothing. "Sh-Shay?"

"Hmm, yea?" The brunette rolled onto his back and yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking up at the blonde. "Wazzamatter?"

"It's nine, Dennis is up." Colin whispered. "He's alright. The potions he took are doing well; he can mostly walk by himself even. He's in the kitchen with my mum and dad." The brunette yawned and nodded, stretching.

Colin was in a pair of faded black jeans and a black hoodie. Seamus smirked and sat up, taking the other's hand and pulling him down into a gentle kiss.

"We have to be quick; dad said he has a guest coming over." The blonde muttered. The taller nodded and stood, walking to his trunk and quickly picking out an outfit. He slid on his blue jeans, a white wife beater and a red hoodie.

"Ready." He smiled at the smaller and pecked his cheek, both heading down the stairs.

"Why hello there Seamus." The brunette's smile faded and he cleared his throat.

"Hello father, mother. And how are you this morning?" Seamus asked putting a small amount of space between him and Colin. The blonde raised his brow and walked over to his brother, starting up a conversation.

"Mr. Creevey here has told us some, interesting information." Mrs. Finnigan stated, eyes narrowing.

"D-did he now?" Seamus stumbled looking away. If Mr. Creevey told them what he thought, he was dead.

"Seamus, are you a homosexual?" His mother asked eyes teary. Colin's head shot up and he flinched, looking away.

"Brother?" Seamus turned towards the door and bit his lip when his younger brother looked up at him.

"Seamus! Are you gay?" His father asked, voice rising. The brunette looked between his family members and his blonde. Colin shook his head no and mouthed the words _'I'll understand'_

"I-If you are we can put you through some treatments, we can fix you!"

"You can't fix homosexuality mom! It's something you're born with!" Seamus yelled. His eyes widened and he closed his them letting out a nervous breath. "I'm sorry. But yea, I'm gay." His blue eyes opened and he yelped when a hand collided with his cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

_**TO:**_ _**SamHAS**_

_**Did you know that research shows that homosexuality is something you're born with? 10% of the population is straight, 10% is gay and 80% chooses what side because they like both. Also it's been shown that if a woman has three sons, the third tends to be homosexual. My friend laughed at that because her friend has three sons and the youngest is gay XP**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"You can't fix homosexuality mom! It's something you're born with!" Seamus yelled. His eyes widened and he closed his eyes letting out a nervous breath. "I'm sorry. But yea, I'm gay." His blue eyes opened and he yelped when a hand collided with his cheek.

"How could you?" His mother yelled taking a step back. Seamus bit his lip and cleared his throat, trying to force the lump down. "W-we can still help you! Just please, swear to me you haven't gone too far!" The brunette turned his back to the others and his shoulders shook.

"Oh god." His father closed his eyed and turned on his heel, stalking out of the house. Colin instinctively ran next to the brunette and gently touched his shoulder.

"S-Shay?" The brunette sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Y-you? You slept with my son?" Mrs. Finnigan yelled.

"How dare you assume my son is a homosexual?" Mrs. Creevey spat at her.

"Nora, Nora! Please!" The blonde man hissed. "Colin's, I, I saw them together." Mr. Creevey whispered.

"I knew there was something off with that cuddling!" she turned to Seamus and narrowed her eyes. "Did you have sex with my son?"

"Not technically." Seamus muttered. Colin flinched and bit his lip.

"What do you mean not _technically_?" Mrs. Finnigan asked. Her husband came back in, his face red. The brunette looked between all the adults.

"C-Colin?" Said boy looked up and locked eyes with his younger brother. "You promised!"

"Dennis! Please! I'm sorry!" The young blonde said his eyes beginning to water.

"You swore you'd stop seeing him! You swore to me!" Dennis stood and glared. "I hate you!" Colin's eyes widened and his throat dried, silent tears starting to fall."

"D-don't punish Colin. He's still innocent in the way you're thinking. No I did not shove my cock up his arse or vice versa!"

"Seamus!" Colin's voice cracked. The brunette looked down at the smaller and gave him a small smile, his eyes watering.

"Y-you've slept with someone?" Mr. Finnigan asked his son.

"Y-yes father I have slept with both men and women." The brunette locked eyes with his father.

"Come, now. We must pray that the church forgives you for this!" His mother yelled.

"No, mom! I don't need their forgiveness!" All the adults gasped at his words. "Colin's weird and hyper and annoying but fuck I love him to pieces and you can't take that away from me!"

"I-I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted. . ." Colin muttered. Seamus let out a chocked laugh and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Don't touch my son!" Mrs. Creevey yelled. Seamus put his hands up and took a step back. The young boy glared at his mother and walked quickly to the retreating boy.

"Colin don't I can't fix my mess but you still have a chance." Seamus said. The blonde shook his head and pulled the taller into a hug, his head fitting perfectly under his chin.

"Seamus is the first person to want me like this, and he's willing to throw it away to keep me safe. Well too bad." Colin stated, quoting the older boy. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's wrong! Two men cannot be together! It's not how god intended it!" Mr. Finnigan yelled. "Now Seamus, let go of him and get in the car!"

The brunette outstretched his arms. "I'm not holding onto him dad, he's holding onto me, and to be honest, I don't want him to let go." Seamus whispered, wrapping his arms back around the slim waist. For a moment, everything disappeared, he was happy and safe.

"Fine." His mother hissed. She stepped out of the house returning a moment later with a few other boys from his summer schooling, his Mormon classmates.

"No mom, don't do this!" Seamus pleaded, holding the small boy tighter to himself. He felt something wet soak through his shirt as the petite frame started to shake.

"Do we have your permission?" Mr. Finnigan asked. The Creevey nodded and the four boys, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Creevey walked towards the two boys.

"I'm sorry Colin." Seamus whispered. He leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to the smaller's their tongues meeting for a split second. Mr. Finnigan wrapped his arms around his son's waist, Mr. Creevey doing likewise to his son. The other boys each took and arm and counted to three before pulling with all their might in order to separate the two boys.

Dennis' eyes widened as he watched his older brother reach for the taller brunette, silent tears falling as he struggled. Seamus let out a small sob and let his 'friends' take him away.

"I can't believe my own brother would betray the church of Jesus Christ." Seamus' little brother stated. "I'm Devon."

"D-Dennis. How come I never see you at my school?" the blonde whispered.

"I was born with no magic." He said. The young boy was practically a spitting image of his brother. "I'm fourteen, how old are you?"

"T-thirteen."

"Devon, let's go before the shock breaks alright?" His mother said pulling him along.

"Is it alright if Dennis and I share religious views sometime?" Devon asked.

"Ah, maybe we'll see." The door closed and Mr. Creevey let go of his eldest son. Colin collapsed and a loud sob left him. He fell to the side and curled up into a ball, his body shaking violently as he cried out. Dennis stood and walked past his older brother. He felt bad that he was upset but Colin hurt him too. He deserved this right?

It took a while before Mr. And Mrs. Creevey could get Colin to stand and get him to his room. The blonde collapsed on his bed and gripped the pillow Seamus used the previous years. Mr. Creevey sighed and reached down.

"Let go Colin, come on."

"N-no!" The blonde gripped it tighter and wailed when the older man yanked it from his grip, picking up the Irishman's luggage and handing them to his wife.

"I need the sheets Colin." Mr. Creevey muttered. He had never seen his son like this before. The beautiful blue eyes were dull and reddened, etched with hatred and pain.

"No, please daddy." Colin gripped the sheets, his lip trembling and curled into a ball. "Please." Mr. Creevey looked down at the small boy. He knew his son well and knew for a fact that he was exhausting himself. "Please? Please don't do this." The eyes slowly began to droop and the father took his chance.

He quickly yanked both sheets off the bed a loud frustrated cry leaving his son.

"No! Dad don't!" Colin yelled eyes watering all over again. Mr. Creevey walked out of the room and slammed the door, a loud angry scream leaving the young blonde. The short boy stood and chucked his lamp at the door, his parents jumping on the opposite side.

Colin collapsed and let out a loud sob into his carpet, his bedding already removed when he woke up. The blonde stayed there for a long time before crawling back onto his bed and turning his back to the door. Around five that night there was a knock but the blonde ignored it.

"C-Colin?"

"Leave me alone Dennis." It was hoarse.

"Please talk to me?" the youngest asked. Colin sat up and glared.

"Leave me alone! Just go away!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry what did I do?" Dennis asked, eyes watering.

"First you make me promise to stop seeing the guy I like just because you want him, then you scream you hate me now you want to know why I'm mad? Fuck you Dennis, go to hell!" He threw the first thing he grabbed, hitting his brother in the chest with his teddy bear. "Wait gimme that back please."

Dennis tossed the bear back. "Here, I thought you'd need this." The blonde walked over to his big brother.

"Whatever it is I don't want it." Colin muttered. His little brother thrust a shirt in his face.

"It's his, I took it out of the suitcase when dad wasn't looking, and his cologne's wrapped in it too. I figured you might need this." Dennis said handing the items over. The older boy sat up and pulled his brother into a hug, a sob leaving him. "You really love him don't you?" The taller just nodded. "I have to go back down; I was only supposed to tell you dinner's ready if you want it. Do you want me to say you're not interested?"

Colin nodded and his brother gave him a small smile before leaving. The blonde brought the shirt to his face and sniffed, a sob leaving him as the scent filled his lungs, his scent.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Did you give it to him?" Mr. Creevey asked. Dennis nodded and sat down.

"Do you think he'll stop isolating himself? I'm getting really worried." Mrs. Creevey muttered.

"I don't think he'll stop until you let him see Seamus again." Dennis told them. "He's still crying and he's getting awfully pale. Don't you remember your first love? Well Shay's his and you just yanked that away. You ripped out the one thing he cared so much about and hung it way out of his reached and left him a hanging so he can remember what he'll never have!" Dennis stood and hit the table glaring at his parents.

"What kind of fucking parents are you? Who cares who you love as long as you love someone? Fuck! Colin was going suicidal because he was sure no one would ever want him! He was already holding the damn razor and you just shoved it into his skin!" Dennis screamed, tears streaking his face. "If he hurts himself I'm moving and I swear you will never see me again!"

"Dennis!" Mr. Creevey gaped at him.

"He _needs_ him! What kind of dad are you? How would you feel if grandpa said you could never see mom again?"

"That's different!" his father yelled back.

"Why because she's a girl?" Dennis challenged. "Well fuck you, because you know what? I'm gay too! I love Seamus just like Colin does, but I know he doesn't love me so I'm willing to sacrifice that for my brother because if he's happy then he won't hurt himself anymore!"

"H-he's really hurting himself?" Mrs. Creevey whispered. Dennis nodded at her and turned away.

"At school he can use glamour's, but not here. You'll probably start noticing it." The young boy turned and stomped out of the house. Colin had never actually cut however there would be times when he'd go days without any food, starving himself until he felt 'better'.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sat down on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees, folding his hands and putting his forehead against them. He spent the rest of the day in that position, silent tears running down his cheeks. Isolation, he was placed in the extra room that they used when he or his brother were being punished. _'Homosexuality is a serious sin.'_ Life sucked.

Judging by the fact no one was coming up stairs to check on him he was probably missing meals too. His brother would be used to it, but when he was at Hogwarts, he never had to worry about it. Mormons usually fast once per month and they usually don't have food or water. It wasn't mandatory but it was recommended.

"Seamus?" He looked up at locked eyes with his mother. "Your brother, as you know, is a wizard and chose to stay. We have contacted Hogwarts and they have agreed to let him start after the Christmas break. He will be keeping an eye on you.

"If you miss behave you will no longer be a part of this family." His eyes widened. "But you're going to have to move out for a while." He wondered if she was serious, probably not, it was his mother after all. Devon always pretended he was a muggle so he wouldn't have to face the reality of being a 'witch'.

"W-what about Colin?" Seamus whispered.

"You are not to have any sort of sexual contact. If I find out you have, you will not be coming back after the school year has ended." She finished turning and leaving, the door closing behind her, shutting him off from the outside world. The spare room was in the basement so there were no windows. It was dark and lonely. He hated it here.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Are are not to have any sort of sexual contact. If I find out you have, you will not be coming back after the school year has ended." She finished turning and leaving, the door closing behind her, shutting him off from the outside world. The spare room was in the basement so there were no windows. It was dark and lonely. He hated it here.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus looked up at the creepy man and bit his lip. "That is correct sir."

"So you have slept with numerous people, not just women, but men as well?" The Bishop asked.

"Yes sir." Seamus said.

"Are you aware that homosexuality is a serious sin?"

"Yes sir I am." The brunette stated. He shifted in the hard wooden chair.

"So you are aware of all the rules you have broken?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Then you are hereby dismissed as a member of this church." Seamus' eyes slid shut and he stood, taking his leave. He stepped out of the door and let out a sob.

"Why so glum?" The brunette jumped and his eyes widened.

"Nott?"

"Oh good, you haven't forgotten me. So looks like you've lost everything." Theo stated. Seamus glared.

"Fuck you." He pushed past the older and continued on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What do you mean you're kicking me out?" Seamus panicked looking at all his stuff, packed and labelled. It was two weeks after leaving the Creevey's and Christmas afternoon to boot! He had just went to the damn church and he wasn't even gone that long! But his mother was a witch. Well she was a bitch too so that worked.

"I called around and so far the only place open is Hogwarts and a shelter." His father sighed. An owl hooted, well more like screeched, and flew into the window, toppling into the sink. Mr. Finnigan stepped over and removed the letter. "It's for you."

Seamus opened the letter and looked down. His eyes widened and his eyes watered. "I think I found a place to stay." The brunette said. His parents read the letter and glared at their son.

"Fine." His mother hissed. "You're no son of mine anymore anyways." She helped him transport his most precious essentials through the floo network and to his new home. He had no idea there was a spare bedroom but apparently there was and it was going to be his.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin sniffed when his door opened and gripped the shirt tight. A hand reached down and lightly pulled the item.

"NO!" Colin gripped it harder and cried out, his eyes watering as he let out a frustrated scream.

"Jeez! I thought you'd rather hug me but if you want my shirt then fine!" The blonde sat bolt up and a loud wail left him as he launched forwards, gripping the brunette tight. Seamus held his blonde tight and let out a quiet sob. When he calmed down the Creevey's had already entered the room and were sitting on Dennis' bed across from them.

"Merry Christmas Colin." Mr. Creevey said with a small smile. The blonde pulled the older boy closer and gripped his biceps, burrowing his face in the other's armpit. Seamus raised a brow and shrugged.

"That's where my cologne went!" The brunette said with a chuckle.

"You have other presents, but if you need some quiet time with Mr. Finnigan then you can have a bit, just swear to me you won't do anything inappropriate." Mrs. Creevey said standing.

"I p-p-promise." Colin whispered voice hoarse and cracked.

"Can I have some water for him?" Seamus asked. He went to stand and the smaller cried out gripping him tight. "Hey, hey, calm down, it's alright, I wanted to show you a gift!" The brunette shifted the blonde and stood, holding him bridal style. "You need to eat Colin; you're losing too much weight."

"So are you." Dennis stated. The older boy shushed him and winked before leaving the room. Mr. And Mrs. Creevey headed down stairs with their youngest son, nodding at their guest.

"I want you to see something alright?" Seamus whispered. He bumped a door and stepped in and around the object. He leaned down and placed the small boy on a bed. "This is my bed and has been for the last eight years."

Colin's eyes widened and he let go of the brunette looking at the boxes and labels. He looked up questioningly towards the older boy.

"My parents kicked me out and well your brother screamed some sense into your parents. So Merry Christmas lil one," He leaned down pressing his lips to the other's ear, "I've moved in." Colin let out a loud joyful cry and he threw his arms around the older, gripping him tight.

"R-r-really?"

"Yea Cols, really, really, I moved in this early afternoon." Seamus pulled back and placed a chaste kiss to the wet lips. "I need you to do me a favour alright?"

"W-what?" Colin hiccupped.

"Come eat with me?" The brunette pleaded. The younger nodded and let the older pull him up and lead him down the stairs and to the kitchen. Tonight the small boy would have to have a half decent shower, not just sitting there in the tub, the spray hitting him, barely washing his hair and body and mostly crying.

"Y-you got him out of his room?" Mrs. Creevey asked. Seamus nodded and took a seat at the table next to Mr. Creevey at the end of the table. Next to Mr. Creevey was Dennis. Across from him was his mother. No one was across from Mr. Creevey but Colin was on the opposite side of Seamus. They ate in mostly silence, the parents asking if Dennis was alright every once and a while.

"Alright," Mr. Creevey said clearing his throat when dissert and drinks were brought out. Seamus kindly declined and they stared at him. "You don't find the lords food worthy?"

"Ah no, I'm not allowed hot drinks." The brunette said flushing. Mrs. Creevey placed the ice cream in front of him and took the tea away. "Sorry."

"No perfectly understandable. What does the . . ."

"Word of wisdom?" The brunette offered.

"Is that your guide or rule book?" She asked. Seamus nodded. "What does it say about hot drinks?" The Irishman closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath before reciting the passage he had drilled into his mind.

"_Hot drinks are not for the body or the belly."_ He opened his eyes and they smiled.

"Alright, no hot drinks. As I had been saying, if you are going to stay here for a bit then you need to follow a few rules." Seamus nodded and sat up straighter, turning to the older man. "Well you were brought up well."

"You should always face the person whom you are talking to. But don't only stare in their eyes because then it gets a little creepy." The brunette stated. Mr. Creevey gave him an approved nod.

"Right, the rules. No swearing or profanity, we prefer that you don't smoke, we only watch movies and shows that would be agreed with by the lord, no alcoholic drinks, when Sunday's come you are not required to go with us considering it is not your religion." He listed off on his fingers. "And the most important rule, you and Colin are to be monitored at all times. We will not tell anyone outside of this home that you two are gay and involved.

"When it comes to night time, my door will be open and both of yours will be closed so I will know if you try and sneak out." Mr. Creevey finished. "When we have to go out and you kids are alone, please respect what I have asked or you will have to leave."

"Understandable." Seamus said. "I am not allowed to swear or use profanity either, I don't smoke, I'm not really supposed to watch TV and we are told that they prefer us not to" his eyes slid shut "_'see 'R' rated movies or vulgar videos or participate in any entertainment that is immoral, suggestive or pornographic'"_ He opened his eyes and gave a small smile. "Thank you for considering my religion by the way. And I'll watch myself around Colin. Eurm, is it alright if we hold hands or hug once and a while?"

"I supposed, but not too often." Mr. Creevey mumbled. They were going to find a way to do it anyways.

"I do drink once and a while-" The Creevey's eyes widened, "-but I can easily stop that. It was only on special occasions or parties. I'll notify you where I am going if I go somewhere and I give you my word that I won't lie."

"Alright, are you deciding to follow your religion once again?" Mrs. Creevey asked.

"Yes but I'm not thrilled about the underwear." Seamus made a slight face. "It's like long johns in a way." They nodded

"Are there any other important rules we should know about?" Mr. Creevey asked.

"I'm supposed to fast for 24 hours once a month, which for us is no food or water. I already did that the first day I went home." Seamus informed sighing.

"Alright. Well here's your first test," He turned to his sons. "Your mother and I are going to the grocery store, behave. Is there anything specific anyone wants?" Mr. Creevey asked.

"Peaches?" Dennis asked.

"They're out of season." The brunette whispered. "I'm alright, I don't really need anything." He wanted them to leave so he could hug his freaking boyfriend.

"Oh, then no, I'm alright." Dennis said.

"Grapes?" Colin offered. Everyone turned to Seamus.

"They should still be in season." The Irish accent rang out. The parents nodded and stood, Dennis cleaning up the table and Colin starting the dish water. "I can dry."

"Thank you Seamus." Mrs. Creevey said smiling. The front door closed and he let out a breath, eyes sliding shut. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he chuckled opening his eyes and pulling the blonde closer.

"When dishes are done can we cuddle for a bit?" Colin asked giving a small smile.

"Eurm, maybe ok?" Seamus gave a small smile and picked up a dish towel, drying the first dish that Dennis washed and handed it to Colin.

When dishes were finished the three headed to the living room, Seamus sitting on the edge of the couch, Colin next to him and Dennis on the far end, drifting in and out of sleep. The older blonde threaded his fingers through the older boys and dropped his head on the broad shoulder.

Seamus untangled their hands and slid his arm around the slim waist. Colin smiled and turned his head up; pressing his lips to the taller's jaw. The brunette let out a quiet moan and shivered.

"We really can't Colin, I was kicked out of my home, if I mess up here, I only have one other place I can go and that's to Theo's house." The older boy muttered.

"It's one kiss and my parents won't be home for another half hour." The blonde informed. Seamus sighed and turned to the younger.

"I can't do anything remotely sexual, it triggers my addiction Colin. I think Nott might have done something. You leaning on me is already going to make me need a wank tonight but if we kiss, I'll need more than that and we can't do anything." Seamus sighed and looked down at his lap.

"Really? So I can't even kiss you now?" Colin asked sitting back and frowning.

"I'm not supposed to have sex before marriage and not with a man; I'm also not supposed to wank. My mom said I have to start following the Mormon rules or I can't go home at all." The brunette muttered. He closed his eyes and sighed, shivering when lips pressed to his jaw. "Colin stop alright?" He put his hand on the smaller's chest and gently pushed him away.

The young blonde pouted and leaned over again, nipping the older's pulse point, a groan leaving Seamus. "Please Shay?"

"I-I can't Cols." The brunette's eyes rolled when the smaller gripped the taller's upper thigh, his hand brushing his sac. "Oh fu-crap." Seamus pushed the younger away and quickly stood, running a hand through his hair. The door opened and the brunette flushed, pulling his shirt down further in order to hide his erection.

"Seamus, Colin." Mr. Creevey sighed. "Seamus," He turned to said boy, "Thank you for respecting what we asked of you. We were watching from the window. Although we couldn't hear anything we are still glad to know we can trust you."

"Ok, we actually have to go to the store now." Mrs. Creevey smiled. They left again and Seamus watched the car leave. He smirked at Colin.

"You knew they were there didn't you?" the blonde gaped at him.

"Of course, I know your car and it never moved." Seamus smirked and walked towards the smaller, Colin standing and meeting him halfway, mouths attaching instantly.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry it's late, been really busy lately :s**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Of course, I know your car and it never moved." Seamus smirked and walked towards the smaller, Colin standing and meeting him halfway, mouths attaching instantly. The younger's hands tangled in the taller's locks, the older's running down the small back. He opened his mouth and tapped the petite boy's lips with the tip of his tongue, the plump lips parting just for him; the other's wet muscle slipping against his own.

Seamus let out a throaty moan and pulled back, looking to the couch. "Is there somewhere we can go that your parent's would not be pissed about if they came home and didn't see us that's not in here?"

"Not really. Just be quiet and Dennis' will stay asleep. Or we can wake him." Colin offered pulling back.

"No let him sleep- Colin!" Seamus sighed and the blonde shook his younger brother telling him he should go upstairs and lay down. The smaller boy stood up and made his way up the stairs. The older Creevey waited until he heard the door shut before grabbing the front of the brunette's hoodie, pulling him to the couch and straddling him.

Seamus was sitting normally on the sofa with the blonde seated on his thighs, facing him. The blonde ran his hands through the short brown locks and leaned forwards, pressing their lips together. "I missed this." The smaller whispered, his teeth nipping the strong jaw followed by the older boy's pulse.

The brunette gripped the narrow hips and moaned as the younger sucked on the sensitive patch of skin. Colin reached down and ran his fingertips along the stiff length.

"Fuck your hard." The blonde stated.

"Of course I'm hard, you're grinding on my legs, biting my neck, making out with me and now rubbing my cock!" Seamus glared. The brunette moaned and shivered as the nimble finger tips slid under the hoodie and pulled it up and off. The older let out a heavy breath and reached forwards, unzipping the smaller's sweater and helping him take it off.

The blonde leaned back down, pressing their lips together. Seamus groaned and opened his mouth when the young boy brought his tongue out. Colin raised himself up on his knees and pulled back, panting, his eyes glazed over.

"Colin we really can't do that." Seamus muttered. The blonde ignored him and smirked reaching down and gripping the bottom of his own t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it aside. The brunette bit his lip when the smaller leaned forwards, hinting towards the taller.

Seamus leaned towards the younger and stuck his tongue out, pressing the tip against the pale nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Colin let out a loud high moan and gripped the older's hair and shoulder, fisting his hand in the white shirt.

The young boy arched into the warm caver and cried out when the taller boy bit down harshly against his nipple.

"Do you like it when I bite you hard or something?" Seamus muttered. Colin nodded frantically and pushed the older's head back towards his chest, a chuckle leaving the brunette. "So you like it rough then?"

"Shay! Would you shut up? _Please?"_ The blonde pleaded pushing his chest forwards and pulling the brunette towards him. He yelped when the older boy grabbed his small waist and threw him to the side, the petite boy landing on his back on the couch. Seamus shivered and crawled over him, pressing their hips together and thrusting down frantically.

It had been too long since his last sexual contact and his mother made him share a room with his little brother to make sure he didn't wank. He hadn't been able to touch himself in two weeks! Colin moaned and arched up, gasping.

"W-wait!" The blonde pushed on the older's chest and Seamus' body began to convulse. "S-Seamus!"

"I'm trying!" The brunette closed his eyes and leaned back, a whimper escaping him. The older boy kept his orbs closed and tried not to pay attention to the shuffling.

"Look at me Shay." The blonde whispered. The taller boy opened his eyes and let out a long low moan. He locked eyes with the smaller who nodded.

Seamus quickly reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging down the zipper and yanking both his bottoms down and over his arse. He pushed the smaller down flat on his back and lay on top, aligning their erections.

"Ah! Oh my god!" The blonde's eyes widened and cried out, shivering. The brunette gripped both their erections in his hand and began to tug them together.

"We have to be quick." Seamus whispered. The smaller's eyes squeezed shut and he bared his teeth, back arching at the contact.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh, oh, oh, ah!" The blonde gripped the other's back, nails digging into the flesh as his body repeatedly arched. The brunette moaned and thrust down into his hand, picking up his speed. "Oh fuck oh f-fuck!"

"Come on, you've gotta cum Cols, we don't have a ton of time!" Seamus hissed. The blonde whimpered and scratched the older's back again, crying out.

"C-close!" The blonde's legs spread as far as possible. "Ah oh fuck oh sh-shit! Please, f-faster, f-faster!" The young boy practically yelled. The brunette raised a brow and sped his hand up, his eyes rolling at the contact.

"Fuck this is good." Seamus mumbled pressing his lips to the smaller's, swallowing his moans and gasps.

"S-Seamus?" The brunette pulled back and locked eyes with the smaller. "I-I'm a, oh, I'm gonna ah, ah, ah! AH!" The blonde boy's body convulsed as his orgasm hit, the white substance shooting out and coating the older boy's stomach.

The brunette let go of the pulsing organ and leaned down, pressing his lips to the smaller. "Head to bed before your parents come home, I'm gonna grab a shower." Colin nodded and let out a content sigh, the older helping him up after he pulled up his bottoms, helping the smaller with his own as well. The two headed up the stairs and shared a slow passionate kiss before going their separate ways.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He stepped under the hot spray and sighed as the water ran down his body and over his raging hard-on. He wished he could have gotten off at the same time as the smaller boy, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon.

He grabbed the shampoo and quickly scrubbed his hair before grabbing the soap and lathering up his cloth. The brunette ran the soapy material over his arms and chest, stomach, legs and his backside. The Irishman looked down at his erection and sighed wrapping the soapy cloth around his heated flesh, his breath hitching at the contact.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and he pouted. "Yea?"

"We're home alright? When you're done head to bed, you don't have to go to sleep but I would like you to be in your room." Mr. Creevey called through the door.

"Alright!" Seamus looked down. "Looks like you'll have to wait a bit longer my lil friend. Oh gods I really need a good wank." The brunette rinsed his cloth and body before shutting off the tap and drying his feet, wrapping the towel around his waist. He picked up the other towel and plopped it on his head, opening up the washroom door and stepping into the hall, rubbing the material through his hair.

"W-wow." Seamus jumped. The towel loosened and began to fall. He grabbed it quickly and flushed.

"Uh, hi Dennis." The Irish voice rang out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" the blonde hissed. Seamus sighed and turned facing the other.

"What?"

"I-I-" The younger shuffled his feet, eyes trailing the older's chest. He watched as the droplets of water slid down the well defined stomach, his happy trail and into the towel. He took a step forwards and the older took a step back.

"I'm going to bed Dennis." Seamus stated.

"One kiss?" The blonde asked Seamus blanched.

"I'm dating Colin!"

"So don't tell him!" Dennis said in a pleading voice.

"I can't." Seamus sighed and walked quickly to his room, shutting the door behind him. Usually he slept naked but he wasn't chancing it here. He slipped on a pair of boxers and slid between his sheets.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dad? Dad?" Mr. Creevey jumped and opened his eyes.

"What is it? It's really late, why are you up?"

"I had a bad dream." The blonde boy whispered biting his lip.

"Well you can't sleep here. Why don't you wake your brother up?" The older man offered.

"I did, he kicked me and told me to go tell you."

"Alright, just this once because I'm far too tired tonight, go see if Seamus can help." He muttered half asleep.

"R-really?" The young boy asked.

"Mhmm." The blonde grinned and walked out of the room. He was glad his father changed his rules and let them close the doors. He walked over to the older boy's room and pushed the wooden object open.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seamus? Seamus?" The brunette groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" the Irishman ground out, looking to the clock. He glared when he noticed it was only three a.m.

"I-I had a bad dream." The blonde mumbled. Seamus looked up and gave a small smile, shuffling over, making room for the young boy.

"What was it about?" The older asked sleepily. The English boy climbed under the covers and plopped his head on his boyfriend's chest, running his hand along the other's stomach.

"They made you leave me and not let you come back." Colin whispered. The taller wrapped his arms around the small frame and pulled the petite boy close.

"I'm not going anywhere lil one. Promise." Seamus whispered kissing the mop of hair. The blonde leaned up and pressed their lips together. "Sleep alright? I'm tired." The brunette mumbled. Colin nodded and placed his head partly on the older's shoulder and the pillow, lips pressed to the thick neck.

"Love you Shay."

"Love ya too."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**TO: SamHAS**_

LOL! Dennis just wants some lovin'! And Nott's time for displeasure shalst come . . .

_**You are soooooo going to slaughter me! **_

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Colin, Seamus time to get up." Mr. Creevey whispered shaking the smaller boy. Colin was on his side facing the door with the older boy spooning up behind him, one arm thrown over the petite waist, his head on the other arm.

Colin had both his hands by his face. Grey blue eyes opened and he looked up groggily and gave a small smile.

"Morning dad." He whispered yawning. The arm tightened around his waist and a groan escaped the older. "Wake up Shay."

"M'up" the brunette stretched and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and jumped when Mr. Creevey raised his brow at him.

"This was a onetime thing. Colin had a nightmare and I was far too tired to deal with it, his mother was out like a light and Dennis didn't want to hear it." The older man stated.

"I understand." Seamus said. He heard a light snore and looked down chuckling. "Should we let him sleep a bit?"

"Yes, that might be a good idea." Mr. Creevey whispered. Seamus slipped out from behind the younger and followed the man of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Colin's gonna sleep a bit more." He informed his wife who nodded.

"Hugh, Mr. Creevey, and I have to go to work in a bit. Please behave alright?" Nora, Mrs. Creevey, said sighing. Seamus nodded and gave a small smile.

Colin stayed upstairs for a bit longer and Mrs. Creevey headed up to check on him before she left. "Seamus? Is it alright if he stays in your room? He's feeling a bit warm." The brunette nodded and gave a small smile.

The moment the door closed he groaned and turned to Dennis. "Do you have any Advil or something? I've got a wicked headache."

"Yea, hang on." The blonde quickly ran up stairs and into his room. He opened the nightstand drawer and grinned, checking the date. Perfect, it still had six months left to it. He took out one and ran down the stairs and grabbed another from on the fridge. "Here, take this." Seamus nodded and picked up his glass of water, swallowing the pill followed by the second one from the blonde.

"How long does it take to kick in?" Seamus muttered sitting on the chair.

"Not too long, the second should take about 15 to 20 minutes and the first should only take five." Dennis said. "Let's sit on the couch." Seamus raised his brow but followed him nonetheless. They plopped on the couch and Dennis smiled. "I know! I'll find a board game!" The blonde stood and disappeared.

Seamus' headache dissolved and he sighed, relaxing against the couch. The hyper blonde bounced back into the room and plopped the chessboard down on the table and quickly set it up. Seamus shifted, still seated in just his boxers and cleared his throat. Suddenly he was feeling really warm, maybe he got what Colin did. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Liquid fire trailed down his body and straight into his groin. Blue eyes snapped open and shot downwards, widening. "The fuck?"

"What's wrong?" Dennis asked sitting back from the board.

"I-I don't know!" The brunette looked around a little confused and shivered. The small boy crawled onto the couch and sat next to the older boy, lightly rubbing his inner thigh. "Oh fuck!" Seamus' eyes squeezed shut and he panted.

Dennis looked down and bit his lip, smirking at the fact that he could see how much this was affecting the brunette. "Hey Seamus?'

"W-what?" The taller boy shifted as the blonde's hand slid further up his leg and under the boxers.

"Around how big are you?"

"WHAT?" The brunette's eyes shot open and he stared at the smaller in disbelief. "You!" He growled pointing to the smaller boy. "You did this to me! What the fuck was that second pill?"

"That was the Tylenol." Dennis stated a finger lightly brushing the older's upper thigh, awfully close to his bits. Seamus' body convulsed and he arched.

"What the fuck was the first pill then?" Seamus glared at the other boy, moaning when the nimble fingers rolled his scrotum in the smaller hand, squeezing slightly. "Oh fuck! Oh sh-shit! Stop it dammit!"

"Trust me; you don't wanna know what it was." Dennis whispered straddling the older but continuing his ministrations on the other's sac.

"T-tell me now." The brunette hissed out. The blonde grinned and leaned down, a breath away from the taller's mouth.

"Kiss me Shay?" The small boy asked him, lightly squeezing the other's genitals again.

"N-no Den, I'm d-d-d-dating Cols." The older boy's eyes traveled and landed on the plump lips in front of him. The younger's hand slid out from the silky boxers and trailed up the outside, running along his length. Seamus moaned and arched into the touch.

"How big are you?" The blonde tried again.

"N-not your business." His body was getting out of control and it was beginning to get more and more difficult to control himself. He fisted his hands in the couch and let out a pant, the smaller's hand clenching and unclenching his grip on the older's member, his other hand on the strong bicep, mouth still a hairs away from the other's.

Seamus was going fucking crazy. "P-please don't." He muttered. The brunette moaned when the smaller squeezed the head of his member. The older boy grasped the back of the smaller's neck and yanked him down, pressing their lips together.

Dennis shivered and groaned, opening his mouth when a tongue pushed against his lips. The taller boy shifted their positions, lying the English boy down onto his back. He broke the kiss and pulled off the thin shirt. The blonde leaned up and pressed his lips to the thick throat, nipping the skin lightly, sucking against the junction. The older boy moaned and reached down, sliding his boxers down and off.

"What did you give me?" Seamus mumbled against the smaller's neck; slowly pulling the smaller's bottoms off, tossing them aside as well.

"Only If you t-tell me your size." The petite boy said with a smirk, eyes traveling down. His blue eyes glazed over and he moaned taking in the older's size.

"I don't know! Seven and a half inches, maybe eight. Somewhere around there." He hissed, pressing their lips together again. "Now what did you give me?" He cried out when the younger's hand wrapped around his member, the older's precum beginning to leak.

"Promise not to be mad?" Dennis asked, tugging the hard shaft.

"No, I c-c-c-can't promise that." Seamus whimpered and slid his hand down the small chest and reached between the young boy's legs, gripping the other's member. The blonde's back arched and he cried out, his spare hand gripping the broad shoulder.

"P-please?" the younger mumbled. Seamus leaned down and reattached their mouths. He reached down and pushed the thin leg off the couch, spreading the leg out as far as he could.

"Room, now." The brunette growled sitting up. He quickly grabbed their clothes and dragged the English boy up the stairs. He tossed him on Dennis' bed and slammed his bedroom door, tossing the clothes aside. The older crawled on top of the smaller and pressed their lips together again.

The blonde moaned and spread his legs as far as he could. He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube, shoving it in the older's hand. Seamus' body convulsed and he groaned, the liquid fire becoming more intense as his member managed to harden further. The taller boy felt as if he was peering through a cloud of smoke. He needed this, he really needed this.

Their lips connected in an open mouth kiss, tongues and teeth clashing almost violently. The younger heard the tube pop open and smiled into the kiss. He had wanted this for a long time. For about a year now, when he first realized he might be gay. He dreamt about the older boy for months on end before he finally got the courage to talk to him.

Something slick pressed to his entrance and he shivered.

"Grab my shoulder's or arms." Seamus muttered, pressing their lips together again. The young boy wrapped his arms along the strong back and flinched when the first slick finger slid into his entrance. Slowly the older boy pumped his digit in and out of the younger, deepening the kiss when he slid the second in.

He didn't know if he would be able to stay in control. "Look, I have a hard time staying in control alright?" Seamus said sliding the two fingers into the hilt. Dennis nodded and flinched, squeezing the broad back, eyes shut tightly. The brunette scissored the smaller, a whimper escaping plump lips. "Shh, I know."

"K-keep going." Dennis said.

"Stop clenching, relax." The older whispered attempting to continue being careful.

"I-I'm not!" The blonde said confused. The Irishman's mouth dropped and his eyes rolled.

"Fuck your tight!" when it became easier to scissor him he stopped his hand, blue eyes locking. "I'm going to try and find something alright?" the smaller nodded and relaxed his body further. "Someone's done a lot of reading." Dennis chuckled and nodded.

Seamus curled his fingers and tapped, the blonde boy flinching beneath him. He moved his digits and tried again.

"OH FUCK!" Nails dug into the broad back and the young boy cried out, subconsciously thrusting down. "A-again!" Seamus smirked and tapped the area again, memorizing its spot. The third finger slid in and Dennis whimpered, automatically clenching.

"Don't clench! Oh fuck that's nice though." The brunette began to lose his control, his body starting to convulse as sweat gathered, his eyes shut tight, biting his lip, concentrating. He quickly stretched the smaller's entrance and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube and adding it to his member and a little extra to the small boy's entrance.

He slid up and over the younger, bracing one hand on the mattress, fisting the sheets. His other hand grasped his member and placed it at the younger's entrance. "R-ready?"

"Yeah." Dennis slid his eyes shut and tightened his hold on the older's back. The taller pushed his hips forwards, his head breaching the young boy. Seamus cried out and his arm gave way, barely catching himself from landing on the other. A whimper left the small boy, his eyes starting to water.

"Sh-should I stop?" the older asked, shivering.

"N-no, keep going." Dennis said quietly. Seamus pushed forwards again and gasped, his head dropping to the thin shoulder, burying his face in the slim neck. He continued pressing his body towards the other again. He pulled out and pushed back in, going in a bit further in. He panted against the blonde neck and shivered. "H-how much more?"

"About h-half." Seamus muttered. He forced his hips in more and moaned deep in his chest. He pulled out and slipped in to the hilt. Dennis bit the tanning shoulder and dragged his hands down his back. The brunette hissed and stopped, his eyes rolling, both hands gripping the bed sheets next to the smaller's head.

"O-ok." Dennis whispered. The older slid out and slowly pushed back in, crying out. The young boy bit his lip and closed his eyes tighter. Seamus began to shake again.

"I-I-I can't keep this up Den, I- I"

"I-it's ok." The blonde mumbled. The brunette pulled out and pushed forwards again, the smaller's walls clamped against him. He flinched when the smaller whimpered, his member starting to slid a bit better. He had a very good idea as to why that was, but he couldn't stop, not now.

He began to speed up, angling his hips towards the younger's prostate. "Ready?" Seamus asked. Dennis nodded and cried out, eyes widening when the other's hips slammed forwards and hit his bundle of nerves. He wrapped his legs around the thick waist and moaned, pushing down against the older.

"F-faster!" Dennis' eyes rolled and Seamus hissed sweat dripping down his back as he forced his hips faster, moaning loudly.

"Ah! Ah! Shit! Oh fuucckk!" The brunette pressed his lips to the smaller's again and slid his tongue into the warm mouth, a fierce kiss taking place. He pushed his hips harder and moaned, the small boy grabbing his hair and yanking, scraping his other hand down the brunette's back.

Seamus was defiantly going to check his back later since both boys seemed to like scraping it so damn much! The blonde began to sweat and his back arched, crying out when the older boy rammed his prostate again and again, abusing the tender spot.

"Ah! Ah! Oh gods oh gods! M-more! Ah!" The younger shivered and tossed his head to the side panting heavily. It was such an exotic feeling. He could feel how deep the other was penetrating him, when he brushed against his bundle of nerves, how the older's member rubbed against his inner walls.

Seamus moaned and cried out, thrusting faster. The bed knock against the wall, momentarily startling the smaller. He suddenly really hoped his neighbours weren't home. The brunette however was unfazed by the sudden bang, what with being so damn used to it.

The older boy shivered and the smaller clenched and unclenched around him, the heat divining him insane. The younger's heels began to dig into his lower back and he flinched. The older boy continued his brisk pace and untangled the smaller's arms, reaching down to grab the slim thigh pull it off his back and over his shoulder, the other following shortly after.

Dennis cried out and gripped the strong biceps, mouth wide open and his eyes squeezed shut. The bed hit the wall again and the young boy moaned, thrusting back against the taller boy. "Oh gods yes!" his nails broke the skin on the strong arms and the older hissed.

Seamus lifted the smaller's hips off the bed, wrapping an arm under it to hold him in place. Dennis' back arched higher and he screamed, body freezing momentarily and the brunette thrust down and into him, penetrating him deep, with quick, but long penetrations.

"Please! Please! Oh, oh, oh! S-Seamus!" he began to chant and move more, a boil beginning to form. The brunette hissed and gripped the sheets and the younger's back tighter, the sweat beginning to trail down his face as well, the room becoming unbearably hot.

Dennis' eyes widened when he felt an intense heat run through his body from his toes, up his legs, and pooling in his stomach. From there it moved up this chest and into his face, running down his arms. The liquid fire ran back down his body and directly into his groin.

"OH SHIT! I'ma I-I-I Oh, oh SHAY!" Blue eyes squeezed shut and the smaller's mouth dropped, body stiffening before jerking slightly, his seed splashing between their chests, clenching down hard onto the older's member.

Seamus let out a loud deep moan and thrust into the smaller faster, his boil slowly starting to pick up. He felt the pooling in his stomach and cried out, his orgasm being ripped from his body and filling the small frame to its hilt.

The brunette caught himself before collapsing and panted, pulling out of the younger, a hiss leaving both boys. Seamus lowered the slim legs and rolled off to the side, eyes closed and his chest heaving. The older boy slid his eyes opened and looked down, blanching.

"We are so fucking screwed." He muttered glancing at the amount of blood. Just then reality hit the brunette like a ton of bricks. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE ME?"

_**DON'T MURDER THE AUTHOR! Or you'll never know what has happened!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**You'll find out in this chapter what Dennis gave him.**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"We are so fucking screwed." He muttered glancing at the amount of blood. Just then reality hit the brunette like a ton of bricks. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE ME?" The small boy jumped and screamed, grabbing his lower back. "Fuck! I probably re-opened your wounds, FUCK!"

"S-stop!" Dennis cried out when the older sat bolt up, attempting to spread the smaller's legs.

"I have to check Dennis!" Seamus hissed at him, eyes narrowed. He spread the younger's legs and gagged. "Fuck I hate blood." He looked around at the sheets and the younger's arse. He reached forwards, trying to ignore the red substance, and spread the smaller's cheeks, sighing. "Ok, I didn't open them, just stretched you." He sat back and bit his lip. "I need to get you in the shower and get rid of these sheets."

"O-ok. Help me?" Dennis said. The older boy helped the younger into the hall, both starkers, and made sure no one was there. He led the small boy into the washroom and started the water.

"Now what the fuck did you give me Dennis?" Seamus was angry as hell. He was trying his best to keep his temper but the only thing going through his head was, '_I cheated on my boyfriend with his thirteen year old brother! Jailbait! Jailbait! I'm so fucking screwed!'_

"V-Viagra." Dennis said stepping under the spray. Seamus cracked.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING MAD? It's not bad enough that once I start I have a hard time stopping so you fucking DRUG ME? The FUCK is wrong with you?" Seamus fisted his hands in his hair and let out a frustrated growl.

"I-I'm sorry!" The smaller cried out, a whine leaving him.

"You- you're _sorry_? I just cheated on the guy I love with his fucking bother all because of your stupid pill and you're _SORRY_?" the brunette began to pace. He heard a sob from the shower and a clonk. He pulled the curtain and sighed. Dennis was seated on the bottom of the tub, knees to his chest and his head between his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. "Dennis, please don't cry?"

"D-don't cry? You're blaming _everything_ on me?" The younger yelled glaring up at him.

"What the fuck Dennis? Don't you dare try and pin your drugging me on my shoulders!"

"You started all of this!" The blonde screamed, throwing the washcloth at him.

"Dammit Dennis what on earth are you on about?" he tossed the cloth back in the tub, eyes still narrowed, teeth and fists clenched.

"You hit on me nonstop! When I twisted my arm, when I had that nightmare, when I slept next to you! You fucking _dry humped_ me! You started it! You started the flirting and the first moves! Fuck you even taught me to kiss!" The young boy yelled back, tears streaming down his face.

"It was a _dare!_ And you were jerking next to me! I'm a sex addict! I'm sorry if it turned me on and I snapped!" Seamus said anger laced in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, I get it, you felt bad and pretended to like me. You lead me on then tossed me aside for my fucking brother!" Dennis said, his lips starting to tremble. Seamus flinched. If Dennis knew the truth, he'd hate him. In the beginning, it was Dennis Seamus wanted, but Nott dared him to be with Colin but he still led the small boy on. "How many times have you had sex with my brother?"

"What? No! That's none of your business!" Seamus' eyes were wide with disbelief.

"HOW MANY TIMES!"

"I blew him once, jerked him twice alright? He jerked me once and blew me a bit." The brunette sat on the toilet and sighed, dropping his head in his hands.

"How many times have you rammed your cock up his arse?" Dennis pressed. Seamus' head shot up.

"None! I've never slept with him that way! You took that from me!" Seamus stood and cleared his throat, turning his back to the smaller. Now he'd never get to sleep with Colin! Colin would hate him! "Why'd you give me Viagra?"

"I wanted to sleep with you; I wanted you to need me like I needed you." Dennis whispered. He couldn't tell him that the boy hurting him threatened him if he didn't.

"Don't lie to me Dennis, I'm not an idiot, I have a younger brother." Seamus turned to the other.

"I-I was threatened to do it. He said he'd hurt Colin if I didn't." Dennis whispered, lip trembling. Seamus' face softened.

"Alright, ok, I understand. Look, I'm sure I could take care of him. Is it the same one hurting you?" The brunette asked shutting off the shower and helping the other stand. The blonde just nodded lip trembling again. "Ok, come here alright?" Seamus pulled the small boy to his chest and held him close, making soothing shushing noises. "We have to get dressed and fix everything up. This stays between us, I'm not losing Colin."

They headed back to the smaller's room, getting dressed, tidying it up and shoving the sheets in a garbage bag, placing it on the curb, six houses over.

Seamus slipped upstairs and stepped into his room. He walked over to his bed and sat town, his eyes filling with tears. The brunette leaned down and pressed his lips to the pale, sweaty forehead. Colin let out a quiet moan and opened his eyes.

"Hey lil one." Seamus said sweetly, petting the smaller's head, moving the hair from his face. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Colin said with a small smile. "My head hurts."

"I know. Your parents should be home any second ok? Do you want me to get you some water?" The brunette asked. The smaller closed his eyes and nodded.

"Seamus?"

"Yeah?" He whispered turning back to the smaller after standing.

"Thanks for being there for me. It means a lot." Colin shivered and pulled the blanket closer. The older boy flinched and bit his lip. He left the room and filled the glass from the washroom.

"Hello Seamus." He jumped and spun spilling a bit on his shirt.

"Hi Mr. Creevey, how was work?" The brunette asked giving him a small smile.

"It was alright. What's with the glass?" The older man asked.

"Oh Colin's thirsty, thought I'd bring him some water." Seamus stated shrugging. Mr. Creevey smiled and nodded, stepping aside. The Irishman filled the cup back up, slipped back into his room and sat on his bed, running his hands through the sweaty hair. "Cols, come on, sit up." He whispered. The young boy moaned and the brunette set the water aside, helping the smaller to sit. He handed him the glass and gave a small smile to the short boy.

Colin gave the brunette a small smile and plopped his head against his bicep. Seamus flinched as the blonde's cranium bumped into his fresh cuts. "Lay with me?" the older boy looked up and locked eyes with the small boy's father.

"I should have known he was ill, he never gets nightmares. Yeah alright, it's best someone stays with him anyways." He turned and left, stopping at the door. The older man bit his lip and sighed. "Please don't do anything to him." The door closed to the Irishman's surprise.

"Alright lil one, I need you to sit up for a sec." The brunette whispered. Colin rolled off and whimpered, shivering slightly. "Where's your thermometer?" The blonde pointed to the night stand and Seamus picked it up. He pulled off his shirt and jeans, sliding under the covers, ignoring the heat. The older boy was mostly laying down, a pillow under his shoulder to make him rise a bit.

He pulled the blonde and the young boy placed his head on the taller's upper stomach. Seamus reached down and stuck the thermometer in the shorter's mouth, pushing the button, turning it on. The younger's ragged breathing was the only sound for a while, well until it beeped. He removed the instrument from the younger's mouth and looked at the temperature.

His eyes widened and he covered the small boy's ears. "MR. CREEVEY!" It took mere seconds for him to open the door. Seamus handed the thermometer over and Mr. Creevey bit his lip.

"Don't leave him, keep him covered, I'll get a cloth for his head . . . and maybe a bucket." The older man left quickly returning with the items. The small boy whimpered and tried to move away when the cold cloth touched his head.

"Shh, it's alright." Seamus whispered. Mr. Creevey handed the older boy a Tylenol and a fresh cup of water. "Sit up Cols, come on." The younger made a noise of protest and snuggled closer to the brunette. "Please?"

Colin lifted his head, eyes open a crack. Seamus pushed the pill between the younger's lips and pressed the cup to his mouth, helping him drink it. The blonde dropped his head back down and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. He let out a whine when the cold cloth was rubbed over his forehead and cheek.

"Shh, I know, I know." Seamus rubbed the slim side and pushed the wet material against the smaller's forehead, keeping it there. Colin's teeth clattered and he let out a small sob, clinging tighter to the older boy. The brunette wrapped both arms around the young boy and rocked him slightly. It was a few minutes but the blonde's breath evened out and he relaxed, a small snore leaving him.

"Does he always snore?" Seamus asked. Perhaps he just never noticed before today.

"No, not unless his nose is stuffed." He muttered. He pushed the hair from his sons face and looked at the brunette. "I'm trusting you with my boy. Homosexuality is seen as a serious sin as you know, but he's still my son. I know Dennis is also gay and I understand that. No matter how much I disapprove in homosexuality, Colin really needs his . . . boyfriend . . . right now." The older man said with a sigh. "Would you come with me for a sec, see if we can't find something you two can eat?"

"Sure." Seamus began to slowly slide out from the other. A loud cry left Colin and his arms tightened his mouth opening and biting down.

"OW!" Seamus flinched. "OK! OK! I'll stay put just stop biting my nipple!" the younger released the hardened bud and snuggled closer to the older, holding him tight. "Does' he always do that when he's sick?"

"Ah not usually no, I guess he just really doesn't want you to get up." Mr. Creevey said surprised. "Alright, I'll find some soup and crackers." Seamus nodded and watched him leave.

"Fuck Colin that hurt!" He hissed. The younger lifted his head and glared at the taller.

"You were gonna go way." The blonde stated.

"To get you soup and then come back!" Seamus sighed. "It's alright. Are you feeling any better?" Colin shook his head no. The brunette leaned down and pressed his lips to the warm forehead.

"Lil bit. What's my temperature?" Colin asked. The older boy helped him sit up and smiled when the smaller's head plopped against his shoulder.

"You were at 105.1 degrees Cols. Lemme check again." He grabbed the thermometer and took the younger's temperature.

"Well?" Colin said flushed.

"104.9 Colin, lie back down ok?" The shorter pouted and slid back down under the covers. Seamus stayed with him the entire night, drinking a lot of coffee, even though it was against Mormon rules, and managed to stay awake the entire night. Dennis stopped in a few times to see how Colin was and when the older Creevey son was asleep, the younger would attempt to get a small kiss from the brunette.

Seamus refused every time. When morning came and Colin stirred, the brunette was so tired he had started seeing double. "Hi."

"Hmm? Oh, hey Cols." Seamus stretched and yawned. "How you feeling?"

"Well actually. Did you sleep yet?" the blonde asked looking at the clock. It was five a.m.

"Not yet no." The taller said his eyes sliding shut and snapping back open.

"Go to sleep, I'm alright now ok?" The younger said. Seamus nodded and slid down, turning on his side, facing the window. Colin turned his back to the older and shuffled until the brunettes' stomach was pressed to his back. The blonde lifted the older's arm and dropped it over his waist. The older chuckled and fell asleep quickly, the blonde slipping back into his subconscious soon after.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Go to sleep, I'm alright now ok?" The younger said. Seamus nodded and slid down, turning on his side, facing the window. Colin turned his back to the older and shuffled until the brunettes' stomach was pressed to his back. The blonde lifted the older's arm and dropped it over his waist. The older chuckled and fell asleep quickly, the blonde slipping back into his subconscious soon after.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seamus? Seamus it's noon." Blue eyes opened and he turned his head, lying on his back. He smiled at Collin and sat up.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm down to 98.7" the blonde said smiling. His eyes glanced to the older's neck and his smile slowly started to fade but he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Lunch is ready. Dad said one of your friends asked to come and visit you so my parents are gonna split for a few hours and give us the house." Colin stood up. He was wearing a nice pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt.

Seamus quickly got dressed and followed the younger down the stairs.

"He'll be in the living room apparently." Colin said. They walked into said room and froze.

"You!" The brunette glared. Dennis sat next to the tall boy, eyes wide. "Where's Mr. And Mrs. Creevey?"

"Went out, just us. Isn't that right lil boy?" the oldest said smirking down at Dennis. The small blonde flinched away.

"Y-you're the one hurting him?" Colin asked, eyes watering slightly, frightened for his little brother.

"And if I am?" He asked smirking.

"Son of a bitch! I'ma kill you!" Seamus yelled, glaring.

"Oh please, I'm nearly four times as strong as you and you know it." The mystery man stood up and walked over to the Irishman, smirking. "Did you ever tell lil Creevey why you started hanging out with him?"

"Don't do this Theo; please don't do this to me." Seamus muttered. Nott smirked and Colin ran next to his little brother.

"Don't do what? Tell him the truth?" the Italian man asked.

"Seamus, what's he talking about?" The blonde mumbled, continuing to stand in front of his baby brother.

"Nothing Colin, _right_ Theo?" The brunette hissed.

"Nope, not right." He smirked and turned to the two blondes. "I dared him." Seamus' eyes widened.

"W-what?" Colin looked between the two older boys. "S-Seamus, what dare? W-what's he talking about?"

"Colin it's nothing, Theo would you shut the _fuck_ up!" The brunette yelled when the older opened his mouth.

"It's obviously not nothing Seamus! What the fuck is going on?" The blonde stepped forwards and glared at his boyfriend. Theo turned to Dennis.

"Did you do as I instructed?" The Italian man asked.

"Y-yes." Dennis shifted.

"What did he ask you? What did you do?" Colin glared at his brother.

"I-I'm sorry Cols." His blue eyes began to water.

"You!" The oldest Creevey son yelled pointing to Nott, "What did you dare him?"

"Theo don't _please!_" Seamus practically begged him.

"I dared him to tame the hyper Creevey brother and date him, i.e. you, for at least a month, no cheating. And he had two weeks to 'woo' you in" The Italian boy stated. Colin's mouth dropped, gaping slightly fishlike. He turned to his brunette, a silent tear falling.

"Is that true?" he whispered.

"Colin, look I can explain-"

"IS IT TRUE?" the other's all jumped at how loud his voice had gone.

"Yes but-"

"No." Colin said sternly.

"But Cols-"

"Fuck you!" Colin grabbed the nearest thing, a phonebook, and chucked it at the other. Seamus' eyes widened and he turned, crying out when the book hit his back.

"Now I don't know about you, but I don't think it was supposed to hurt that much." Theo stated smirking. Colin glared at his boyfriend.

"You don't understand Colin! It started out as a dare yes but-"

"But then you fell in love with me right?" Colin yelled the brunette nodded. "My ass Seamus! You never even wanted to be with me! You only wanted me because of a dare!"

"Actually he only wanted you because after a month, he would dump you so he could be with me." Theo said smirking. Colin let out a sound of distress and took a step back. "If he managed to stay with you and not cheat then he'd get to be with me and only me. But he couldn't even stay faithful to the one he _'loved'_"

Colin looked at the brunette and blanched. "What?"

"Colin listen to me please!" Seamus cried out, his eyes starting to water.

"Who?" The blonde hissed.

"Colin-"

"WHO THE FUCK DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH!" The blonde was fuming. "It is a hickies isn't it?"

"What?" Now Seamus was confused.

"I saw it on your neck this morning but tried to tell myself it was a bruise!" Colin gripped his hair with both hands and made a frustrated noise. "Who Seamus?"

"I-I can't tell you!" The brunette said stepping closer. The blonde moved away and next to his brother.

"Uh Seamus? Is your back _bleeding_" Theo asked surprised.

"I don't know. What are you talking about?" The Irish accent rang out. The oldest walked up to him and grabbed the brunette's shoulders, turning his back to the others.

"Fuck, you are bleeding!" Theo said with a laugh. "And they look fairly recent too!"

"H-how recent?" Colin asked. "You really did cheat on me didn't you?" It was quiet.

"Wow Creevey I had no idea you'd be this wild during intercourse." Theo said. Seamus' eyes widened and he turned facing the others.

"What are you talking about? I haven't slept-" Colin froze. Slowly his head turned to his younger brother. Dennis' eyes watered.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the older blonde paled and his head swam. "You slept with my _brother_?"

"You don't understand!" Seamus pressed "He fucking _drugged_ me!"

"WHAT? You drugged my boyfriend?" Colin yelled shoving his brother. Dennis looked at Colin in shock.

"H-he told me to!" Theo's eyes widened and he smirked.

"You're right, I did. I told him to sleep with Seamus." Nott said smirking. Colin looked at him in disbelief. "I told him as I sliced his arm open that if he didn't I'd do worse to you."

"You son of a bitch!" Seamus yelled. Theo smirked and grabbed the older blonde, gripping both wrists in one hand.

"Let me go!" he cried out.

"Shut up!" the eldest hissed. Seamus locked eyes with his boyfriend. A tear slipped down his cheek and he clenched his jaw.

"Leave them alone Theo."

"What the hell are you gonna do pretty boy?" Nott asked. He kicked the back of Colin's knees, forcing the blonde down. He shoved the smaller onto his chest and knelt down. "You're not stronger than me. You know for a fact that I can take you out with one hand." He let go of the young boy's hands and sat on him.

"Ow! GER'OFF ME!" Colin yelled coughing.

"I will, but first I want your lil boyfriend here to do me a favour." Theo said with a smirk. Seamus locked eyes with the blue ones of the young boy.

"What?" Colin wheezed.

"He has to have a little more fun with your brother first." The older boy looked up at the Irishman. "Or I could just do to Colin what I did to Dennis, or I guess I could hurt both of them, that can be arranged too."

"What do you want from me Theo?" Seamus yelled at him, looking worriedly between Dennis and Colin.

"To make your life a living hell." He said smirking. "Now I want you two to go over there," He pointed to the kitchen table. He stood up and picked up the small boy by the scruff of his collar, pulling him into the kitchen and shoving him down on a chair. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog." Colin growled out. Theo raised a brow.

"Hmm, I like them feisty; no wonder Shay likes you so much." The Italian man leaned down and licked the shell of the other's ear.

"Ew!" Colin moved away and glared. All three stiffened when a knife was placed to the smaller's neck.

"Seamus sit in the chair." Theo hissed. The brunette looked at him, a pleading look in his eyes. "Fine, quickly." The eldest removed the knife and the Irish man walked over to his boyfriend. He leaned down and tipped the blonde's head up, pressing their lips together gently.

"I love you." Seamus whispered against the thick lips. Colin reached up and pulled the taller down, deepening the kiss.

"Love you too but I'm still mad at you."

"Alright!" Nott shoved Seamus towards the chair and the brunette sat down. Colin shifted as the knife was held at his throat yet again. "Dennis." He pointed with his free hand towards the older boy. Before the blonde could get to Seamus however he grasped his arm.

"Don't." Seamus whispered. Nott raised a brow and looked towards the other. Dennis flinched and bit his lip, leaning up. The older closed the distance, pressing their lips together. The blonde shivered and melted slightly. The brunette looked away. He knew how good of a kisser Theo was, he had made the Irishman's legs give way many times.

Theo's tongue slid out and pressed against the plump lips. Dennis opened his mouth and allowed their wet muscles to brush against each other. Theo wrapped his arm around the petite waist when the petite legs began to shake. He pulled back and smirked, pushing the smallest towards the brunette.

Dennis stopped in front of the other and looked back confused as to his next step.

"You know damn well what I'm thinking Den." The older said sternly. The youngest bit his lip and sighed, dropping to his knees in front of the brunette.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Dennis stopped in front of the other and looked back confused as to his next step.

"You know damn well what I'm thinking Den." The older said sternly. The youngest bit his lip and sighed, dropping to his knees in front of the brunette.

"Wow! That's a bit much don't you think?" Seamus stated.

"Would you rather they both watched us? Because that can be arranged, I have a few friends out front who can easily hold a knife." Theo said. The brunette locked eyes with Colin.

"Yes. Only because doing this in front of Cols with his brother is fucking terrible! Same if it was in front of Dennis and I was with Colin." Seamus said sighing. His boyfriend locked eyes with him and gave a small smile.

"Then it's settled you and Dennis, me and Colin." The Italian said.

"WHAT?" The three other yelled.

"You can't sleep with Colin! I know you! You're too rough!" Seamus cried out.

"Fine, me and you then Colin and Dennis." The two brothers blanched and looked up at the brunette.

"How about they do nothing and-"

"Either we fuck, I pound the hell out of Colin or I reopen Dennis' wounds with my cock. You pick." The Italian hissed. "Oh and we take turns. You and I, or you and whoever, then they go after. But you're still first."

"I-I oh fuck. Don't screw the boys, you'll deliberately hurt them!" Seamus hissed.

"I am _not_ fucking my brother!" Colin yelled.

"Oh no, no, he'll be fucking you, after all, Seamus gave his arse quite the pounding last night." Theo said smirking. "Either you fuck him, or I'll hurt him again. Or I could sleep with Dennis and as Seamus and Dennis both know, my best friend is my knife."

"Please don't sleep with Dennis!" Colin pleaded.

"No! Colin don't you even think about it! Fine Theo you win! I'll let you do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt them!" Seamus cried out.

"Then it's settled." Nott whistled and two boys walked in smirking.

"What the hell? Now you've got smart ass and ferret boy here?" Seamus yelled glaring at Blaise and Draco. The platinum blonde sneered and walked over to Colin, gripping his shoulder tight, making sure he stayed still, Blaise dragging Dennis to a chair and doing the same.

"And this is my friend Mitch. He's of age, isn't that wonderful?" Theo said pointing to another boy. Seamus watched as the two other Slytherins pulled put their own knives and stood behind the younger boys. "And you two will watch." He said sternly. The brunette shifted in his seat when the older walked closer.

"Am I going into the usual potion then?" the Irishman hissed.

"That should do yes." Theo nodded. "You know what I love about you?" Seamus glared at him, unbuckling his belt and undoing the snaps on his slacks. "No matter how mad, scared or upset you are, one little sexual touch, and it's all forgotten."

"Fuck you." The blue eyed boy growled at him.

"No, actually the plan is for me to fuck you. When was the last time you got it up the arse? You're a bit cranky there princess." Nott stepped closer and unbuckled his bottoms. The brunette looked at the others and flushed, shifting uncomfortably. "Oh please! Who in here has seen Seamus starkers?"

Nott put his hand up followed by Colin to Dennis, Blaise and finally Draco. "See? All but Mitch." The older said smirking. "Now drop them Shay." The brunette sighed and pulled both his bottoms down. "Hmm, not hard yet?" Theo stepped closer and leaned down, pressing his lips to the pale neck, his hand sliding down the younger's chest. His finger tips dipped into the coarse hairs and over the hardening length, squeezing it.

Nott smirked when the smaller's member became fully erect. "Don't worry you two; I won't use any foreplay this time." Seamus let out a sigh of relief and turned, resting his forearms on the table and lowering his head between them. He kicked one leg out of his bottoms and spread his leg. He heard Mitch cast the lube spell a few time onto Theo's hand.

A slick finger lightly pressed to his entrance and slid in. The Italian boy leaned over and muttered into the brunette's ear. "Don't worry love; I'll be more gently this time. I want you crying out my name." The younger flinched as the second finger pushed in. "Fuck you've gotten tight. Mmm, this will be fun."

The brunette's back arched, a gasp leaving him when the older rubbed his prostate. Colin let out a small whimpered and Seamus bit his lip. "S-stop."

"What?" Theo pulled back shocked. The younger leaned down and pulled his bottoms up.

"I can't alright, I can't. Let them go, please." Seamus pleaded with the older boy, quickly doing up his bottoms. Theo's eyes widened. "Let them go." The younger leaned against the table glaring. Mitch raised a brow and smirked, leaning against the wall.

"You can't scare me Seamus." The Italian man said with a small laugh. The brunette brought his hand forwards and pressed the cold metal flat against the older's abdomen, lightly touching the taller's member. Theo looked down and his eyes widened his own blade millimetres away from his shaft.

"Let them the fuck go or so help me god I will fucking castrate you!" The brunette yelled.

"You don't have the guts!" Seamus pushed down slightly; a small cut hitting the older's softening length. "Ow!"

"Do you really wanna chance that I may or may not do it?" the Irishman hissed.

"Perhaps we should Leave Theo." Mitch mumbled smirking.

"Fine. See you in school." The four boys turned and walked away. Seamus' body convulsed.

"Seamus!" Colin ran forwards and hugged the older.

"L-let go! Please!" The brunette stepped away and gripped the table.

"A-are you still. . ." The blonde whispered.

"Oh gods yes." he glared down at his erection and sighed. "Hey, can you do me a favour?"

"After that, of course!" Colin said smiling.

"Will you give me a special Christmas gift?" Seamus muttered looking at his boyfriend.

"O-ok, what is it?"

"Do you think maybe you could," The brunette looked towards Dennis.

"Oh hell no! Seamus I am not fucking him!" the younger growled, his arms flailing.

"No! Not fuck just; oh I don't know a kiss?"

"No." The blonde stated sternly.

"B-but!"

"NO!" Colin glared and crossed his arms, attempting to hold dominance over the older boy. Seamus smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to the smaller's ear.

"I'll do every little thing you want for the rest of the week. I swear, even if it's walking around in a damn too-too." The brunette whispered licking the outer shell of the younger's ear. Colin shivered and moaned.

"No Shay, it's not going to happen alright?" The blonde said flushing slightly feeling over heated.

"Fine." He pulled back and pouted. They spent the majority of the day sitting on the couch and chairs playing board games. Seamus sat back in the corner of the couch, between the back of the sofa and the arm. He had one foot on the cushion and the other on the floor. His blue eyes slid shut and a yawn left him.

Seamus couldn't remember being this bored with hot guys before in his entire life! He had gone upstairs to change and was in a fresh pair of black slacks and a white button up dress shirt, tie hanging loosely. He was making a habit of wearing one more often since Colin seemed to like it so damn much.

There was a knock on the door and Dennis stood up opening it. "Seamus?" The brunette 'hmm'ed at him and yawned again. "Door's for you." The brunette sighed and went to stand up, jumping when his lovely boyfriend plopped between his legs.

"Let them in Den." Colin called settling his back against the older's chest.

"Hey bro." Seamus' eyes snapped open and he paled. "Mom and dad aren't here so don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Oh alright." The brunette muttered attempting to squeeze out from the smaller. Colin pinched him and glared. "Ow! Do you _have_ to hurt me all the time?"

"Yes! I need you right now alright? I was trying not to but I really need you!" the blonde pleaded with him. The older sighed.

"Ew!" Devon yelled twisting his face.

"Not that kind of _need_!" Seamus growled at him. "Remember Nott?" the other Irish boy nodded. "Well he and his friends were holding knives to their necks, they had their life threatened alright so I get where Cols is coming from. I'm surprised Dennis isn't crawling onto my lap." Colin whistled a random tune and the older raised his brow.

"Ok, ok I told him not to." Colin said giving him a shy smile.

"Colin! He needs someone too ya know! He's been hurt many times by him!" Seamus said in surprise.

"Seamus why didn't you tell me about Nott threatening my brother to sleep with you?" Colin asked.

"WHAT?" Devon was pale and rather disturbed.

"Colin! Do you have to have such a blunt personality! My 14 year old brother did not need to know that!" Seamus growled at him.

"Mom gave you one more chance and you already blew it?" The youngest Finnigan said aghast.

"He drugged me! I was supposed to be taking a Tylenol and he gave me freaking Viagra!" Seamus glared.

"Viagra doesn't _make_ you sleep with people; it just makes you horny Seamus!" Devon yelled. Colin shrunk back into the older's chest, burying his face in the other. Seamus raised a brow.

"That's my armpit Cols."

"I don't care." The blonde muttered.

"I'm sorry I won't yell again, well hopefully." Seamus said sighing. "Look Dev I don't expect you to get this alright? Whan I was younger Nott was the first person I slept with and he did something, made me say things. Look I think he may have put some sort of binding spell on me alright?"

"You know I hate it when you talk about magic Shay." Dev stated glaring.

"Well too bad. Look there was blood involved and all that. Anyways, the next thing I knew I was always turned on. If I wasn't touched sexually then I could just wank or something."

"Seamus! Can you _not_ tell me this?" His brother yelled flushing.

"Just listen for a minute ok?" Seamus said frustrated. The smaller brunette sighed and plopped down on the window sill opposite to the couch. "Thank you. Now I know wanking is against Mormon code but if I didn't it would start to hurt. I couldn't make it go away. If I used a spell to make it go away it would only get worse.

"If someone touched me sexually or intimately, even a kiss on my damn shoulder, or a peck on my lips made me need someone else's . . . well anything really." Seamus ran a hand through his hair. The blonde in his lap shifted and he shivered clenching his jaw. "I'm getting better at controlling it, but I think the binding spell might be wearing off. I think he actually put a time limit on it."

"Alrighty then." Devon said loosening his tie embarrassed. "A-aren't you having an issue what with Blondie on you there?"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Colin yelled lifting his head and glaring. He slipped and Seamus howled.

"Not anymore I'm not! Ow! What is it with you and _sacking_ me?" The younger crawled off blushing.

"Sorry!" the blonde instinctively reached down and started to unbuckle the brunette's belt.

"Colin!" Seamus shoved his hands away, the blonde still attempting to open his pants. "COLIN! STOP IT!" The younger jumped and looked up at the flushed face of the taller boy, his eyes glazed. "Please stop."

"Sorry." The smaller boy bit his lip and looked away. Seamus sighed and tapped his chest. Colin gave a giant smile and crawled back into his lap, resting his back against his chest.

The blonde flushed a deeper shade of red when he felt the older's erection digging into his back uncomfortably.

"Not my fault." Seamus stated.

"Hey Devon wanna go play a card game or something upstairs?" Dennis offered holding his hand to the side of his face, blocking out his brother and the older Irishman.

"Yes! That would be a wonderful." Devon said following the smaller up the stairs.

"I wonder if they'll get together." Colin mumbled to Seamus, shifting in attempt to find a more comfortable spot.

"Hard to say, Devon follows the Mormon rules to a 'T'. In other words, and I quote, _'Homosexuality is a serious sin'_." Seamus informed the smaller. "Stop moving! You're not helping me here!"

"Well sorry but your cock is bruising my back!" The smaller said in distress.

"Well you know we could solve that problem." The brunette said with a smirk, pushing his hips harder against the petite back.

"Seamus! Our brothers are right up stairs! They could hear! Or they could walk in on us!" Colin said gapping at the older.

"We can move this to my room." He offered smirking. "Where's that kinky boy now hmm?"

"Fine, strip."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Seamus! Our brothers are right up stairs! They could hear! Or they could walk in on us!" Colin said gapping at the older.

"We can move this to my room." He offered smirking. "Where's that kinky boy now hmm?"

"Fine, Strip." The blonde ordered. He stood up and walked to the window, closing the curtains. The minute he knew no one could see he pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his belt. Seamus gaped at him. "Well?" The younger whispered crawling onto the couch, pants open and sliding down slightly.

Seamus unbuttoned his shirt in record time, chucking it aside. His belt was already open due to the little boy he called his boyfriend. He quickly popped open the clasp on his slacks and tugged the zipper down. Colin grinned and leaned forwards, pressing their lips together.

Seamus reached down and yanked the smaller's pants down, the blonde then stood up and stepped out of the pesky material. Seamus stood and followed the smaller's example. The younger pointed to the couch and the Irish man lied down. Colin crawled back on top and leaned down, pressing his lips to the hollow of the older's throat.

Seamus moaned and shivered lifting both hands. He slid them down the slim waist and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers.

"Hey boy's we're . . ." Colin and Seamus froze turning to the door.

"M-mom." The blonde's eyes widened, Seamus' eyes slid shut and he bit his lip.

"Pack?" He muttered not facing the others.

"Perhaps that's best yes." Mrs. Creevey whispered shocked. Mr. Creevey walked in and blanched.

"Not again!" He turned away and cleared his throat. "Mr. Finnigan-"

"I know." Seamus had never lost an erection so fast in his life. He pushed on the smaller's chest, forcing him to sit up.

"No! You can't leave!" Colin placed his hands on the older's chest, still straddling him. He pushed with all his might, attempting to make the older lie back down.

"Colin, get off him." His father hissed still looking away.

"But-"

"NOW!" the blonde jumped and flinched when his father yelled. He crawled off the older and looked pleadingly at his mother.

"Go to your room. Where's your brother?" she asked her jaw clenched.

"H-he's with Devon." Colin said standing up and gathering his clothes. The brunette pulled his pants up, quickly buttoning the slacks and redoing his belt.

"What?"Mr. Creevey spun and glared.

"Devon follows the Mormon rule book as If it were his life line. If Dennis came on to him he'd run screaming. He's slightly homophobic . . . ok he's very homophobic." Seamus said buttoning up his shirt. "Cols? Where's my tie?" The blonde put his clothes down and shifted through them.

"Oh! There it is!" He picked it up from between the cushions and handed it to the older boy. Seamus sighed and leaned down, quickly pressing their lips together, Mr. Creevey sputtering next to them.

"I'll see you at school alright?" Seamus muttered kissing him again before heading up the stairs. It was a good thing he didn't unpack too much. He quickly owled his mother and sighed. He didn't want to do this but he didn't have much of a choice. He repacked the things he took out and bit his lip.

The brunette pulled out his night shirt and wrapped his cologne bottle in it. He snuck across the hall and opened the Creevey brother's door.

"Hey Shay!" Devon said smiling. The older ignored him and stuck the items under his boyfriend's pillow.

"Don't tell him, I want him to find it himself." Seamus said clearing his throat. Dennis stood up and walked over to one of the dressers shifting through it.

"Here, it's one of his favourites, I know he won't mind." The blonde handed a faded black shirt over to the taller boy. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"Yea, your parents walked in on a slightly intimate situation." Seamus said heading back to his room. He packed the shirt and sighed. An owl tapped his window and the brunette let it in, taking the parchment. His owl left obviously not wanting a response.

_Seamus,_

_Are you sure you're ready to come back home? If so you much remember that you will be following our rules. You will be expected to continue your studies as a Mormon. Yes you may go back to Hogwarts, but your brother will be going with you. You have one final shot dear and please don't mess this up._

_I hope you do come home. I will talk to the church and see if they will forgive you. I love you sweetie and I'll hopefully see you soon._

Seamus sighed and picked up his trunk, shifting through it and grabbing his bag of floo powder. The brunette headed down the stairs and gave the small blonde a sad smile. "Love you." He muttered.

"Love you too Shay." Colin walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's three weeks ok?" The taller said kissing him lightly. The brunette left quickly and landed in his living room. His mother gave him a hug and rubbed his back. The Irish boy headed up to his old room taking deep breaths. That night, he was to fall back into his routine. He was going to have to be a Mormon again. Ha! Well try at least!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sighed and fixed his tie. He was seated on the Hogwarts Express next to his brother (yes I am well aware that this would be impossible to have happened. He would not just simply be sent off to Hogwarts and be accepted but pretend for me) and across from Neville and Harry. Ron and Hermione stepped in and smiled at Seamus, Harry and Neville. The brunette bit his lip and looked at his hands.

"Hey, where's Colin?" Hermione asked Seamus. The younger shrugged and looked out the window, the train starting to move.

"Devon!" Said boy jumped and spun. He smiled.

"Hey Dennis!" the young Irish boy looked up at his brother who nodded. The younger quickly got up and darted out of the compartment. Seamus dropped his head in his hands and sighed, running his digits through his hair.

"I'm going to find an empty compartment, I need a minute." The brunette stood and left the others. It took him a bit but finally he found one and slipped in, closing the door. He sat with his back against the window and his legs up on the seat, knees to his chest. Seamus slid his eyes shut and sniffed, clearing his throat. Fuck he missed his blonde bundle of joy.

The brunette at some point had fallen asleep, waking up when the train came to a halt. He groggily made his way to the carriages, meeting up with his friends on the way. When he stepped into the great hall he sighed.

"Seamus?" The brunette's head snapped up and locked blue eyes with the equally blue ones of Colin Creevey. The two of them started towards one another. Colin broke out into a run and jumped. Seamus laughed and caught the younger, putting him down onto his feet. Devon cleared his throat and the brunette bit his lip.

"L-let's head to the table." The Irish boy offered, glaring at his older brother. The taller went and found a spot, sitting across from his brother and next to Colin, Ron on the other side. Beside Devon and across from Colin was Dennis and on his other side was Hermione.

"I hate the stupid ceremonies." Colin muttered as the Dumbledore went on about the New Year's expectations. The blonde slid his hand onto the older boy's knee and gave it a squeeze. Seamus looked down at him in confusion. "Missed you"

"I missed you too." The older said. Colin leaned up slightly and Seamus looked away clearing his throat. Ron smirked as did Devon. Dennis lightly kicked his brother to get his attention. He nodded towards the older brunette and Colin shrugged. "The bond has ended by the way." Seamus stated.

"Oh, well that's good." His boyfriend mumbled. The brunette sighed and reached down, discreetly tangling his finger with the smaller boy's. Colin leaned closer and whispered in the older's ear. "Will you come see me tonight?"

"There's a welcome back party in the room of requirement tonight. I'm going to trick Devon into going if you and Dennis are interested." Seamus mumbled under his breath. The younger squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me." The remainder of dinner was quiet. It wasn't difficult to convince his brother to go to the party. All he said was he, some friends and Dennis were going to hand out and his brother jumped at the opportunity.

They all had a strong feeling that Dumbledore knew about the parties but did nothing, figuring it was house unity or something.

However, Devon's face when he walked into the room was priceless. There were tons of people, as usual, many games, half naked people and alcohol. Basically everything the young Irish boy was not. "Sit with me alright." Seamus said pulling the smaller over to his friends. They sat down on the floor followed shortly after by Colin and Dennis. Theo was next to Pansy who was next to Blaise. From Blaise went Luna, Padma, Pavarti, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean, Dennis, Devon, Seamus, Colin, Justin Finch-__Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan and back to Theo.

The game began innocent enough as it usually did. Kiss this person, bite that one and so on. When Dennis was picked and said truth is when things got a bit different.

"Alright, Creevey," Blaise said smirking. "Are there any people in here you wanna shag, and if so, how many?" Dennis paled and gulped.

"E-Eurm three." The young blonde said flushing. Everyone slowly turned to the small boy and he shrunk back. He looked around and yelled out the first name that came to mind. "Devon, truth or dare?" The young brunette blinked and gapped.

"T-truth I guess." Devon said shifting uncomfortably.

"H-have you ever done anything intimate with anyone before?" The youngest of the group asked.

"A-ah no, I haven't." Everyone gapped at him with the exception of his older brother. "What?" Seamus snorted and Devon glared. "Fine, Seamus truth or dare?"

"I know you, dare." The brunette said smirking.

"Dare you to tell me the truth on something." His smirk vanished. "How many people have you slept with, and I mean intercourse, in this group and who?" Devon gave a sly smile to his brother. Seamus paled.

"U-uhm," He looked around and bit his lip, flushing. "Theo, Pansy, Luna, Harry, Neville, Justin, Ernie and uh, I'd really rather not say." Seamus ran a hand through his hair.

"You have to." Pansy said in a sing song voice.

"Fine and I've slept with Dennis." Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Holy shit!" Dean gaped at his friend. "Are you insane? You can go to Azkaban for that!"

"I drugged him." Dennis admitted flushing.

"W-what?" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"I really wanted him but he wouldn't sleep with anyone, not even Colin, so when Colin was sick in bed, I drugged Seamus and seduced him." The blonde's face was beat red. Devon looked at him in disbelief.

"Y-you're gay?" the brunette asked moving closer to his brother.

"Yea, I'm as gay as they come." Dennis said looking away.

"Well we know one of the three he wants to fuck." Ernie stated smirking. The game continued and the dares and truths got more and more embarrassing. When it landed on Devon again he flushed. "Truth or dare?" Ernie asked grinning.

"T-truth I guess." He bit his lip and looked at his hands.

"What do you mean you've done nothing intimate? What have you done then?"

"Nothing. I'm not supposed to. I can dance but I have to have a respectable distance between me and the next person." Devon stated.

"Wait, nothing at all?" Pansy asked surprised. The brunette nodded in confirmation. "Have you even kissed someone?"

"I'm not supposed to." Devon flushed again.

"Have you even wanked before?" Blaise said laughing slightly.

"I'm not allowed to." The area went silent. "Can someone else take my turn for just this once?" Pansy nodded confused. It was Nott who spoke up.

"Dennis? Truth or dare?" The Italian man asked. The blonde answered without thinking.

"Dare, wait no!"

"Too late pretty boy." Theo said smirking Dennis bit his lip and waited. "I dare you, to give lil miss innocence there his first kiss, and make it good."

"WHAT?" Devon paled.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Omg1 I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. My power bar for my laptop dies and we had to order a new one . but I am back and I am uploading this chapter today and as a treat and as an 'I'm sorry' I'm going to try and upload tomorrow as well. **_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Dennis? Truth or dare?" The Italian man asked. The blonde answered without thinking.

"Dare, wait no!"

"Too late pretty boy." Theo said smirking Dennis bit his lip and waited. "I dare you, to give lil miss innocence there his first kiss, and make it good."

"WHAT?" Devon paled. The blonde next to him released his lip and locked eyes with the blue green ones of his dare.

"Now would be good!" Theo growled out. Dennis slid forwards and looked at Seamus who nodded. The blonde leaned in, the brunette's eyes wide and nervous. Devon gulped and remained still.

The younger boy, Dennis, shuffled closer and brought their heads an inch away, lips a breath apart. The older boy shifted uncomfortably.

"W-what happens if I back out?" Devon called.

"You run through the school starkers." Pansy stated bored. The youngest boy looked down at the plump lips and let out a heavy breath.

"I think your bro like's mine." Seamus whispered to Colin who nodded.

"Ready?" Dennis asked quietly. The other squeezed his eyes shut and let out a heavy breath giving a curt nod. The blonde leaned closer until their lips lightly brushed, barely touching. He slid his eyes closed and pressed his mouth to the other's, their lips fitting almost perfectly.

Dennis pulled back, letting out a heavy breath and leaned back in, shifting onto his knees, gaining dominance over the older boy. Devon's breathing picked up and he gripped his slacks.

"Oh come on Finnigan, participate! You're going to stay like that until I see some tongue!" Theo said smirking. Devon looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not going to say anything Devon I swear. I know what you're feeling, it's alright. Forget what they told you, the church is wrong, just, let go! Do what you feel is right!" Seamus said with a pleading look.

Devon shoved the younger boy, a yelp leaving him.

"Not what I had in mind!" Seamus muttered to Colin. Everyone looked in surprise when the young Irish boy climbed on top of the smaller and pressed their mouths together, nipping the plump lip, breath gone ragged on him. The blonde's tongue slipped out and pushed against the older's lips. Devon pulled back, his eyes wide.

"I-I have to go." The brunette was up and out of the room in seconds.

"Shit." Seamus mumbled sighing. "I guess that's my cue, I'll catch you later." He stood up, the two Creevey's following.

"Well now we know two out of three he wants to shag." Pansy said shrugging. "Seamus and Devon. Go figure, you want one brother so you feel you need the other too. Wonder who the third is."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was about ten minutes later that Seamus and Colin came back in and sighed, plopping back down into their spots.

"Oh good, you came back!" Pansy said grinning. "We've changed the game. It's some weird muggle game, spin the boot or something.

"Bottle." Hermione, Seamus, Colin, Harry and Neville all corrected.

"Whatever! Look the rules are different though. When it lands on that- hello little Creevey!" Pansy said grinning. Everyone turned and Dennis flushed, sitting next to his brother. "Anyways, if it lands on that person, a slip of paper will shoot out and that's what you do! It's all random so don't worry about it being rigged."

"I made it." Hermione stated. Everyone seemed to relax. "Why don't you say the choices?" Hermione offered. Pansy grinned.

"Alright, well of course there peck on the cheek, peck on the lips, make-out, hand job, blow job, fingering, intercourse and lap dance." Pansy stated. Colin and Dennis' eyes widened in shock. "And no matter who it lands on, you have to do that thing to, no matter what. I'll go first. Oh and no you can't leave to a separate room!" she spun and shivered, her face screwed up in disgust when it landed on Hermione.

The older sighed and waited. A paper shot out and she caught it. "Peck on the cheek."

"Thank god!" Pansy said grumbling. The game continued for a while with some laughs and some intimate moments.

Dennis pulled back from Ernie and wiped his mouth spinning the bottle. When it stopped everyone froze. This hadn't happened yet. It stopped on Colin. The two brothers turned to one another.

"Awe hell no!" They both yelled. Two papers shot out and they glared.

"You said one paper!" Dennis cried out nervously.

"That's strange." Hermione said blinking.

"Should they do both, hands up for yes." Pansy said smirking. Seamus, Ron, Colin, Dennis and Hermione all kept their hands down. However that meant that Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, the Patail twins, Luna, Justin and Ernie all put their hands up. "Then it's settled, you're doing both." The Slytherin said smirking. "This might be kinda hot."

Seamus shivered and nodded. Colin glared. "What is it with you and me kissing my brother? I don't want to!" The blonde yelled whacking his boyfriends arm.

"Ow! The hell Cols! I'm not the one that spun! And I'm sorry if I find it hot!" The brunette glared right back.

"A-ah Cols?"

"What?" The English boy snapped turning to his brother.

"The papers are in front of you so it means you're the dominant in whatever it is." The younger said quietly. Colin gulped and picked them up. His eyes widened and a small noise of distress left the back of his throat.

"What is it?" Seamus asked a little too excited. There were a few snickered and the older looked over his boyfriend's shoulder. "HOLY SHIT!"

"W-what's it say?" Dennis asked hesitantly.

"E-eurm well the less intimate one is make-out." Seamus said flushing.

"If that's not the intimate one what the hell is?" Ron asked disturbed.

"F-fingering . . ." Colin mumbled his face pale. Dennis blanched and shook his head.

"I think I'd rather run around starkers!"

"Sorry that's for truth or dare! This one's seducing Snape." Ernie informed casually.

"Oh shit." Colin flushed and bit his lip. Dennis looked at Pansy in such a way it actually hit her.

"Oh alright, since Dennis is so damn young he shouldn't play the game. Instead it will be Colin and whoever . . . Neville chooses." Pansy said sighing.

"What do I have to choose?"

"Because you have good judgment." She hissed glaring. "But you still have to do the same thing."

"Alright," Neville said looking around. He locked his eyes with pleading blue and nodded. "Seamus." Colin let out a sigh of relief and pushed one of the two papers over.

"I wanna lead the kiss." He whispered flushing.

"Alright. Keep in mind the bond broke, so you won't have to worry about me getting out of hand or whatever." The brunette stated. Colin nodded and practically dove at the older. Seamus laughed, the smaller boy straddling his lap.

"Fuck I missed you." Colin muttered.

"Missed you too lil one." Seamus mumbled back, eyes glazing over slightly.

"Are you sure it's broken? The bond I mean?" The younger asked a bit nervous. Seamus grinned goofily at the English boy.

"Positive, you just turn me on is all." The brunette stated. Colin grinned and leaned down, quickly capturing the older's lip, their mouth opening hungrily. The blonde arched slightly and moaned. Now that the brunette wasn't focused on his own body, he was starting to pay more attention to the younger.

Nimble fingers slid down the smaller's chest, both hand pinching the other's nipples. A high moan left the young boy and he shivered, the kiss becoming fiercer. Seamus continued to lower his hands, running his fingertips along the hardened length. Colin broke the kiss and panted. He slid off the taller's lap and grabbed his tie.

"Not a leash." Dennis said smiling. The other two laughed, the mood broken slightly.

"What's so funny about that?" Neville asked confused.

"Well When Seamus came to our place the one say he was startled and he hit his head off the cupboard." The youngest of the room said, laughs filling the area. The Irishman rolled his eyes and leaned down, allowing the blonde to lead the kiss again. "Well Colin decided to help him so he grabbing his tie and yanking him down to check the top of his head. Only problem was he was strangling him." There were a few more laughs and Colin flushed, opening his mouth wider, deepening the kiss.

"So after he proceeded to drag him to the living room by his tie, Seamus yelling that it wasn't a leash." Dennis finished.

The brunette's hands slid down the petite waist, tuning the other's out. "I don't think I've been this hard in my life. I guess it helps that it's actually me and not some spell." Seamus muttered unclasping the smaller's pants, pulling the zipper down. Colin wrapped his arms around the older's shoulders and pulled him back down, shifting under him.

"OW! Fucken hell! Would you_ stop_ that?" Seamus cried out, letting a breath leave him.

"Sorry! I sacked you again didn't I?" the blonde asked receiving a nod.

"S'alright! M'okay." The brunette hissed. He leaned back down and pecked the smaller's nose and small laugh and joyful smile leaving the younger. "Lift your hips." Colin did as asked and shivered when his slacks were pulled off and tossed to the side. "Can I keep his boxer's on? He's shy."

"Yea alright." Pansy sighed.

"I'm not shy." The blonde whispered.

"I know." Seamus said grinning, "I just don't want anyone else to see you. Hell I feel jealous that people are watching because they're staring at you." Colin actually _giggled_ at that. Seamus smiled at his hyperactive blonde and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wand.

"Why are you grabbing that?" The blonde asked a little nervous.

"Do you want me to 'finger' you dry or would you rather not feel like you're being ripped open?" Seamus asked a brow rising.

"I'd rather not be in pain." The younger mumbled flushing. Seamus smirked.

"Thought so." He sat back and pointed his want at his hands, muttering a lube spell. He attempted to ignore the other students and lubed his fingers. "Uh, Pansy? How many and how long?" Seamus asked.

"Pretend you're preparing him and until he cums." She said shrugging. The brunette nodded and leaned back over the smaller, sliding his overly lubed hand up the smaller's inner thigh and under the material of the young boy's boxers. He ran his finger over the smaller's perineum, a shiver leaving the blonde, and stopped when it his entrance.

"This will hurt for a bit okay?" Seamus said, searching the other's eyes. Colin nodded and spread his legs further, surprising his boyfriend and the rest of the students. "Can you do the splits or something?" the older asked chuckling.

"Yep." The blonde said smirking.

"Oh, I was kidding!" The brunette said. Colin pulled him down and pressed their lips back together, opening his legs more. "Oh fuck that's hot."

"Shut up and play with me Shay." The smaller said innocently. Seamus shivered and pushed his finger forwards, sliding it into the blonde.

"SHIT! It's Snape!" One of the students called closing the door.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Seamus growled out. He pulled his finger out of the pouting blonde and helped him up; quickly throwing the younger's bottoms back on Colin. "Do it up on the way!" the brunette grabbed his arm and his wand, dragging the smaller out of the room. The moment the back door closed, Snape opened the other, staring into the broom closet.

The students scattered, some of them laughing, half drunk. Seamus and Colin ran into the common room and started to laugh, soon followed by the majority of the house.

"I'm so sick and tired of seeing those two gays climb all over each other!" Ron yelled to Hermione and Harry.

"Honestly Ronald you're being shallow!" she said glaring.

"Well it's sickening! At least Harry and Neville aren't always attached at the lips!" The redhead yelled back. "Besides I still don't get what the _hell_ was he thinking? Going out with Creevey was almost suicidal! I mean Colin, really?" Hermione looked up and locked eyes with an extremely unamused Seamus.

"A-ah Ron?" Harry mumbled.

"Wait! Let me rant!" Ron yelled.

"Rant anymore and you won't have a TONGUE to fucking rant with!" The redhead slowly turned and paled.

"H-hi Seamus. . ."

"Shut up." It was low and dangerous. "What the hell did I tell you about dissing my fucking boyfriend?" The younger growled out.

"T-technically nothing, you said not to tease the little fuck anymore." Ron said squaring his shoulder to tower over the other.

"I don't care if you're a fucking homophobe or not, keep it to your fucking self!" Blue eyes glared at one another.

"S-Seamus?" Colin wrapped his arms around the taller's arm. He leaned up and whispered in the older's ear. "Just let it go."

"Colin I'm not just gonna Mmph!" Seamus let out and annoyed sigh and pulled back from the short kiss.

"_Please_?" The blonde asked swaying slightly. The brunette's hand hit the front of the smaller's jeans and he flushed.

"Uh, yea alright, let's head upstairs . . ." The Irishman said grinning goofily.

"Ew! See? This is what I mean!" Ron yelled pointing. "Why the hell do I have to watch Seamus with that little, insignificant, piece of- AH! OW THAT FUCKING HURT!" he clutched his nose and the brunette took a step back eyes narrowed.

"Finish that sentence and so help me god I will castrate you!" The younger yelled. Colin pulled on his arm a pleading look in his eyes. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and do lovely thing with my boyfriend! And if you hurt him in any way, shape or form, including making fun of him, I'll tell you all the wonderful details." The redhead made a face and turned away.

Seamus turned to the smaller and Colin flinched. "Hey, hey, Cols, I'm not mad at you." He made sure he said it softly and quietly.

"I-I'm gonna head to bed." The blonde stated turning quickly. The brunette closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Cols!" he followed the smaller up the steps. The blonde slammed the fifth year dorm door in the older's face, knocking him back slightly. "Colin! _Please!"_ The brunette opened the door and sighed when the younger's curtains closed. Seamus walked over and opened the curtains. "Colin, come out from under the covers, please!"

The older boy crawled on the bed, jumping when the other let out a cry of distress, beginning to shake. The brunette sat on the mattress and re closed the curtains. "Colin come out."

"G-go away!" The blonde curled into a ball.

"Colin enough, please come out." Seamus sighed.

"No!"

"Why not?" The brunette yelled.

"Because you scare me!" The blonde cried out. Seamus froze and blinked.

"W-what?" the older boy's eyes watered. "I scare you?"

"Y-yes, please just go away; leave me along for a while." It was quiet and mouse like. The taller slid off the bed and out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Colin let out a wail and pulled Seamus' shirt closer to his chest, the one he had found under his pillow. What happened to that Seamus?


	24. Chapter 24

_**As promised! Merry Christmas one and all!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Y-yes, please just go away; leave me along for a while." It was quiet and mouse like. The taller slid off the bed and out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Colin let out a wail and pulled Seamus' shirt closer to his chest, the one he had found under his pillow. What happened to that Seamus?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seamus! Stop that! You're going to break something! And it's most likely going to be your hand!" Neville yelled stepping between the brunette and the wall. The brunette's lip started to tremble. He slammed his back against the wall next to the taller boy and slid down, knees pressed to his eyes, arms wrapped around his knees.

Ron, Harry and Neville looked at him in shock when his body began to shake. Dean knelt down next to him, wrapping his arm around the younger's shoulder.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Ron asked the darker boy. "How do you know he won't think you're hitting on him?"

"WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST?" Dean and Harry yelled. The brown eyed boy turned to the sobbing Irishman. "What happened Shay?" The brunette just shook his head and stood up, ramming his shoulder against the tall redhead on his way out of their dorm room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The brunette wiped his eyes and stared out the classroom window, watching the clouds float in front of the moon.

"Hey." Seamus' head snapped to the door and fresh tears fell.

"What do you want?" the young boy asked voice hoarse.

"I was right wasn't I? That night we made the dare, after we slept together, I told you not to worry that you'd do something to end it. Did you think I was kidding?" Theo stepped into the light and the shorter looked away, tears streaming down the pale face.

The Italian boy sat next to the brunette on the window sill. "Come here."

"No." The younger said, voice cracking.

"Seamus." The taller opened his arms, the smaller shaking his head no. "Doe?" The younger cried out and allowed the older pull him into a hug. They stayed that way for a while before the brunette finally calmed down to hiccups. Theo knew Seamus well enough to know when the smaller was at his weakest. So of course, he took advantage of it.

The older boy leaned down and lightly pressed their lips together. The smaller boy hesitantly opened his mouth, his tongue meeting his first love's.

"S-Seamus?" said boy pulled back and looked to his small blonde.

"Colin." He stood up but the younger stepped back.

"First I catch you with Nott, then I find out you fucked my brother, tonight I found out how many of our peers you slept with and now you're cheating again!" The blonde's eyes watered and he glared.

"Colin wait!"

"Go away Seamus." The blonde turned to leave and the older lightly grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry! I lost my temper and scared you, but you wouldn't even look at me! I've never felt like how I do with you! You piss me off more than anyone I've ever known, you're stubborn and flirtatious without even noticing. But by god I fucking love that about you!" Seamus pulled the younger closer.

"S-Seamus?" Colin whispered leaning a bit closer. Nott sighed in frustration.

"Yea?" Their lips were mere centimetres from one another.

"You disgust me." Colin shoved the taller away and turned on his heel. Nott let out a surprised laugh and Seamus' eyes watered.

"O-ow." The brunette grabbed his chest and let out a breath, a loud distressed cry leaving him. Theo was surprised; he had never heard anything remotely close to that ever leaving anyone. Seamus really did love Colin. Oh well, sucked to be him. Seamus felt as if the world had collapsed and all his hoped and dreams were crushed to pieces. "N-no." He couldn't lose Colin, not after everything they went through. The older took off at breakneck speed. He shouted the password to the portrait and ran in.

"Dennis!" Said boy looked up. "Where's Colin?"

"In his dorm Shay." The blonde raised a brow and turned back to some of his friends, confused.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin let out a wail and pulled his knees closer. How could he let himself agree to date him! It was all a lie in the damn beginning, but perhaps Nott was right, Seamus is incapable of keeping a relationship.

"C-Colin?" The blonde let out a louder cry and covered his ears. His curtains opened and the brunette looked down at him. "Please hear me out?"

"You're not going to leave are you?" the blonde asked glaring up at him. The smaller noticed the reddened eyes of the Irishman.

"Tell me you really want me to go away." Seamus said. Colin opened his mouth, "And mean it." The blonde closed his mouth and his lip trembled.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" he asked, silent tears falling.

"I'm sorry! He caught me off guard and I was upset! I just wanted someone who was there for me, I needed some sort of comfort and you practically dumped me!" Seamus cleared his throat and looked away.

"A-are you crying?" Colin asked sniffling.

"Of course I'm freaking crying you practically dumped me Colin!" The brunette said plopping down on the bed beside the smaller's, dropping his head into his hands. The taller's shoulders began to shake. The bed dipped and a hand slid over his shoulders. Lips pressed to his temple and he subconsciously leaned into the tough.

"I don't want to leave you Shay, you just really, really, really, really, really-"

"I get it." The brunette muttered in a monotone voice. "You don't have to lie; it's alright if you want to end this."

"But Shay _please!_ I- I don't' wanna lose you! Please!" The blonde let out a small sob and the taller lifted his head.

"I really need someone right now." The older whispered. Colin stood up still sniffling and pulled the older boy over to his own bed. They sat in the center facing one another. The blonde closed his curtains and crawled onto the Irishman's lap.

Seamus wrapped his arms around the young boy and pressed his mouth to the top of the blonde's head, his body shaking. The smaller boy lifted his head up and pushed his lips against the older's, sniffling slightly.

"C-can we still be boyfriends?" Colin asked. Seamus held him tighter and nodded.

"I'm sorry I hit him, I didn't mean to scare you like that." He ran his fingers through the blonde locks, scratching the back of the thin neck.

"I-It's ok. My Uncle's idea of punishment wasn't one my family approved of. When dad found out he cut off all communication with his brother." Colin whispered gripping the older's shirt.

"What would he do?" The brunette shuffled back until his shoulders hit the headrest.

"H-He hit me once. He was loud and obnoxious too."

"I'm sorry." The taller lifted the pale chin and stuck his tongue out, licking the tip of the younger's nose. Colin laughed and kissed the older.

"I need you to promise me you won't cheat again. I don't care how upset you are! If you need someone even if I scream and kick you out please come back and see me." The blonde said kissing the other again.

"O-ok, I can do that." Seamus pulled back and smirked.

"What?" The blonde asked confused.

"Hey Colin?" The brunette said giving the smaller a suggestive smirk.

"Yea?" The smaller responded hesitantly.

"Two things, one." Seamus pushed the other down gently until he was lying down, his head nestled on his pillow. "We never finished that bottle thing, and two," The blonde's eyes began to glaze over, his member stiffening. The older leaned down until they were about an inch away. "Colin?"

"Yeah?" He was nervous, was Seamus going to say the same thing to him that the blonde said to the older earlier?

"Kiss me I'm Irish." Seamus said grinning goofily. Colin laughed and pulled the older down, wrapping his arms around the thicker neck, pressing their mouth together hard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis sighed and walked into the fourth year's dorm. "Hey Den, what are you doing in here?" His older friend asked.

"Eurm I was just wondering what bed Devon was in." The blonde mumbled. The other raised his brow but pointed to the bed across from the door. "Thanks." The young boy awkwardly made his way over to the occupied four posters. All the curtains were shut tight and the shortest student knocked on the frame.

The material pulled to the side and Devon looked up, eyes widening. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I need to talk to you." Dennis whispered flushing.

"No, go away!" The older boy yanked the curtains shut and the blonde's shoulder's sagged.

"Hey what's wrong?" Josh, his older friend, asked.

"I just wanted to talk to him!" the younger sighed and turned away.

"Lemme guess, homophobe found out you're gay?" Josh asked, running a hand through his red locks. Dennis nodded. "And you like him like him?"

"Yea." The younger shifted and bit his lip. Josh sighed and banged on the bed frame.

"What?" Devon yelled pulling it open. The redhead quickly shoved Dennis onto the bed and pulled the curtains shut, putting a lock on it from the outside. "The hell?" The blonde looked up at the older and gave him a pleading look. "FINE! What do you want?"

"I know you're mad that I kissed you but it was a dare! It's not like I just jumped you! Wait . . ." The blue eyed boy looked up, locking with the blue green ones of the older boy. "You're not mad at me are you? You're mad because you liked it!" The younger said hopefully.

"You're wrong." Devon stated plainly.

"And you're hard." The blonde smirked and crossed his arms smugly. The brunette flushed and looked away.

"Can you leave so I can take care of this?" he hissed.

"You're going to wank? Can I watch?"

"WHAT?" The taller boy paled and brought his legs up to his chest. "No I'm not wanking and no you definitely can_not_ watch!" Dennis sighed and sat back.

"Close your eyes." The blonde whispered.

"Hell no! You're probably going to try and seduce me!" Devon yelled glaring.

"I'm not going to seduce you. Please? I promise you that if I do anything that's too far out of line you can hex me or whatever." Dennis said looking at the taller pleadingly.

"Fine." He slid his eyes shut and the smaller reached into his pocket.


	25. Chapter 25

_**TO: Aurora:**_

_**Stop being psychic dammit! Or perhaps I need to stop being so dang predictable . **_

_**TO:**_ _**AuraOfLove666**_

_**Welcome my newest reviewer ^^ and OMG ILY! You actually get Nott ^^ ahha! You think its dramatic now, just you wait! I'm a little too dramatic at times .' and I'm glad you understand Devon's state of mind ^^ review again! I like that you get it ^^**_

_**I'm dedicating this chapter to AuraOfLove666 because I think you'll like this chapter a lot ^^ I'm also dedicating this chapter to Aurora because she's psychic and saw it coming .**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"I'm not going to seduce you. Please? I promise you that if I do anything that's too far out of line you can hex me or whatever." Dennis said looking at the taller pleadingly.

"Fine." He slid his eyes shut and the smaller reached into his pocket.

"Move your legs down a tad, not much, just like an inch and tilt your head up." The blonde instructed. The older boy made a small noise of distress but did as asked. He felt something brush his hair and slide down his neck, resting slightly heavily there.

Dennis placed a small kiss on the brunette forehead and pulled back quickly. "Hey! This is why I didn't want you near me! You're trying to seduce me again!" Devon yelled glaring.

"Merry late Christmas." The blonde muttered.

"What?" The blue-green orbs searched the reddening eyes of the smaller boy.

"Your neck." Dennis chocked out. "I thought you'd like it, sorry if I was wrong." His blue eyes bore into the curtain. "I want out now Josh! Please!"

"Not yet Den!" The older boy called back.

"W-wow." Dennis turned to the brunette. Devon held the necklace in his hand, his eyes wide and confused. "This looks like it cost you an arm and a leg!"

"My uncle on my mom's side owns a jewellery store I got like a 90% discount on it because he loves me." The blonde said sighing sadly. It hurt being rejected.

"I-I love it." Devon said. The younger's head snapped to the older.

"Really?" Dennis asked smiling. The brunette held up the silver cross on the silver chain and smiled.

"Yea, a lot. No one ever gets me gifts like that." He said examining it, grinning all the while.

"Can I have a hug at least?" The blonde tried. The older boy looked between the boy and his necklace, racking his brain for the right answer. The first thing that came to his mind was the words of his brother_. 'It's alright. Forget what they told you, the church is wrong, just, let go! Do what you feel is right!'_

Devon sighed and nodded, opening his arms and pulling the younger into a hug. Dennis shifted until he was seated in the older's lap, arms around his shoulders and face pressed in the crook of the brunette's neck

"U-uh not quite what I had in mind Dennis! That's a bit much there!" The older said nervously. The small body on his lap began to shake. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Y-you won't understand." The blonde whispered, sniffling. The taller felt the tears hit his neck and he became worried. He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around the frail body, pulling him closer. Dennis let out a sob and gripped the older's night shirt.

"Try me." Devon whispered into the soft hair. This wasn't normal, he never felt like this. Was the church really wrong? The smaller shifted closer causing a weird twist to form in the older's stomach. The hot breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. When the other's fingers tangled in the hairs at the bottom of the brunette's neck was when he noticed something.

Blue-green eyes widened when the other shifted again, his outer thigh rubbing against the Mormon boy's erection. Devon stiffened and looked around, unsure on what do to. Lips pressed to his neck and he shifted uncomfortably.

"D-Dennis, maybe this isn't such a good idea." The brunette whispered. The third year pulled back and locked eyes with the taller.

"Let go for once. Ignore what they carved into your brain, ignore it, _please_ if you honestly can't feel the flip flop in your stomach, or the tingles running through your body, or even the nausea then fine, tell me and I'll leave." The blonde took a ragged breath, shifting again until he was seated perfectly in the crossed legs, his own slim limbs hooked around the older boy's back.

"But if you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you then please, _please_ don't push me away! All my damn life I've been the bottom of people's relationship jokes! One guy played me for months, hurting me a lot, and another kept flirting but is now dating my brother." He ran his slim fingers through the brown locks. "So if you really, _really_ want me then please don't push me away and play with my heart st-"

Devon leaned forwards and pressed their lips together firmly. He slowly softened the kiss before pulling back, his eyes wide and scared. Dennis smiled at him.

"It's alright. Hey, I know what can help." The blonde said. He crawled off the taller's lap and lied down on his bad tapping the spot next to him. Devon hesitantly lied down beside the younger boy. He stiffened when the small Gryffindor plopped his head on the older's chest, his hand reaching across the tanned stomach and grasping the other's hand.

Devon took a few deep breaths and looked down, his body relaxing. Dennis let go of the older's hand and placed it on the Irish boy's stomach, drawing random picture on the white shirt.

"C-can I stay here tonight?" The blonde asked stopping his ministrations. "It's already really late and I'm tired."

"O-ok." The older whispered, hesitantly placing his hand on the younger's waist. It felt nice, holding someone like this. The brunette leaned down and pressed his lips to the blonde locks, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dennis sat up slightly and leaned over, hovering above the older boy. "C-can I?" he asked quietly. Devon nodded and met the younger half way, their mouths forming together wonderfully. "Do you like kissing?"

"Y-yes." The older let out a breathy response before taking a chance and nipping the smaller's lip. The blonde shivered and let out a quiet moan. He subconsciously pressed his erection into the muscled thigh, moaning again at the contact. "T-too much Den."

"Sorry." He pulled away and plopped down on his back, closing his eyes and screwing his face up in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Devon asked confused.

"I'm trying to deflate my cock." The younger stated bluntly. The older boy let out a distressed sound and lied back down. "Night Dev."

"Yeah, n-night Den."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kiss me I'm Irish." Seamus said grinning goofily. Colin laughed and pulled the older down, wrapping his arms around the thicker neck, pressing their mouth together hard. The kiss softened and become more passionate. The younger sucked the brunette's bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it and kissing the abused spot.

The older boy nestled between the smaller's knees and locked eyes with him, pulling back from the kiss. He sat up and loosened his tie, popping the buttons on his shirt. Colin pushed his hands away and continued where the brunette left off.

Seamus smiled and sat back on his heel, letting the smaller do as he pleased. The blonde pushed the shirt off the broad shoulders and grabbed the taller's tie, pulling him down into another kiss. The older boy began trying to undo the shorter's shirt.

"Damn shirt." Seamus growled when it wouldn't open. Colin chuckled at him and stiffened, gaping at the older boy when he ripped the material open, button scattering around the bed.

"I liked that shirt!" The younger pouted.

"Now you know how I felt." The brunette stated remembering his own shirt being _cut_ off of him! Colin flushed and bit his lip.

"Forgot about that." The blonde mumbled giving the older a sheepish smile.

"Yea, I bet you did." The taller said smirking. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the pale ear. "How far do you want to go with me?"

"N-now?" Colin stuttered, eyes widening.

"Yes now." Seamus chuckled and shook his head, pressing a quick kiss to the younger's nose.

"I-I don't know . . ." he bit his lip and looked away suddenly feeling self-conscious. He placed his hands on the older's chest and pushed back. The brunette raised a brow but sat back anyways. "It's just, we haven't really seen each other in a while and well . . . I don't know!"

"You're nervous, worried and anxious?" The older offered with a small knowing smile. The small boy nodded and sat up, bringing his knees to his chest.

"I-I think maybe you should go to your dorm for the night." The blonde whispered. Seamus sighed and nodded.

"This is still about Nott and Ron isn't it?" the older asked pulling his shirt back on, leaving it undone.

"I-I don't know." He looked away and closed his eyes.

"Alright if you want or need anything, even just to talk, I'll be in my room. Dennis is back to his own since we know who had been hurting him." Seamus pulled open the curtain and left without another word. He thumped up the stairs and into his own dorm, walking over to his bed and growling before collapsing face down on it.

"You alright Shay?" Dean asked taking a seat at the foot of the brunette's bed. The younger just nodded and sighed. "Lemme guess, horny and rejected?"

"Damn right." The brunette hissed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Serves you right."

"Shut it Ron." Harry sighed leaning against Neville, their hands clasped together. The shy boy looked down and pressed his lips to the green eyed boy's neck.

"Calm yourself Harry." He whispered in the tanned ear. Seamus sighed and bit his lip.

"I'm heading to bed, night all." He closed the curtains and the others heard him mutter a silencing spell.

"Think he's wanking?" Dean asked smirking, Harry laughed.

"Probably, I know I would be wanking if someone was being a cock tease to me!" Ron stated smiling.

"You don't have a problem with Gays do you? Just Colin." Dean stated raising a brow.

"He's annoying and always has a camera in someone's face." The redhead pointed out.

"Yea but he hasn't since he's been with Shay now has he?" Neville asked, wrapping his arms tight around the drowsy boy."

"No I guess not." The Weasel said sighing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sighed and pulled his shirt back off followed by his tie. The brunette unclasped his bottoms and pulled them down with his boxers. Tonight was the real test to see if his bond had become outdated. The Gryffindor rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

_**TO:**_ _**AuraOfLove666 or Tyler ^^**_

_You had said "I just can't wait to see how Devon will act as be spends more time with Dennis." And well this chapter is for you :P Here you're question shalst be answered :P_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Seamus sighed and pulled his shirt back off followed by his tie. The brunette unclasped his bottoms and pulled them down with his boxers. Tonight was the real test to see if his bond had become outdated. The Gryffindor rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Devon looked down at the mop of blonde locks. He knew Dennis was still up and likewise for the smaller. The short boy sat up and sighed.

"I can't sleep." He stated a little bored.

"Me either." Devon responded flushing.

"What's up with the funky underwear?" The blonde asked pulling on the waist band of it.

"D-don't." The older pushed the pale hand away and cleared his throat. "It's something Mormons wear after the first church meeting." The younger ran his fingertips along the skin right before the elastic restraint. "Dennis." The taller warned.

"I won't." The younger whispered leaning closer. He pressed his lips to the older's smiling when his mouth opened up for him, their tongues sliding together. The older let out a shaky breath when the shorter broke the kiss.

Dennis pressed his lips to the taller's cheek, then to his jaw, continuing a path down the Irish boy's neck, nipping his pulse point. A small groan left the older and his hips subconsciously pushed up into the air. The blonde's hand slid up the pale chest and pinched a nipple, pressing his tongue against the thicker neck, biting down onto it.

"Ah!" Devon hissed and let out a pant. "Please?"

"Please what?" Dennis asked kissing his way down to the older's collar bone.

"I-I don't know, but it's starting to hurt." The brunette whispered.

"What is?" he pressed his tongue against the unoccupied nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

"M-m-my . . ." He pushed his hips upwards moaning.

"Want me to make it stop?" Dennis asked. The older nodded frantically. The blonde's hand slid down the taller's stomach and on top of the long underwear and down the other's leg. Devon bent the leg closest to the younger up and spread them apart without realizing.

Dennis leaned back up and stared down into the lust filled gaze. He connected their lips and slid his hand into the other's inner thigh and up. The brunette let out a heavy breath and tangled his hands in the blonde locks, opening his mouth wider their teeth clanking every so often.

"Ah!" Blue-green eyes widened and he gasped as the other gently squeezed his sac, rolling it in the pale hand. "O-Oh g-god!" his eyes rolled and his back arched, clutching the other's hairs and arm like a life line, eyes shut tight and mouth open, pants leaving him.

"You've never been able to do that have you?" Dennis asked nipping the taller's ear before pulling back.

"N-n-n-no." The brunette's back arched again and he whimpered. The blonde let go of the older's sac and reached a bit further down, pushing down against the Irish boy's perineum. "Ah!" The younger smiled, watching as his _'friend's'_ face changed. He slid his hand back up, letting his fingertips run along the engorged member before squeezing the head of the thick shaft.

The brunette cried out, biting his lip. The undergarments were too tight for the younger to get a really good grasp on the taller's member and he pouted (Yes I know this is an inaccurate description but pretend for me, makes it more interesting). An idea hit him like a ton of brick and he grinned. The blonde reached across and grabbed the taller's arms, pulling it towards him, forcing the older boy to lay on top of the small blonde.

Devon let out a nervous breath and locked eyes with the small boy. Dennis thrust his hips up pressing his member to the others, and rubbing them together.

"Ah!" The older's eyes rolled and his head dropped to the pale neck, bucking against the petite boy, gripping the sheets tight. The younger thrust up against him and moaned, his hand grasping the broad back and thick brown locks.

Dennis subconsciously wrapped his legs around the older's back, forcing him to thrust down harder. Sweat gathered along the taller's body and a higher moan left him, thrusting harder and faster against the younger.

"G-good?" The shorter asked, arching in bliss. It was different with Seamus, better with Devon. The blonde realized that the reason was most likely the fact that the younger of the brother's was closer to his age, and it was his first time rutting. Or that he had a crush on him and not just lusting after the younger brunette

"Y-yes, oh gods yes. This is wrong, so very wrong, oh, oh, oh! I'm so going to hell for this!" The older panted out, his eyes rolling again. "Th-the church was very wrong!" He stated. Dennis raised his brow; apparently the older was talkative. . . "Th-They said it would only f-f-feel good for a few s-s-seconds, then I would be t-t-t-to ashamed. But this is, oh gods what's that?" The older's hips jerked slightly.

"What's what?" Dennis asked, a boil forming in the pit of his stomach.

"That b-burn?" The older muttered, his hips picking up speed. "Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"Y-you're going to o-o-orgasm Dev." The younger said smirking his back arching. "Oh oh, I'm going to too! I'ma ah, ah, ah, ah! AH! Oh sh-shit!"

"L-language!" The older hissed panting, Dennis let out a breathy laugh.

"Oh oh! D-Devon!"

"Y-yea?" He muttered crying out, pushing down harder, his brows furrowing.

"N-no! I-I'm saying it in pleasure!" the blonde said rolling his eyes partly from pleasure partly from annoyance. "Oh gods I'ma, oh, oh, oh! AH!" His eyes squeezed shut and his back arched, white seed coating the insides of his boxers. He collapsed and smirked at the older.

Devon felt the burn move from his feet up his body, leaving tingles behind. His eyes widened and he cried out surprised at the feeling. He felt as if all his pleasure forced itself up his member and exploded out of him, a loud scream running past his lips, eyes rolling and his toes curling. His body spasmed and the brunette collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Th-the hell was that?" The older asked shocked. Dennis laughed and hugged the taller. "Ew!"

"That would be your first orgasm, and the 'ew' is most likely your sperm." The younger oh so kindly informed. The taller shivered and rolled off. "Did you like it at least?"

"Y-yes." The brunette sighed and gave a goofy smile, a feeling of content washing over his body, relaxing him.

"Can we do it again sometime?" The smaller asked, casting cleaning charms on them and plopping his head on the broadening chest.

"Mhmm. I'm hungry and tired." The older mumbled, eyes closed, a smile still present.

"That tends to happen." Dennis grinned and nuzzled into the taller.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus' brows furrowed and he moaned, arching slightly. Slowly the blue pools opened and he blinked, jumping slightly.

"Colin! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry." The smaller whispered. The brunette moaned again and looked down.

"A-are you jerking me?" The older asked astonished. The younger snickered and nodded, squeezing the head of his shaft. Seamus' eyes rolled and he moaned.

"You haven't noticed yet have you?" Colin whispered. The taller opened his orbs and gaped at the pale body. Apparently the blonde decided to strip before playing with the older. The smaller boy pushed a tube of lube into the Irishman's hand. "I want to do the dare, but _just_ the dare."

"O-ok!" Seamus said a little too excited. The younger laughed and crawled up the older before rolling off and onto his back. "Spread your legs and bend your knees." He mumbled watching the smaller shyly do as instructed. The older squeezed the lube onto his hand and around his fingers. He leaned over the smaller and let out a heavy breath, pressing his lips to the smaller.

Colin opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, reaching up and gripping the broad shoulders with both hands.

"A-are you sure?" Seamus asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm ready too." The younger said with a smile, shaking his head slightly. The taller placed his middle finger at the petite boy's entranced and slowly pushed it in to the hilt, keeping eye contact with the smaller. He pumped his finger in and out of the other. Colin flinched and subconsciously clenched down.

"Oh fuck!" Seamus' eyes rolled. "Don't clench, holy shit! How on earth are you tighter than . . ." the brunette stopped when the younger's eyes narrowed. "Sorry." He flushed and pushed the second finger in.

"O-ow!" The English boy gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No don't clench!"

"I'M NOT!" The smaller yelled biting his lip and groaning, his eyes starting to water.

"Hang on, I'm gonna use a bit more lube ok?" The older said slowly removing his fingers, the other whimpering. The taller quickly added a large amount of the wet substance to his fingers and the younger's entrance before sliding the two fingers back in.

"I-it still hurts." Colin hissed.

"It's going to for a little bit, I swear it will get better but the first few times always hurt ok?" Seamus whispered. The younger nodded and bit his lip when the older slowly started to pump his fingers in and out of the smaller's body slowly. The brunette shivered as he watched his digits disappear and reappear. The Irish boy leaned up the petite body and pressed his lips to the others.

Colin slowly responded, hissing when the older spread his two fingers. Seamus pulled back from the kiss and continued his ministration on the younger's entrance. The blonde was unbearably tight. Then it clicked in. If Colin was tighter than Dennis, even though Dennis had a smaller body, then did that mean that the youngest Creevey wasn't a virgin when the brunette slept with him?

Seamus subconsciously added a third finger, freezing when the other cried out and clenched.

"OH FUCK! No! Don't clench! Don't clench!" Seamus' body convulsed and his mouth dropped, eyes rolling.

"It hurts!" The first tears started to fall down the blonde's pale face.

"Ok, I'm only using two for now alright?" the older whispered removing one of his fingers. The blonde nodded and sniffed. "Grab my arms alright?"

"O-ok." The small hands gripped the other's biceps and let out a heavy breath. Seamus gave a small smile and made sure his two fingers were moving smoothly before curving them. A loud gasp of surprise left the younger, his body stiffening, before a long low moan was released. "W-what was that?"

"That, my lil one, would be your prostate." The boy atop informed him smirking. He tapped the spot again grinning when the petite back arched and the blue eyes squeezed shut, mouth opening wide.

"Ah!" Liquid heat shot through the young boy's body when the foreign instruments rubbed against his bundle of nerves again and again. The shorter boy's nails dug into the strong biceps and he whimpered the pressure of his orgasm building.

The English boy's back arched and collapsed repeatedly, the brunette moving his entire arm, making the motions of penetration on the smaller.

It felt weird having something rubbing the inside of his cavern but amazing at the same time. His climax was approaching abnormally fast for him, then the older grasped his member.

"Oh, oh, oh! Oh fuck oh fuck, ah, ah, ah! Shit, shit Sh-Seamus!" electricity shot through the younger's body, shivers following in its wake before exploding out of his member and onto his stomach, chest and Seamus' chest.

The Irish boy's eyes widened before rolling when the smaller's walls clamped down on his fingers like a vice, surrounding them in unbearable heat. The younger's body convulsed and his seed shot out, coating the older boy and the younger. Seamus shivered, surprised at how much it turned him on. Colin let out a loud scream, calling out the older's name.

The younger boy's body collapsed, his chest heaving. "Sleep alright?" Seamus whispered smiling; his hard on could wait a while, besides he could always just toss off after the other was asleep. The blonde's eyes rolled, a moan leaving him.

The Irishman let out a chuckle as a lazy smile spread across the petite boy's face, his eyes sliding shut and his breath evening out quickly. The blonde was out like a light.


	27. Chapter 27

_**TO: AuraOfLove666 (Tyler ^^)**_

_**Lol Dano works just fine I'm very pleased to know that you like my style of writing. I can add a little emotion to each chapter before I update it and don't worry; Ron shows his true colours too . . . You should have read my other story haha! The cute, innocent gay characters? Not so much in that one! I made Colin quite . . . kinky He had to wait for Seamus :P Of course I don't mind the criticism as long as you don't flame we're all good on this end ^^**_

_**Also, if no one has noticed, I update about every five days (unless I am unable to do so). **_

_**THIS CHAPTER WILL GO BY RATHER QUICKLY. THERE IS A LOT OF INFORMATION TO TAKE IN!**_

_**Don't kill me please .**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, death, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

The Irishman let out a chuckle as a lazy smile spread across the petite boy's face, his eyes sliding shut and his breath evening out quickly. The blonde was out like a light.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blue eyes snapped open and he jumped in surprise. "Harry? What's wrong?" The older sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He pulled the blankets back and tapped the spot next to him.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see you." Harry whispered climbing onto the bed and straddling the taller's lap. "Did you do it yet?"

"Dump Miles?" Neville asked a little confused.

"Yea, did you dump him?" the smaller mumbled hopefully.

"I uh, eurm-"

"Dammit Neville!" Harry huffed and glared.

"I-I'm sorry." The stronger whispered biting his lip.

"Go dump him now or I won't talk to you until you do!" The younger growled at him.

"But it's four in the morning Harry!" His eyes were wide and shocked.

"Fine. See you in class." The green eyed boy started to climb off of the taller until strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him on the older's lap.

"Alright, in the morning ok? At breakfast, I swear!"

"I don't believe you." Harry hissed at him. Neville sighed.

"I swear it on my mum's grave Harry." He closed his eyes when he said it.

"Fine." The younger sighed and pouted. The taller of the two lifted his hand and gently placed it on the tanning cheek, pulling him closer. Their lips connected and Harry relaxed instantly, wrapping his arms around the thick neck.

Neville moaned and snaked his tongue out, slipping it between the other's teeth, rubbing their muscles together. The younger let the other roll them over until he was pinned beneath the taller, both only clad in their boxers.

"Can you _not?"_ They jumped and sighed, glaring at Ron. Neville rolled off the younger and pulled him onto his chest. "Thank you." They rolled their eyes at the annoying redhead. Harry's hand was on the older's abdomen and he slid it further down,

"No Harry." The older whispered, kissing the wild black locks.

"Fine." He leaned up and quickly pecked the taller's lips before lying down and heading back to bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seamus, Colin, get up, it's time for breakfast." Dean whispered a small smile on his face. He shook the Irishman's shoulder and nodded when blue eyes opened sleepily. The blonde snuggled closer to the older, drawing random patterns on the pale chest.

"Morning love." Seamus muttered, kissing the blonde's forehead. "Come on Cols, up ya get."

"No, later." The smaller grumbled, running his fingertips through the small amount of hair on the older's chest.

"Colin, come on, get up alright?"

"Fine." The younger pouted and sat up, blankets pooling around his waist. He hissed and grabbed his lower back. "Ow! Why does my back hurt?" Seamus flushed and sat up, whispering in the smaller's ear, reminding him of the previous night. "Oh right."

The two quickly got dressed and joined the others in the great hall for breakfast.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Miles, can I talk to you for a sec?" Neville asked nervously.

"Sure." The older boy followed the younger out of the room and into an empty class, closing the door. "Alright, what's up?" He walked over to the smaller and leaned down for a quick kiss. Neville turned his head and cleared his throat. "So it is true."

"W-what's true?" The younger asked a little worried.

"You're leaving me for Potter aren't you?" The sandy blonde asked. "Its fine really, I already saw it coming, after all I know you know I've been cheating. Have you slept together yet?"

"Ah n-no not yet." He flushed and looked away. "We almost did one night, but we just ended up rubbing against each other."

"So not even oral or hand jobs?" Miles asked. The smaller shook his head. "Well, take care Nev." He leaned down and pressed their lips together, rubbing the pale cheek. "I'll see you around."

Neville watched him leave and sighed, biting his lip. The door opened and Harry slipped in. "Hey bug." The older said with a small smile.

"Hey Nev." The smaller boy walked over to the taller and pulled him down, attaching their lips. "Thank you."

"I'm glad I finally did it." The older said smiling. He leaned down again and kissed the smaller. "Tonight no holding back?"

"No holding back, I swear." Harry mumbled against the plump lips, pressing his growing erection into the other's thigh.

"Class Harry." Neville muttered, pulling away from the other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Seamus."

"Hi Devon, how'd you sleep?" The older asked taking a seat next to his brother, Colin on his other side, Dennis on Devon's.

"G-good." The fourth year's face lit up like a light bulb and his older brother smirked.

"I bet it was, how was your night Dennis?" The Irishman asked in a knowing tone.

"F-fine."

"You're fucking kidding me?" Ron growled in disbelief. "What is it with you Finnigans and Creeveys all screwing each other?" Hermione gave him a warning glare. "I mean, Seamus has screwed both Colin_ and_ Dennis, now Devon's screwing Dennis and soon he'll probably screw Colin!"

"No one's screwing anyone." Seamus said sighing.

"You slept with Dennis?" Devon asked eyes wide, apparently he forgot they already told him back at the Creevey's in and around Christmas. The older boy slowly turned to him and cleared his throat. His breath caught when he saw the look in his brother's eyes. Devon had fallen for Dennis and just found out that his big brother slept with him. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" The younger hissed to the blonde boy. He stood up and stalked off fuming.

"Devon wait!" Dennis started after him.

"NO! Leave me alone Dennis! I don't want to talk to you!" He spun back around on his heel and left the blonde behind, his blue eyes watering. The younger's eyes narrowed and he turned on the redhead.

"You ass! You ruined it!" he yelled stalking towards the other. Neville, who had just entered with Harry, started towards the group nervously.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Ron asked smirking. Dennis let out an angered cry and leapt across the table, shocking the entire hall. Everything went silent when the young boy collided with the redhead, both falling to the ground, the smaller's knee in the older's groin. "AH! GER'OFF ME!"

"Dennis! What are you _doing?_" Colin went to head towards his brother and Seamus grabbed him from behind. A crowd started to form, the Slytherin's all gaping at the young psychotic boy attempting to strangle to older.

"MR. CREEVEY!" Everyone stiffened and turned their head of house that was busy glaring down at the two boys. "Get off him this instance!" Dennis slowly crawled off the redhead, his eyes red and puffy. "I will speak to you in my office. Mr. Weasley I will fetch for you once I'm done with Dennis."

"But he dove at me!" Ron yelled shocked.

"Yes but Mr. Creevey is not a violent person. You had to have done something to get this type of reaction." Professor McGonagall said turning. Dennis locked eyes with his brother, his lip bleeding, and followed the older woman out of the hall. When he entered the old bat's office is when he finally let out a sob.

"Alright, what happened?" She asked, face impassive.

"I don't have an excuse! I was just so angry at him! He always picks and pokes and now he made Devon hate me!" his body shook and he tried to calm himself down.

"Alright, he teases you and makes people hate you?" She asked a brow rose.

"No! He teases me yes, but that's not what up-upset me." Dennis stated biting his lip. "I really, _really_ like Devon Finnigan and he seemed to like me back." She nodded for him to continue. "During the Christmas break I-I did something illegal, very illegal and Ron told Devon, now he says he can't trust me and doesn't w-w-wanna be near me!" His voice raised a few octaves and his lip trembled.

"Dennis, what was the illegal thing?"

"I-I can't tell you!" The blonde said sternly.

"Then I'm going to have to send you home." His professor stated sighing.

"I'll get sent home anyways." He muttered bitterly, tears staining his cheeks.

"Well technically no because it didn't happen here." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Will he get in trouble? The person I did the illegal thing with? It wasn't his fault!"

"Dennis! Please I need you to tell me." She said rubbing her temples.

"I drugged Seamus and slept with him." The young boy whispered. His head of house froze, eyes widening.

"That is a serious crime Mr. Creevey! For both of you!"

"Please!" Dennis cried out, eyes watering. "It's bad enough Devon hates me, I slept with his brother! Half the school knows now because of Ron!"

"Calm yourself!" She said sternly. "Alright, you are not expelled or suspended from Hogwarts but I will be informing both your and Mr. Finnigan's parents about your actions."

"You can't! He's a Mormon they'll kick him out . . . _again!_" Dennis informed worried. She sighed.

"You should have thought about that before. Now off to class, you have a week of detentions with me for fighting." She stood up and led the smaller out of her room, making sure he went to class before heading to find Ron and Seamus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mr. Finnigan please come with me." Professor Dumbledore asked. Seamus raised a brow and kissed Colin's cheek, heading off with their teacher. As they were leaving, Ron had entered the room, thumping his way over to them and plopping down in his seat with a huff.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy pants what's got your knickers in a twist?" Dean asked smirking.

"I've got two weeks of detention for constantly teasing Dennis Creevey!" The redhead growled out, crossing his arms.

"Good." Colin muttered, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Shut up short shit!"

"Ronald please don't start!" Hermione hissed at him.

"Why the fuck not? He's just a damn kid anyways!" the younger yelled at her.

"That's it!" Hermione growled surprising them. "I've had it with you and your damn attitude!"She threw a bread roll at him. "Blaise and Pansy were right, you are an arse!" With that she turned on her heel and stalked towards the Slytherin table. Neville and Harry linked their fingers watching as she took a seat next to Parkinson.

"I'm gonna go sit with Ernie, Justin and Zach." Colin muttered.

"Good no one wants you here anyways." Ron mumbled.

"Something's wrong." Neville whispered to Harry, nodding towards Colin.

"Wait! Colin what's wrong?" The green eyed boy asked concerned.

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling." The blonde looked up and locked eyes with Seamus. The brunette looked petrified; he was pale and his eyes wide.

"Colin can I talk to you? Now?" He didn't even wait for the answer, just grabbed the small boy's sleeve and dragged him out of the room.

"Seamus what's going on?" The blonde asked once in the hallway.

"McGonagall floo'd my parents about me and Dennis sleeping together! They disowned me Colin!" Seamus gripped his hair with both hands and let out a sob. The young boy looked at him in shock and surprise.

"Sh-Shay? Please don't cry you're too big to sit on my lap." Colin reached up and wiped the older's tears, jumping slightly when the older's face ended up buried in his neck, arms around the petite waist. The younger wrapped his arms around the other and made calming shushing noises. "Wh-where are you gonna go?"

"D-Dumbledore called my mom's mom, Gran; she said she has enough r-room." Seamus mumbled sniffing. "Her son, my uncle, was gay so she's alright w-with it. Said you can visit even, but as long as we don't g-get out of h-hand." Seamus said, wiping his nose. He pulled back and let out a heavy breath. "She lives on a ranch, nice house, indoor pool and a horse stable. There's a large meadow that overlooks the countryside." Seamus said.

"Are you trying to convince me to go or move in?" The blonde asked chuckling.

"Either or is fine with me and Gran." The Irish boy said giving a small smile.

"I'll visit and I'll _think_ about moving there alright?" The younger mumbled. The older grinned and kissed him quickly trying to forget about his parents _disowning_ him.

"Mr. Creevey, can I talk to you, you may wish to have Mr. Finnigan with you." Professor McGonagall said sadly, the head of the school slightly behind. Colin nervously linked his fingers with Seamus and followed their elders. Once in the headmaster's office they took a seat, Devon then Dennis, Colin and finally Seamus.

"We have some bad news to report to you two."' Dumbledore started slowly and cautiously.

"Why am I here?" Devon growled glaring at Dennis. The younger's lip trembled and he looked away.

"Because Mr. Creevey needs a friend and he values your friendship more than anyone else's." McGonagall whispered. The younger Irishman rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms and slumping back in the chair.

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now," Dumbledore took off his hat and sighed. "There's been an accident." The four boys stiffened.

"W-what kind of an accident?" Colin asked, his heart started to race and Seamus pulled the blonde closer to him.

"Your parents were driving down a highway and another car collided with theirs." The old man said quietly. Colin's eyes widened and he and Dennis both had a small noise leave the back of their throats, silent tears starting to fall. "Your father is alright. He has a concussion and is in the hospital for the night, he should be released tomorrow afternoon."

"We are sending you home for two weeks, the four off you will be going to the Creevey's home and then to Mrs. Evelyn Jacobson's ranch." Their head of house said.

"W-what about mum?" Dennis asked his voice high and squeaky. Colin reached out and grasped his little brother's hand, his own shaking violently.

"This is why we are giving you time. Mrs. Creevey didn't survive the accident."

_**Remember, if you kill me, you'll never know what happens . . . **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"You should have thought about that before. Now off to class, you have a week of detentions with me for fighting." She stood up and led the smaller out of her room, making sure he went to class before heading to find Ron and Seamus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"W-what about mum?" Dennis asked his voice high and squeaky. Colin reached out and grasped his little brother's hand, his own shaking violently.

"This is why we are giving you time. Mrs. Creevey didn't survive the accident."Albus said. A wail left Dennis and he doubled over but Colin just stared, eyes wide. The blonde's breath caught and only one thing was repeating through his head.

_Dennis, make sure Dennis is ok, make sure Dennis is ok._ The blonde leaned over and pulled the younger to him, rubbing his back.

"W-why's he not crying?" Devon whispered unaware that the blonde had tuned everything out.

"H-he's in shock." Seamus informed. He reached over and rubbed the older Creevey's back. That was when the older finally let out a whoosh of breath followed by a loud cry. His body convulsed and he pulled his baby brother closer.

"We'll leave you for a while." The professors stood and slowly left, closing the door quietly. Seamus' eyes watered as he watched his lil one lose control. He was mad that there was nothing he could do to make the pain go away. Nothing at all.

"C-Colin?" Seamus whispered. The blonde dove towards the over, knocking him off the chair and onto his back, curling up on top of him, burying his face in the taller's neck. The brunette sat up and rearranged the other so he was seated in his lap, head in the same spot, arms around the thick neck. The older pulled the other closer and kissed his cheek, rocking the small boy.

Dennis was curled up on the chair sobbing into his knees and Devon looked at him, biting his lip. The taller slowly reached out and wrapped an arm around the shaking shoulders pulling the younger into a hug.

The Creeveys' minds wandered back as far as they could go. Colin remembered when his mom brought Dennis home, he remembered the meals she made, how she would bandage him up when he got hurt. He remembered the some she sung to him when she would tuck him in. He remembered every detail of her face because he knew he'd never get to see it again.

Dennis thought about the time she wasn't feeling well, the day he realized that mom wasn't invincible. Now he knew that she wasn't a superhero, a superhero would have pulled through with barely a scratch; his mother was crushed in a car accident.

Devon rubbed his back and his lip started to tremble.

"I-I'm sorry I got mad a-at you." The brunette whispered into the smaller's ear.

"S-s'kay." He hugged the older tighter and sobbed harder against him. Gone his mum was gone. Devon lifted the smaller's head and pressed their lips together, rubbing the English boy's cheek and back. "D-don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll go with you, I promise." The older whispered. He felt slightly uncomfortable when the smaller climbed onto his lap but he pushed it aside and held the younger closer, opening his mouth when the wet tongue pressed to his lips.

Seamus let out a heavy breath when the younger's sobs stopped, hiccups leaving him. He realized that the smaller had exhausted himself and passed out. He ran his fingers through the blonde locks and locked eyes with his brother. Devon mouthed the words _he's asleep_ and Seamus mouth back _same_. The door opened and Mrs. Jacobson, Seamus and Dennis' Gran, stepped in. She sighed and locked eyes with Seamus then Devon.

"Hi Gran." The boys whispered. She nodded.

"I'm here to help you transport the youngster's to their home. You four will have the place to yourself for the night. Please behave." She mumbled. They nodded at her. Seamus stood with almost no difficulty, the smaller in his arms, bridal style. Devon took a bit more effort but managed nonetheless. With that, they were off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When the Finnigans arrived at the Creevey home the first thing they did was tuck them both into their parents' bed, covering them up. They stuck a note on the door saying they'd be watching a movie in the living room.

They would have stayed with the other two but the Irishmen felt that they needed some of this time to be with each other, not their significant others. They just lost their mother; they needed to spend some quality brotherly time together.

Devon helped Seamus cook a simple dinner, one that would easily be good as leftovers. The older was positive the young boys would not want to eat but there was no harm in trying.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin stirred and opened his eyes looking around. He sat bolt up and jumped when he realized Dennis was passed out next to him. The older's nose was stuffed and his head hurt. Then he remembered. The English boy's eyes watered and he covered his mouth, muffling his sob so he wouldn't wake the smaller. He crawled out of bed and glanced at the note before heading down the stairs.

His throat was dry and he felt as if it was impossible to talk. He tapped the wall and the two Finnigan's looked up from their soup. Seamus stood and was across the room, holding the smaller within milliseconds.

"Hey lil one, s'alright." He rubbed the younger's back and led him to the couch. He pulled the blonde onto his lap and kissed his cheek. Colin's head dropped onto the older's shoulder, his back against the armrest, his side pressed to the older boy's.

Seamus massaged the younger's head and placed another kiss on his forehead.

"I want you to try and eat something alright? Even if it's one spoon of soup ok?" The eldest whispered. Colin shook his head and snuggled closer to the other. "Please Colin? You have to eat, you missed breakfast and lunch, please eat."

Colin shifted and leaned forwards taking a quick spoon of Seamus' soup and plopping back against him.

"Thank you." The older mumbled into the blonde locks. He pulled a blanket off the top of the couch and wrapped it around the shivering boy. He knew the cold was subconscious but hopefully this would help.

"M-make me forget?" The blonde whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I can't love. I want to but there's nothing I can do to make you forget." Seamus pulled the other closer when a fresh set of tears started to fall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day Mr. Creevey had come home and pulled his boys close to his chest. He thanked Seamus and Devon for taking care of them and being there when they needed it.

Mr. Creevey shared his bed for the first three nights with his boys before getting them to sleep together in Colin's bed, Seamus and Devon in Dennis'.

The last night Colin shared his bed with Seamus and Dennis shared his with Devon. It was difficult but the two Irish boys managed to make the others eat. They made the two younger boys talk about their mother as much as possible. It was the ninth day after finding out about the death of their mother that the small boys started to turn back around even if it was only a small bit.

Dumbledore gave them an extra two weeks, making it a month until they would go back to school. At the end of their second week the two boys were doing better, much better. They would announce, albeit quietly, when they were hungry or wanted a hug, or the occasional kiss. Three days after Colin and Dennis began to smile again when they found something amusing.

The older Creevey spent a large amount of time with the horses and in the meadow, taking photos. Dennis spent more time at the pool with Devon and in the game room.

The younger Creevey was recovering much faster than his brother, but he was still fairly young. At the end of the third week Colin was alright and Dennis was pretty good. Devon became more open with the young blonde and would sometimes even initiate a kiss.

Seamus tried the best he could to help the smaller and it started to slowly pay off. It was the middle of the last week when Seamus realized that the blonde was doing fine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shay? Shay?" Said boy came running around the corner. "Can I ride her?" The young boy asked excited. The brunette looked at him shocked and nodded.

"O-of course Cols." His Irish accent rang out. The smaller grinned and began hopping.

"I always wanted to ride a horse but never really got the chance. I like horses a lot but I don't want to photograph them in case the flash scared them. Mom says-" he froze for a moment before starting again. "Mom said that if you startle an animal they can become violent out of fear, is that true for horses? Can I pet her? Will you teach me to ride? Will you ride with me? Do I have to wear the funny hat, gloves and boots? Do-"

Seamus leaned down and pressed his lips to the younger. Colin flushed.

"Sorry, I'm excited."

"I know. I'm glad you're excited." The brunette smiled at him. "Yes they can get violent if they are frightened in order to save themselves. Yes I'll teach you; yes I'll ride with you. You don't have to wear the boots and gloves but I'd appreciate it if you at least wore the helmet."

"Ok!" He grinned and hugged the older. "Let's go let's go let's go!" He pulled the older boy towards the house, the taller laughing along the way. Yep, Colin was gonna be just fine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oaf!" The blonde groaned and coughed.

"You alright?" Seamus asked helping the young boy up.

"Yea, I didn't know learning to ride a horse was this hard!" Colin said flailing his arms, a smile still on his face. The short boy was _covered_ in mud and dirt, grass stains littering his jeans. The older wiped a smudge of dirt off the smaller's cheek and leaned down, kissing him.

"Wanna try again?"

"Yeah!" The blonde walked back over to the horse. "Try number . . . what number?"

"Twelve I think." Seamus snickered helping the smaller onto the horse. "Grab the reins this time love alright?" The smaller nodded and did as told. The horse bent down and the blonde slid forwards.

"Ow! Ow that hurt a lot, oh gods!" He hissed, one hand flying to his nether regions, whimpering.

"Told you to grab the cup." Seamus smirked and chuckled.

"Oh hush up." The smaller boy smiled when the horse took a few steps and he stayed in place. "Ride with me?"

"Alright." Seamus climbed on behind the blonde and took the reins from him, kissing the pale neck. A quiet moan left the smaller's lips.

"Uh oh." Colin whispered.

"What?" the taller asked, kissing the slim area again. The blonde's head lulled back and he moaned, the horse starting to walk.

"If I slide again it's _really_ gonna hurt." He mumbled, shivering when teeth scraped his skin.

"Mmm." Seamus pushed his hips forwards, a hiss leaving the smaller when the older's erection pressed into his lower back. "Maybe we should take a break?"

"O-ok." The brunette turned the other's head and kissed him passionately before climbing off and helping the other down.

"Seamus can we use Rosie for a bit?" Devon asked. Seamus took off his helmet and tossed it to the smaller, followed shortly after by Colin's. The older Irishman leaned down and attached their mouths, stumbling back to the barn.

"Ew." Both Devon and Dennis mumbled making a slight face. Colin flipped them off and laughed when Seamus picked him up. The blonde wrapped his legs around the thick waist, his feet locking behind his back.

_**The next chapter is one I feel you will all enjoy . . . hint, hint ;)**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**TO: AuraOfLove666**_

_**About Devon/Dennis, from what I can remember, they have pretty smooth sailing for the most part. I think you'll enjoy this chapter**_

_**Same goes to Aurora and SamHAS **_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Ew." Both Devon and Dennis mumbled making a slight face. Colin flipped them off and laughed when Seamus picked him up. The blonde wrapped his legs around the strong waist, his feet locking behind the other's back.

The two boys made it into the barn and closed the door. The older walked over to a secluded area that was shut off from the horses. The blonde detached himself and the brunette grabbed the blanket off the hook, laying it down on top of the hay. Colin quickly lied down on it and pulled the older on top of him, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Seamus shivered and deepened the kiss, reaching down and unzipping the younger's sweater, sitting up to help him remove the article of clothing. The brunette pulled his own sweater and shirt off quickly, the shorter yanking his 'T' off and tossing it next to their growling pile.

The Irishman fumbled with his belt and zipper, pulling the material down his legs and cursing when it hit his boots. The blonde laughed, already seated in his boxers. He leaned over and pulled the other's boots off. Seamus smiled and kicked his slacks away, diving at the smaller. Colin actually let out a giggle when he was tossed on his back, the strong boy looming over him.

"Pass me my sweater." The older whispered. Colin looked to the side and pulled it towards them. Seamus pulled out a tube of lube out and smirked.

"You carry lube in your sweater?"

"Of course, you never know when you'll need it, sex, if your hand gets stuck between bars and so on." The taller said grinning. Colin rolled his eyes and shook his head, lifting his hips when the older began pulling his boxers down and off, followed shortly after by the brunette's. "Can I?" The older mumbled. The small boy nodded beginning to flush.

Seamus squirted the thick gel onto his fingers and leaned down; attaching his mouth to the smaller's neck, nipping it. A low moan left the young boy's throat his one hand grasping the unoccupied arm, his other tangling in the brown locks. The older boy slid a finger into the younger and slowly pumped it, listening carefully to the blonde's noises.

Colin hissed as the second joined the first, the taller sucking harder against his neck.

"I know!" The brunette mumbled sitting up. He continued to pump his fingers and with his other hand grasped the young boy's member, stroking it gently.

"Ah!" the smaller's eyes squeezed shut at the strange contrast and let out another hiss when the fingers started to scissor him. Seamus gripped the boy's shaft tighter and pumped it a little faster. The younger shivered and forced his body to relax. The brunette let out a heavy breath and leaned down, swallowing the English boy's head, pushing the third finger in.

The older boy moaned as the smaller's body practically swallowed his digits.

"O-ow!" Colin's eyes rolled at the unique contrast. Seamus deep throated the smaller, spreading his fingers. "Ah! Oh-oh gods!" The taller glanced up and smiled. He pumped a few more times, relishing in the tight embrace, before pulling out and sitting back on his heel.

"C-can I?" The older mumbled his pupils dilated, breath laboured. Fuck he was hard. Colin's eyes traveled down the other's body and glanced at the leaking shaft.

"H-how many people have you slept with?" The blonde asked nervously.

"What?" Seamus' eyes widened and he flushed. "Why?"

"Please?" The small boy spread his legs, giving the older a seductive look.

"Fuck you're a tease." The older hissed out. "I don't know."

"A-an approximate amount." The short boy pressed.

"Eurm." He closed his eyes and counted in his mind. "A-about twenty five or so." The older said looking away. Colin's mouth dropped surprised. "Lemme guess, you're not planning on sleeping with me are you?" Seamus bit his lip and let out a controlled sighed. The other's hands ran through his hair and he moaned, shivering.

Blue orbs locked and Colin pressed his mouth to the older. "Get tested Shay, but in the mean time," He smirked at the older, "you'll have to get used to rubbers."

"W-what?" The taller's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Really?" Colin nodded. The brunette was up in second and across the room.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked lying down amused.

"I know I stashed some here somewhere during the summer- There!" The Irishman grabbed a condom, quickly checking the date and plopped back down between the smaller's legs. "You're sure?"

"Yes Shay." The boy laughed and shook his head, spreading his limbs further. Seamus quickly made sure the blonde was still stretched before opening the package, his hands shaking.

"Fuck it's been a while." The taller quickly slid the rubber over his member and squeezed an extra amount of lube onto his shaft. He grasped himself with one hand and propped his body up with the other. He aligned his erection up and locked eyes with the sweaty boy's. "Ready?"

Colin nodded and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, the Irishman pushing forwards.

"Ah- ow!" he squeezed the older's shoulder blades and hissed, his eyes squeezing shut and watering.

"I know, I know." The taller kissed the pale cheek and ceasing his movement. "Do you wanna stop?"

"N-no." The blonde let out a shaky breath and nodded, whimpering when the older slid further in, his head in cased in the small boy.

"Ah! F-fuck!" The brunette's body convulsed and he moaned; sweat beginning to gather along his brow. "Oh-oh gods you're bloody tight!" His eyes rolled as he slid further in, a gasp leaving him. He stopped and waited for the blonde's next confirmation.

Colin bit his lip and blinked the tears back. The older pressed his lips to the thin neck and pressed small kisses along it, his body shivering with the effort to stay still. "K-Kay." The young boy whispered. His mouth opened and the first tear fell as the older pushed harder.

The blonde was tighter than he even thought. It was difficult for the taller to enter the small boy. The young boy let out a chocked sob and the Irishman froze. "Shit, I'm sorry!"

"D-don't pull out!" Colin growled wrapping his legs around the broad back accidently forcing the other in further. The small boy let out a cry of pain and whimpered the older moaning deep in his chest. "H-how much more? Are you sure this w-will feel good?"

"Just less than half and it should yessss." The taller hissed out panting. The blonde subconsciously clenched and opened his mouth in a silent scream. "FUCK!" The tanned back arched and blue eyes widened. "D-d-d-don't clench! Oh that's good though, ah sh-shit." The brunette let go of the younger's shaft and wiped his cheek, kissing him gently.

"Here this should help a bit." Seamus whispered before reaching between them and grasping the slowly softening member.

"Oh! Oh that feels weird!" The small boy tightened his legs, pulling the other further in, The Irishman pumping the boy's shaft. The brunette moaned and shivered.

"A-almost there, almost there." He mumbled. Seamus slid in to the hilt and his eyes squeezed shut, mouth dropping. "O-oh gods, oh, oh, oh shit!"

"A-am I the tightest?" Colin whispered hissing. He forced his body to relax so he could adjust.

"Hell yes, oh gods you feel good." The boy atop dropped his head back into the crook of the pale neck, his hot breath brushing the other's shoulders, nails digging into his back. He listened to the younger's breathing waiting until it calmed down.

"O-ok." Colin mumbled biting his lip. "I-it really hurts though."

"I know." Sweat began to drip down his back and he slowly pulled out. The blonde let a breath fall from his lips and slid his eyes shut. Seamus pushed about halfway back in and pulled back again, repeating the action, going a little further each time. The young boy concentrated on other things, picturing what it would be like the first time he'd actually get to _ride_ the horse with his lover. His lover, Seamus was his lover.

"I'm gonna change angles now ok?" The older muttered into the blonde's ear, body shaking.

"O-ok." His voice was hoarse and he mentally kicked himself. The taller pulled his head up and locked eyes with the younger.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." The English boy reassured. Seamus pulled back and moved his hips to the left, pushing forwards. The small boy's eyes widened.

"Ah!" the petite boy shivered and pulled the other tighter.

"Good?" the older asked hopefully. Colin nodded and bit his lip.

"Still hurts though."

"It will get better." Seamus pulled out and pushed forwards a little faster, the small boy moaning beneath him. "You have no idea how long I've fantasized this."

"I don't know if that's hot or . . . no it's hot." The younger said letting out a small laugh. Seamus picked up his speed groaning as the tight walls acted as a vacuum, pulling him back in each time.

"E-ever dream about me?" The older asked flushing. The smaller nodded and shivered. The brunette moved his hips faster and a bit harder, his eyes rolling. The young boy moaned and arched up.

"O-ok, it's getting better." One of his hands fisted the brown locks and he pushed down a bit harder.

"Oh, oh that's good." Seamus said breathily as he thrust into the other, the smaller forcing his own hips down against him. The blonde had never felt _anything_ so exotic, so intense, so amazing.

"Ah!" Colin tightened his legs and moaned. "Oh- oh shit!" the brunette's shaft began to slide easier and it made the stronger flinched knowing damn well why that was.

"Thank god this blanket's red." He muttered. The taller boy plopped his head on the red material next to the other's ear and gripped the slim hips, lifting him up higher and began to pound down into the other. The petite boy's mouth dropped, his eyes rolling in unmistakable pleasure.

"Ah! Oh god, oh, oh, oh! H-harder! Oh fuck oh fuck!" Colin's grip on the boy a top's hair tightened and he arched, crying out and pushing against the taller, shivering. Seamus forced his hips harder and faster, moaning deep in his chest. "Please, oh please!"

Seamus reached down and grasped the other's member, squeezing it tight.

"N-no! Please I was close!" The smaller whimpered. The brunette smirked and added a twist to his hips. "Oh! Oh yes!" The taller grinned and repeated the action, a loud cry leaving the petite boy. "S-Seamus! Oh, oh Seamus!"

The older wrapped his free arm under the smaller's hips and lifted him up again, rolling his pelvic into the other, his member rubbing against the younger's prostate repeatedly. A tingle ran through his body and he shivered the signs of his orgasm approaching.

Seamus switched their position so the small boy was on his back again and the older looking down. Their mouths moved towards one another, plump lips barely brushing, pants escaping them. The petite boy felt his own sweat roll down his temple as the barn heated up, their heavy breaths warming the room up significantly.

The taller pressed his lips harder against Colin's, sliding his tongue into his mouth and rubbing their wet muscles together.

"Bite me." The young boy whispered.

"What?" Seamus asked a little confused, his hips slowing down.

"N-no! Don't stop! I- I like it when you bite me." The blonde mumbled turning his head to the side, exposing his neck and blushing.

"Eurm, ok." He had slept with a lot of people but most didn't ask him to _bite_ them. He had to tie one up once but that was about it. If the young boy was expecting fangs or something the older might have to re think this whole dating him thing. Mind you he still had to re ask the smaller out.

He pressed his lips to the pale neck before opening his mouth and nipping the skin, licking the spot after. Actually it was _kinda_ hot. He opened his mouth wider and bit down hard, a cry leaving the smaller, his hips bucking. Alrighty then, the blonde liked a little pain with his pleasure.

"A-again!" The blonde hissed out arching. The taller moved his hips faster, one hand still holding the base of the other's member in a firm grip, and bit down harder on the young boy's neck. "Ah! Yes, m-more!"

"Fuck you're weird." Seamus chuckled sucking on the patch of skin hard. His teeth clamped down and he lowered his unoccupied hand,

"AH!" Colin's eyes rolled as his lover pinched his nipple hard as he bit his neck. The shorter began bucking and whimpering. "Please let me cum Shay!" the taller briefly wondered if the young English boy was a beggar. He was definitely vocal, active and kinky, so a beggar was not that far of a stretch. The boil started in the older's abdomen, the small boy yanking on his hair, nails scratching down his back.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me!" Colin chanted his back arching and collapsing repeatedly.

"Cl-close." He forced his hips harder against the abused bundle of nerves, the small boy practically screaming. "Ah, ah, ah! Oh gods oh fuck Cols!" the liquid heat shot through his body and he released the young blonde's member.

"AH! S-SEAMUS!" The brunette bit his neck, pinched his nipple and rammed his hips against the petite boy's prostate. White hot pleasure ran through the younger's veins and shot out of his member, a deafening scream leaving him, clamping down hard against the older.

"Ah! T-tight! Tight!" When the walls gripped him harder the heat surrounding him become too much. The brunette's orgasm was ripped from his body. The boy under him began convulsing and a moan fell from his lips as the older filled the rubber with his seed.

Slowly the older lowered his body onto the younger's a sigh of content falling from his lips. The blonde shivered and hugged the taller close both trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow." Colin whispered smiling. "So that's sex?"

"Yea, that's sex." Seamus mumbled lifting his head. He wiped the small boy's sweaty bangs from his face and pressed their lips together. "I want to re ask you out since we had that spat and sorta broke up but didn't so, will you continue to officially date me?"

"Mhmm ok. Sex is tiring." Colin muttered smiling goofily at the taller.

"You look high." Seamus laughed and shook his head carefully pulling out of the petite boy, both hissing. The taller rolled off to the side and let out a breath. "Don't move yet alright?"

"Kay, can I sleep a bit?" the small boy asked lowering his legs. The brunette pulled his condom off and sat up smiling.

"Yea, I've gotta clean up a bit ok?"

"No, lay with me?" Colin asked sleepily. Seamus smiled and lied back down, stifling his laugh when the English boy tapped his chest. The taller rolled over and nuzzled his nose into the pale neck, his chin on the other's shoulder, an arm around his waist.

The petite boy sighed happily and cuddled closer to the other, slowly passing out, mind drifting and replaying his recent actions with his _boyfriend, his lover, his Seamus._

_**Hmm I wonder what happened with Devon and Dennis whilst Seamus and Colin were having their fun . . . **_

_**Those of you who have read my other series (Aurora, SamHAS) probably saw this coming ahead of time and are rather used to how I make Colin in the bedroom ;) **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**TO: Michael**_

_**Long time no see xD I'm very pleased to know you're still reading ^^**_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**Well I've been working on another story but this one Colin's less kinky. His partner's the kinky Russian ;) **_

_**TO:**_ _**AuraOfLove666**_

_**Wonder if they'll break the comfort zone and do things in front of their brothers? Oh you have nooooooooooo Idea xD 4 Chapters and the last chapter of part one. ;)**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

The petite boy sighed happily and cuddled closer to the other, slowly passing out, mind drifting and replaying his recent actions with his _boyfriend, his lover, his Seamus._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ever ridden a horse before?" Devon asked fastening his helmet.

"No, my mom said they were too dangerous." The blonde said securing the strap on his head gear.

"Alright I'll teach you, but first, you have to get on her." The brunette smiled. Dennis gave him a small shy smile and the older chuckled. "Not right now, later." He didn't want his grandmother to see him making out with a boy.

"Can I sneak into your room tonight?" The shorter asked bluntly.

"No Dennis."

"Will you sneak into mine?" he tried again.

"We'll see." The Irish boy sighed and helped the smaller onto the horse.

"You always say that." The younger pouted at him. Devon let out an annoyed breath and climbed onto Rosie behind the other.

"Then stop asking." The brunette looked over the others shoulder and grabbed the reins. The blonde sagged slightly and looked down at the horse's mane barely registering their movement. Why was he so damn confusing? "Alright what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dennis cleared his throat, his eyes starting to sting. The older pulled the reins, stopping the horse.

"Dennis. "He said sternly, plopping his head on the pale shoulder.

"Don't alright. I want off." The blonde glared and shrugged the others head off of him.

"Tell me what's wrong first."

"You fucking confuse me Devon!" He shouted glaring at him over his shoulder.

"How do I confuse you?" The brunette raised a brow at the smaller.

"You kiss me, hug me then tell me to go away! If I want a kiss its 'not right now' or 'maybe later' if you want one I stop what I'm doing and kiss you back! If I try to surprise you, you shove me off! I'm not a toy you can fuck around with! I have feelings and emotions!" he looked away, a tear falling. Why did he always fall for the ones that had little to no interest in him.

"M'sorry." Hesitantly the Irish boy wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pulled his back to his chest.

"See? There you go again. You want it so it happens." He removed the older's hands. "How do I get off?" Devon sighed and climbed down, helping the other. Dennis headed straight for the barn, removing his helmet on the way.

"Dennis wait!"

"Leave me alone!" He opened the barn door and walked over to the other helmets, placing his next to them. Devon jogged up and opened his mouth.

"_Ah!_" They froze and blinked "_Ow!_"

"The hell's that?" The brunette asked.

"I dunno." Dennis answered confused.

"_I know, I know_." The voice said.

"Hey that sounds like Seamus." The older pointed out.

"_Do you wanna stop?_" Devon blinked and turned to the other unsure of what he was hearing.

"_N-no_." There was whimper followed by Seamus' curse.

"_Oh-oh gods you're bloody tight!_" The two younger boy's eyes widened.

"I think we should go now!" Dennis said, his voice raising an octave. They heard the Irishman apologizing to Colin and turned on their heels, booking it out of the barn. By the time they reached the end Seamus was cursing and yelling at the smaller not to _'clench'_.

"The hell does clench mean?" Devon asked stopping the smaller. More moans were heard and they flushed.

"It means," he started; Colin gasped from the other room breaking his concentration momentarily. They couldn't hear the conversation anymore, just the louder cries. Colin yelled and swore, a long moan following it. "Ew! Can we _please _go?"

"What's it mean though?" Devon asked stubbornly.

"_Ah! Oh god, oh, oh, oh! H-harder! Oh fuck oh fuck!_" The brunette's eyes widened.

"A-are they having sex?"

"Yes! Now can we go! I'll explain clenching on the way!" Dennis tried, ignoring his brother's begging and his yelling of the older's name.

"This is getting very disturbing!" Devon admitted flushing deeply.

"_N-no! Don't stop! I- I like it when you bite me_." They made a face of surprise and disgust.

"I don't wanna know." Dennis' eyes widened dramatically.

"Your brother's a bloody weirdo!" The brunette yelled shocked.

"_A-again! Ah! Yes, m-more_!"

"Can we go now?" Dennis asked sternly.

"Right! Yea, this way." The taller grabbed the others hand. When they were on the path heading around to the back of the barn in order to get to the house they were tempted to cover their ears.

"_Fuck me fuck me fuck me!_" They heard Colin cry out, Devon turning to the younger and raising a brow at him

"_Cl-close_." Dennis returned the gesture when the Irish boy's brother cried out "_Ah, ah, ah! Oh gods oh fuck Cols!_"

"_AH! S-SEAMUS_!" It was extremely loud and startled them along with a flock of birds, scaring them away.

"Shit your brother is loud and high pitched!" Devon laughed, walking faster. "You're brothers so does that mean you are too?"

"Shut up!" He glared at the older.

"_Ah! T-tight! Tight_!" They flushed trying to ignore the groan coming from within the barn.

They practically ran the rest of the way back and went straight into the 'kids' sitting room. Dennis tried to catch his breath and plopped down on the couch, Devon following suit. "So wh-whats clenching?" He asked breathlessly.

"It's like when you grip a broom or whatever but instead is your arse or fanny's muscles that clench down against it. For boys apparently it gets warmer and tighter and feels better, I have no idea about girls though." Dennis said with his eyes closed.

"Oh . . ." Dennis waited for the recognition to hit. "EW!" ah there it is. The blonde chuckled at the disturbed teen and turned to him. He bit his lip and discretely moved closer to the other. He pressed his lips to the close eyed boy's jaw and moved back slightly. "Dennis."

The blonde huffed and moved away, glancing to a different spot in the room.

"At least let me close the door first ok?" Devon flushed and stood up, shutting the door. He sat back down on the couch and nodded. He never really let Dennis kiss him, he had made a habit of being in control of how long it lasted and it was never over thirty seconds.

The blonde grinned and leaned in, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss, an audible noise bouncing between the when he moved back a bit, breaking the connection. Dennis let out a shaky breath and placed his hand on the other's upper thigh, his left hand tangling in the brown locks. The short boy moved back in and kissed the other, mouths forming together wonderfully.

Dennis' tongue snaked out and pushed into the other's warm cavern, shivering when their wet muscles met. The young boy deepened the kiss, opening his mouth wider and squeezed the muscled thigh, moaning in the back of his throat.

Devon lifted one hand and placed it on the others cheek, his right hand on the thin thigh. A groan fell from his lips and he shivered, squeezing the blonde's thigh back. This was one of their longest and most heated kisses in a while, since before the Creevey's car accident.

Dennis lifted himself up onto his knees and straddled the other, the kiss broken for a second. Devon pulled him back down and pressed their lips together in an open mouthed kiss, grabbing both upper thighs and massaging them, the smaller unbuttoning his shirt. Their teeth clanked and the blonde pushed the button up off the other's shoulders, untucking the undershirt.

Devon removed his long sleeved dress shirt, their kiss still going, and lifted his arms allowing the smaller to remove his wife beater, the kiss breaking. The blonde reconnected their mouths and ran his hands down the bare chest, shivering.

Devon grabbed the bottom of the shorter's black hoodie and t-shirt, pulled them up and over the other's head, tossing them aside. He pushed the petite boy onto his back and crawled over him, pressing their torsos together, moaning deep in his chest.

Dennis pulled him down and kissed him again, the two slightly cramped on the three person sized couch. It was a good thing they were short!

"Ok, you win." Devon whispered kissing the side of the others mouth and moving to his cheek, jaw and then neck, the younger moaning and grabbing his brown hair and shoulder. "I'll sneak in."

"Really?" Dennis beamed and shivered, the taller nipping his pulse point and nodding. "Mmm, how much time do we have until dinner?"

"I'm trying to be romantic and you want to know about food?" Devon pulled back and gapped at him.

"No! I wanna know how much uninterrupted time we have together . . . and I'm hungry." The blonde flushed. The older boy rolled his eyes and leaned down, pressing their lips back together. They heard footsteps and cursed, quickly getting up and grabbing their undershirts, throwing them on. They sat on the couch just as the door opened.

"Devon would you be able to get your brother and Colin, it's time for dinner." His Gran asked.

"S-sure." He got up and grabbed his button up, pulling it on quickly. "Thank gosh Ireland isn't too cold right now!" He dragged the young boy out of the house and back towards the barn.


	31. Chapter 31

_**9 more chapters after this one then you'll all have to wait for part two ^^**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"S-sure." He got up and grabbed his button up, pulling it on quickly. "Thank gosh Ireland isn't too cold right now!" He dragged the young boy out of the house and back towards the barn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus detached himself from Colin about fifteen minutes later and covered the petite boy with another blanket before sliding on his boxers. He took his time getting dressed, a smile still on his face as he tossed out the used condom and grabbed a bowl, filling it with water from the tap coming out of the ground. There was a knock on the barn door and he stiffened.

"Y-yeah?" He asked nervously

"It's me." His younger brother called through, "And Dennis." He added as an afterthought. Seamus opened the door and gave them a week smile.

"Don't tell mom ok?" the eldest asked his sibling.

"I won't."

"Yeah because he'd be a hypocrite!" Dennis exclaimed. The Irishman raised a brow and looked between the two boys.

"Dinners ready." Devon mumbled flushing.

"Tell her I'll be there in a bit." He looked over his shoulder at his _lover_ and smiled. Colin had moved onto his side and was rolled into a ball under the sheets. "It's gonna take a bit for him to be able to walk without looking too obvious." The two others nodded and left the older alone with his blonde.

He knelt down next to him and leaned over, pressing his lips to the flushed cheek. "Colin." He whispered running his fingertips through soft locks. "Come on lil one, wake up."

"No." The smaller yawned out and snuggled closer to the other. "M'cold."

"Then let's get you dressed alright? I need to clean you up a bit." Colin rolled onto his stomach and shook his head. "Alright, I'll clean you without your help." He pulled the blanket of the small boy.

"Shay! I just said I was _cold_!" The blonde threw him a dirty look over his shoulder.

"Oh hush up and spread your legs a bit." The blonde did as told and flushed.

"EYAH! That's fucking freezing!" The small boy yelped when he tried to move away, pain shooting up his lower spine. "Okay that hurts!" He flinched and rubbed the small of his back. The cold, wet cloth ran along the insides of his thighs and over his arse, making him shiver almost violently.

"After dinner you're grabbing a hot shower or bath alright?" Seamus mumbled. Colin nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sighed as he finished clearing the table from dinner.

"I'm going out to play bingo with some of the girls." The elderly woman had said before leaving.

"Alright, come on let's get you into the shower." Seamus helped the young blonde up from his seat, down the hall and up a flight of stairs, the small boy moaning and complaining on each step. They wobbled into the washroom and closed the door.

"Can I have a bath instead?" The blonde asked.

"Yea sure." Seamus led the other to the tub and turned the taps. "Need any help?"

"Mhmm." Colin nodded shyly. The brunette returned the gesture and walked over to him, unzipping his sweater and helping him pull off his shirt. He helped the blonde strip down and led him into the tub. "Come in with me?"

"Uh I don't know my Gran-"

"Went to bingo." Colin cut in grinning.

"Right! I forgot!" The taller beamed and pulled his clothes off quickly, hopping around on one foot, grabbing the counter for balance. The blonde moved forwards and smiled when his lover climbed in behind, pulling his back to his chest and wrapping strong arms around the petite stomach.

"I've had dreams like these." Colin admitted running his fingers along the others forearm. He let his head lull back and rest against the broad shoulder.

"Have you now?" Seamus kissed the junction of his neck and shoulder, tightening his arms around the young boy.

"Mhmm. It's even better when I'm awake." Colin turned his head and smiled when the older did so as well, their lips brushing. "Seamus?"

"Yea Colin?" The older mumbled nipping said boy's chin.

"I-I think I . . . I mean, I think," He took a deep breath and turned his upper body and pressing his cheek against the others, whispering into his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too lil one." Seamus grinned goofily at the other and turned him back around the blonde's back against his chest and forehead in the crook on his neck. They said it all the time but the older knew that his lover was giving a full out confirmation instead of just saying it to him. They slid down the tub a bit, wetting the ends of their hair.

There was a hurried knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Seamus called, running his finger tips up and down the pale chest, stopping to tweak a nipple.

"Shay!" Colin hissed. "We could get in trouble!"

"I have too pee!" Devon's voice rang through. Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Go down stairs!"

"I don't think I can make it!" He could hear his little brother whimpering. He snorted.

"I'm in the bath!" The older smirked when he watched his lover's member twitch at a particularly hard pinch.

"_Please!_" Seamus sighed and closed the bathtub curtain.

"Fine but I'm not leaving!" The door opened and he could hear his brother bouncing trying to get his fly down. Seamus stifled a laugh and continued teasing his small blonde. Colin glared and shook his head, pointing towards the toilet.

Seamus shrugged and reached out, his fingertips barely running along the pale inner thigh. Colin's breathing hitched and he tried his best to ignore the boy _peeing_ next to him. The older's erection pressed into his back and he shivered, spreading his legs as far as he could.

"Dennis wants to know if you've seen Colin by the way." Devon called out after flushing. He turned on the tap to wash his hand.

Seamus cupped the other's sec and covered his mouth at the same time smirking when the other tried to thrust up.

"Oh yes, in more ways than one." The brunette replied pressing his lips to the wet neck and pushing his shaft into the petite boy's back. He slid his hand up and gripped the boy's member, slowly pumping it.

"Oh gods is he in here?" Devon cried out. Seamus laughed and uncovered the blonde mouth.

"Well no point in covering his mouth then." He sped his hand up and a small mewl left the younger.

"Seamus! I needed to talk to you too!"

"Can it wait?"

"Seamus!" Both boy yelled and glared.

"Fine! What?" The Irishman's hand picked up its pace, the water starting to make splashing sounds.

"Are you wanking?" It was high and creeped out.

"No . . ." The brunette smirked. "I'm jerking Colin." Said boy smacked his arm. "OW! We're wet that hurts!"

"Good!" The younger glared.

"I-I'll talk to you later." Devon growled.

"What was it about?" Seamus asked slowing his hand so his brother would think he stopped. He moved his other hand down and ran it along the pale boy's entrance. Colin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. The blonde shifted and covered his mouth when the older slipped his middle finger into the small boy.

"Sex." Seamus froze and chocked on the air.

"What?" His head snapped to the curtain and he removed his finger, pulling the material open just enough so he could look at his sibling. Devon shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I've been thinking about it and I think I'm more than defiantly gay. I don't know what to do though." The young boy sat on the toilet and sighed.

"U-uh you're too young to have sex anyways!" The brunette cried out.

"You slept with people at fourteen." Colin pointed out. The brunette's eyes widened.

"Is that what he told you?" Devon asked surprised.

"What do you mean?" The blonde grabbed the older's hand that was still jerking him, forcing it to stop. Seamus closed his eyes and looked pleadingly at his lover.

"I didn't want you to think worse of me then you already had." He confessed.

"So you lied to me?" the blonde reared at him. He leaned forwards and twisted his upper body, glaring at the older.

"I'm sorry alright?"

"What did you lie about? How old were you?" Colin yelled, his eyes narrowed. "Thirteen, _twelve_?"

"Sixteen." He flushed and looked away. Colin blinked.

"But you are sixteen."

"I know that." The brunette sighed. "I didn't want you to think I was a complete slut so I took the amount of people I slept with and made it seem like it was two years instead of four months."

"Y-you've slept with 25 people in the past six months?" Colin gaped at him. Seamus bit his lip and nodded.

"Did he tell you how he lost it?" Devon asked.

"All I know is that it was with Nott." Colin mumbled. "Or was that a lie too?"

"No it wasn't a lie." Seamus looked away, his eyes reddening. "I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

"Seamus." Colin said in a warning.

"I wasn't a willing participant alright?" The brunette growled out, glaring. "You think what he did to Dennis was bad? I was his first! Before he knew how far was too far, how hard to use that freaking knife and what was beyond alright!" The smaller reached out but the older moved away.

"Shay," He tried and again and received the same reaction. "Shay." This time it was stern and the brunette looked at him. Colin turned to face him and slipped his legs over the others and around his back. "Shay?" He wiped the tears that had started to fall. "Is that why you were so attached to him?" A nod was his only response.

The blonde's face softened dramatically and he leaned in pressing their lips together. Seamus' arms were crossed in front of his chest and he made no move to return the kiss. Colin looked at him worriedly and leaned in, trying again. "Please?" he whispered.

He moved forwards again and smiled when the other pushed his lips back against the younger's, his eyes sliding shut. The bathroom door closed and the small boy wrapped his arms around the thick neck, opening his mouth at the same time as the older, both chuckling at that.

"We should get out and grab some towels, continue this in my room." Seamus said standing, the blonde still around his waist snickering. "Come on Cols, let go alright?" The blonde lowered his legs and made a small face. "Still hurts?"

"A bit but it's more uncomfortable." They grabbed their towels and walked out.

"Now can I talk to you?" They jumped and turned to Devon.

"Yea alright. I'll meet you in a bit ok?" He kissed his lovers forehead and followed his sibling to a sitting room nearby. "What's up?"

"I didn't say it in there because I didn't want Colin to flip but I really wanna know what to do when you want to have sex with another male." He flushed and looked at his hands. Seamus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"He's thirteen-"

"You fucked him"

"He drugged me!" The brunette looked at his younger brother astonished. "You're both too young!"

"Fine I'll figure it out on my own. What happens if I do something wrong though?" Devon asked concerned. Seamus plopped his head in his hands.

"It will hurt the both of you like crap." He stiffened. "Get Dennis now."

"What?"

"NOW!" Devon jumped and nodded. This was not good! Dennis walked in confused when the older boy looked at him sternly. "Did you sleep with Nott?"

"W-what?"

"Did you?"

"I-I-" the blonde stuttered nervously.

"Listen to me alright; I was lucky, beyond lucky. I made him use a condom and a good damn thing." Seamus said angrily.

"What's that a good thing?" Devon asked confused.

"Because he's given one of our, his and my, I mean, friend a STD" The older said nervously. Dennis' eyes widened and a small noise left the back of his throat, eyes watering. "Fuck you did didn't you?" A sob left the young boy and the brunette stood up, pulling him to his chest.

"Look my friend only found out about a month ago so I don't know how long Nott's had it. He could have had it for years or he may not have. I'm getting tested tomorrow because your brother asked." He took a deep steady breath and rubbed the sobbing boy's back. "Would you like to come with? We don't have to tell Colin or anyone alright?"

"O-ok." He gripped the older tighter and hiccupped. "C-could I die?" Seamus bit his lip.

"Depending on the type and its devolvement yes you could. I seriously doubt that will happen though."

That had ruined everyone's mood needless to say. Colin was passed out when he went back to his room anyways. The following morning Seamus took Dennis with him to get checked. The doctor asked them both questions and told them the results would be due in five days, one day before they would return to Hogwarts.

The days waiting made the three boys abnormally tense and nervous. The phone rang and Seamus dove for it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Finnigan?" The man asked.

"Yes." He wasn't used to be called that yet.

"And is Mr. Creevey there also?"

"Yes." The brunette started to get nervous.

"Would you two be able to come back down to the office?" The brunette's eyes slid shut.

"Y-yeah."

"Good, see you soon." The click sounded and he hung up.

"Dennis?" Said boy walked down the stairs and looked at him. "We're going for a bus ride alright?" The smaller just nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Dennis?" Said boy walked down the stairs and looked at him. "We're going for a bus ride alright?" The smaller just nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shay why are we at the clinic?" Dennis asked nervously.

"The doctor asked us to come down." He led the other in and up to the receptionist, announcing who they were. No more than five minutes later the doctor was leading them into another room and asking them to wait.

"S-Seamus? Why did we have to come down here?" Dennis bit his lip, eyes watering.

"I think it's because it not great news." He admitted. The blonde's lip trembled and Seamus pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his arm. "Shh, breathe alright. I'm here no matter what." The brunette kissed his forehead and looked up when the door open.

The wooden object shut and the Doctor took his seat.

"Alright, as I'm sure you've noticed this isn't the best news." He sighed. "I need to know everyone you've had un-protected sex with in the last four months." He said to Dennis "And the last two for you."

"Just him." Seamus admitted motioning towards Dennis. The blonde let out a sob.

"And you?" The doctor asked. Seamus rubbed his back.

"I-I didn't want it."

"No one wants STDs." The doctor stated. A wail left the small boy.

"He meant he was raped!" Seamus' eyes were wide.

"Oh! Right. Well so one other person I take it?" the small boy nodded. "Alright then you probably got it from . . . him?" he questioned. They both nodded. "Now do not panic" He said sternly. The blonde's eyes widened further and his breathing picked up.

"Mr. Finnigan you have a very mind case of Trichomonas. We caught it very, very early. However Mr. Creevey," The brunette pulled him closer, "Has had it for at least three months."

"A-am I g-g-g-gonna d-d-die?" His eyes watered again and fresh tears spilled. Seamus held his breath.

"It is treatable so no." A relieved cry left the both of them. "You will need antibiotics and no unprotected sex for at least a month. The treatment for you two is an oral pill once a day for a week." He handed them a paper with the prescription written on it. "Be careful"

The two nodded and Seamus let out a heavy breath, wiping his eyes. They took the bus to the nearest pharmacy and even sat there and waited for the prescription to be ready before leaving. Seamus bought them lunch in the mean time. When they returned back to the Finnigan's dinner had just ended.

"D-Devon can I talk to you?" Dennis whispered nervously.

"I'll need to speak with you too Cols." Seamus said. Dennis gave him a pleading look. "You're not the only one remember?"

"O-ok." The two others exchanged glances. Recognition dawned on Devon's face.

"O-oh gods." He stood up and pulled the smaller to him, hugging the blonde tight. A wail left him and his body shook violently.

"D-Dennis?" Colin asked with worry.

"I got tested." Seamus blurted out. "So did Dennis." He looked at the smaller and mouthed the word _Nott?_ The smaller nodded. "We both had slept with Nott. Dennis was also taken advantage of by him."

"What?" They had never heard the older Creevey's voice so low in their lives.

"Let me finish." Colin tried to school his features. "I always wore a condom with him after the first time. Sometime between then and three months ago he caught an STD." Colin looked back between the two and his eyes watered, Dennis sitting on Devon's lap, no longer crying but sniffling. "He didn't use protection with Dennis."

"W-what do you mean?" Colin's voice crack and Seamus pulled him into a hug.

"Dennis caught Trichomonas and passed it on to me when I slept with him." A choked sob left the smaller. "It's treatable and we'll be fine. We take an antibiotic for a week and no unprotected sex for a month." Air whooshed out of both Devon and the older blonde, relief flooding them.

"I don't really have any symptoms yet but I'm not sure about Dennis. I got him a pamphlet and he's been reading it."

"I-I have a few." He whispered biting his lip flushing.

"You don't have to tell us alright?" Seamus said.

"Could I have Trichomonas?" Colin asked nervously.

"Well my smart cookie, not likely. And I know this because some stubborn boy made me wear a rubber." He smiled down at the other and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad I did."

"M-me too." The blonde wrapped his arms around the others neck. "Love you."

"Love you too." The door opened and their Gran stepped in.

"So that's where you were all day?" she asked quietly. Seamus' eyes widened. "Are you sure you'll both be alright?" He nodded. "I won't say anything this time but if it happens again, I'll be letting your father and mother know." He nodded. Devon shifted awkwardly, Dennis seated on the Mormons lap, staring at his Gran.

"I'm a witch love, I wasn't born into a muggle world, I'm not Mormon nor do I care that you're gay. It was your father who was religious; your mother wasn't even a believer before him." She turned and left, throwing a smirk over her shoulder, reminding Colin of Seamus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day they were back at Hogwarts and unpacking.

"Hey where were you?" Dean asked sitting next to Seamus whilst he reorganized his socks.

"I was excused to help the Creevey's for the month. Did you happen to get my work by any chance?" The brunette turned to his friend. The older grinned and handed him a stack. "There must be sixty pages!" He gapped.

"My notes are there too and tips on how to do the things since you weren't there to watch and such." The taller stated and the younger let out a relieved breath.

"Hey I uh, well remember when you said all my sleeping around was gonna catch up to me in a bad way?" Seamus asked nervously.

"Yea." It was slow and careful.

"Well it did." Blue eyes locked with worried brown. "I caught Trichomonas. It's treatable and it should be gone by the end of the week but it gave me a scare." His eyes slid shut and he looked down at his hands. "Nott had it and gave it to someone else. Since then he's caught aids and gave it to my friend Jake. He's got about two weeks left before he passes." The Irishman wrung his hands frowning deeply. "He's fifteen."

"Shit." Dean looked away and rubbed the other's shoulders. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yea, I didn't see him much, it's more of the thought that hurts." He couldn't believe how close he and Dennis were to catching fucking HIV. Ron walked in and raised a brow, Harry and Neville behind.

"You're back?" The redhead smiled. "We miss your weird talks!"

"Uh thanks . . . I think?" the Irishman said raising a brow.

"Uh, hi?" Neville, Ron and Harry moved away from the door to let the small blonde in. "Can I talk to you?" He asked the brunette seated on the bed.

"Yea of course." Seamus smiled.

"Alone?"

"Ok." He sat in the center of the bed and pulled the curtain around, leaving a space for the smaller. He climbed in and closed the fabric, Seamus silencing and gluing it. "What's up Cols?" The blonde bit his lip and shivered. "Oh!"

"I-I think I get why you're an addict." The blonde mumbled straddling the older's thighs. Seamus moaned and let the small boy pushed him down. "When you went out with Dennis yesterday I went out with one of my older friends." Seamus stiffened. "No! Not to do _that_!" Colin rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the white shirt, spreading it open.

"I got myself something for when you're not around, he came with because I'm fifteen not seventeen and couldn't go in." The blonde unbuttoned the taller's slacks and pulled them and his boxers down, moving with them and tossing the articles aside.

"Oh I get it. "The brunette groaned as the young boy grasped his member and pumped it slightly. "Did you . . ?" he left it hanging and the small boy grinned.

"Use it?" a nod. "Mhmm before I came up." Colin smirked and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside, followed by his bottoms. Seamus shivered and pulled the smaller down for a heated kiss, their teeth clashing, mouths practically devouring one another.

Colin pulled out a condom and slid it over the other's member followed by small tube of lube out of his pocket and squeezed some onto his hand, grasping the taller's shaft.

"Ah!" Seamus arched into the touch and moaned. He wondered if the blonde was going to do what he thought he was. The small boy shuffled forwards and flushed. "You have no idea how this works do you?" The Irish accent rang out. Colin shook his head. "P-put it at your entrance alright?" The shy boy nodded and did as told.

Seamus gripped the slim hips and pulled him down, his eyes closing and a grunt leaving him as he slid easily into the abnormally hot body. Colin moaned when he was seated all the way down, never being filled to this point before.

"I-I spent a good f-five minutes before I came up here, you d-don't have to go slow."

"Oh thank god!" The older snapped his hips up, the petite boy yelling and shuddering, his head tossed back. It was an erotic sight that was for sure. "F-fuck your hot!" the taller cried out his hips jerking again.

"Ah! M-more!" The small boy shivered and lifted himself slightly. His eyes widened when the other boy rammed his hips up faster, hitting his prostate dead center. "SHIT!" His back arched and he leaned down, attaching his lips to the others. A pant left his mouth and he gripped the sheets, crying out.

"Oh gods!" They froze slowly turned to the beet red faces of their brothers.

"I told them to leave you alone." Dean stated. Colin flushed and whimpered when the other lowered his hips.

"Well this is awkward." Seamus muttered, his eyes rolling when the other shifted, pulling up a blanket and sliding off the taller.

"Talk about a mood killer." Colin muttered. Their brothers still stood there gaping like fish. "Go away!" he flipped them off and glared, plopping his head on the Irishman's chest.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, Seamus/Devon, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Oh gods!" They froze slowly turned to face the beet red faced of their brothers.

"I told them to leave you alone." Dean stated. Colin flushed and whimpered when the other lowered his hips.

"Well this is awkward." Seamus muttered, his eyes rolling when the other shifted, pulling up a blanket and sliding off the taller.

"Talk about a mood killer." Colin muttered. Their brothers still stood there gaping like fish. "Go away!" he flipped them off and glared, plopping his head on the Irishman's chest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Pash da wolls wou 'ou?"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Hermione smucked him upside the head. "Gross." Harry rolled his eyes and rested his head on Neville's shoulder, said boy with his arm around the small waist. Seamus smiled and continued eating. His lover wasn't there yet but would be soon. He was nervous about going to potions again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey I've got Charms alright?" Devon said to Dennis, giving him a small smile after lunch.

"Yea I've got DADA" The blonde looked up at the other and bit his lip.

"We're in the hall!" The brunette hissed. He remembered their talk and sighed. "Alright." The Irish boy reached down and tipped the pale one's head up, pressing their lips together. Dennis shivered and wrapped his arms around the thick neck, moaning deep in his chest.

"Ehem!" They broke apart and flushed.

"Sorry professor McGonagall."

"To class, now." They nodded and let go, walking in opposite directions.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Harry?" Said boy looked behind him, heading to his last class.

"Yeah Den?"

"Can I borrow your cloak? I promise to be careful!" The small boy was hopping with excitement.

"Why?" Green eyes had a mysterious glint.

"I want to . . . eurm . . . surprise someone." Harry nodded and told him where it was with an amused look on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blue-green eyes stared at the paper in boredom. Why did he take this class again? It was so lame! Something touched his leg and he jumped, leaning back to look under the table. He didn't see anything and shrugged. His partner raised a brow, red hair glinting.

Something ran up the inside of his thigh and his eyes widened. He knew that touch all too well. He lightly kicked the blonde boy under the table and grabbed his quill, pretending to pay attention. Fingertips ran along his member and the pale mouth dropped slightly shocked. He kicked harder this time.

"OW!"

"Shit sorry Josh." He flushed when he made contact with his partner instead.

"S'kay."He mumbled giving him a strange look. Devon leaned back slightly and glanced under the table, eyes widening when they locked with a similar pair of blue ones. He glared and kicked him hard, a pained expression passing over the blondes face.

Dennis glared back and gently squeezed the taller's sac, blue-green eyes widening dramatically. The blonde pulled the cloak back over his head and slid his hands up higher, deftly unclasping the slacks, lowering the zipper.

Devon gripped his quill and leaned back over the table. He was nervous someone would see but curious as to what the blonde wanted. Fingertips lightly squeezed the head of his erection and he folded his hands in front of his mouth, pretending to be thinking. The brunette let out a shaky breath when the button in the front of his boxers was popped open. A hand grasped the base and gave it a small pump.

A shiver ran through the Irishman's body and his eyes slid shut, legs spreading, bumping Josh. He raised a brow, green eyes glinting knowingly. Devon's orbs widened and he flushed.

Dennis slid his hand into his own boxers, teasing his pulsing organ. He leaned forwards, his hot breath ghosting along the head of the others shaft. He smirked as the Mormon's prink began to slowly leak. The blonde stuck his tongue out and pushed it into the slit, the taller's thigh muscles jumping and tightening.

Devon's eyes rolled when the head of his penis was sucked into a warm cavern.

"Go to the bathroom." Josh mumbled. "You're gonna cry out and blow . . . excuse the pun, his cover." The brunettes hand shot up.

"Uh yes Mr. Finnigan?" His professor squeaked.

"I don't feel well." Sweat gathered on his brown and he felt his cheeks start to flush, his breathing becoming laboured.

"Alright you are dismissed." Dennis quickly tucked him back in and did up his zipper. "I thought you needed to go."

"J-just needed to take a second to collect myself before standing." The brunette said truthfully. He stood up and pulled his cloak around him, walking quickly out of the room. He headed straight to the forth year Gryffindor dorm. Dennis yanked the cloak off and shoved the other causing him to topple over and land on his bed. The older of the two shuddered as the blonde crawled onto his mattress and closed the curtains before yanking down both their pants and boxers.

Dennis fisted himself again and nestled between the others legs, taking the Irishman's member into his mouth.

"Ah!" Devon shuddered when the smaller gave a powerful suck. This would be his third orgasm ever (with the exception of wet dreams) and he was sad at how fast it was building. Dennis moaned around him and he cried out, eyes squeezing shut. The brunette's back arched and he spread his legs further, reaching out and grasping blonde locks.

The younger bobbed his head quickly; slick sucking noises and moans filling the room. He sped his hand up and groaned against the organ in his mouth, running this tongue along the crown of the other's shaft, bobbing again. He closed his eyes and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing.

Devon whimpered and his hips jerked up, momentarily gagging the smaller.

"S-sorry!" The brunette hollered out, panting. The ends of his hair by his temple and the nape of his neck were wet with sweat from the small boy practically devouring him. "Ah, ah, ah!" His back arched again as a boil started. Dennis concentrated hard and casted a small nonverbal spell. He was momentarily shocked that it actually worked but pushed it aside. He lifted his free hand and placed his middle finger against the taller's entrance, pushing it in.

Devon yelled and gripped the blonde locks with both hands. This time, however Dennis was ready. He relaxed his throat and allowed the older boy to thrust up and into his mouth, moving back far enough in attempts to stop the other from hitting his gag reflexes.

The brunette panted and his hips sped up, a tingle running from his toes to the top of his head. He was close and they both knew it. The finger in his arse curved and tapped his prostate, forcing his orgasm to come sooner than he expected. "EYAH!" His back arched and he screamed, hips stilling, body stiffening and finally convulsing before collapsing.

Dennis crawled up the other, one hand still fisting himself rapidly. He cried out as his semen shot out from his member, coating the other's chest and stomach. The blonde let out a shaky breath and slowed his breathing before rolling off to the side, lying next to the taller.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A month had gone by since the first day back and all was well. Nott was suspended because of hurting Dennis and giving Aids to a muggle. Apparently he knew damn well he was infected.

Seamus was retested to make sure he was in the clear and grinned when they told him he was able to have unprotected sex again. Oh did he ever have plans for his blonde!

Life was going well for the four boys and as it was, one year later, they sat in the room of requirement playing truth or dare, the way it all began.

"Dare you to kiss Dennis!"

"For fucks sakes Shay! What is it with you and me kissing my brother?" Colin yelled, eyes narrowed. Both Devon and Seamus grinned and gave them pleading eyes. The younger Irish boy's eyes flashed with an idea and he whispered into Dennis' ear. Blue orbs widened and filled with lust.

The blonde crawled over to his brother and shoved him down.

"Dennis!" Colin gapped at him.

"If I kiss you he says he'll _finally_ screw me!" The younger said with excitement. Colin raised a brow.

"Ger off me, I'm not kissing you."

"But he won't-"

"Dennis I said Mmph!" Colin's eyes widened when his brother pushed their mouth together, forcing his tongue between the others teeth, brushing them together.

"Please lil one?" Seamus whispered giving him a shy smile. Colin glared and hesitantly responded to the kiss. He rolled them over and dominated the tongue battle, keeping his eyes shut and picturing Seamus. Their teeth clashed and the pulled back breathless. They looked around at the other occupants, everyone's mouths wide.

Colin locked eyes with his lover and shivered at the animalistic look in them. He climbed off the smaller blonde and over to the brunette, their mouths meeting half way.

Devon crawled across the room and loomed over his boyfriend, leaning down and smashing their mouths together. A wall appeared, separating the four boys from the others. Dennis moaned and arched up in anticipation, a hand running under his shirt.

"C-Colin?" the smallest asked.

"Hmm?" He moaned out, straddling the tallest person's lap.

"Payback?" Dennis grinned and his brother looked at him.

"Sounds good to me." He climbed off his lover. "Your turn to kiss your brother." The oldest blonde smirked.

"WHAT?" Devon and Seamus gaped at their boyfriends.

"We did." Dennis pointed out.

"Do it or I'll cut you off."Colin stated. Seamus was across the room in seconds, surprising his sibling. The older brunette had turned back into a sex addict but only with his little blonde and if kissing his brother meant kinky hot sex then so be it.

Devon responded eagerly and the older raised a brow pulling back.

"Dennis! Can you _not?_" Said boy was gently massaging the younger Irishman through his slacks.

"Keep kissing." Colin ordered, reaching under his lover to fondle his sac. Seamus moaned and leaned down lightly pressing his lips to his brother's, their mouths opening quickly. Dennis and Colin leaned in and captured each other's lips in a heated battle, their boyfriends lightly rubbing the blonde through their pants as well. The four filled the room with moans and gasps.

Dennis broke away from Colin and lifted Seamus' head attaching their mouths, Colin sliding under them to give a gentle kiss to the younger Finnigan.

"This is so wrong." Devon mumbled against the older's lips, opening his mouth when a tongue pressed to it.

"But it's kinda hot." Dennis said grinning at the oldest. He always wanted to have fun with Seamus _and_ Devon. It was like a fantasy!

"No more than kissing." Seamus muttered. They broke apart gasping for air and shuddering. "Kiss him again." The brunette told Colin. The blonde nodded and pulled his brother to him, attaching their mouths in a fiery kiss. Their teeth clashed and they moaned. "Don't hold back."

"Please don't." Devon repeated, moving out of the way. Colin pulled his brother's shirt up and over his head, attaching his mouth to the blonde's neck, sucking against it hard. The smaller removed his brothers top as well moaning and lifting his hips when his black slacks were pulled down and tossed aside, his boxers following.

"C-Colin!" the young boy arched and cried out when Colin grasped his member, lowering his mouth over the head.

"SEAMUS!" Colin yelled smacking his head. "Pay attention! I need help dammit!" The brunette shook his cranium and glanced around the common room. Right he was supposed to be tutoring his blonde not fantasizing about him with his brother. "You were not thinking about it _again_ were you?"

"Eurm . . . yea, sorry." Seamus grinned and Colin flicked him.

"How you put up with him for a year I'll never know!" Harry chuckled out.

Well they all knew one thing; they all had one fucked up life!

_**(No this is not the final chapter, chapter 41 is then it's part 2 (6 chapters in it))**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**:p lol well you'll really like this chapter along with part of the last few xD**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**I'm glad you thought it was fun ^^ Pay a great deal of attention to the warning for future chapters though.**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Seamus/Devon, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"SEAMUS!" Colin yelled smacking his head. "Pay attention! I need help dammit!" The brunette shook his head and glanced around the common room. Right he was supposed to be tutoring his blonde not fantasizing about him with his brother. "You were not thinking about it _again_ were you?"

"Eurm . . . yea, sorry." Seamus grinned and Colin flicked him.

"How you put up with him for a year I'll never know!" Harry chuckled out.

Well they all knew one thing; they all had one fucked up life!

"Can you maybe, oh I don't know STOP IT! I'm not kissing him dammit!" The blonde glared.

"Fine I'll cut you off. "The older smirked. Colin raised a brow and shrugged.

"Fine, I'm not the sex addict, you are. I will be just fine with my hand."

"EW!" Ron made a face and turned away, gagging slightly.

"You don't want me to kiss him too do you?" Dennis asked his boyfriend. He was seated in his lap on an armchair, the older reading a book. Devon cleared his throat and flushed. "DEVON!"

"What? It would be hot!"

"Agreed! Wonder how far they would go?" Seamus muttered and his sibling smirked, shivering slightly. The Creevey's glared and smacked their significant others' arms.

"Give. It. Up!" Colin growled. Seamus quickly leaned over and pressed their lips together.

"Well what else am I suppose to fantasize about? You still won't sleep with me without protection-"

"You had an STD!" Seamus rolled his eyes

"It's gone now! It's been gone for ages!" The brunette looked at him with sad pleading eyes.

"No."

"Jeez Cols, your kinda mean aren't you?" Harry snickered before returning his mouth to Neville's neck, said boy flushing deeply. Seamus nodded in agreement.

"He's kinky too! Likes being tied up." The brunette winked.

"Seamus!" Colin gaped at him. "You promised not to tell!"

"Sorry but it's entertaining!"

"Can we _not_ talk about my brother's kinks?" Dennis begged shifting uncomfortably. He stiffened and smirked, slowly turning to his boyfriend.

"No." Devon stated plainly, turning the page in his book.

"B-but-"

"No." He didn't even look at the other. Dennis glared and shifted again. "OW! Fuck you have a bony ass!"

"I know!" The blonde grinned proudly.

"Please?" Seamus muttered into the pale ear.

"No I'm not sleeping with you without protection and no I'm not doing anything remotely sexual with my brother! Now help me with my homework before I fail my stupid test!" Colin glared accidently snapping his quill from frustration. He pouted and grabbed his bag, taking out a spare one.

"Please? Even a peck?" The older boy fluttered his eyes lovingly.

"Seamus!" he was getting annoyed with him now.

"_Please_!"

"Will you shut up?" Colin growled.

"Yes!" The brunette grinned.

"NO! I didn't mean I'd kiss him I'm telling you to shut up and drop it!"

"Oh . . . then no!" he smirked at his lover. Although they had been together for a year they had only actually slept together about ten times. He had multiple blowjobs and hand jobs though, and those were great, but he really wanted to sleep with the blonde. With no protection and after he watched him make out with his brother . . .

Colin sighed and tossed his quill, leaning back against the couch, glaring into the fire. A moan made everyone turn to the couple next to them. Harry was officially straddling Neville's lap, his tongue down the older's throat.

"I'm going upstairs. . ." Colin mumbled

"Wait for me." Dennis muttered feeling depressed. Why wouldn't he sleep with him?

"Hurry up." Colin thumped up the steps and into his dorm, crawling onto his bed. His brother walked into the room shortly after and plopped next to him.

"Now I'm curious." He muttered confused.

"'Bout what?"

"Kissing."

"NO!" Colin sat up and looked down at the other in astonishment.

"I didn't say I wanted to! Just curious. We won't have to tell them ya know?" Dennis flushed. The older sighed and collapsed back beside the smaller.

"As tempting as that is," He growled out sarcastically, "I'd really rather not."

"Seamus mentioned you're kinky, is that true? Because I think I might be too . . ."

"I'm not fucking kissing you!"

"That's not what I was getting at!" Dennis barked. "I just meant I think I may like being tied and blindfolded too." Colin raised a brow.

"I don't wanna know alright?"

"Fuck you're bitchy today! Are you PMS-ing or something?"

"Fuck you!" Colin glared.

"Sorry I'm not into incest." Dennis shrugged.

"Says the one that's curious about kissing his older brother!" he was tempted to strangle the other at this point.

"You can honestly say you're not the least bit curious?"

"Yes. I'm not curious at all." The older rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Damn maybe you should just sleep with Shay, you're grouchy! Besides who knows? If we kissed I wonder how kinky our boyfriends would get. . . I might even get laid!" The smaller stared up at the ceiling in wonder. Great now Colin was curious. Not about the kissing, but his brunettes reaction. "We don't have to picture each other you know. We can picture Devon and Seamus." Dennis offered.

"No Dennis!" the blonde started to feel a slight twitch at the mention of his lover's name. "HA! I know! We tell them that if they want us to kiss then they have to kiss first!" The blonde felt awfully proud.

"Yeah! One sec!" Dennis jumped up and shoved his head out the door, calling the other two up. He walked back over to his brother and both sat up against the headboard of the older's bed.

"Yea?" Seamus asked stepping in, his mini-me behind him.

"Close the door for a sec." Dennis muttered. Devon shut the object and the two Irishmen climbed onto the bed, the curtains being drawn and silenced. Thank god Colin finally learned that fucking spell! "We have a proposition for you."

"Okay . . ." The eldest raised a brow.

"We will kiss," Dennis started, the two brunette's eyes widening and their mouths grinning, "IF! You guys kiss, and we mean it. You first!"

"W-what?" Devon looked at the other nervously. Suddenly Seamus was reminded of his dream . . . the two Irish boys turned to one another and began whispering back and forth low and quiet so the other two could not hear.

"Fine but only if you _swear_ to kiss each other after." Seamus stated. Colin's mouth dropped. They weren't supposed to agree!

"Deal!" Dennis yelled out happily. The older brother glared and sighed, crossing his arms and slimping against the headboard in defeat.

Seamus sighed and cupped the back of his brother's head. "How long?"

"Till we say stop." Dennis smirked. The eldest nodded and leaned forwards, his mouth connecting with the smaller's lips and they parted hesitantly as the taller nervously slipped his tongue into the unfamiliar cavern, the other's wet muscle coming out to play with his. Devon lifted his hands and carefully placed them on the broad chest, opening his mouth wider and angling his head.

Their teeth knocked as they breathed heavily through their nose, eyes shut and tongues battling. It was weird as all hell and slightly disturbing. But at the same time it was exciting. Mostly because it was new and different, he just had to pretend it wasn't his brother and he wouldn't gag! However it didn't help when a barely audible moan slipped into his mouth from the other.

The hands on his shirt tightened and he raised a brow, cracking an eye open. They parted for a quick second to take in a deep breath of air before Devon leaned back in, nipping the taller's lip. Seamus shivered and opened his mouth, an arm wrapping around the muscled waist.

"Can we stop?" He mumbled between long slow kisses with his brother. It was freaking him out that his member had begun to harden from all the loving caresses within his mouth. The Creeveys pouted but nodded.

Seamus turned to his lover and his eyes widened at the heated look in his eyes. Colin shivered and moaned Dennis in very much the same state. "Your turn, remember, until we say." The Irishmen sat back to watch, both smirking.

The Creevey's turned to each other; eyes still glazed over and slowly moved in, their lips brushing lightly. Seamus shifted and grinned as he watched one of his fantasies spring to like. Dennis nipped his older brother's lip and slipped his tongue into the warm cavern, shivering slightly.

Colin turned his head, his hair that had grown to be between his chin and shoulder following his movement. Their tongues ran along one another's and their hands fisted by their sides. It felt nice especially for the younger since it was a rare treat that he got to have a make out session with Devon. He was fourteen he had needs! It was just really weird that his brother was filling them . . .

Colin let a heavy breath out through his nose as he continued the slow sensual kiss. His hands were fisted in attempt to stop himself from reaching out to the younger. They broke apart for a second to catch their breath, foreheads pressed together and panting.

"Damn." Seamus mumbled, his brother nodding next to him, mouth open and eyes glazed. The two Creeveys gave a bashful smile. Seamus dove forwards, locking his lips quickly with his surprised lover. Devon had his knees to his chest and was panting, eyes locked with the youngest boy.

"Mine or yours?" Dev whispered flushing deeply.

"Yours is closer." They scrambled off the bed and out of the room, dashing down two flights of stairs and disappearing into the dorm.

"Whatcha think they're up to?" Seamus snickered nipping the smaller's jaw.

"Mmm who cares?"

_**A/N: The end of part one is ending!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**TO: begin**_

_**Hello new reviewer! xD Lol you think you're bad? I'm the one writing it XD I have issues . **_

_**PLZ READ!**_

_**TO: All Readers!**_

I've actually _**picked the story up again**_ so there will be _**more than six chapters**_ in part two. I'm unsure of how long it will be though. But as my readers from my _**chat line story**_ know, I tend to go out of every series with a _**BANG!**_ So be prepared for that. And the second half has a lot of _**drama**_ mixed in along with _**love triangles**_ and _**over protective**_ siblings.

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Whatcha think they're up to?" Seamus snickered nipping the smaller's jaw.

"Mmm who cares?" Colin shivered and threaded his fingers through the brown locks, allowing him to lay him down gently. The brunette sucked on a patch of pale skin, forcing it red. Creevey moaned and arched up, nimble fingers running down his chest and popping his dress shirt open. The lips continued to trail downwards, biting every so often.

Colin panted and gripped the brown locks tights, fisting his unoccupied hand in the sheets. It was rare they did this in the blonde's room. A moan slipped from plump lips and his brows furrowed, mouth dropping when the older bit down hard on his bud, his one hand squeezing the other one.

Seamus continued to trail his lips, tongue and teeth down the pale flesh leaving small love bites in its path. Colin hissed as a wet muscle dipped into his navel, hands unclasping his slacks and pulling both garments off, tossing them somewhere behind himself. The taller smirked and leaned down, taking the head of the other's member into his mouth, pushing the tip of his tongue in.

"Ah!" He loved how vocal his little one was when it came to pain and pleasure. Seamus grabbed his wand and casted a quick lube spell before slipping a finger into his lover. Colin arched beautifully and whimpered, his hips bucking. He loved it when that happened.

Sweat had already started to form on the petite body and his pants filled the small area. Seamus pushed a second finger in and pressed his lips to the younger's navel, nipping the milky skin that rested there. Colin loosened his grip on the dark locks, his eyes shut tight and his breathing laboured. The fingers within in spread and he hissed concentrating on the warm mouth that was slowly kissing a path down his 'happy trail'.

Today was Seamus' 17th birthday and Colin still had a surprise for him. A third finger slipped into his body and he flinched, biting his abused lip. The brunette nuzzled next to the base of his member, laying a kiss where his lips met. The blonde let out a quiet moan and shivered. The fingers were removed and the brunette climbed up the younger's body.

Seamus pressed his lips to his lovers in a passionate kiss, lifting one hand to stroke the pale cheek. His other hand was gripping the younger's inner thigh, massaging it. The blonde let out a shaky breath and opened his mouth, tangling their tongues together.

The older reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, placing it beside them. Their lips remained connected as the taller undid his bottoms and shucked them off, pulling his shirt over his head. Seamus pulled back and grabbed his wand.

"C-can I?" The blonde whispered sitting up.

"Yea defiantly." Seamus grinned. Colin casted a spell causing the gel to fill his hand and reached forwards. "Uh- I know we haven't done this a ton but usually the condom goes on first." The younger's face heated up.

"I know that!" He griped the others prick, a gasp leaving plump lips as the substance was spread evenly over his organ.

"C-Colin?" He was beyond confused. The smaller grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, wrapping his thin legs around the broad back. "The con-"

"Shut up before I change my mind Shay." The blonde gave a shy seductive smile.

"Really?" Blue eyes lit up when his lover nodded. He pressed his mouth hard against Colin's and lined himself up feeling a little nervous.

Creevey let out a heavy breath and nodded. The Irishman's member pressed against his entrance and pushed forwards breaching him. Already it was different from what he was used to. It slid further in and his eyes widened at the strange feeling.

Seamus held his breath as he waited for his lover to adjust, sweat starting to gather. He slipped into the hilt and smirked when the smaller gasped, arching up underneath him. He pulled his hips back and re-entered his blonde shivering at the warmth. The shorter's walls gripped him tight and he cried out, head dropping onto the pale shoulder, hot breaths hitting the dampening neck.

"Ah! Th-this f-f-feels _really_ good." He fisted his hands in the brown hair before trailing them down and raking his nails along the strong back. Seamus picked up his pace hot liquid running through his veins. Colin whimpered as a burning sensation filled his body making him sweat more and pant, his nails digging into the Irishman's shoulders.

"F-faster." Seamus obeyed willingly, pulling back and snapping his hips forwards, hitting the younger's prostate dead on. "AH!" A petite back arched high and blue orbs squeezed shut. The taller repeated the action and gripped the slim hips, forcing his harder into the younger.

"Ah, sh-shit hah! Gods I forgot what this feels like!" Seamus arched into his boyfriend forcing himself up on his knees, angling his body so the he could thrust down into the smaller.

"W-wait." The smaller hissed. The older pouted and pulled out, sitting back with a slight frown.

"You want me to grab the cond-"

"NO!" Colin waved his hands frantically. Seamus raised his brow. The blonde turned his back to the other, kneeling, and grasped the headboard. Finnigan's eyes widened and he moved forwards.

"You sure?"

"Yes." The smaller braced himself and closed his eyes as the other slipped back into him, going deeper than he ever had. "Ah!" It hurt a bit but felt amazing at the same time. He wiped his sweaty hair away from his face. Strong hands gripped his slim hips and pulled back before pushing back into the other.

Seamus let out a long low moan and picked up his speed his breath escaping in short gasps, eyes screwed shut. The blonde cried out and pushed back against the intrusion groaning and shivering under the taller's ministrations.

Flesh slid against flesh, the friction unbearable and amazing at the same time. Fire licked their abdomens as the member brushed against the bundle of nerves. Seamus began pulling the slim hips to him as he pumped himself in and out of the younger.

Colin's knuckles turned white as he moaned hands sliding up his sides and rubbing along his back. To him Seamus was the perfect lover. On top of making sure he received his own pleasure he always put Colin's fist. He never let the smaller finish after him and always did what he thought would make him feel more comfortable. Weather it was kissing the slim pale neck or massaging his back, laying kisses on it.

The brunette was currently nipping the back of the other's neck running his hands down his chest, brushing over his nipple at the same time as stimulating his prostate.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh f-f-f-fuuuck!" Colin moaned and threw his head back, crying out loudly as the other pounded into him. The burning intensified as their climaxes began to creep up on them. Seamus grabbed the hips tight and tossed his head back, hitting the younger's prostate as fast and hard as he could. "EYAH!" It stung a little but it was worth it.

"Cl-close." The older bit his lip in concentration reaching under the other and grasping his member, pulling it in time with their thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! P-please oh gods oh, oh Sh-Shay ah, ah oh, oh, oh" His eyes widened dramatically and he threw his head back screaming out incoherently, his essence exploding out of him and onto the sheets below.

The brunette gasped, squeezing his orbs closed as the liquid fire flew through his body quickly and shot out of him, filling the young blonde. Colin moaned at the strange sensation of the taller's essence running through his lower half. Seamus let out a heavy breath and pulled out slowly from the smaller, both hissing.

Colin let himself collapse to the side as he tried to catch his breathing, the feeling of semen running out of him a little more than uncomfortable. Seamus slipped in behind him and pressed his lips to the sweaty shoulder, moving the damp strands away from the exhausted boy's face. He wasn't going to lie, he was tired too. He wrapped his arm around the slim waist and pulled the other closer, a content sigh leaving the plump lips of his lover.

"That was _really, really_ good." Colin shivered a smile on his face. Seamus summoned the blanket and pulled them up and over the two bodies.

"I love you Colin." He kissed the flushed cheek.

"Mmm love you too Shay."

"Good." He ran his fingertips along the almost hairless arm, snuggling into the younger's neck, breathing in his scent deeply. Colin turned and faced the other, sharing a long slow sweet kiss before pressing his forehead against the taller's, his hand wrapped around the strong underarm, grasping the other's shoulder, a hand on his petite waist.

Seamus stayed up, rubbing his lil one's side and back, tangling his hand in the blonde locks every so often, humming a random tune. He watched his lover drift off to sleep, smile more than prominent on the beautiful face.

To Seamus he couldn't have picked a better person to be with. They had little fights and whenever they did the small boy would crawl into his lap and press his head into his neck, playing with his short strands. Whenever they could he would take the younger out horseback riding at his Grandma's. Colin was always smiling and excitable and extremely optimistic.

The petite blonde would do whatever it took to hear the Irishman's laugh. Not to mention he had given him the most amazing birthday present ever. He didn't need a small gift even though the blonde had gotten him one of those too. Just the emotional love and determination he showed him every day was more than enough.

He loved his perfect boy more than anything in the world. If he could change one thing in his past, he wouldn't, not the past lovers not the STD because everything led him up to this moment. The most perfect of nights.

"You think too much." Colin whispered eyes still closed.

"I thought you were sleeping." Seamus mumbled nipping his nose. The blonde gave a small giggle and shook his head.

"I will when you try to sleep too."

"Alright fine, I'll sleep." The brunette smiled and connected their lips, both smiling and laughing. The taller grinned and tickled the slim sides making the other squirm.

"S-s-stop!" He whacked the older's arm still smiling. "Sleep now Shay." The older nodded and turned onto his back, pulling the other onto his chest, kissing the top of his head and allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dev what are you planning?" The blonde asked as the other.

"Lie down." The older pushed on the bare chest and gave a nervous grin. "I-I haven't done this before so I'm apologizing ahead of time." The younger's eyes widened when his slacks were popped open and slid down to his knees. Devon let out a nervous breath and gripped the shorter boy's member slipping it into his mouth.

"Ah!" Dennis fisted one hand in the dark locks as the other grabbed the sheets. The older made a slight face at the weird taste but ignored it.

"I don't know exactly what to do, you know that right?" Devon asked lifting up for a sec.

"S'alright, I've never been blown." He shrugged. The older grinned and leaned back down slipping the head into his warm cavern giving it a small experimental suck. "Ah! S-see? You're doing j-just fine!" he panted as the older took as much of him into his mouth as he could.

BANG! They jumped momentarily choking the older. He coughed and pulled back. The brunette growled and crawled over his boyfriend opening the curtain a crack and peeking out.

"What Josh?" He glared at the redhead. Josh raised a brow and burst out into laughter when the shorter's blue eyes rolled, his mouth dropped. "S-stop that! I'm trying to talk to someone!"

"It's just Josh!" Said boy looked at the brunette amused and he shivered.

"Well I was gonna ask for some help on my defence but I suppose I could come back after you . . . well . . . cum I guess."

"JOSH!" Devon gapped at him and the cried out, his body convulsing.

"This is a cross between hot and disturbing." The redhead laughed and shook his head.

"F-fuck off! Ah!" He yanked the curtain shut, quickly silencing. "You little jerk!" The other grinned, Devon's member brushing the back of his throat as he lifted his head. He sucked hard around the thick organ smirking as the taller's surprised gasp.

Devon manoeuvred himself so that his mouth was above the other's prick, his still in cased in the wet heat. He leaned down and quickly took the paler boy's member into his cavern sucking harshly and bobbing quickly, the smaller doing likewise. They didn't feel the need to drag it out; they just wanted to to see who would last longer.

Sweat gathered quickly as they panted and swallowed around each other. Devon let out a hum and smirked when he felt the thighs he was gripping tighten. He bucked down and cried out when a hand gripped his sac, rolling them in his fingers.

Dennis' moans got louder and louder, his back arching, his breathing turned into hyperventilating and his body shook, his seed shooting out and filling the other's wet cavern.

Devon coughed and pulled back not quite sure what to do with the mess in his mouth. He quickly swallowed it and cried out, legs tightening as a fire ran through his veins, surprising him before emptying into the other's greedy mouth. He rolled to the side and collapsed breathing heavily. Dennis gave a short laugh and smiled.

"Wow. We should do that more often."

"Mhmm." Devon smiled and sat up, moving to the opposite side of the bed, snuggling against the shorter.

"So far I like that even more than watching you jerk."

"Shush!" Devon glared and playfully punched his boyfriend, the younger laughing at his embarrassed Irish boy.

"We should sleep love." The blonde stated with a yawn.

"Yeah alright. I'll see you in the morning?" Blue eyes locked and Dennis pouted sitting up.

"Yea." He grabbed his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Devon raised a brow.

"I always leave after. We haven't spent a night together in half a year." He looked away sadly.

"Well tonight I want to cuddle with you . . . I-if you want to at least." He bit his lip hoping. Dennis looked at him and tossed his underwear aside, crawling up against the older and kissing him eagerly.

"Yay!" He hugged the taller and grinned.

"You seem very happy about that . . . Dennis?" A quiet snore hit his ear and he rolled his eyes. So much for planning a romantic chat first! He closed his orbs and allowed himself to slip into his unconscious state of mind. He dreamt about sleeping with the blonde in his head; perhaps soon he wouldn't just fantasize.


	36. Chapter 36

_**FIVE **_CHAPTERS _**LEFT **_AFTER THIS_** ONE **_then its part two which has been modified and extended.

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"You seem very happy about that . . . Dennis?" A quiet snore hit his ear and he rolled his eyes. So much for planning a romantic chat first! He closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into his unconscious state of mind. He planned to sleep with the blonde in his head; perhaps soon he wouldn't just fantasize.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin sighed and shifted uncomfortably. Why did Snape have to be such an ass? He had to fucking piss! He was practically bouncing in his seat by the time the bell went. He was pretty sure he had never run so fast in his whole life. When he was finished in the washroom he headed back to his dorm, classes now completed.

"Hey, Creevey!" The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and picked up his pace. He did not want to deal with him today. "Hey!" the older boy came up behind him and shoved the blonde forwards, watching as he hit the ground, hissing at the collision.

"What?" He was tired of him bullying him. The redhead stepped around and knelt beside the distressed boy.

"I'm tired of you always in my dorm. I don't care if Seamus is fucking you or not, I don't want you anywhere's near it!" Ron stood up followed shortly after by Colin. The blonde was not placed in Gryffindor for no reason.

"Why the fuck not? Jealous I may steel him away? Oh wait! I already have!"

"What?" Ron snapped glaring at the younger. By this point there was a mini group beginning to form.

"You heard me. Unless you're deaf along as already being stupid." The shorter was practically shaking and he knew it. He was terrified of this outcome.

"You're insulting my intelligence?" his ears turned red.

"Damn right I am. You always say who the fuck would want me when you never even noticed the one girl that actually loved you! She got so fed up with your fucking attitude she moved on and started dating _Malf-"_ a fist collided with the side of his face forcing him to lose his balance and hit the nearest wall. He yelped when his head knocked the brick making him dizzy. The redhead grasped his blond locks, Colin crying out in pain, and threw him back down on the floor, nose colliding with the hard surface, a loud _crack_ filling the room.

"Who. The_. Fuck_. Do. You. Think. You. Are?" Each word was emphasized with a kick to the pale boy's side.

"Hey! HEY!" Dean and Harry yanked the redhead off the small boy dragging him down the hall.

"Colin?" He sniffed and wiped the blood from his mouth glaring at the floor. "Cols?" He looked up and locked blue eyes with his brother. "Come on." He was supposed to set an example for him not get the shit kicked outta his body. He stood up and gasped, grabbing his side and flinching. The younger watched him carefully as the slightly taller followed him back up to their common room, heading into Colin's dorm and plopping on his bed.

Dennis sat next to him and rubbed the quiet boy's back. The door opened and Devon peeked in, eyes widening. The wooden object was closed quickly and the eldest in the room turned to his baby brother.

"I need a minute alone." Dennis nodded and hesitated. He quickly leaned in and attached his lips to the surprised ones of his older brother before pulling back and biting his abused flesh. "E-Eurm . . . alright then . . ." He had no idea what to make of that! The smaller stole another quick kiss before leaving, closing the door behind him.

The blonde lifted his hand and gently touched his nose, whimpering. The fucker broke his nose, busted his lip and probably bruised the hell outta him too. The door opened and a brunette's eyes widened.

"Holy fucking shit! The hell happened?" Seamus was across the room in seconds, inspecting his lover's face. "Fuck!" the blonde had never seen him look so damn worried. "Shirt off now."

"Seamus," It was quiet and horse.

"No, take it off." The Irish voice was stern and demanding. He helped his boyfriend remove the white dress shirt and gapped. "Fucken hell!" he blanched at the other. Blood was running down from Colin's nose, lip and the upper right corner of his forehead. His side was already bruised and it looked as if he had at least one cracked rib. The nose was defiantly broken. His cheek was swelling and bruising quickly. One big downside of being pale was how quickly bruises showed.

The younger looked away ashamed.

"Hey, hey it's alright, what happened?" he kissed the side of his forehead that wasn't cut and rubbed the cheek that only had a small scrape.

"I got mad and opened my big mouth." Blue eyes locked. The older man's hardened.

"What did you say and to whom?" Now he was upset to know that someone had more than likely did this to his lover. At first he wasn't completely positive, after all those stairs were a real pain!

"He k-kept going on about how h-he didn't want me in your dorm." Colin started a tear falling. "He said that he was still surprised anyone would want me. So I got mad. I told him I was surprised for him too since the only girl who ever loved him gave up on his attitude and decided to date Malfoy instead. Then he hit me." Seamus didn't need any other explanation. He already knew who hurt his lil one.

"I'm disappointed what you said that but proud you actually grew some balls and stood up for yourself too. I don't know if I should yell at you or buy you a cupcake!" the brunette stated slightly amused. "Did you at least hit him back?" Colin shook his head no. Seamus sighed. "I'm gonna grab a cloth and clean some of the blood off but then we have to go see Pomfrey about your side alright?"

"Kay." Seamus carefully pressed their lips together and gave him a small smile.

"Stay quiet and keep your mouth closed whilst I'm gone. I don't need you covered in any more bruises." Colin rolled his eyes and gave a quiet chuckle, nodding.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus closed the dorm door and let out a heavy breath. He was angry as hell but didn't want to frighten Colin.

"Hey how's Colin?" Harry asked stopping him in the hall.

"How-"

"Dean and I pulled Ron off him mid kick." He announced, said boy stepping up next to him.

"He's not doing to great. There's a lot of bruises and cuts. His nose is broken and I think one of his ribs is cracked but I didn't wanna press against it to see." Seamus bit his lip.

"Sorry we weren't there sooner." Dean stated to his best friend.

"No it's alright. It was his mouth that got him into trouble."

"No it wasn't" His eyes snapped up and locked with Dennis'.

"What do you mean?" Seamus raised a brow.

"He didn't want you to get out of control but Ron started it. I was heading to the loo and Colin was leaving." The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "He shoved Colin down and said those things to him. My brother stood up and opened his mouth making it worse, that was when Ron started hitting him."

"Let me get this straight." For a moment the others though they saw steam coming out of the reddening ears. "Ron shoves my boyfriend down; make him feel like shit until he snaps then beats him?"

"Well when you put it that way . . ." Dean said nodding.

"Fuck this shit." He shoved past ignoring the despite calls from the others. He stepped into the common room and locked eyes with the smirking redhead. His smile slowly slid off his face when he noticed the promise written all over his roommates features. Seamus was next to him in record time. He didn't give two shits that he was shorter at this point. He grasped Ron's dress shirt and threw him off the chair and onto the table, the legs giving out under the redhead.

"O-ow!" Rom glared as the younger straddled him, a fist colliding with his nose.

"That's for breaking his fucking nose you shit head!"

"Seamus!" Dean ran over and grasped one arm, Harry grabbing the other. Neville grasped his waist and pulled back.

"The fucking asswhipe deserves worse than what he did to Colin! LET ME GO!"

"MR. FINNIGAN!" His struggles stopped and they looked up at the angry and disappointed look in Dumbledore's eyes. "What is the meaning of you punching Mr. Weasley?"

"He beat the shit outta my fucking boyfriend!" His throat started to hurt and his eyes burned, voice cracking.

"Both of you come with me after I check on young Mr. Creevey." He motioned for the other's to let go of Seamus. The brunette rammed his shoulder hard against Ron as he passed, the professor having a stern talk with the redhead first.

He opened the door and stiffened. "U-uh . . ." He gaped when Dennis and Colin sprang apart, the latter flinching and lightly touching his side. "Not what I expected to see . . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis walked back into his brother's dorm and sat next to him. "You alright?"

"No, but don't tell Shay. My side is fucking killing me!" he hissed and pouted. He refused to cry. A hand squeezed his knee and a thin brow rose. "Uh Dennis what are . . . you . . . doing?" Their eyes locked as the younger hesitantly leaned in.

Colin bit his lip and hissed when he opened the cut further. His brother's lips pressed gently to his and he stiffened, unsure of what to do. A tear fell when he realized how badly he needed someone. When the younger's tongue snaked out he welcomed it, closing his eyes and hesitantly placing his hands on the smaller's cheek and hip. The hand on his leg slowly slid up his thigh and curved inwards, a nervous breath leaving both as their tongue battled.

Colin massaged the other's hip before slowly curving his hand around and into the younger's inner thigh. Dennis' fingertips brushed the taller's sac through the thin material of his pants. Nimble digits lightly hit his and he let out a quiet moan, deepening his kiss. The fourth year took a brave step and cupped his brother, a gasp filling his mouth as the owner of it shivered.

Colin nervously returned the gesture receiving a similar reaction as they both gripped each other's hair and rolled one another in their hand. The door flew open and they snapped their heads to the door, hand still in their positions. All was quiet for a second until Seamus broke the silence causing reality to hit the younger's and they jumped apart.

Colin hissed at the sharp pain in his side and flushed.

"Ehem . . . so uh . . . Dumbledore will be up here in a minute. I ah . . . I might be expelled or suspended for a while."

"What?" The sixth year's eyes widened dramatically. Seamus walked over and sat between the two brothers.

"I never thought I'd feel jealous of Dennis . . . anyways, I uh . . . I kind of, sorta, hit Ron."

"YOU WHAT?" Colin smacked his arm and cried out, clutching his side.

"Ok let me look at it alright?" Seamus begged.

"No I'm fine!" The older moved to the other side of the bed and knelt down looking at the dark black, purple and red bruise. He flinched and reached out lightly touching it. "OW! Don't touch it!" Colin glared with teary eyes. The professor stepped in and his eyes widened when he saw the younger's condition.

"M-Mr. Finnigan please step aside." Seamus did as told and gave his lover a sympathetic look. Albus helped lie Colin down on his mostly uninjured side, the pale back to them, and examined it with his eyes. "This will hurt."

"S-Seamus?" Colin's eyes began to leak. The brunette moved to the opposite side of the bed and laid down in front of him, grabbing one of the injured boy's hands and locking eyes with the frightened one of his boyfriend.

Dumbledore placed his hand on the bruised side, a loud whimper filling the room. He put pressure on it and flinched when Colin cried out, squeezing the Irishman's hand hard, sobs beginning to wrack his body. The door opened and a few people stepped in surprised.

Neville placed a hand on his lover's shoulder when their eyes landed on the blackening back of the eldest Creevey, his body shaking violently as Albus pushed on certain spots. Hermione's eyes watered in disbelief and Dennis blanched, turning his head into Devon's neck, gripping him tight.

Dean bit his lip and looked towards Ginny. Dumbledore had contacted her mother and father. Ron had been asked to leave for a couple weeks. It didn't take long for them to get there and Molly had her youngest son lead her and his father to the boy's room to see if the damage was really worth sending him home over.

Mr. Weasley looked at the pale body, Seamus shushing him and lightly rubbing the abused cheek lovingly. Dumbledore stood up with an audible sigh.

"I'll send for madam Pomfrey, it's best we don't move him that far." Seamus nodded and snuggled closer.

"It's alright Cols." He pressed his lips to the younger's forehead.

"I-it h-hurts a l-lot." The Irishman knew he was trying to be as strong as he could but the blonde was always thin and frail. He rubbed his shoulder and gave the other a reassuring smile.

"I know lil one but you'll be alright. Try and sleep a little ok?"

"Can I have a blanket?" The blonde whispered, eyes now shut.

"Only to your waist for now alright?" The brunette pulled the comforter up and looked over the pale shoulder at the gathered group. Mr. Weasley's face was expressionless. He turned to his son and they watched as his eyes hardened.

"We will talk when you get home. Grab your shit and let's go."

"Don't swear dear." Molly whispered. She was beyond shocked that her baby boy could do this.

"He had to have said something to piss Ron off!" Ginny growled out. "He wouldn't just go berserk for no fucking reason!"

"Ron's been picking and insulting him all year Gin." Hermione muttered darkly. "Colin got fed up when Ron told him that no one could ever actually want him. He snapped. He basically told him the reason I left him in the first place. His attitude." She locked eyes with Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry but I feel no sympathy for Ron. Seamus broke his nose but he should have down worse. Colin is Seamus' Arthur Mrs. Weasley." The older woman nodded sadly and gave the bushy haired girl a hug.

"Keep me posted on Mr. Creevey." She mumbled. The redheads filed out followed by Hermione. Neville, Harry and Dean all walked over to the couple. Seamus' eyes were bloodshot as he looked worriedly at his lover. Like Colin hadn't been through enough. Nott threatens his life, his father forbids him to see the one he loved, his mother dies and now he was getting beat up.

Pomfrey came in a little while later to examine him getting the young boy to drink potions and rub thick substance on his cuts and bruises. He had three cracked ribs and a hairline fracture on his skull where it connected with the wall then the floor. He had a mild concussion that should clear up in about a day and numerous bruises. The older lady assured Seamus that Colin should be just fine in a week, two tops. You've gotta love potions.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that there are only five chapters left of this series.**_

_**TO: Aurora **_and_** SamHAS**_

_**Nott**_ does _**"get his"**_ in the _**second series**_ so look out for it. He pisses off someone that he really shouldn't. Also in this one Ron does to.

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Pomfrey came in a little while later to examine him getting the young boy to drink potions and rub thick substance on his cuts and bruises. He had three cracked ribs and a hairline fracture on his skull where it connected with the wall then the floor. He had a mild concussion that should clear up in about a day and numerous bruises. The older lady assured Seamus that Colin should be just fine in a week, two tops. You've gotta love potions.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin's wounds were doing well enough he was able to walk and return to his classes. The brunette insisted on walking him to every _single_ one even if it was WAY out of his way. One example was walking him to divinations when he had herbology!

He stared down at his parchment and tried his best to listen to his potions professor, really he did . . . ok now that was a lie, he didn't give two shits what Snape had to say. The day was far too long for his liking and he was angry on top of being nervous. Ron came back today along with Theodore Nott. Just fucking perfect.

Now Seamus would be _glued _to him_. _He loved the boy but it was annoying having him there 24/7. He liked sharing the bed at night, but the Irishman refused to do anything beside give small kisses. He was worried about hurting the fragile blonde. Colin was getting a little annoyed about this. The bell went and he quickly gathered his things, practically running out the door. He sighed when he was in the hall and decided to take a quick detour before his beloved cornered him.

The young boy dashed around the people and up the stairs, still no sign of Seamus. The blonde had ran out the front doors and jogged down to the lake, plopping on the ground and huffing. So far so good. He took out his camera and smiled, holding it up to snap a few pictures of the murky water. He knew the older boy was going to flip when he didn't find him but he really needed a bit of time to himself, to just sit back and relax.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"AH! Where is he?" Seamus paced back and forth in the common room. Dean looked at him with amusement. "It's not funny! What if he's dead?"

"Seamus listen to yourself. I'm sure he just needed a little space." The darker skinned boy stated shrugging.

"Space? Why would he need space?" The brunette quirked his head to the side. Everyone looked at him like he was fucking retarded.

"You're crowding the fuck outta him Shay! You won't even let him go to the bathroom alone!" Hermione yelled at him glaring. "He probably needs some quiet time to just relax." The Irishman nodded and sighed, plopping down onto the couch. "You worry too much about him. He'll be fine."

"Ron and Nott come back today." Seamus mumbled. Brown eyes widened.

"Uh maybe you should worry then . . ." Hermione stated nervously. His head shot up when the portal opened his little blonde walking in with a pained expression.

"Colin?" Seamus stood quickly but the younger held up his hand, the other stopping at the gesture. He continued to the washroom and closed the door. "I should go check on him."

"No! Leave him alone! He needs time Seamus! If you keeps following him and watching his every move he might get fed up and leave you!" Neville spoke up. The portrait opened and a redhead stepped in, a small smile on his face.

"Welcome back Ron." Harry said with a similar expression.

"Thanks." The older walked around the room and plopped onto the couch sighing heavily. "Anything interesting happen whilst I was gone?"

"Nope, well Neville accidently set the potions lab and Snape on fire. It was quite amusing watching the greasy git run around in circles trying to get his wand without burning his hand." Harry snickered at his boyfriend. Neville flushed and looked away.

"Damn! I missed that?" The redhead pouted. Seamus glanced back at the bathroom and bit his lip. Something just wasn't right.

"Seamus don't." Hermione warned.

"Something's wrong." He stood up ignoring the other's protests and headed to the loo. He opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind himself. He heard a small sniffle and stiffened. "Cols?"

"What?" It was low and emotionless.

"You alright?" He wasn't used to his lover being like this.

"Fine."

"Colin can I open the door?"

"No." Now he was worried.

"Colin please, you're making me nervous." The brunette bit his lip and walked over to him.

"Go away Seamus. Just leave me alone." Colin held the same voice, a few sniffles being heard around the room.

"Colin-"

"FUCK OFF!" The blonde kicked the stall door shocking Seamus. The brunette gapped at his sweet, innocent Colin.

"What the fuck Colin?"

"Go away! Stop following me everywhere! I don't need a fucking babysitter, I'm sixteen. If I wanted to I could have kicked his damn ass! Just go away and leave me alone dammit!" The blonde was beyond pissed. He just wanted some freaking space to himself. He had his own personal bubble after all! Seamus felt pinpricks behind his eyes and he cleared his throat. It was an old habit; he always cleared his throat when he felt the urge to cry.

"Fine. Sorry for pestering you." He turned on his heel and slammed the bathroom door closed, pushing past the others and storming out the portrait hole.

"What the hell did we miss?" Ginny asked eyes wide. The bathroom door flew open and one pissed off Creevey stepped out, closing the wooden object with far more force than necessary, knocking a picture frame off the wall. He glared at the floor and headed to the exit.

"Hey Creevey what got your panties in a twist?" Ron asked smirking.

"GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU BLOODY PIECE OF SHIT!" Everyone gaped as he continued on his way.

"Oh hell no!" Ron was up and across the room in seconds. The redhead grabbed the blonde's upper arm. It happened so fast most didn't even see it. Everyone stared in shock as Ron stumbled back, clutching his jaw and Creevey glared up at him.

"You have no fucking right to touch me!" The shorter turned and stormed out.

"Fuck he packs a wallop." Dean said a little amused. Ron however was not happy. When the blonde had hit him it caused his cheek to scrape against his teeth, cutting the flesh in his mouth. And . . . was that a loose tooth?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin left the castle and headed back to the lake, sitting down in his spot under the tree. He had to leave Seamus. There was no way around it. He heard a rustle and looked up. About twenty feet from him was Seamus. The Irishman hadn't noticed him yet. His hands were clasped and he was doubled over, his head was seated on his folded hands as he sat on a bench.

He was upset and that much was obvious. The blonde felt a rush of guilt run through him but he knew what he had to do. Pin prickles hit his eyes and his heart sped up. Colin stood and quietly walked over to the other, sitting next to him, looking out over the lake. Seamus glanced at the other before turning away also. If he wanted to talk he would.

"It's not working is it?" Seamus muttered giving up on waiting for the other to speak.

"No." He kept his face impassive.

"I-If I would have left you alone would we be here?" The older really needed to know if he smothered him to his breaking point.

"I have little doubt the outcome would change." It was hard not to cry. Seamus looked at him and stiffened.

"There's someone else?" The Irishman asked a little nervously.

"What makes you think that?" Colin was a bit surprised there.

"You have a hickey Cols and it's not from me." Seamus looked away a little angry but kept his frustration in check.

"It's not what you think! I wouldn't cheat on you I lo-" the blonde stopped mid word and his eyes watered. "I can't b-be with you. I-I want to b-b-but I can't." He glared down at his hands, silent tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well why not?" Now he was getting rather pissed. What the fuck was with all the mixed signals. "Did I do something?"

"No, it has nothing to do with you. It has to do with my family." He couldn't look at the other.

"Is your dad pissed or something? We can lay low-"

"Seamus please!" The first sob broke through. The brunette looked a little closer at the hickey and his eyes widened.

"That's not a hickey is it?"

"No." He wiped his eyes, whispering it.

"Colin please don't hide things from me! I know I'm not the most fantastic boyfriend but at least give me a chance!"

"I can't!" The blonde stated distressed.

"Why the hell not?" Now Seamus was yelling. The blonde stood up abruptly.

"Because he'll kill them!" he froze and blue eyes widened, fresh tears cascading down the flushed cheeks. The brunette got up and pulled the smaller to his chest as the pale body shook violently.

"Let me take a wild guess and say Nott?" The Irish were known for their tempers and this particular one was about to prove the stereotype right.

"H-he caused the car accident." He blonde whispered arms around the thick neck. Seamus was vibrating he was so angry. "Don't! _Please_ don't!" Colin pulled back and yanked the older down, attaching their lips. The brunette calmed down and pulled back with a sigh.

"We should go in before it rains." They headed back to the castle, the older's arm wrapped protectively around his waist.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus stepped into the common room and locked eyes with Ron. He gave a curt nod and raised his brow at the bruise on his jaw.

"The fuck happened to you?" Everyone turned and looked at the entrance when Seamus spoke. The room burst into a fit of laughter.

"Dude!" Dean snickered, grabbing his stomach. "Creevey decked him!" Seamus' brows rose and his eyes widened. He looked down at his lover and Colin flushed a deep shade of red. The brunette snorted and then proceeded to laugh as well, clapping his boyfriend on the back.

"_**You fucking punched him**_?" Seamus took heavy calming breaths, a smile on his face. The younger nodded and began fiddling with his hands. The taller kissed his forehead and squeezed him in a tight hug, snickering into the blonde locks. The redhead growled and opened his mouth.

"Shut up Ron." Ginny said in a bored tone, fiddling with the ends of her hair. He glared at her and turned on his heel, stomping off.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Fourth last chapter, three more after this one!**_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**O.O You swear? Lol, and a mix between Voldemort, the Joker, and a Psychopathic pedophile rapist . . . that was funny xD I like that haha! You will hate me this chapter btw . . . .**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Shut up Ron." Ginny said in a bored tone, fiddling with the ends of her hair. He glared at her and turned on his heel, stomping off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So did you do it?" the taller asked darkly. Colin gulped and looked away.

"Y-yes."

"You're lying." He stated plainly. "Don't you remember how I handle lying?" Theo grabbed the pale chin in a tight grip and forced their eyes to lock.

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't do it! I just couldn't leave him!" Tears welled in his blue depths. He just wanted to go back to the lake and grab his camera that he had forgotten!

"Fine. I'll give you one other option or else your father and brother might stumble upon an accident. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey lil one, did ya find it?" Seamus asked when the blonde walked into the common room. He just nodded at the older and walked over to him. He nodded and turned to Ron.

"I-I'm sorry for punching you and getting you suspended." Their mouths dropped and he turned back to Seamus.

"H-hey Shay?"

"Yea?" The brunette raised a brow. Colin held out his camera and pushed it into his lover's hand. "I want you to have it ok?"

"Uh Cols?"

"Please?" He gave the other a sad smile.

"Yeah alright . . ." The fuck got into him? The blonde walked off and headed to the bathroom, closing the door and disappearing from sight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He hated his fucking life. Whenever thing were finally looking up, something always happened. The young boy took off his shirt and glared at the fresh wounds adorning his chest and stomach. Tears streaked down his face and he sniffled.

The cuts stung like hell and they weren't necessarily small. They were thin but long. One in particular ran from the top side of his hip around the bone and down towards his pelvic region, stopping right before. That one he got because he hissed during a different one. He had a few cuts along his thighs as well. But it was worth it.

Theo needed a release and it was either the young blonde, or his father and brother.

One mark on his thigh ran from the bottom of his pelvic, down the inside of his thigh and around to the back, stopping just before the back of his knee. That one hurt the most and was the only one that was actually bleeding. He quickly got dressed and headed back out of the washroom, past his lover and up to his room. That was when he found it . . . a single black envelop on his bed that was sent to him.

Colin took a deep breath and sat down, opening up the paper and reading it. The blonde let out a dry sob and closed the bed curtains, silencing and gluing them. The letter fell out when he shifted, it landing on the floor.

Colin picked up his wand and pressed it to his forearm. He couldn't handle this. It was becoming too much. He muttered a spell and dragged the wooden object down his arm, crying out when a thick, dark substance pooled down his skin and dripped to the bed.

A sting he was not used to filled his body, followed shortly after by a blast of cold and peace. He felt at peace.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus walked into his blonde's room and blinked when he noticed the closed curtains. He walked over and stopped when something crunched under his foot. He picked up the letter and quickly read it.

_Dear Colin and Dennis Creevey,_

_We regret to inform you that your father has passed away in a car accident along with your grandparents. We understand that this will leave you orphaned. You will receive further information on orphanages and other homes that will take you in. However there is a large possibility you will be separated._

_With our deepest apologies_

_Minister of Magic_

Seamus dropped the letter and quickly unglued the curtain, yanking it open.

"Colin!" He dived forwards and grabbed the comforter, pushing it against the bleeding arm.

"Shay?" The blonde looked up at him dizzily and confused.

"You fucking idiot Colin! Fuck!" He cried out for help. It was his younger brother that came in. In seconds flat he was out the door and heading to fetch the nearest teacher. There wasn't time for Seamus to heal it since he needed to keep pressure on it. Tears spilled over the edges of the brunettes eyes and he let out a loud sob looking down at his almost translucent lover.

"Why you sad?" The blonde blinked up at him.

"Don't leave me don't leave me don't leave me don't leave me don't leave me don't leave me don't leave me" he continued to chant it over and over, rocking slightly. He himself barely remembered the teacher shoving him away. Apparently he fainted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Beep . . . beep. . . beep. . . beep_. . . Seamus opened his eyes and blinked. The white walls confused him at first. The memory flew to his mind hitting him like a tidal wave and he sat straight up, hyperventilating. _Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_

"Mr. Finnigan calm down!" Madam Pomfrey rushed forwards and pushed on his chest.

"C-Colin?"

"Is asleep. He lost a lot of blood." She noticed the scared look in the young man's eyes. "The pressure you kept slowed the bleeding. I guess you could say you saved his life."

"H-he'll be ok?" His voice cracked and his eyes watered. The nurse nodded and he let out a loud relieved sob.

"He has a lot of minor scrapes adorning his body, a lot like the ones his brother had but on his chest, stomach, hip and thighs." She ran a hand through her hair. "I need you to take a few breaths alright?" he nodded.

"AHHHHHHH!" Seamus' head shot up at his boyfriend's shill shriek. Fuck Pomfrey. He threw the blankets off and dashed towards the yell sliding up next to the bed. Colin was seated, eyes wide, shaking and sweaty.

"Colin! Colin breath come on Cols!" he had one hand on the boy's chest and the other on the back of his neck as the younger struggled to breath. A loud cough filled the room and Colin let out a shaky breath, looking at the red rimmed eyes of his boyfriend.

"Shay what happened?"

"You tell me! I come to check on you and you're _bleeding_ to death! You scared the fuck outta me Cols!" He climbed up onto the bed, Madam Pomfrey glaring at him. Colin let out a chocked sob and shuffled until he was seated in the brunette's lap sideways; his head tucked under the taller's chin, Seamus rocking him gently.

"Shh, it's alright lil one." The older boy kissed the blonde locks, his own body starting to shake as reality really started to take effect. "Why would you do that to me? To Dennis?" His voice was an octave higher and cracked. The blonde cried harder and gripped the taller's gown tighter. They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other and crying. The blonde exhausted himself and fell asleep. Pomfrey tried to get Seamus back to his bed but there was no way in hell he was gonna leave his lover now! He needed him even if he was asleep.

He manoeuvred them so that he was laying with the blond curled along his side and on his chest, even breaths being disturbed every so often by a shaky one or a sniffle. Dennis came in and walked quickly over to the bed. When he looked down he couldn't stop his small smile. Seamus had fallen asleep as well; one hand on the younger's waist and the other on his cheek. It appears as if he fell asleep whilst playing with the blonde locks. Colin told him one time that he does that often.

It not only comforted Colin to have his hair played with but it helped calm down the brunette as well.

Dumbledore came over to him and pulled him aside, Devon standing next to him. Albus told him what the letter said and the brunette caught his blonde when the legs gave way from beneath him. Dev led him back to his dorm, helping the sobbing boy onto his mattress and crawling in next to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blue eyes opened and he stretched, cuddling closer to the familiar warmth. It was dark outside now. He pushed himself up onto his forearm and glanced at his sleeping lover's face. He felt a slight sting in the arm he was leaning on and flinched when he remembered what he did.

The blonde leaned over and pressed his mouth lovingly to the other's cheek, trailing his fingertips up and down the toned chest of the sleeping man. He lay back down and nuzzled his head in the crook of the older's neck, kissing it softly every few seconds.

"I'm sorry I did that. It was selfish and I wasn't thinking straight. I love you so much Shay and I don't ever wanna leave you." He took a deep breath. "I know I'm nowhere near perfect but I try as hard as I can. But I'm scared right now. I don't wanna live in a foster home or anything. I can't leave you and Dennis." He kissed the thick neck again and sniffed. "You're my world Shay and I love you."

"You're mine too lil one and I love you too." Colin jumped and looked up at the lazy smile on the tired man's face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He flushed deeply. Seamus pulled him back down and held him close.

"I've been awake for about twenty minutes now love."

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me?" he rubbed the strong stomach.

"Well I'm surprised you didn't wake when I got up to make a floo call." The brunette shifted so he was sitting, Colin also seated and looking at him quizzically.

"Why?"

"Because I needed to talk to my grandmother about something." Seamus had a strange glint in his eye. "How would you like to move in with her, myself and Devon? Dennis can come too."

"Really?" His eyes were as wide as saucers, a giant smile on his pale face. The older nodded and he let out a happy cry, launching himself at the taller, both laughing in the hospital room.e rubbed he strong stomach

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis let out a heavy breath, he wanted to cry but his tears had stopped coming to him. His head was on the taller's chest, a hand twisting his dress shirt. Devon was playing with his hair and rubbing his arm lovingly.

"Devon?"

"Hmm?" He looked down when the other sat up and locked eyes with him. Dennis sniffed and bit his lip. "Den you're upset, I think its best-"

"Please? _Please!_" The blonde pleaded with his boyfriend. The Irishman let out a sigh and looked up at the top of the canopy, running over the possibilities in his mind.

"No Den, its best we don't alright?" Devon closed his eyes and stiffened when moist lips fell upon his. "Dennis-" he was silenced again and startled when the smaller straddled him hips, kissing down his jaw and pushing his shirt up.

"Please?" the blonde whispered against the bruising flesh, running his thumbs over the hardened buds of his boyfriend.

"Den we really shouldn't." Even as his said this he was sitting up, lifting his arms and allowing the smaller to pull his shirt over his head. His hands trailed up the younger's sides and he attached their mouth in a desperate kiss, one they didn't have very often. He quickly yanked the other's shirt off and tossed it aside. Their mouths came together almost violently as they tore at each other's belts and zippers, heavy breaths surrounding them.

Devon pushed the blonde onto his back and yanked his slacks off; the smaller's excitement evident through his boxers. Dennis reached out and tugged the older's bottoms off as well. The younger grabbed the taller's tie and pulled him down on top of him. Their breath mingled as their noses bumped eyes closed and hands gripping whatever skin they could.

The older slid his hand down the slim sides and slowly pulled the last of the material needed off. Dennis automatically spread his legs after, the Irishman nestling between them, his hands carefully massaging the thin thighs. The blonde removed his boyfriend's boxers for him and laid back down, the other leaning over and lowering his hips, pressing their heated flesh together.

Dennis shivered and locked his blue eyes with a similar pair. Devon knew what he wanted but he was nervous. It was bad enough he was hiding the fact he was dating, flirting, kissing and touching another boy from his mom, but would he be able to hide this as well?

_**:::::IMPORTANT::::: A/N**_: when a person plans to _**commit suicide**_ they tend to do one of _**two things**_. One: suddenly _**make amends**_ with people they never usually like or _**visiting an old friend**_. It's their way of saying _**goodbye**_. The second is _**giving away a prized possession**_. In this case, it was _**Colin's camera**_.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Third last chapter! Two more after this!**_

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**Of course I had to kill them off! Otherwise Colin and Den wouldn't be able to move in with them! **_

_**TO:Aurora**_

_**Oh . . . yes you have sworn . . . I just noticed last time. Just seemed more . . . violent O.O And why kill his family? Thy aren't ever even mentioned lol. Don't worry I think you'll like what I do to him in the sequel. And well it's not horrible but it's who does it that's supposed to be hurtful ya know?**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**Mwuahaha! I tend to make lots of people cry xD I actually cry when I write it too because I throw myself into character whilst I write it . . . then I actually live it out in my head and end up in tears because of it . I need to control my emotions a bit better apparently xD **_

_**I didn't kill of Shay's because they are shown in well, chapter 41 (or 40) and you're gonna hate me. But it's very important this happens for the sequel.**_

_**You'll get to meet Alex and Noah again . . . and the man Alex is supposed to actually be with, Sand (Trysander). He's 6'5" with a sandy coloured Mohawk and scares the liver out of people but he's actually the gently giant. ^^ You'll like him.**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Devon/Dennis, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Devon knew what he wanted but he was nervous. It was bad enough he was hiding the fact he was dating, flirting, kissing and touching another boy from his mom, but would he be able to hide this as well?

He leaned down and brushed their lips together, mouths barely touching. He reached beside himself and grabbed his wand. It wouldn't be the first time he prepared the younger but they never went further than that before.

They continued to look into each other's orbs as the gel filled the boy a top's hand. He spread the thick substance and gave a small smile when the other shifted his legs further out. Devon reached down and slipped his first finger into the younger boy, watching his facial expression carefully.

Dennis bit his lip and relaxed his body. He couldn't believe he was actually nervous. A second finger entered him and he flinched. The older leaned down and attached his mouth to the pale neck, sucking feverishly at his pulse until it became a bright red. The digits separated and his eyes squeezed shut, the older's fingers pumping in and out of him.

The blonde gripped the bare bicep and brown locks when the final digit was forced in, stretching him further. He briefly wondered if this would be anything like the time with Seamus. . . Devon removed his fingers and lifted his head, locking eyes with Dennis.

"Y-you sure about this?" He whispered nervously. The younger nodded and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. The taller grabbed his wand and muttered a spell, more thick gel pouring onto his hand. Dennis reached forwards and forced the older to wipe the substance into the younger's hand. "What?" He was confused.

The smaller pressed their lips together and grasped the other's member spreading the clear gel along the organ. Devon gasped and moaned, arching into the skilled hand. Dennis locked eyes with the panting boy and tugged his erection towards his back entrance, a pleading look in his eyes. The taller let out a heavy breath and braced himself on his left forearm and carefully aligned himself, before pushing forwards.

"Ah!" Dennis squeezed his eyes shut and hissed, teeth clenched. He forgot how much it hurt in the beginning.

"Should I stop?" Devon asked, his body shaking slightly.

"N-no, it's alright, keep going." He tangled one hand in the dark locks and gripped his shoulder with the other. The brunette pushed his hips forwards, sliding in about an inch. The warmth started to swirl around his member and his breathing hitched, hips sliding further into the heat. Dennis forced his body to relax and kept his breathing even.

Devon pushed his hips towards the other, removing his hand from his member and grasping the sheets next to the younger's head, his lips pressed to the slim neck, kissing the skin, his body sweating and shaking with the effort to maintain his slow pace and the anticipation.

"I-It's ok." Dennis whispered into the other's hair. Devon grunted and slid forwards into the hilt. His eyes widened and a gasp left his mouth, body convulsing slightly.

"H-holy sh-shit!" he moaned and closed his eyes, pulling back and slowly pushing in, a long low moan running past his lips. Fuck it was amazing. The brunette couldn't believe how tight and warm his . . . lover . . . was. They were lovers now.

"Y-you can go faster." His voice was quiet and soft. The boy atop nodded and pulled back and shoved his hips forwards harder. "Ah!" Devon watched fascinated as the younger arched up into him. He snapped his lower half into the other, another loud cry breaking through his lover's throat. Hands grip his hair and shoulder tight, legs wrapping around his middle. It was exotic and strange. He shivered at the shorter's response, the heat gripping him tight, sucking him further in. Fascinating. It was so amazing watching the blue eyes disappear behind beige lids.

Dennis moaned and bit his lip as the inexperienced Irishman managed to hit his bundle of nerves again, electricity shooting through his body. His nails dug into the broad shoulder, the other scraping his scalp. He cracked his eyes open and locked them with the taller's. Devon leaned down and pressed their lips together lightly, rocking into the English boy's petite body.

Their cheeks began to flush as their breathing quickened. Dennis began to push back against the other, his back arching and falling repeatedly as his prostate was abused. Devon moaned and shivered, sweat beginning to form along his body. A boil started and he knew it was going to be powerful, but he didn't want it to end. His hips slowed and the smaller let out a distressed sound, whimpering in disagreement.

The brunette leaned down and attached their lips, nipping the bottom one, panting against the younger boy. "Oh gods." He closed his eyes as his climax continued to build.

"P-please?" Dennis tightened his legs and bit his lip hard. The older reached between them and fisted the English boy's member pulling on it quickly, snapping his hips forwards, head dropping to the dampening neck. He moaned and thrust harder and faster into the younger.

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah! Oh f-f-fucken hell!" Dennis arched up and cried out shivering, his orgasm on its brink. Liquid heat ran through his veins and he clamped down on his lover, his eyes widening.

Devon moaned as the velvety walls tightened around him, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. It was like nothing he had ever felt. His breathing caught and he groaned deep in his chest when his blonde's seeds splashed against his torso. His eyes tightened and the brunette felt his body stiffen as fire shot through his entire being quickly, exploding out of him and into the younger boy's body.

Devon convulsed and his arms gave way, falling down onto the smaller. He let out a few breaths, head in the crook of the other's neck, hair damp and sticking to the sides of his face and neck. Dennis' legs slipped off his back and his arms tightened, holding him in a hug.

"Heh, wow." The brunette turned his head and pressed his lips to the younger's cheek.

"Agreed." Dennis flushed. It was better with Devon but the blonde knew why. He was lusting after Seamus, that much he knew but what he felt for the boy atop him was different. He loved him and he knew it.

"I-I'm gonna pull our alright?" The taller muttered tiredly. Fuck he was exhausted.

"Kay." The older boy's spent member slid out of him and he hissed, Devon falling next to him. The sheets were tangled by their feet and Dennis plopped his head on the broad chest and snuggled close. The Irishman wrapped his arm around the pale shoulder and the other grasped his hand. Their fingers laced together just below the petite boy's face. Their eyes slid shut and their breathing evened out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A sniff left the petite boy as he tried to be silent. He was sitting on his bed, his lover asleep behind him. The blonde's feet were on the floor and his hands clasps, elbows on his knees, face pressed to his fingers. He wiped the tears and glared at his bandaged arm. Everyone but Dennis was gone. His mother's parents had died when he was seven and she had no siblings. His father had one and he was abusive. He had no family except for his brother left.

A loud sob left his throat and he mentally cursed at letting it slip out. Behind him Seamus shifted and sat up, rubbing his shoulder. Colin let out a louder cry and hid his face in his hands, body shaking violently. The brunette pulled his lover to his chest and stroked his cheek, shushing him and rocking slightly. Tears ran down his neck and splashed against his shoulder, seeping into his clothes.

The young boy cried for a long time, shivering when the tears refused to come anymore. He fell asleep seated in his boyfriends' lap, hands rubbing his back and playing with his hair. Seamus never said anything, just rocked and comforted him. If Colin wanted to talk, he would.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the days went and the summer was nearing Seamus had to keep a close eye on his little lover. Colin had hit rock bottom and shrivelled. Many times Seamus had to pick him up off the ground and dust him off. But all in all he was doing a bit better. A few house elves had taken the liberty of moving their things to Seamus' grandmother's ranch.

The blonde spent the majority of his time either with his brunette or in hiding, knees to his chest and head buried in them. He threw on a smile that never quite reached his eyes and managed to fool just about everyone. Except for his brother and the Finnigans.

When the time came to move to the Ranch, he remained quiet. Dennis had once again adjusted faster than he did. He and Devon were fantastic and most defiantly little bunnies. Which could be quite bothersome since the older became bolder.

As it was at this particular moment in time the four of them were in the family room, watching a movie. Their Gran had left to play bingo with the ladies like every Friday night. Dennis bit his lip and turned his head towards his lover. The blonde's hand slid up the older's leg from under the blanket. Devon shifted and raised his outer leg, making the shorter's movement a little less noticeable. He was in his jeans and a t-shirt, Dennis in shorts and a muscle shirt.

The slim fingers trailed up his inner thigh and brushed over his sac. Devon kept his face impassive and moved his own limb over, squeezing the petite thigh, sliding up and rubbing him through his shorts. The blonde stiffened momentarily and closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. This was _not_ the first time they had done this with the other two in the room. It was exciting knowing you could be caught at any moment. The only problem when they did this was the shorter had a habit of wanting to be attached at the mouth.

Dennis looked up at the other, pupils dilated and lust filled. Devon leaned down and pressed their mouths together, tongues fighting instantly. The younger let out a shaky breath and plopped their foreheads together. From the corner of his eye the brunette watched his sibling and Colin slip out of the room, quietly closing the door. He smirked and tossed the blanket off, pushing the other flat on his back, biting his lip and pulling on it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus smiled down at his quiet lover. They had started to talk about the smaller's family more and more and Colin was really starting to do alright. On Thursdays he went to see his psychiatrist and him and his brother went to see one together on Mondays.

The brunette had his arm around the petite shoulder and hissed the blonde locks, the smaller smiling up at him. Seamus looked up and blanched.

"What?" Colin whispered.

"Uh I think our bros are getting a little too heated. Beside I wanna show you something." Seamus stood up and practically dragged his lover out of the room, closing the door. He led the smaller down the hall and up the stairs to his room, opening the door.

"Ok what?" Colin mumbled confused. "Wait . . . is that my . . . and that . . ." His eyes widened. "She agreed?"

"She agreed." Seamus beamed when the smaller gave a huge smile, eyes sparkling. It was rare his smile showed throughout his whole body but today he was radiating. He lunged forwards and embraced the taller, laughing and squeezing him tight. Seamus chuckled and hugged back, kissing his cheek.

They walked over to the bed and laid down, a smile evident on both their faces. Seamus kissed the other and rolled on top of him. Their tongue snaked out to play, hands slipping under each other's shirts. Seamus pulled back and locked eyes with the other, pushing the material all the way up and helping the smaller remove it, tossing the fabric to the ground.

The Irishman sat up from between the shorter's legs and removed his own shirt, unclasping his shorts and pushing them down, removing his boxers with them. Colin smiled and ran his fingertips down the broad chest, over a nipple and curving around to his back.

"Tease." Seamus muttered. The blonde stuck out his tongue playfully as a retort. The brunette reached town and tugged on the sweatpants, pulling them down along with his undergarments. "You alright?"

"A-ah yea." Colin nodded and gave a shy smile. The Irishman lowered his hips and pressed their lengths together, both moaning and shivering at the contact. Plump lips dropped down to a pale neck and attached themselves, sucking and biting harshly at the flash, nails digging into his back, a hiss leaving the smaller.

The taller reached into his bedside table and pulled the drawer open, yanking the tube out and popping it open. The blonde's hand ran up the broad back and grasped the dark locks tightly, spreading his legs further. A finger probed his entrance and slipped in, the familiar feeling bringing warmth to him. Seamus moved his mouth along the expanse of his neck and to his jaw. His mouth landed upon the younger's in a slow lingering kiss.

A second finger glided in as the older continued his sensual tongue battle with the petite boy beneath him. It wasn't long until the third and final finger forced its way through, stretching him for what was to come. The blonde shivered when it was removed and sat up, pushing on the older's chest, silently asking him to lie down.

The brunette raised his brow but complied nonetheless. Colin straddled him and leaned down, attaching their lips together, nipping the bottom one. Seamus opened his mouth wider and wrapped his hand around the blonde's neck, deepening their kiss.

The younger shifted and reached behind himself, grasping the slick organ and pulling away from his lover.

"Oh fuck." Realization struck the Irishman and he moaned, his hands gripping the slim hips to steady his boyfriend as he lowered his body onto his member. Colin let out a heavy, nervous breath as the head breached. The shorter boy slid his eyes closed in concentration, lowering himself further, the brunette's teeth clenched and panting through them.

The younger placed his hands on the broad chest and forced himself to take in the other's erection. They both let out a cry when he was fully seated. Blunt nails dug into the taller's chest as Colin pushed himself up slowly, cautiously. Seamus watched transfixed on the show in front of him.

The brunette gripped the slim hips harder, nails biting into the soft flesh. The blonde's head tossed back and he arched when his prostate was rubbed teasingly. The English boy clenched against his lover, a surprised gasp leaving said man, hips bucking up into the other.

"AH!" Colin shivered and moaned, locking eyes with the taller. "A-again." The brunette nodded and gripped the pale hips tight, thrusting his pelvic up hard. The younger screamed and panted, forcing his body down onto the others. Seamus grinned and snapped into the small frame, another yell breaking through the room. It was exotic for the younger. Seamus had had others ride him before but none were as tight as his young lover. Or as vocal.

Colin moaned and panted their bodies working together to make an unbearable friction. Sweat tickled down their bodies, sensations running haywire. The boy atop ground his hips down, subconsciously in a circular movement.

His back arched high and he cried out, the bundle of nerves being brushed almost violently. The taller's body convulsed as his lover's hips twisted almost frantically against him. his face was scrunched up in a mixture of concentration and pleasure. His hands slide along the tanned chest and down the strong arms. Colin pried the older man's hands off his hips and slipped their fingers together, placing them by the brunette's head, leaning down to lock their lips.

Mouths opened instantly and moans mingled with their breaths. Seamus rolled his hips in the opposite direction of his lover. Colin let out a loud, high groan, grinding down harder. His hands tightened in the Irishman's grip, head falling to the broad shoulder. The older hissed and arched, moving his head to the side when the younger nipped his neck. Hot kissed pressed to his skin between pants, an amazing tingling feeling filling his body. the areas that were touching had become slick making the movement easier.

The blonde's eyes rolled as the taller pushed his hips up harder. Colin felt his lover's name roll off his tongue in a quiet, pleasured whisper. Seamus shivered and bit his lip, moaning out the smaller's name as well. The English boy pushed himself back and arched eyes squeezed shut, tightening around his lover. The older bent his knees slightly, using his legs to add force into his circular thrusts. He untangled their hands and placed his hands on the slim waist, Colin's fisting the sheet next to his head.

A heat wave washed over their bodies forcing a boil to form in the pits of their stomachs. The smaller let out a heavy breath and moaned deep in his chest. Seamus picked up his speed, the smaller matching him easily. Colin tossed his head back, hair sticking to the sides of his face as his breathing became laboured, groans and pants falling from his lips, hips jerking out of its pattern.

"Sh-Shay cl-close." He cried out eyes shut tight, body shaking. "ah! Ah, ah, oh shit!" Blue eyes shot open and his mouth dropped in a silent scream, his lithe body convulsing as he released his load from his aching member.

The brunette moaned as the velvety walls became unbearably tight, pulling his orgasm from him in a loud gasp, tingles following behind his seed. His body spasmed violently, the younger collapsing onto his chest in a heaving mess.

"Fuck." The brunette mumbled with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around the younger's back. He helped the smaller detach himself and laid him on his side.

"Hey Cols?"

"Yea?" he asked sleepily, turning to look at the other.

"Do you want to be together for a long time?" He asked looking up at the ceiling, hands locked behind his head.

"Why don't you?"

"Yea I do. And I certainly hope so." He looked at the younger and pressed their lips together. Colin smiled and snuggled closer.

"No matter how fucked up it gets?"

"No matter how fucked up it gets." He pulled the English boy to his chest and smiled. Colin really was perfect. A light snore filled the room and he raised a brow at the naked boy.

Early in the morning the blonde snuck out returning about an hour later, tongue sore but excited as hell. He couldn't wait for the chance to use his new _'toy'_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Hmmmm wonder what the toy is . . . no it's not that . . . perverts . . . **_

_**So SamHAS, not as good as the 'Release' Alin one, but not too shabby eh? **_


	40. Chapter 40

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**I'm glad you liked the Alin scene so much lol :P Nott gets his in the sequel don't worry. And as for what these smutty scenes do for me . . . well considering Alex is a version of me, not a whole lot . . . well the Colin part gets to me though xD**_

_**TO:Michael**_

_**I keep wanting to spell it Micheal (My cousin's spelling for his name) you think I'm a great writer? Aweh! Thank you! xD I'm very glad to hear that ^^ I promise to continue being emotionally unstable haha! And of course love has no boundaries! Except in Canada . . . we have a LOT of restrictions . Did you know that Mormon is considered a Cult? Learned that in class :P**_

_**Second last chapter! The next one is the last then you've got the sequel!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, _**incest**_, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, Colin/Dennis, Colin/Devon, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"No matter how fucked up it gets." He pulled the English boy to his chest and smiled. Colin really was perfect. A light snore filled the room and he raised a brow at the naked boy.

Early in the morning the blonde snuck out returning about an hour later, tongue sore but excited as hell. He couldn't wait for the chance to use his new _'toy'_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis looked up at the other, pupils dilated and lust filled. Devon leaned down and pressed their mouths together, tongues fighting instantly. The younger let out a shaky breath and plopped their foreheads together. From the corner of his eye the brunette watched his sibling and Colin slip out of the room, quietly closing the door. He smirked and tossed the blanket off, pushing the other flat on his back, biting his lip and pulling on it.

Dennis cried out and arched against him, burying his fingers in the dark locks, pulling on them harshly. Devon hissed and pulled back, shifting until his hips were lined up with the others.

"Kids! I'm home!"

"Fucken hell." Dennis whimpered out. They quickly separated and fixed themselves up, smiling when Devon's grandmother walked in. She raised her brow at the blonde's swollen lip and sighed, shaking her head and walking off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seamus the phone's for you." His Gran whispered shaking him lightly when morning came. He flushed and pulled the sheet tighter around him and his naked lover, the blonde out like a light.

"H-hello?"

"_Hey how ya been?_"

"Dean?" The Irishman grinned and sat up, starting the smaller awake. Colin jumped and stared at him with wide eyes. "Sorry Cols."

"_Uh did I interrupt something?_" He sounded a little distressed.

"Hmm? Oh no he was asleep; I startled him when I sat up. He jumps well though!" They both laughed and the shorter huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"_Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Pansy are all stopping by and we were wondering if you, Cols Den and your bro wanted to tag along?_" The older asked. Seamus raised his brow.

"Draco and Pansy?"

"_Uh_ _Yea, Mione's dating Malfoy and Ron went with Parkinson._"

"Oh well that makes me soooo excited about coming over!" The shorter said in sarcasm. "Yea alright I'm sure we'll be there." A sharp beep sounded and he sighed. "Hey I gotta go someone's beeping through."

"_Yeah alright, catch ya later!_" The line went dead and he jumped when lips pressed to his neck. He snorted and switched lines.

"Hello?"

"_Seamus?_" He stiffened, covering the mouth piece.

"It's my mom!" he hissed.

"So?" Colin nipped the thick neck, hand sliding up his thigh.

"_Hello? Seamus?_"

"U-uh y-yea mum?" He shivered when the blonde cupped him, squeezing lightly. His eyes rolled and the Irishman's mouth dropped.

"_How's your summer dear?_"

"G-g-g-good!" Colin shuffled closer, the taller struggling to push him away. "Piss off!"

"_Pardon?_"

"Not you mum sorry! The horse keeps trying to eat the phone." He lightly kicked his blonde, glaring daggers at him.

"_Oh well watch your language._"

"Yes mum." The blonde climbed up his lap and grasped the taller's member tight. "Ah!" He covered his mouth, the blonde leaning down. "AH! The fuck?" He jumped when something cold was pressed into his slit.

"_SEAMUS!_" His mother yelled. The blonde laughed and sat up leaning over and pressing his lips to the older.

"S-sorry mum!" He flushed and pushed the smaller's chest. Colin pouted and laced his fingers in the thick locks, rubbing the broad chest with his other hand.

"_What the heck is going on?_"

"Sorry I'm just really busy with Rose right now!"

"Please?" Colin whispered, hand trailing down to grasp the stiff organ. The brunette's eyes rolled and he opened his mouth, attaching it to the smaller. Their tongues met and his eyes widened.

"_Seamus!_"

"Gotta go mum love ya!" He hung up and pushed the smaller onto his back. "You pierced your tongue?" He gaped at the smaller. Colin laughed and nodded. "When?"

"About seven this morning right after you got up to use the loo." He nipped the plump lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. "Lie down." He pushed on his torso, smirking when the taller obeyed immediately. Seamus let out a nervous breath and made himself comfortable.

The smaller pressed his tongue against his neck before biting down and sucking harder against the flesh. The brunette moaned and shivered fisting a hand in the thin blonde strands. Teeth scraped down his torso, stopping to nip at a nipple. He stuck his wet muscle back out and pushed the ball against the hardened bud. The taller smiled and bit his lip.

Colin continued lower still, dipping his tongue into the other's navel before reaching the dark happy trail. He followed it down towards his lover's lower region, grinning at the intense look he was receiving. He stuck out his tongue, pressing the ball against the main vein, a hiss leaving the taller.

Colin licked his way up stopping right before he hit the crown. Seamus let out a shaky breath and pushed himself up on his elbows, watching the younger. The shorter slid his blue eyes shut and leaned over, pushing the ball on his tongue into the brunette's slit.

The Irishman arched and covered his mouth, eyes sliding shut quickly. He shivered violently as the mouth closed over his head, the metallic object slipping around him and a suction forming. He bucked and flinched when he lover chocked slightly, glaring at him.

"Sorry love." He whispered sheepishly. Colin gave a small smile and returned to his task, attempting to hold the taller's hips down as best as he could. He closed his eyed and let the velvety organ slip into his warm cavern as far as he could swallowing around it and beginning to bob.

"Seamus?"

"Sh-shit!" Colin jumped back and wiped his mouth, the two of them scrambling to get dressed.

"Seamus?"

"J-just a sec!" He yanked his sweatpants on and a t-shirt, Colin doing likewise. He ran to the door and tried to calm his breathing before opening it. "H-hey Gran!" He gave her an obvious cheesy smile. She raised her brow and looked over his shoulder and the blushing Colin.

"Breakfast. . ." she slowly turned. "Now." Seamus sighed and motioned for the smaller to follow. Colin snuck up behind the other and reached around when the elder lady wasn't look. He gripped the harden member through his sweatpants. The brunette elbowed his lover, glaring daggers at him. The blonde smirked and let the other go, winking.

They stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Colin on Seamus' left. Next to Seamus on his right was Dennis. Across the table was his brother, grandmother and . . . his mom!"

"M-mum?" He gaped at her.

"You hung up on me." She stated angrily. "I was calling to let you know I was pulling up in the driveway."

"Oh . . ." He flushed and cleared his throat shifting slightly. This wouldn't be awkward. Pancakes were dished out, syrup following with their juice. Seamus stiffened momentarily when he felt something slid along his leg. Fuck. The fingers trailed over his thigh and slid up, cupping the older through his sweats. He gripped the fork harder and shifted, spreading his legs. He couldn't help it! He was a sex addict. . .

Colin moved his hand further up and ran it along his member, eating as if nothing was happening. Seamus looked up and gave a sigh of relief when he realized no one was paying attention. The slim digits pulled on his waistband and slipped in, gripping the painfully hard shaft, squeezing the head, spreading the precum.

The brunette flushed and tried to concentrate on his food. Colin smirked next to him and 'dropped' his fork.

"Sorry!" He called out sliding under the table.

"Did you drop something?" Gran asked.

"Yea."

"Oh alright." Seamus shifted uncomfortably when hands ran up his calves to his thighs. The nimble fingers disappeared only to be spotted again as he pulled the older's sweats down. The brunette moved closer to the table and picked at his food.

"Not hungry dear?" His mother asked. Fingertips squeezed his leaking shaft and he shrugged. Blue eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth, a metallic ball being pushed into his slit. "You alright?" he kicked the smaller.

"Tooth ache." He said quietly.

"Colin did you find it?"

"Not yet!" He licked the shaft from base to tip.

"Well try and be quick alright? I don't want syrup getting stuck in the rug."

"Ok!" something went clang and Dennis flushed.

"Sorry." He slipped under the table. "Colin what are you doing?" He hissed quietly. The older smirked and pulled the member to him, sucking on the head. Dennis gaped and shivered. He locked eyes with his brother.

"Fuck!" Seamus jumped and slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes squeezing shut, a whimper falling from his lips.

"Is your tooth that bad dear?" He nodded frantically and Colin deep throated him, the other swallowing his sac. He let out heavy laboured breaths; sweat forming on his brow, shaking from the restraint. "Seamus? Should I take you to the dentist?" His mother asked. Blue eyes rolled and he groaned, shaking his head frantically at her as the two blondes continued their tortuous event, picking up their pace. He accidently bucked and flushed.

"Dennis did you find your fork yet?" Devon ground out glaring at his brother. Seamus' eyes widened. He knew . . . the mouth swallowing his sac left.

"No it's hard to find things under here, lemme check near you." Devon's eyes turned the size of saucers and he shifted, locking blue orbs with his brother. Colin scrapped his teeth along him and he flinched, thighs tightening. It felt good, a little uncomfortable, but good too.

Devon shivered when he felt his jeans being popped open. What was he to do? If he kicked it would be obvious, if he tried to push him away that would be too obvious too! His zipper was lowered quietly and the button on the front of his boxers sliding open, member springing free. A hand wrapped around it and something wet ran along the head, sucking it into the hot cavern. He shivered and groaned, flushing deeply.

"Alright if you can't find the forks just get new ones!" His mother said exasperated. Dennis bobbed quickly, jerking when he couldn't reach, fondling the older's sac. Colin was doing likewise, forcing his tongue ring to press into the thick vein. Seamus stiffened and he and Devon both cried out, heads hitting the table, gripping the edge tight.

"Found it!" Colin called, tucking the Irishman back into his bottoms, Dennis grinned.

"Oh there it is!" He grabbed the front of his brother's shirt and pulled him in, locking their lips in a frantic kiss. Fuck they were turned on! They grabbed their utensils and crawled out from under the table, heading to the sink to rinse them. Devon and Seamus groaned and sat up panting slightly. Mrs. Finnigan's mouth dropped, her eyes rolling and fainting. Seamus flushed and looked away from his grandmother nervously.

"You rooms now . . . Creevey's in one, you two in another." Her eyes narrowed. "I will be talking to you Seamus and Devon in a bit." The four quietly made their way up the stairs. Once at the top Colin shoved the eldest against the wall, mouths attached instantly.

"C-Colin!" Seamus hissed Devon whimpering next to him as his own boyfriend nipped at his neck.

"Hmm?"

"Cols come on! If you're that desperate go make out with Dennis! My Gran will be here in a few minutes!" He groaned a skilful tongue licking up his neck before nipping his jaw. "Colin I mean it! You're gonna get yourself thrown out!" The blonde stopped and pouted.

"B-b-but I-I-I!" He shuddered and bit his lip. Apparently blowing the older was a turn on, throw in danger and possibility of being caught and his young blonde was turning into a sex feigned!

"Colin, go! I dunno; fool around with Den or something! But we've gotta go!" Seamus yanked his brother away from the youngest and dragged him down the hall. Dennis ran to his room, the older right behind him. Colin shut the door and 'eeped' his sibling's mouth attached to his neck in seconds, a hand flying to his crotch.

"Oh shit!" The taller hissed and reached out; grabbing a fistful of the smaller's hair, yanking him up for a kiss, teeth clashing against one another. Dennis grabbed the bottom of his brother's shirt and lifted it up and over his head tossing it aside. The older switched their positions, slamming the petite boy against the wall, leaning down to nip at his neck, fingers running up and under the shorter's shirt.

The younger moaned and bucked against the taller. Colin pulled the other's shirt off and tossed it aside, attaching their mouths quickly. Blue eyes widened and he pulled back.

"What the hell are we doing?" He hissed flushing deeply and breathing heavily. Dennis looked up and bit his lip, eyes casting themselves down to the ground. The smaller picked up his shirt and slipped it on quickly. He walked over to his bed, the only one in the room, and laid down closing his eyed and furrowing his brow, concentrating.

He jumped when the bed dipped, lips pressing to his neck. Dennis looked up at the taller and grinned, pulling him back down.

"Not too far alright?" The older whispered. He felt chills run up his spine. He was making out with his little brother . . . it was just wrong! But it felt nice too. Exotic and strange. He nipped the pale flesh, a hand tangling in his hair, tugging lightly. He arched up and moaned into the taller, shivering.

Colin sat up and pulled the shorter's top off again, leaning down to attach their lips, kneeling between the smaller's legs. Their mouths opened, tongues meeting one another. Blue eyes widened when he felt a cool metal run along his wet muscle. He moaned and shivered against the older.

Colin reached down and slid his brother's bottoms down, tossing them away, the smaller clad in his boxers eyes lidded. Shaky hands reached down and popped the button open on dark jeans, lowering the zipper and tugging. The older kept eye contact with the other as he shimmied out of his pants. He lowered his hips a bit hesitantly and pressed their members together.


	41. Chapter 41 To Be Continued

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**Am I **_**THAT**_** predictable? . Well this time it's far worse when they are caught. And I guess they . . . kinda get kicked out . . . kinda. Nott doesn't suffer a long and painful death but it's more of who does it that is supposed to take a little more of a toll.**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**Colin's not a girl . He's not a nymphomaniac . . . he's turning into a sex addict. . . xD Besides in this other story I'm writing Seamus is the virgin lol.**_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**Yes well Alex is very . . . over protective . . . in this one lol. You do know I've been posting chapters for a story called 'Release' that's about him and Colin right? **_

_**TO: Discombobulatedperson**_

_**HELLO! Lovely to have a new reviewer (I'm a secret lurker too)!**_

_**Sure let's go with him healing it magically (Has only ever gotten one piercing in each ear lobe when she was 12) Magic works well . . . Thank you for pointing that out though! I can remember that for my 'What If?' story ^.^**_

_**This is the last chapter of this series. Stay tuned for the second part!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, _**Oral sex**_, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, _**anal**_, BDSM, rape, _**incest**_, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Neville/Harry (Harry/Neville), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), Nott/Seamus, Nott/Dennis Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Nott/Pansy, Fred/George, _**Colin/Dennis**_, Colin/Devon, _**Seamus, Devon**_, Seamus/Dennis, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Colin reached down and slid his brother's bottoms down, tossing them away, the smaller clad in his boxers eyes lidded. Shaky hands reached down and popped the button open on dark jeans, lowering the zipper and tugging. The older kept eye contact with the other as he shimmied out of his pants. He lowered his hips a bit hesitantly and pressed their members together.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seamus, Devon, what on earth were you thinking? You know how your mother feels about homosexuality!" the old woman stated, eyes narrowed. The two boys shifted and looked down at their hands. "Did you think we wouldn't figure it out?"

"I was hoping . . ." Seamus mumbled. "OW!" he glared when his grandmother smacked him upside the head.

"Seamus," She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You're almost eighteen. You are perfectly of age to do these things but could you _not_ do it near anyone else?" She paused. "Unless it's been discussed and agreed . . ."

"Gran!" He flushed and groaned. She rolled her eyes.

"And Colin is seventeen when?" they locked eyes.

"October." The elder woman nodded.

"Do it again and I'll put you two on either side of my room." She stated in a hard tone. The Irishman sighed and nodded, frowning. "Devon. . ." He winced. "You're fifteen! He's fourteen! You might be the legal age but Dennis is not! What were you thinking?"

"That if I shoved him away it would be too obvious and you might have seen something I'd prefer you didn't." He looked at his hands.

"Oh . . . uh . . . well don't do it again." She blinked a bit confused.

"Can we go?" Seamus asked nervously. She waved her hand in dismissal and nodded. The two boys shot up and out of the room sighing. "Talk about awkward . . ."

"Yea." Devon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. They walked up to Dennis' door and turned the knob, opening the wooden object.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis and Colin's heads shot to the door, eyes wide. Seamus gaped and grabbed Dev, tossing him in the room and closing the door quickly. The blondes blushed, lower halves flush against one another, sweat gathering on their backs, clothes scattered about the room.

"Continue." Seamus smirked and pulled out the desk chair, taking a seat.

"Seamus!" Colin glared and buried his head in his younger brother's neck, the rosey colour traveling down his neck and part of his back.

"What? It's hot!" He grinned, his own sibling pulling up a spare chair, plopping down and watching with obvious interest. Colin groaned and shifted to stand. Dennis stiffened and shivered, the older biting his lip. "Jeez how bad did you turn yourselves on?"

"Shay!" Colin whined glaring. The brunette crossed the room and smirked, pressing his lips to his lovers, placing his hand on his lower back, pushing down. The smaller moaned, hips realigning with the smallest boy's.

"Ah!" Dennis arched and squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the boy atop him shoulders hard. Devon shifted on his chair, member twitching. Seamus smirked and pressed his lips to the pale ear nipping it. He kissed down the slim neck and bit causing Colin to buck down against the younger, both crying out and panting.

The eldest looked over his shoulder and motioned for his brother to come over. Said boy was more than pleased to join. Seamus reached down and pulled his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside. He turned to the other brunette and grabbed the front of his wife beater, yanking him closer and pulling it over his head.

The Creeveys groaned watching the older boys slowly undress each other. Seamus snapped the shorter's pants open, pulling down the zipper and tugging, watching as they fell. Devon flushed and hesitantly brough his hands up to the other's sweats, pulling them out and over the semi hard member, the article sliding down the tallers legs, pooling at his feet.

He leaned down and lightly brushed the younger's cheek, Devon's eyes sliding shut and lips lightly pressed to his.

"This is so very wrong."

"You said that last time too." Seamus grinned and turned away, stepping out of the thick material and sitting on the edge on the bed, tickling his lover's side. Colin gasped and shifted away, moaning when he pressed harder against his brother.

"Please? Just let go love." Seamus whispered into the pale ear, rubbing the lean back. Colin let out a shaky breath and raised his head, locking eyes with Dennis. Both moved and locked their mouths, the taller snapping his hips against the smaller.

Dennis cried out and arched. Seamus summoned his wand and casted a quick silencing and locking charm before casting a spell to make the bed wider. He turned slightly, placing the wooden object up on the dresser next to the bed.

Colin dropped his head to the pale neck, nipping it and keeping the steady thrusts. Seamus reached over and tugged the bottoms of his boyfriend's boxers. Slim hips raised and his heart sped up in excitement. He pulled the material down and over the smooth arse, shivering as it slid past the milky thighs. He tossed the item away and nodded to Devon.

Colin kept his hips raised as the younger Irishman reached between him and his brother, pulling the youngest undergarments off just as slowly. As soon as the artile was lost in the pile, the eldest English boy slowly lowered his hips, eyes rolling and bucking instinctively against the smaller.

"Ah!" Dennis yanked the thin locks hard and raked his nails down the slim back, hips pushing up in a circular motion, matching the older's thrusts carefully.

Devon convulsed next to Seamus and said man pushed him down flat on the bed, pressing his lips to the thick neck. He leaned back up and lowered his hips onto the smaller, blue eyes widened and a back arching into him. Seamus smirked knowingly and moved his lower half forwards slowly, the younger gripping his biceps tight, eyes squeezed shut.

Colin reached over and tugged on his lover's boxers, clouded eyes meeting his own. He sat up and quickly removed the garment, Devon following a little more hesitantly. Both were still sitting and Seamus leaned over attaching their mouths and pushing on his chest, forcing him to lie down before settling between his legs, bare erections meeting.

"Ah!" Devon bucked and moaned louder, repeating the action. The older smirked and matched the smaller's unsure thrusts. Colin and Dennis moaned beside them and Seamus looked over, reaching across and locking lips with the other boy on top. Their tongues met quickly and both smiled when they felt their sibling shift from beneath them, their own mouths pressing together freaverishly.

Dennis' nails bit into the soft flesh, causing the older to flinch slightly and speed up.

"H-he's close." Devon murmured quietly, breath hoarse.

"Stop." Seamus whispered to his lover. Colin sat back a cry of distress leaving the other, his precum coating a good section of his stomach, mixed with his brothers. He locked eyes with Colin and bit his lip pleadingly. The younger's eyes widened and he looked around heasitently.

"Sh-Shay . . ."

"It's alright, you don't have to." The brunette said a little disappointed, hulting his thrusts, gripping the bucking boy beanith him, holding the desperate Irish lad still. Colin bit his lip and reached behind him and into the night stand at the foot of the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube. Seamus grinned and pulled him in for a heated kiss, teeth clashing.

They pulled back and the older grabbed his wand casting a quick spell, lube filling his hand. He locked eyes with his brother who gave a short nod, shivering slightly. Colin squeezed the substance onto his fingers and spread them around, leaning over his brother, pressing their lips together. He brought his hand between them and gave a nervous breath, probing the shorter's entrance, slidding a finger in. Dennis arched beneath him, turning his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

He locked eyes with Devon and leaned over, pressing their mouths together gently. Meanwhile Seamus had turned his brother onto his stomach and was rubbing his lower back, slowly slipping his first digit into the younger. Devon pulled back from the kiss and hissed, teeth clenching.

"Shh, s'okay." The elsest leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of his kneck. "Are you not ready?" Devon flushed and shook his head. The taller cursed mentally and pulled away, frowning at his boyfriend. Then he smirked. He leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear. Devon's eyes widened and she shivered violently nodding.

The younger Irish fellow crawled off the bed and sat back down in the chair, spreading his legs slightly.

"Colin are you almost done preparing him there?" Seamus muttered. The younger nodded, removing the third finger and hooking the other two, tapping a few times and grinning when his brother arched his and cried out, shaking slightly. "Come here you two." The blonde raised their brows but Colin detached them anyways, the boy benieth him whimpering.

Seamus led Dennis over to Devon and pushed on his shoulders, grinning when he kneeled down, facing his lover. Realization clicked in and he gave a small smile, waiting.

The brunette re-lubed his fingers and lead his lover closer to the other Creevey, Colin still standing. He reached down and slipped a finger into the younger, a gasp falling from parted lips. A second finger joined quickly and he pushed back, the head of his member leaking perfusily. He bit his lip and groaned, a third slipping in.

Seamus grasped the slim hips and moved him behind his kneeling brother. The brunette conjured up a soft foot rest and slipped it between Dennis and Devon. The younger braced his elbows on it and laid on his stomach, lifting him up far enough so he was almost standing straight but bent, his face meeting his lovers swollen shaft.

Colin moaned and shuffled forwards reaching out to grab the arms on the chair, his member brushing against the crease of his brother's arse. He looked back and Seamus nodded at him.

The blonde gripped his member and carefully aligned himself, pushing into the petite form. His eyes rolled, mouth droping as he breached the younger, warmth consuming him.

"O-oh gods no ownder you like topping!" Colin convulsed and slid the rest of the way him, his brother shivering beneath him.

"Mmm wait till you feel this." Seamus gripped the slim hips and brought his forwards, entering his lover. Colin let out a high pitched noise from his throat, gripping the arm rest tight, knuckles turning white. "The down side of topping is you have to wait for the bottom to finish. So Dennis needs to try and hold out until Devon finished, you need to wait till your brother finished and I have to hold out until you climax. Then I get my release." The three others nodded in understanding. "Whenever you're ready, you three."

Dennis moaned and dropped his head, pulling the other's erection to him, swallowing it.

"Ah!" Devon's eyes widened as teeth dcraped him slightly. Dennis pushed back against Colin who leaned into his lover. Seamus leaned away, pulling Colin with him slightly, the smaller moaning loudly as he slowly slipped from his brother.

"Ready?" The brunette murmured. The two Creeveys moaned in respons and he snapped his hips warwards, ramming into his lover, tricking the bundle of nerves, forcing him to enter his brother, his prostate being brushed.

"FUCK!" Colin cried out, his head tipping back, Dennis groaning around the thick organ in his mouth, Devon moaning and lacing his fingerd in the bright locks. The blonde let a pant out through his nose and bobbed his head faster.

Seamus pulled back again repeating the process, picking his speed up. The boy in the middle screamed, head meeting the taller's shoulder, bucking into the younger. Dennis whimpered and used one hand to fondle the sitting boy, velvety flesh rubbing against his inner walls at a hard, brisk pace.

Seamus bit his lip concentrating on Colin and the others moanes, pressing his lips to his lovers paled neck, nipping it affectionately. He had done pleanty of threesomes with Nott and Blaise but usually he was either middle or bottom. This was just as good though, being the one who decided who got what force or penetration.

Blaise had always topped and he and Nott would take turns middling. It was a gift being able to have the older boy pound into you. Painful due to his size, but fucking amazing. He wanted Colin to know that feeling.

"I-I-I can't!" Dennis whimpered his member rubbing between himself and the chair.

"Jerk him." Seamus suggested, slowing his pace, a desperate cry falling from his lovers lips. He turned said boys head and met him in an open mouth kiss. Dennis wrapped a hand around the younger Irish man andplaced his mouth over the head, sucking hard and jerking fast. Devon arched, a gasp leaving him and hands tightening.

"Ah! Ah! Oh fuck!" He bucked and shot his seed into the youngest boy's mouth, Dennis swallowing it greadily and panting.

"Please." Colin whispered. Seamus nodded and bit his lip holding off his own orgasm. "It hurts." The brunette pulled back, keeping the younger seated to the root and looking over his shoulder at the swollen member.

"Fuck Colin! Why didn't you say anything?" The smaller just shrugged and whimpered. "Ok ok, ready?" Both Creeveys groaned and nodded. He pulled back and slammed forwards again, a loud pant leaving the three of them.

"Please Den oh gods please!" the older blonde hissed out. The youngest lifted his body somewhat with a bit of difficulty and yelled out when Colin's hand wrapped around him, tugging furouisly. The boil shot through him unbeleavably fast and he cried out, shooting his essence against his stomach and the foot rest, body tightening and collapsing. He rolled out of the way and Seamus pushed Colin back until his hands were grabbing the comfortable resting area, arse level with the brunette.

Seamus grunted and put all he was worth into his thrusts, both sweating and panting, brows furrowed. Liquid fire shot through Colin's veins, tingle following behind it. It pooled at the base of his cock and he screamed when it was ripped out of him, spraying his chest and getting a bit on Devon who raised his brow.

The brunette groaned and stiffened, his climax flying out of him and into the younger. He grabbed Colin around the waist before he could collapse, continuing a few week thrusts, emptying himself. He panted and pulled out, catching Colin as his legs gave way, helping to move him over to the bed, grabbing Dennis next then Devon. He went on the edge of the bed, his boyfriend pressed to his side, head back in the crook of his neck, ragged breaths falling from his lips. Dennis was spooning up behind him, Devon doing likewise to his lover, rubbing his arm.

"My arse hurts." Colin mumbled drawing a few chuckled from the other. "And my member feels raw. I don't like it." Seamus pulled him closer and kissed his blonde locks.

"I know. Mmm it was fun though." The other nodded in agreement. Dennis was the first to fall asleep followed by his older brother. Devon stayed up until his lover passed out, Seamus making sure to stay awake till all three were sound asleep first. Fuck he was exhausted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus shifted and yawned, the blonde sprawled out on his chest. He looked towards the wall and locked eyes with his brother, Dennis lying across him.

"I'm gonna take him to our room before Gran comes in." The older whispered.

"Too late." The other Irish boy mumbled. "They told me to tell you to expect one hell of a talk when you get up." He took a deep breath, Seamus stiffening, a slight case of panic running through him. "What Colin and Dennis did is illegal. Colin and he could be locked up. Actually, Colin could get sent away for statutory rape." The taller's eyes widened.

"W-what?" He pulled his lover tight against himself his orbs beginning to collect water.

"Seamus, you could be arrested too. We all could." Dev sat up and bit his lip. There was a knock on the door and the younger cleared his throat. "Y-yea?"

"Come down now." It was his Gran's monotone voice.

"O-ok." He shook Dennis awake. "Get dressed." The younger Irishman crawled over the rest and to his scattered clothes, picking them up, eyes reddened.

"What's going on?" Dennis sat up and followed his lover. Seamus turned to his sleeping beauty and pressed his lips to the blonde locks. Colin shifted and looked up giving a small smile. Said motion slid away and he sat up.

"What?"

"Gran walked in on us asleep." Dev muttered fully dressed, Dennis just about. The Creeveys eyes widened and they both jumped up, rushing to get dressed, faces heating up. The brunette grabbed his clothes from the floor and silently pulled them on.

Slowly the four opened the door and headed down the stairs and into the sitting room. All their eyes widened and they stiffened when they were ushered in by the Garda*. Seamus instictivly pulled his lover closer, sitting on the nearest couch, his brother doing likewise. Their mother stepped into the room, eyes narrowed.

"Mom!" Seamus' own orbs watered. His mother turned them in?

"Don't Seamus." She nodded to the authorities. One stepped forwards and cleared his throat.

"Dennis Sean Creevey, fourteen years of age. "He started. "You are underarrest for the act of incest," The blonde's eyes widened and began to water. "You will be charged as a minor obviously, and sentenced to three months in Juvi." The small boy's throat dried and a small noise laft the back of his throat.

"Devon Michael Finnigan, fiteen years of age. You are charged with being an active participant in this act. Two months" He paled and locked eyes with his brother. "Seamus Thomas Finnigan, Seventeen, you are being charged as an adult and an active participant. Six months imprisonment."

Colin blanched and Seamus eyes squeezed shut and he cleared his throat, forcing the lump down.

"Finally, Colin William Creevey, sixteen, you are sentenced as an adult for incest and statutory rape since your brother is a minor." He locked eyes with the paling boy. "Three years imprisonment." A distressed noise left the back of his throat and blue orbs watered, his lover pulling him close. The light orbs rolled and the room went black.

Seamus shook the smaller and let out a sniff. "He ah, he fainted." He mumbled quietly, running a hand through the blonde locks.

"We need you to come with us. Do we have to restrain you?" The officer asked, a hand moving towards his hip, handcuffs latched on. Seamus let out a sob and shook his head no.

"C-can I have a minute to wake him?" The older gentleman nodded and stepped aside, watching carefully. Seamus leaned down and pressed his lips to the soft temple. "Cols?" He gave him a small shake, the boy's brows furrowing. "Colin love, come on. Y-y-you need to g-g-get up now." A tear slid down his face when blue eyes opened and locked with his.

Colin's lip trembled and he pulled the older down, a loud sob leaving him. He was going to an adult jail, one with many muggles who would no doubt be taller and stronger than he was. And Seamus wouldn't be there to protect him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_***The Garda is basically the Irish Police (Muggle)**_

_**Ok so keep on the lookout for part two. I shall upload it probably next Friday. **_

_**So SamHas, does that count as getting kicked out? Think I made anyone cry?**_


End file.
